Tears of Hate
by Filhound
Summary: After the final lair, everyone walks away with feelings of betrayal; due to misunderstandings stemming from that night. Both Christine and Erik have given up music because of its association with the other. They live away from one another bitter towards the past and uncertain of their future. The only constant is that they do not want one another. I don't own the characters.
1. Chapter 1

Tears of hate

Chapter 1 Paris, Opera Populaire Feb 6, 1881

Christine Daae's point of view

For as long as I live, I will never forget the terror that I felt on this night. It was a night of betrayals, first I betrayed my angel and then Raoul betrayed me. I was twisted in every way by my angel on one hand and my fiancé and employers on the other. My angel wanted to take me trap and consume me, as if I were his prey. Raoul, and the managers of the opera, wanted me to help them trap and kill the Phantom of the Opera, who happened to be my angel. As my angel would later tell me, either way that I would choose, I would be the loser. My angel had taken a shy eight year old orphan, who had no one in the world to care for her and gave her love and music. He was warm, gentle and loving and made my song take wing. I did not know that he was a real flesh and blood man until I was eighteen years old, at my debut performance at the Opera Populaire. It was that night that a man who posed both as an angel and a Phantom revealed himself to me.

At first he mesmerized me, with his beautiful voice, handsome half face, and strangely magnificent home far below the Opera building itself. But when I tore off his mask and the other fearsome half of his face was revealed, my teenage mind could not look past the hideously ugly exterior and into his golden heart. I spent the next year trying to avoid the man that I once cherished as an angel. Although I once begged for him to reveal himself to me and stay by my side forever, I denied him at every turn. Soon my rejection had mercilessly wounded his poor fragile heart and in his pain he turned to madness. In hindsight, how could it not, when he was such a lonely genius searching for love who had hoped for one shining moment that I would be different and give him the love that he had been denied for his entire life.

Raoul was easy to love. He had been my childhood friend and companion. I would play with him and my father would play the violin while we would scare one another reading stories from Hans Christian Anderson and Swedish stories as well from my native land. One such story was about a girl named little Lotte who had her own angel of music. I wanted to be Lotte so badly, and Raoul began to call me that. We imagined that he was my fairy tale prince who would protect me from the monsters that dwelt beyond the walls of our exquisite castle. I never thought that it would become our true life story, but it did. After many years apart, Raoul reappeared in my life at the same time as my angel revealed his true visage to me, and we fell deeply in love with one another, or so I thought.

As the months passed, I realized that my angel and tutor was none other than the dreaded Phantom of the Opera who terrorized the Palais Garnier. Soon he was making demands on my behalf, forcing the managers to do his bidding and place me in starring roles, at the expense of La Carlotta, the reigning diva. A part of me was glad that he would do such a thing for me, but then a stagehand named Buquet was murdered by him, and I turned to my old handsome prince to love and protect me from him. I grew more and more afraid of my angel and he grew more demanding. He forced the Opera managers to stage his opera and make me its star. At first I refused; but then Raoul convinced me that we had to end his reign of terror, and I was to be the instrument of his betrayal.

I did not want to do it. In my deepest darkest parts of my soul, the fragment of the girl who loved and cherished her tutor cried out in despair. Although I was afraid of him, terribly afraid, I could not forget all that he had been to me before I let my fear take hold. With the exception of the time that I tore off his mask, he had always been loving, kind and gentle. He would sing to me and sooth my nightmares. Advise me on almost every matter. Even laugh with me at some ridiculous joke. As long as he was with me, I was never alone or unloved in the world, and neither was he. But I ignored what my soul wanted, and followed what I was told to do. I ripped off the Phantom's mask in front of everyone at the very moment that he pledged his eternal love to me. I stood and watched as the bridge that once bound our two souls together burned.

He escaped their trap, as he always did, and took me back to his dark, sunless kingdom. Despite what I had just done, he begged me to understand him. But I was even more afraid. When Raoul found us, the last tendrils of my angel's sanity burst like a dam releasing a torrent of anger against us both. He used his Punjab lasso to trap Raoul and threatened to kill him, unless I stayed with him forever. In return I spewed out my temporary hate for him, but then it was gone. In truth I could not hate him. For a brief moment I caught a glimpse of his beautiful green eyes, and could feel the hurt and the pain in them in the bottom of my soul. That small tortured part of me that loved him without reservation grabbed hold of me for one glorious moment. I realized that it was not my angel who put me in this position, but it was I who put him there. I had shattered his heart without a thought, and he was lashing out in pain, in the only way that he knew to make me listen and I finally did.

At that moment I gathered the courage to change the course of action, and told him that I would stay with him, and I meant it. To prove to him, and to myself that I could I cupped his ravaged face in my hands and kissed his lips. I had expected to be disgusted but instead the kiss unleashed my hunger for him. I did not see an ugly face but a beautiful soul underneath, and for a moment my soul and his were linked together as one once more. I gave him a second kiss which felt even more right. I could feel him trembling with emotion. I knew then that he had never been kissed by anyone until that moment. He pulled away from me and for a moment we stared into one another's eyes. I could see the madness flow away from him and my gentle tutor returned. If the peace had not been shattered by the approach of a mob, things might have ended much differently than they did. Because he feared for my safety above his, he released me and then he released Raoul, and told us to go and forget about him.

I stared at him in confusion, because I had just pledged my love to him. But he again told us to leave him. As we walked towards his gondola, I felt the pull of my engagement ring on my finger. I wanted to give him something of mine to show him that I was still bound to him, and so I went back. He looked up at me, a hopeful glimmer in his eyes and brokenly admitted his love for me. I smiled back as I pressed the ring into his hands and intended to remain with him. Suddenly a shadow emerged behind us and before I could say a word, Raoul had plunged a knife into my angel's back, and he fell away from me, mortally wounded, or so I thought. It was the very knife that my angel used to cut away the noose from Raoul's neck.

"Good work Lotte, we have killed the beast." Raoul boasted with boyish glee. "I could not have done it without your help. He will never bother anyone again, especially not you."

I looked over at my angel's ashen face which had taken on the pallor of death. I was speechless with shock. His blood was everywhere.

Raoul smiled in satisfaction "He really was an ugly bastard. Good riddance. Look Lotte, I was truly your errant knight just like we used to say, I have slain your dragon. Let's go now; the mob is almost here." I thought that heard a gasp but could not see where it came from."

I wanted to help my angel, to hold him in my arms one last time, give him one last kiss, but my 'savior' pulled me away and into the gondola. My heart and my soul cried out for my angel in silent pain but my words of anguish were trapped inside of me. My angel did not know how much my heart had been stricken. Raoul had plunged the knife into my angel but it tore through my heart as well.

I felt nothing but a feral grief as Raoul boasted "Now we can live happily ever after."

But I knew that we never would. He had slain all of my love for him. I looked at him feeling nothing but hate but I was numb from my pain. I took one last look at my fallen angel; there in the distance was my best friend Meg Giry. She rushed over to him and I could see that she was looking for signs of life. For a moment she looked up at me and our eyes met, she looked at me with an indescribable fury, and then we were gone.


	2. Chapter 2

It's good to see that you found this story especially my most vocal reviewers Brambled13, MarilynKC, and of course my beta judybear236. Starting over is a challenge. For the others who favorited this story Rupert Bear and Sheholmes thank you as well. I hope that you enjoy it.

Chapter 2

Meg Giry's point of view

I ran ahead of the mob to help my best friend Christine escape from the Phantom's rage. When I reached the edge of his lair I could not believe what I saw; my best friend Christine helping Raoul to commit a murder. She distracted the Phantom, while the Vicomte plunged a knife in his back. I gasped at the sight. Even though the Phantom was a wanted criminal, this was cold blooded murder. The man was on his hands and knees sobbing his love for Christine and like Brutus at the Senate in Rome, she betrayed him.

After the deed was done, I watched them go. I think that they believed that no one saw what they had done, but then Christine looked up and for a moment our eyes met. So now she knew that I saw everything. I was torn by what I had seen and my friendship with Christine. I went over to the Phantom and expected to find him cold and dead, but I could see his chest rising and falling. He was breathing shallowly. The mob was approaching clamoring for his blood, and so I tore off part of my chemise and covered the deformed part of his face, and called for some help for my wounded 'friend.' When the mob arrived I told them that the Phantom had stabbed the man before me and ran off. I begged two strong men to help me carry him upstairs to my mother's quarters, and asked another to fetch a doctor. They all did as they were told never knowing that they were unwittingly helping the prey that they had come for. The rest of the mob continued in the direction that I told them that the 'Phantom' had gone. They were like a pack of rabid hounds baying for his blood. I could have told them that they were standing in his blood but I didn't. For unlike Christine I would never betray him. He had saved both my life, and that of my mother, and for that I was forever beholden to him.

_Six months earlier Meg Giry's point of view_

_I sensed him just before he attacked me. He had been stalking me like a lion stalked his prey and he had me cornered. I screamed as loud as I could but it seemed that no one could hear. He tackled me and held me down ripping off my clothing and loosening his pants. I could feel my attacker starting to penetrate me when suddenly I caught a flash of a white mask and a black cape reach over and pull the man off of me. He slammed him against the wall but for a moment was hurtled back. I could see a knife glimmering in my attackers hand covered in blood, but my masked rescuer got up and faced him once more. He once more threw himself at him, my attacker dropped his knife. Just then my mother came into view and grabbed the fallen knife and plunged it deeply into my attacker's heart. He fell to the floor and was dead._

_My mother came over to me; we were both shaking as she took me into her arms. "Are you alright?" she asked gently._

"_I nodded my head and told her "Yes, thanks to this man. He saved me."_

_My rescuer moved closer to us, and I realized that he, my savior, was none other than the notorious Phantom of the Opera. He put his hand on my mother's shoulder to comfort her and for a moment I winced in pain. He looked as if he thought that I was in fear of him. He backed away as if to spare me._

"_No." I whispered "You don't have to do that. You saved me Monsieur le Fantome. If you had not come he would have raped me."_

_To my surprise my normally stoic mother looked over to the Phantom and told him "It's alright Erik, Meg is not afraid of you, she was wincing in pain. Thank you for helping my Meg." She looked over to my attacker and asked the Phantom "Is he dead?"_

"_I am afraid so, Antoinette. Your knife pierced his heart. He is gone." The Phantom told her._

_My mother replied "Good, then he will never hurt anyone else again. It was that stagehand Joseph Buquet; he has been stalking my girls for months. He caught my Meg, and would have done who knows what to her if you hadn't come. As it is, if anyone sees what he did to her she will be ruined and they might accuse us of murdering him. What should we do Erik?"_

_The Phantom looked at my mother and at me and spoke firmly "'We' shall do nothing at all. I will take care of it. I will make it look like I did it; no one will ever know that you were involved at all."_

_My mother shook her head "No Erik, I cannot ask you to do that, to lie for me. You were the hero here today not the villain."_

_The Phantom smiled at my mother and told her gently "You saved my life many years ago, now we are even. The world believes me to be a monster anyhow, capable of anything. It will take no convincing to make them believe that I killed him. I promised the managers a 'disaster' this will certainly convince them that I am serious. They will not cross me after this, they will be too afraid of my 'wrath'. Don't you see this will benefit me? There is no reason for anyone to ever know what really went on here."_

_My mother still protested "But they will call you a murderer, and hunt you down like a rabid dog."_

_The Phantom sneered "They will never find me, and I am a murderer. I killed Javert, and many others when I lived in Persia. I no longer care what people think of me that is why I live where I do so that people do not have to look at me, or me at them."_

_My mother looked at him sadly "I wish that you did not feel that way. What about Christine? You love her, do you want to hide from her too."_

_The Phantom replied "Of course not, but she has seen my face and is afraid of me. She will never love me and so what does it matter? She loves that boy that she is seeing, not me. She cannot stand the sight of me."_

_My mother looked at him sadly "Christine is a beautiful girl, but in many ways she is still just a child. She was obviously not the one for you if she could not see you for who you truly are. I wish that you felt different about things Erik. Someday someone will see beyond what you look like on the outside and see the man within. There must be someone who could love you in that way, but you will never give them the chance to see and find you. You hide away in your dark, cold cellar and deprive the world of your genius and talents."_

_The Phantom replied bitterly "I tried to take your advice before, and wandered the world for a while. I hoped to find my place somewhere; but it was the same everywhere as it is here. No matter where I went I met with hatred. You and Meg have a life, and people that respect and care about you. They could blame Meg for what happened and accuse you of murder. I will take the blame for this. You must promise me never to tell anyone, not even Christine, what really happened here. The important thing is that Meg and the other girls are safe from him now."_

_He looked over to me "Little Meg Giry, I know that you have always feared me like the other girls, because I never chose to reveal myself to you, only your mother and Christine. I have known you since you were born and looked out for you. I am doing that now so that you can find a man, to love and protect you. I owe your mother that much. If anyone finds out what happened you will not find a husband. You deserve to have a good and happy life. That is what your mother wants, what I want for you too."_

_I looked at him and no longer saw the fearsome ghost that I had occasionally glanced in the past. I was ashamed of every story that I told of him just to scare the new girls for fun. I saw a lonely man, who had been betrayed too many times by others to trust that he could ever find happiness, yet he still wanted to bestow it on me and my mother. I felt sorry for this man and longed to know him better. I did not see him again until that night of the masquerade ball when he scared everyone but me and my mom. I saw him one more time when Christine betrayed him by tearing his mask off of his face. I saw the hurt and betrayal in his eyes and knew that I had to find him and help him before the mob came._

Sadly, I was almost too late. His wound was quite deep and he was losing blood. I am no doctor, and did not know what to do. Fortunately my mother came in and came upon us. She looked at Erik with concern.

"What is going on here Meg?" She asked "Who did this to Erik?"

Meg looked at her mother and told her "It was Raoul and Christine, I saw the whole thing. The Phantom was on his knees, unarmed weeping, when Christine came up to him to distract him. Raoul crept up behind him and stabbed him. I heard Raoul tell Christine that he couldn't have done it without her help. I cannot believe that they would have done that to him especially not Christine if I did not see and hear it with my own eyes. I loved Christine as my best friend and sister."

Antoinette Giry looked at Erik and saw his life's blood continue to ebb away. "This is my fault and Nadir's, we trusted the boy. I did not think that Erik should take Christine against her will, to force her to love him when she could not. We told him how to find them. I thought that Erik would see the futility of holding Christine captive, when she so clearly despised him and would hand her back to the boy. I didn't think that Raoul would hurt Erik."

"Oh maman it was worse, than that they were gloating over what they had done. Raoul was boasting to her how he had slain the dragon, as if Erik were something less than human." She looked at Erik's unconscious form "No wonder he went crazy tonight. To have the woman that you love as much as he loved her think of you as nothing more than a savage beast not worthy of life." She wiped a tear from her face "It is heartbreaking. I will never forgive Christine for what she did to him."

Just then a door opened and a doctor came in. He looked at maman and then at Erik. "I was told that this man has a stab wound and is bleeding out."

Maman looked at him "Please help him doctor, I do not want to see him die. He is a good man."

The doctor came up to Erik and examined him "I don't know. The wound is very deep; he has lost a lot of blood. Fortunately it did not puncture anything vital. If I can stop the bleeding he might still make it."

The doctor worked on him for quite a while and then left. He had managed to stop the bleeding and told us. He is not out of the woods yet. He lost a lot of blood and might not recover. "You will need to change his bandages and keep the wound clean. You could bring him to a hospital where they could take care of him. Maman shook her head "Thank you docteur but he will stay here. My brother does not care for hospitals."

When he was gone, I asked maman about Erik's scars. They were everywhere.

Maman told me "Poor Erik has been subjected to many cruelties in his life. His body bears the scars of them. It is a miracle that he still lives."

I looked at my maman "Poor man. How can people be so horrible?"

She met my gaze mournfully "He was only a child when he received most of these. He is a very strong man, with a good heart. You know what he did for us. People hurt him because they are like Christine and Raoul, they see only what their eyes see, nothing more. Because he has such a horrible face they stop at that."

I looked at his face- he was not wearing his mask- and his sparse almost non -existent hair that he usually covered with a wig. The left side was pleasant to look at, handsome. The right side was something different. It looked bloated and decaying like a corpse.

I turned away from him feeling nauseous, but I was not afraid. My mother knew this man as a friend, and he had risked his own life to save me from Buquet, and shouldered the blame for it. Christine had spent a lot of time talking with her angel, and even she spoke of how kindly and warmly he had always treated her.

I turned to my mother and asked her "How did it happen did he ever tell you? Was he born that way?"

My mother replied "Yes, he was, and his mother treated him quite cruelly. She locked him away from the world with nothing but a dog and books to keep him company. She made him his first mask so that she could at least occasionally tolerate his presence."

"What about his father?" I asked.

"He died before Erik was born. He never knew his father, perhaps if he had lived Erik might have had a better life, perhaps one of his parents would have taken care of him." Maman told me. She had a disdainful edge to her voice. I could tell that she held Erik's mother's actions in contempt. As if she could read my thoughts she added "How such a mother could treat her child like that for something that was no fault of his own, I will never understand that woman."

I looked at her fearfully "Was she the one who beat him and gave him all of those scars?"

"Non, mon Cherie, it was the gypsies. When Erik was seven years old he ran away from home, and was captured by them, and they put him on display as _The Devil's Child. _They kept him, like an animal in a dirty cage. That is where I first saw him, I was a twenty year old woman and he was an eleven year old boy. His master would whip him if he did not obey him, until he was bleeding everywhere. I saw his act and felt very sorry for him. I slipped back in to bring him some food and saw him kill his master. I helped him escape and hid him from the gendarmes by bringing him here. I helped him until he was fifteen and left Paris to travel the world."

"Why did you never tell me any of this until now? He has been your friend and you have never said a word about it." I asked her.

"He has survived by avoiding contact with people. After all that he has survived, he trusts no one except me, and his friend from Persia, Nadir. I could not violate his trust by telling anyone about him, even you. I never did so until tonight, when I showed the Vicomte where to go. I should not have betrayed him in that fashion. I should have gone down there myself and reasoned with him. He might have listened to me." Antoinette told her in a regretful tone.

Meg looked at her mother's worried face. "You did what you thought was the right thing. The Phantom should not have kidnapped Christine and tried to force him to marry her. If she did not love him, he should have let her be. I spoke to her about her choice and she told me that while she had loved and admired her tutor, as a father figure, she only loved Raoul in a romantic way. Why couldn't he have just accepted that?"

Antoinette looked at her daughter sadly "When it comes to Architecture, music, magic and composing Erik is a genius, but when it comes to matters of the heart, Erik lacks the experience to understand love and attraction. Because Christine showed him love and acceptance as her friend and teacher, he mistook it for something else. He thought that he could make her love him. I tried to tell him that it doesn't work that way, as did his friend Nadir but he would not hear of it. Eventually he shut us out, and did exactly what we told him not to. I don't blame Christine for being afraid of him."

Meg looked at her mother with concern "But Maman she and Raoul tried to kill him, I saw it with my own eyes. He was unarmed and on his knees, he was no threat to them at that time, it was cold blooded murder."

Antoinette shook her head "I cannot forgive Christine for going that far or the Vicomte either. Erik would not have harmed Christine, she knew that. I can't believe that she would let Raoul kill him."

Meg replied "Well she tried to help Raoul trap and kill him before on stage. She tore his mask off to expose him to the gendarmes, to everyone. How could she betray him like that after all that he did for her?"

Antoinette replied "In the end she saw him, just like the rest of the world did, just another circus freak, not worthy of love or even life. I am disappointed in her and the Vicomte. I thought that they both had more kindness in their hearts. Christine was like a daughter to me but I must cut her from my heart."

"I will as well maman." Meg told her. "I will never speak to Christine again."


	3. Chapter 3

Tears of Hate Chapter 3

Christine's point of view.

I am still in shock at what Raoul did. I was afraid of the Phantom, and perhaps at times even hated him for his actions; but in the end he showed us his underlying humanity and let us both go. I believed him when he said that we could leave. There was no reason for Raoul to kill him. I will never forget his haunting eyes looking so hopeful when I returned to give him the ring. He told me that he loved me, and I could feel the full force of that emotion upon me right before Raoul stabbed him. I will never forget how that loving look, turned to confusion and then to hate, as he closed his magnificent green eyes for what must have been the last time. No one could lose all of that blood and survive, not even he who had survived so much in his life already.

When I was still a child, and we spoke of everything I asked him "_Angel were you ever a man, a flesh and blood man?"_

_He sounded astonished at my question but answered me "Of course child, how else could I understand you if I did not know what you could feel?" _

_He sounded so warm and kindly. _

"_Did you have a wife? Children? If so they were lucky to have you." I asked innocently._

"_No Christine, I never had either. I am not sure that they would have been so lucky if they had. I was not a very good man. Not a good man at all."_

_I turned towards his voice thoughtfully and told him "That is not true angel, you had to be the best man ever because you are the most wonderful angel. God wouldn't have made you an angel if you were not a good man first."_

_My angel laughed melodically in the voice that I loved so dearly "I assure you that if it is true then he must have made a mistake, a terrible mistake in choosing me to carry on his work."_

_I shook my head fervently in denial "No angel, it is impossible God is infallible he does not make mistakes. You must be testing my faith in you, and in God, to tell me such a thing."_

_My angel sighed and was silent for a moment as if thinking about my words. "It would be a shame if you lost your faith child, a person who has no hope or no faith is a sad person indeed. I am glad that, despite what happened to your father, that you still have your faith. Never lose that feeling of faith child. It will guide you through your darkest days."_

_I considered what he said and replied "No, you must have been a good man all along. I wish that you were still a man and not an angel. I would marry you and we would have children, and live happily ever after."_

_He laughed again at my words and told me "I am afraid that if you had known me then that you would not have wanted me. You are a beautiful child with a kind and caring heart. You will have no trouble finding a man to love you and care for you, when the time is ripe. In the meantime, I am here for you to watch over you and keep you from harm."_

_I smiled at his words and thanked him. I never realized that he was telling me the truth. He was always there when I needed him. I had forgotten that until this moment._

The gondola reached the end of the lake. We were now safe from both the mob and my angel.

I turned to my fiancé "Raoul, what you did back there was wrong, and unforgivable. No matter what he did to provoke you, you murdered him. He was unarmed and he let you go. How could you have done such a thing?"

He grabbed my arm and cupped my face in his hands "Little Lotte, before tonight when we set this trap you knew that there was only one acceptable conclusion to this night, his death. That _thing_ that you kissed was a monster plain and simple. He was not a man. He was a murdering beast. You do not let a rabid dog go free simply because he let go of you for a moment. You shoot him down like the animal that he is. I am sorry that you had to see me do it. I know that you have some feelings for the creature, because he was your tutor but surely you can see why I had to do it. Let us go to my home and clean ourselves up, you are simply overwrought."

"No Raoul, I am going back inside to my room. I need some time to think about what you have done. What we have done tonight. I am not sure that we did the right thing. I know that we did not. There must have been another way to do this that would not have resulted in his death."

Raoul looked at her in frustration "Did you forget about what he did to Buquet? Then tonight they found Piangi wrapped in ropes dead. No matter what he was to you in the past he is a murderer Lotte. I did him a favor, if the mob had found him they would have hurt him; at best the gendarmes would have arrested him and he would have learned the kiss of Madame Guillotine for his crimes."

"But it was not our job to judge him Raoul; it should have been left to the authorities to deal with him. If he were guilty of those crimes they would have convicted him and executed him. You had no right to do it." She told him.

He looked at her incredulously "I had no right, look at my neck, do you see the rope burns on it? From him, that monster? How dare he touch me with anything? I am a Vicomte, a nobleman. He is no one but a hideous circus freak who can do some tricks with a rope."

"You are wrong, which is why I will not go with you. Goodbye Raoul. I will be in touch with you when I have had time to think." I told him.

He looked at me as if I were crazy "Lotte, I demand that you come home with me immediately. You are my fiancé and will soon be my wife. You owe me your loyalty and obedience."

I looked at him as if seeing him for the first time. For as long as I knew him I always believed that he was my gallant prince but I just realized that I had never really known him. I was so blind.

I told him "I am afraid that I must reconsider your offer of marriage. When I accepted you I did not really know you. It was too soon. Now that I know how you really are, I don't think that we would suit at all. Goodbye Raoul. I hope that you find someone of your own class to be a proper wife for you."

He looked at me in disbelief "You must be joking Lotte. You are clearly not in your right mind at the moment. Very well I will let you go back to your own room, but I will not take your answer as final. You are clearly overwrought by what that bastard did to you this evening. I am sure that you will see more clearly in the light of day and you will understand that what I did was to keep you safe. I will call upon you tomorrow."

"You may do so, but I will not receive you!" I exclaimed. "I know my own mind, and I will not change how I feel about you. You are as bad as he was, maybe worse, at least he acknowledged your humanity, and you compared him to a rabid dog."

He looked at me insistently. "I will be back tomorrow Lotte, when we have both rested from this ordeal. We have both been through a lot tonight. We are fortunate that the Phantom let us go. You will see Lotte; you are still under his influence. We have done exactly what you wanted. He will never again sing songs in your head, or try to force you to do anything against your will. You will thank me when the sun rises and you are free for the first time."

I could see that he was not really listening to me; tears of grief were flowing freely down my face. "No Raoul, when you stabbed the Phantom you killed my love for you. Tonight he told me some horrible things about his life, he never knew love not even from his mother or compassion, but yet he showed us both tonight. He was there for me as a child when I lost everything. When I was a little older, he gave wing to my voice. He may not have truly been an angel from God, as I foolishly thought; but he behaved as one for me and now he is dead. at your hand. I never even got to say goodbye. His last words to me spoke of his love for me, even as he was betrayed."

I turned from him and ran away back into the hectic opera house. There had been a small fire from a collapsed chandelier that the Phantom had used as a distraction to escape their trap but it had been put out without damaging the dormitories. I wondered what my future would mean without either Raoul or my angel. Only an hour ago I had both men, now I have neither. I never felt more alone. "Angel of music, I betrayed you turning from true beauty."

I staggered into my dressing room numb inside from the pain. There was a rose on my table, for a moment I wondered if it were from him, but dismissed the idea at once. He had probably laid it there before the Opera began. I lifted the precious flower to my nose and smelled it. I wondered if, at least he was now in heaven and was at last a real angel.

I stared at its crimson petals, and for a moment they in my mind they turned to blood his blood. I dropped the flower as if it stung me so intense was my pain. I realized that I was in mourning for this man, this dead man. The Phantom asked for nothing from me but to let him love me. His one request was too much for me, and engendered only my hate for him. Tonight as he repeatedly spoke of his love for me, I returned his feeling with deeds and words of hate. But I didn't really hate him. Only what he had done, and of course I could not stand to look at his face.

Every time that I looked at it, I was shocked and horrified by what it looked like. When he wore his mask and wig he looked more than passable in fact he was quite handsome. When he removed them, it changed everything. His skin was so pale and smoothly bald on top, that with the exception of a few strands of weakly growing hair it looked like a skinless skull head. His scalp looked the same color as bone and was indented like a skull. His cheek looked like it rotted away with only muscle and bone. His eye socket was prominent. His nose was withered where it looked almost nonexistent on one side. In short it looked like a rotting skull. It was impossible for me to look at it without throwing up and yet his eyes and his voice and his sensuous lips made my spirit soar higher than I could ever hope to do without him. With him I was so frightened of how he looked. Without him I was frightened about how I would feel. My emotions were as diverse as his face and no less deadly to me.

I vowed to myself that when the danger passed, I would return below to his lair and give him a decent burial. Thanks to him, I was now the Prima Donna of the Opera Populaire. I had already been proclaimed as La Daae, The Soprano of the Century, and would be able to afford to give him a fine Christian burial beside my father's crypt. It was a fitting place for a dead Phantom to rest, next to a fellow musician of great talent who also worshipped me, and I worshipped him. I would visit them both and bring the Phantom, each time a crimson rose to adorn his grave. He would not go unmourned as he had been unloved in his lifetime. I would dedicate my music to him, and posthumously grant him the credit for my voice that he deserved. But first I would clean myself up and lay myself down in my bed and let Morpheus claim me. I would wash away the tears that I shed for him in the blissful nothingness of sleep and dream of nothing but angels. But as I closed my eyes and waited for my dreams and his songs to overtake me, as they had done for so long. I felt absolutely terrified. For the first time in years there were no sweet songs in my head, only lonely crushing silence.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Erik's Point of View

I woke up to a tendril of light shining through a window into my eyes. For a moment I thought that I died and had been granted admission to heaven, because it had been years since I had woken up in the light. As my mind cleared itself of the lingering effects of Morpheus, I realized where I was, and what had happened to me to bring me here. I had a vague recollection of Meg Giry and two men carrying me up from my lair in the bowels of the theatre. Why she would be so cruel as to save me I do not know. I thought that God had finally seen fit to release me from this painful tedium called life. What was the point of living anymore for an odious creature such as me?" Why waste even an inch of time reviving something that was already dead? Once Christine had betrayed me so cruelly what was the point of survival for me. I was better off dead and forgotten by the world, especially by her. But it was not to be.

I had wasted the last ten years of my life living the lie that perhaps this one person that I chose to befriend, when she was a lonely innocent child, would defy what the rest of the world had done to me and return my love. I can now see the futility of that dream and my love. I would have been better off remaining entombed in my lair. Each time that I had tried to change my predestined fate, I ended up worse off for my troubles. I had to believe in reincarnation. If I did not there would be no answer to the terrible question that I always posed to my creator. "Why in the world would you have given me life, if I were to be cursed with a face that was so hideous that even I could not bear to look upon it?

Was, I once in a prior existence, so evil that I deserved this fate?"

Of course I never received an answer nor did I expect to, not really. I had been abandoned by every human that I ever knew, why would God be any different. Even he could not bear to look on the results of his creation. Yet worse than my face, worse than everything he imbibed me with gifts, so many of them an intelligent mind, creative hands. I could imagine and create so many wonders of art and music, architecture and alchemy, even glorious mechanical wizardry, which no one but I would ever see. Wasted away as the product of such an abhorrent creature; moldering away in the depths of the theatre slowly but surely being ground into dust, forgotten even sooner than their creator.

As I covered my eyes from the painful blasts of light stabbing them with fiery intensity, the door opened and revealed to me the form of one of the few that I had ever given the title of friend. Even she had in the end betrayed me, by showing my intended murderer the way into my own private hell, Antoinette Giry.

I glowered at her "What in the world am I doing here woman? Why didn't you just let me die? You already showed that cursed boy the path to my lair. Do you hate me so much that you would force me to live in this world even longer?"

She gave me a guilty timid half smile in response to my blast of anger "You do not scare me Erik, and yes Nadir and I showed the Vicomte the way to your lair. I have told you many times that Christine was but a child and could not understand what you were offering to her. She saw only what she wanted to see, and could only fear you."

I calmed down a little "So she tried to kill me to rid the world of an ugly demon such as me?"

"People often hate what they cannot understand. You have placed yourself for so long beyond the reach of other men. You have a long way to go before you can learn our ways Erik. Do not follow your instincts and go back to how you were, before she came along. Forget about her and move on. You may find another woman who will find a place in her heart for you, despite everything, but not if you again entomb yourself." She told me.

I considered Antoinette's words but recalled the last time that I saw Christine's face. How she had deceived me so that I would be gentled like a lamb, while her stalwart Vicomte could come up behind me and kill me. I could hear the boy gloating to her, as my life blood flowed out of my body, and covered the floor of my lair.

"_Good job Lotte, we have killed the beast. I could not have done it without your help."_

I can still hear those words echoing loudly through my mind, infecting the reaches of my deepest part of my blackened soul, tearing at the small measure of unsullied innocence that had remained; after all that I had both meted out and incurred in my dismal life.

In an instant, I knew that it too had been torn away and was gone forever, burned away like the rest of me. It was once the dominant force of my being, until disillusionment, physical and mental hardships destroyed most of it. I wondered where I would go from here.

My every thought, hopes and dreams went towards carefully crafting Christine's voice to carry my own unheard one to the rest of the world. Her beauty and perceived purity could open portals that had always been closed to me. At first I loved her as a father loves a child. I wanted to make her way in the world easier and gentler, so that the captivating innocence that I, from the onset, could see would be protected and displayed. My little Christine would not have to bear an iota of the pain and suffering that I had been subjected to. Later, I came to realize that her voice could be molded to be the greatest soprano of all time. I had the tools and the genius to make it soar, and her spirit soar with it. I would use my greatest talents to see its potential realized and shared with the rest of the world. Her triumph would be mine and at last, my voice and music would be heard through her.

In the end, she was an unworthy vessel. I fell in love, first with the voice and then with the beautiful woman that she had become. She captivated me with both, like Delilah to Samson and like the same woman she brought my once impenetrable spirit down to its knees and slayed it. When the boy violated my flesh with my own knife, he attacked my unrequited love that I carried in my heart for Christine. If she could not accept my love, and bore such hate for me; then it was only fitting that I requite her hate with the same. From now on, I would not let that unworthy emotion called love own my heart with regards to my ex protégée, she was clearly more receptive to hate. If that was what she desired then I would from now on give her that emotion and not waste the other on such a creature. This unwanted beast would release his claim upon her soul. I would take back the gifts that I have brought to her and let her be as she would have been if I never existed. She will never again be subjected to my song in her head or my music in her voice. She was free from that and from me. The wretched boy could have her. I do not want her any more.

Christine's point of view

I woke up from my restless sleep with the knowledge of what we had done. No Raoul had stuck the knife in my angel's back, but I had brought him to that point by my betrayals. I should have refused to sing in the Phantom's Opera, and submit to the plan to capture and betray him. I could have told Raoul that I would not do it, and insisted that he take me far away from here. In the end I wanted to sing. I knew that his opera had been written especially for my voice. He would make me step over the threshold from chorus girl and understudy to the Prima Donna. After that night, I would no longer stand in the shadows. How could I not accept this opportunity that he made for me? I was fulfilling everyone's wishes to sing, and also my father's last wishes for me to make the most of my talent. I had hoped in vain that the Phantom would be too cunning to fall into the trap that we had set, and I would gain my new stature and not harm him; but I fatally underestimated the depths of the Phantom's obsession with me. I thought that I could control the outcome of the epic battle that had been shaping up between the two men that loved me. I did not.

Now one man was dead because of it, and if I had to admit it in the end, it was the man that I truly loved. Not yet in the physical sense but in the spiritual sense. Physically I was still terrified and horrified by him, but mentally, spiritually I was his in every way. I wondered if I would have eventually been able to tolerate him physically and grown to the point where that would no longer matter. I had a hunch that I would have done so. The two kisses that I gave him were in a word, sublime. For a moment I suspended all of my disgust and abhorrence of his horrific face and saw only the beautiful soul that lay invitingly behind it. It might have been a challenge, at first, to find the man behind the monster but if I had been willing to take the journey, I think that I would have eventually succumbed to my soul and not my eyes. His last words to me were that he loved me. I never had a chance to give him my reply. He died with my words still trapped in my mind. Now I will admit them but only to myself "I loved you too angel. You were right I did grow to love you despite my fear, despite your murders, despite everything but you will never know." Bitter tears made their way down my cheek like a gentle rain. "I will always sing for you. No matter what comes to pass angel, no matter how many dark empty years lay before me. I promise that I will not waste the gift that you so patiently gave to me. I will honor it for the rest of my life; As long as I have breath in my body."

But of course my angel could not answer, not any more.

After dressing I decided to walk to Madame Giry's suite which was in a completely different part of the Palais Garnier. She was the ballerina mistress and therefore commanded one of the better suites in the building. I would seek her out after any misfortune. She had filled the motherly void in my life that had been lacking since I never knew my own mother. My angel was more like a father to me for the longest time. I did know my father who was my one constant companion for my entire life. It was he who brought me here to France from my barely remembered home in Sweden when I was five. I knew that Madame Giry, knew more about the Phantom than anyone else in the opera house and that they had some sort of tie between them. I wondered what Meg had told her about what happened to the Phantom. I hoped that I would have a chance to explain that I had no inkling of what Raoul intended to do. Perhaps they would help me return to the lair and retrieve his body for the funeral. I had promised him that much before he let us go. I would fulfill that promise no matter how painful it might be for me to see his dead body once more.

I knocked on the door and it was answered not by her mother but by Meg. She gave me a hateful look that I did not know she was capable of bearing. I knew that she had seen what happened but not the depths of her anger with me. She looked at me in contempt and spat.

"I saw what you and Raoul did to E- the Phantom. As far as I am concerned you are both murderers. Leave here and never come back. I never want to speak to you again."

She started to slam the door in my face, but I wedged my foot between the door and the frame before she could close it completely. Madame Giry came up behind her and asked "Who is it that you are talking to Meg?"

"It's Christine, I was just telling her to leave." She pronounced my name with extreme venom. I did not expect that she would behave that way. She was as afraid of the Phantom as everyone else. She would be the first one to tell stories about all that he had done. She should have been relieved at least on one level that he was gone.

Madame Giry approached the door and stepped out, closing the door behind me. She gave me an assessing look and motioned to me to follow her to another place. I trailed behind her until we reached the chapel, a place that always brought my angel to mind since that was where he first would speak to me.

She looked at me coldly but with little of the vehemence that her daughter gave me "What do you want with us Christine? I would have thought that you would have been with your fiancé, the Vicomte. It was my understanding that you left with him last night after you were finished with the Phantom."

I told her "No, madame I have called off the engagement. I could not marry him, not after what happened last night. I am sure that Meg told you what she saw. Is that why you are so cold to me?"

"What else would you expect from me Christine? Should I have been like you and he, happy that the dragon was slain. This is not a fairy tale Christine, or one of those Nordic sagas that you are so fond of. The Phantom is my friend. Nadir and I sent Raoul down there to retrieve you from his clutches not to harm him." She told me with uncharacteristic ire. Madame Giry was usually unemotional.

"I didn't know Madame Giry; I swear that I didn't know that he would be murdered." I pleaded.

She gave me a bitter laugh "Please Christine, it is time that you grow up and become a woman not a child. You are nineteen years old, far too old to be living in fairy tales. What did you think would happen to Erik when you let Raoul plot against him? That the Vicomte would give him a slap on the wrist and tell him not to be bad anymore?"

"Who is Erik?" I stammered.

"The Phantom, you fool, or the Angel of Music as you once called him. You never cared to ask him his name or he would have told you. He is a man, with a name, not a monster. No matter how you and Raoul would look upon him that is who and what he is.' She scolded.

"You speak of him in the present tense as if he still lives." I told her in confusion "Didn't Meg tell you that he is dead. It is one of the reasons that I came to you for help in bringing his body to a place for a proper burial."

"You are premature. Erik is not dead, no thanks to you and the Vicomte, He still lives although he is hurt." She told me.

My heart filled with joy as I pondered what she just told me. "He lives?" I asked elatedly. "Where is he? May I see him?"

Madame Giry looked at me as if I were a fly that she would shoo away "The answer is no. You may not see him. He will not see you. He heard everything that you and your Vicomte discussed and would not wish to see you again. You have made your wishes and feelings perfectly clear to him with all of your actions for the past six months. He has moved on and will never bother you again."

"But I wish to see him and apologize. I do care about him a great deal." I replied.

"You care about him?" she hissed "I find that hard to believe. He has told me everything that you and Raoul have done starting with that time on the roof, when you told Raoul how ugly, evil and murderous he was, and pledged your undying love to the good handsome Vicomte. Erik heard every word of what you said, but of course you already knew that because you knew Erik. You knew that he could see and hear everything, yet you did not bother to hide your feelings."

"I did not know or think that he could hear, and am sorry that he did hear it. I did not mean what I was saying distraught that night. He had just murdered a man in cold blood and let all of us see his handiwork." I told her defensively.

"I see." She replied almost softly "Did you even bother to ask about it before you condemned his actions? Perhaps he had a reason for doing what he did? You knew him for how many years? Ten? Yet you did not even give him the courtesy of asking him for an explanation. He might have told you the truth but he didn't bother. He knew even then that you would never be able to see beyond the surface and find the man inside."

I laughed hysterically "The truth? What is the truth? He is a murderer, there is no other truth, and there could have been nothing that he could say that would have changed that fact. You say that I could not see beyond the surface but it is he who deceived me. He masqueraded as my angel of music for all of those years, took advantage of my youth. Later he kidnapped me and almost murdered Raoul like he did the others. Yet you imply that I was so shallow that I could not see the true man within. I saw everything and yet I still cared, I mean care about him."

"You saw nothing. Erik did not kill Joseph Buquet, I did." The ballet mistress told her.

I looked at her in shock and disbelief "You have got to be joking, you killed him? If so, then why? If he did not do it why would he take credit for it?"

She glared at me "He promised them a disaster so that they would advance your career. I provided him with the means to shock them. He did not care if they were. Erik came across Buquet trying to rape Meg, and he tried to save her. He would have saved her, and probably would have killed him if I had not stabbed Buquet first. Erik felt that he owed me for saving his life long ago, and so he sacrificed all so that Meg and I would be safe and your career would advance. It worked too, we were never questioned and no one ever held you back from singing again. No one even bothered to look closely at Buquet's body after they found him hanging like that. If they had they would have found a knife wound right through the heart where I made it. Unlike what you and Raoul did to Erik, he deserved it. I would do it again, if it meant saving my daughter."

"So what did Erik gain in all of that?" I asked.

"Erik takes care of the few people that have bothered to look past his face. He has encountered so few of them." She said emotionally. I could hear her voice cracking with emotion. She looked away from me and wiped a tear from her cheek; then returned her fiery gaze to me. I looked away shamefully, knowing that she was right. I never could bring myself to do that.

"So now you know the truth." She told me "You have brought him nothing but pain and betrayal. Although he is thought to be dead, I think it is best that we leave France behind and go somewhere else. You have made him suffer enough, you may keep the gift of your voice that he has given you and stay away from him, from all of us. You have given him nothing but pain and madness. Meg and I will help him heal in his heart and mind. We are going to take him far away from Paris, away from you. I knew him before he ever met you and he was alright. You can move on with your life marry your Vicomte or be a Prima Donna. I don't really care what you do anymore as long as our relationship is over."

I did not want to accept what she told me. I cared about Erik, and I wanted to apologize and somehow make it up to him. Let him know that his love was not completely unrequited. If only I had not been so revolted by his face things might have been different than they ended up.

"Please let me see him, one last time before you go. At least let me apologize to him so that he does not think that I tried to kill him. I don't want to leave it like it is, with bad feelings." I pleaded.

She shook her head. "No I don't think so. You might only hurt him more."

"Please, just let me see him. I must see him." I again pleaded.

She looked into my eyes and could see my sincerity. "Alright." She said reluctantly. "I will ask him if he will see you."

"Thank you." I replied gratefully. "It means the world to me."

"I don't care about you any longer only him." She told me.

That hurt a great deal since she was the closest thing that I had to a mother. I guess that I deserved it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Christine Daae's point of view

I waited patiently for Madame Giry to return. I really wanted to see Erik, my angel and make him understand that I cared about him despite my actions. I knew that he might not believe me after all that I put him through but it was worth the effort. I recalled all of the many times that he had been my confidant before I met Raoul and ruined everything between us. It was strange that only a short time before I had a completely different point of view. I had believed the same man to be guilty of horrific crimes and wanted to flee from his angel's siren voice and obsessive love. It was still true that he had wronged me as well, by tormenting Raoul and I, and kidnapping me, and almost killing Raoul; but I couldn't help but to look back and see that my actions might have lead him down the path that he had taken . I did not realize that he loved me as a man loved a woman.

I was always enrapt with the idea that he was no mortal being at all, but an angel sent by God to raise my voice to a higher level. I had been blind and immature not to see that he was flesh and blood. While I still did not believe that I harbored truly romantic feelings for Erik, I did see that he had always been there for me just as my father promised. Even though he was not a real angel to the world; he did give me the guidance and love filling the void that my father's death had made in my life. I never once considered his feelings. When we were arguing in the lair he mentioned that his mother had never loved him because of his face. I never thought about him having a corporeal mother before who would not love him, and how he must have been persecuted for his looks by others. If his own mother was repulsed by him, who could have ever loved him? I paced the room pondering these thoughts when Madame Giry returned.

She looked at me and shook her head "I am sorry, but Erik does not wish to see you. He does not see the point of it. You made your feelings about him clear the other night. He mentioned that you told him that you hated him; you and Raoul proved the veracity of that emotion by stabbing him while he was speaking of his love for you."

I told her desperately "I did not know that Raoul was going to do that, I swear. I would have stopped him. I had no part in that. Why won't he believe me? Why won't you believe me?"

My former foster mother glared at me "I will never believe you. I told you, your actions have spoken louder than your words. You, yourself wanted nothing more to do with him, and have spent the last six months pushing him away. He told me that should you continue to sing, to remember all that he taught you and you should be able to find a position with any opera house in Europe. He also wished you well in your upcoming nuptials with the Vicomte. He mentioned that he sent you away before to have your fairy tale life with your handsome knight and that he would never trouble either of you again. He asks a favor of you, that you do not speak of him to the Vicomte. He would rather be thought of by the world as dead."

I listened to Madame Giry's words, and though they came from her lips, I knew that they were my former mentors. So he would not see me and accept my apology. I could understand the feeling behind the words but still I could not accept that outcome. If Madame Giry would not let me see him, then I would find a way. I knew that Erik had many paths in his labyrinth which led to the various rooms in the Palais Garnier. I would find the one leading to Madame Giry's room and force him to speak to me directly and not through intermediaries. My soul was tormented by the fact that it had been torn away from its counterpart. I had to show him that I did not mean it when I told him that I hated him, and that I had no part in Raoul's attack on him. If it meant clearing the air between us, I would find a way to see him. I had to.

In the meantime my former fiancé returned to the Palais Garnier, to both discuss the restoration of the theatre with the managers and to see me. When he found me, he tried to kiss me but I coldly pulled away from him.

He told me softly and apologetically "I thought that by now you would see that what I did was for the best Lotte. The monster would never have let you go for good. The only way to release his grip upon you was to kill him."

"So you excuse yourself of your crime of murder. You attacked a defenseless man from behind and stabbed him in the back. How dare you justify it, in that way! He let us go, and you betrayed his kindness by stabbing him." I exclaimed angrily. "Goodbye Raoul." I started to walk away but he gripped my arm and pulled me back telling me roughly.

"You accuse me of murder yet I did this all for you; to free you from the beast. You ungrateful girl! Don't you remember how he hung me with his lasso by the neck and threatened to kill me unless you chose him? I almost gave my life for you, and now you tell me that I am a murderer. How dare you!" he shrieked.

I could not deny that from his point of view he had done nothing wrong, particularly since I had told him that Erik was a monster. I contributed to his attitude myself but still what he did was terrible and I would not forgive him. He really had killed my love for him when he stabbed Erik, but did he deserve my accusation? Probably not.

I turned to him more mildly than before "Raoul, I understand your point of view and I apologize. It is my fault that you did not see Er—the Phantom for who he really was. I honestly feared him, but I was wrong to do so and I led you to believe that it was his fault that I feared him. In reality, it was mine. I looked at his face and was terrified of it. I was disappointed because I thought that he would be handsome but he i-was not. He looks horrible, but just because he looks horrible doesn't mean that he is. I made a terrible mistake and misjudged him and made you misjudge him as well."

Raoul looked at me in confusion "What do you mean? You are making no sense."

I told him "Madame Giry told me that he was not a murderer, he did not kill Joseph Buquet. She did. He took the blame for her, to keep her out of trouble."

Raoul looked at her and dismissed her information "She is lying for him. Why would the thing take the blame? It makes no sense. If it were true why didn't she come forward to tell the police what she knew? She knew that we were hunting for him?"

I looked at him sadly "No Raoul, she would not lie about this. It makes sense, Buquet used to follow us around with a strange look on his face. Madame Giry and the Phantom always had a close relationship. He might have protected her. He used to protect me when I still believed in him."

Raoul shook his head fervently in denial "No Lotte, you have fallen under his spell once more. I saw how you reacted to those kisses that you gave him. You did not look repulsed by them a bit. You smiled at him as if he were the only man in the world. He has reached out from the grave and seduced you once more. You stop this nonsense immediately and come home with me. Now that he is out of your life for good, there is no point for us to delay. We can get married and start our lives together."

I looked into his fervent gaze and knew that he heard nothing of what I had told him. He still did not understand. I tried one last time "Raoul, my relationship with the Phantom is complicated. He was my friend, guardian and teacher for the last ten years. He never harmed me or made me feel in anyway uncomfortable. When I turned from him I turned from a part of myself, maybe the best part of me. It was he that made my voice and my spirit soar. I have told you this before. Without him to guide me my voice is nothing, which means that I have nothing."

He still did not hear me. "Lotte, for the past ten years he deceived a naïve girl into believing that he was an angel. You gave him your mind blindly and he even took your voice away from you. You have to move on with your life and recognize that he was a bad influence upon you no matter how you may have wanted to believe that he was good. He was a hideous monster not even a man, at least not really. I got rid of him to save you from him and his demonic influence on you. You told me that you wanted freedom, and thanks to me you have it. You need no longer live under that monster's spell. He is gone forever."

I looked at him sadly and regrettably realizing that I needed to let him go. Even if the Phantom would never forgive me, I needed a fresh start. I would continue in my career as a Prima Donna, not a Vicomtesse.

I told him "I am sorry that you feel that way Raoul, but you are right in one respect now. I am free from him, but I am free from you as well. You will always see me as a damsel in distress that you can save, like you once saved my scarf in Perros. I am no longer in distress Raoul, no one will harm me. I am going to continue my career here and live the life that I was meant to have; A life with music not, as a Vicomtesse. You are free to find someone of your own class and breeding who wants to be your wife. I no longer want to Raoul. In truth I am not sure that I ever did. I looked to you as my protector, when I did not really need one. Forgive me for using you in that way. I did not intend to."

"Lotte, you are throwing away your future for a dead freak. I love you and want to take care of you, and I thought that you loved me as well. I will stay out of your life for now, and will wait for you if you change your mind. But I will not wait forever. I want to have a loving wife and children and I wanted you to be that person. If you will not marry me, it is still my duty as a nobleman to marry and bear heirs. I will not wait forever." He told me.

"I don't expect you to wait, Raoul. Find yourself a good woman and marry her. I will not relent and come back to you. I never belonged to you, to begin with. I have always been his and will always belong to him whether or not he will have me." I told him.

His eyes snapped to attention "What do you mean by 'if he will have me Lotte'? Is he alive? Is that why you are acting in this fashion is he still hold you captive in your heart? Why else would you speaking in this way, taking his side over mine? Desiring a deformed freak over a Vicomte?" He grabbed my shoulders and violently cupped my face between his hands.

"Ouch Raoul, you are hurting me. Please stop." I told him.

Suddenly as if out of nowhere a black shadow passed and took hold of Raoul, throwing him against the wall. I looked at the Phantom with mixed emotions joyful that he cared enough to listen to our conversation but worried that he would hurt Raoul. Instinctively, I stood between the two men and kept them both apart, protecting both of them. My angel caught my emotion and misconstrued it once more as fear of him.

He gave me a glaring look and sneered at both of us "Old habits die hard. Perhaps I misinterpreted your little lovers quarrel to mean that your fiancé was in distress Vicomte, but I can see that her emotions remain as treacherously consistent as they have been."

He continued bitterly "Congratulations upon your upcoming nuptials, I am sure that you will make a beautiful couple. I told you before that you were free to take her and go and forget about me. Last time you did not trust my intentions and you both tried to kill me. Do not make the same mistake twice."

Before I could protest he was gone. I gave Raoul a scathing look and walked away from him as well. I wanted to find Erik and make him understand that I was no longer afraid of him and that I wanted him back in my life, in whatever capacity that he would ask for. I would even swallow my disgust for his face and learn to live with it. If he would just forgive me and let me back into his life. The problem was that he did not want me any longer.

Erik's POV, an hour earlier

Antoinette woke me from my slumber with a request from Christine. She wanted to see me and explain her actions. I could not really see the point of it. She had made her opinion of me well known many times first when she peeled off my mask for the first time, then on the rooftop with her boy, at the masquerade, at the graveyard, on stage and finally in my lair when she told me that my soul was distorted and that she hated me, and unthinkably, she helped Raoul try to kill me. It was only the quick thinking mercy of little Meg Giry who saved me from both the mob and an excruciating death. It was her and her boy's mistake that they did not wait to make sure that their treachery put an end to my miserable existence. They did not realize that even death did not want me. It would seem that I was condemned to wander the earth being hated, shunned and despised by only but a few. I was wrong to pin my hopes on a child such as Christine. I could have guessed that she would never be able to see the man that I was deep inside my tormented soul. Not for the first time I wondered why God would place me on this earth, imbibe me with a love for music and beauty, only to be cursed with a hideous face.

At first I rejected Christine's entreaty, what could she possibly tell me that would matter any longer. Was she sorry for her betrayals or just wanted to see the results of her handiwork. After a little while my curiosity got the best of me. I wanted her to think that I was dead but clearly Antoinette let her know that I wasn't. She was sure to tell the boy, so very soon the full force of the gendarmes would be back to arrest me and give me the kiss of Madame Guillotine. Who would believe that a monster such as I was innocent? I had certainly been guilty of other crimes in the past, even murder but ironically I had foresworn murder after the Daroga freed me from the Shah and his mother, the Khanum's, wrath. That was a long time ago in another lifetime when I was young and vindictive at a world that would not accept me despite my many talents. For a while, I did not mind putting my talents to use, until my thirst for blood was sated and I learned that you did not have to look like a monster to be one. I put that world behind me and vowed never again to sink to such a level of infamy. It would seem that I would have to flee once again.

I crept out of my sick bed and made my way down the corridors of the Palais Garnier. It did not take long for me to come across some raised voices which I recognized as those of my would-be murderers. I was too far distant to hear their words but apparently they were arguing about something, perhaps the best way to kill me next time. I could see the boy grabbing Christine's face and shouting. My natural instincts kicked in to defend Christine, even if I now despised her. I had never laid a hand on a woman either violently or in any other way, and I would not allow the Vicomte to do the same to Christine. I revealed my presence and pushed the boy against the wall. I intended to teach him a lesson for his actions, but as usual, Christine stepped in and stopped me. I should have known that even when I was trying to come to her assistance that she would use it as an opportunity to betray me. I could see the usual look of fear in her deep blue eyes and knew that I needed to withdraw.

When would my treacherous heart learn that she did not care for me and never would? I was simply too hideous for her to reckon with. I cursed the day, as always when my mother did not strangle me when I was born. It would have been a mercy both to me and to the world. No one should have to endure the Devil's Child. Perhaps I should thank the perfidious Delilah for reminding me that a creature like me deserved only tears of hate and not love or joy. A tear leaped out of my eye. I could not help it. I knew then the truth which was that no one would ever care about me. I went up to the snowy rooftop and perched next to Apollo's lyre, the same place where I stood to hear Christine betray me for the first time, and contemplated jumping; but as I stood there a small hand gripped me and forced me to notice. It was Meg Giry.

She asked me "What are you doing Erik? Are you trying to kill yourself? Why? I don't understand."

I laughed bitterly "How could you understand little Giry, I have grown weary of living with this face, and without a single hope for love. It is time for me to end this farce of a life."

"But it is not true Erik, maman and I both love you. I came down to help you, after I saw the mob assembling to hurt you. We owe you everything, especially me. You have always been there for me for as long as I could remember." She told me softly.

I looked at her face. The sincerity of what she had told me was showing clearly. I could see the concern for me in her eyes. "I really do matter to you, and yet I have never shown you special favor. For the longest time you were as afraid of the Phantom as the rest of the girls." I told her.

"Yes, but that was before I realized that you always looked after maman and I. After you helped to rescue me, maman told me of your continuing generosity towards her and I. How you shared your 'salary' with us so that we could afford the necessities." She noted.

"Come away from that ledge and come back to our rooms, you will catch your death out here and you have already been weakened by your wounds. Please." She pleaded.

I looked down below and could see Rue Scribe below. People were milling about coming in and out to see the damage that I had inflicted on the theatre in my escape. Fortunately it was minimal, just the theatre and the chandelier. From the rooftop they did not look so threatening; they were just ordinary people going about their everyday lives unaware of how lucky that they were just to have a regular life. I would give my entire fortune if I could have one hour of normalcy. I looked into Meg Giry's pleading eyes and could not deny her.

"Alright, I will come but at nightfall, I will be leaving. Christine and the boy both know that I still live and will betray me once again. I cannot stay here and remain safe. I don't want either you or your mother detained for harboring a fugitive either." I added.

"Where will you go?" She asked.

I did not really know the answer "I haven't thought about it. There is clearly no longer a place for me in France. The east is not an option due to my history; perhaps England, Italy or Germany or even America. My father was Alsatian so I would have a claim to German citizenship, now that they have taken Alsace from us. To be honest, I don't care where I go as long as Christine is not there or her Vicomte. It is time that I make a break with the past.

Meg searched my face and replied "I am sorry about that Erik. Christine was my best friend, and yet I do not approve of how she treated you. I remember when she used to call you her angel of music. I was envious of her for having someone like that to help her with her voice. I had wished that someone would have done that for me. When she told me of what she did to you when you revealed yourself to her, I could not believe that she would just remove your mask without your permission. Until her second unmasking, I had never seen your deformity. It is bad but it does not tell anyone who you really are. You have watched over this opera, and made it what it is today. I am sorry that no one recognizes that."

I was touched by her words. It gave me a little hope that at least a few people did care whether or not I lived or died. Perhaps I was being hasty in seeking an end to my existence.

She continued speaking. "Maman and I have spoken and we would like to help you escape Paris and go with you to wherever you may settle. This place has no meaning to us without you here. That is why I came to find you, to tell you of our intentions."

Again I was surprised "The Opera will be back up and running in the near future. Your and your mother's futures are very bright here. I would hate to see you give that all up to assist a fugitive. I will go to my friend Nadir, the Daroga and he will help me."

Meg looked at me sadly "The Persian man? He is dead Erik. He was trapped in your maze of mirrors. It was too late to retrieve him."

I looked at her in shock and with guilt "Are you sure? Perhaps he escaped."

She told me softly "Yes, he helped take the Vicomte down to the final cellar, after maman turned back to look for me. He has not been seen for several days, not since the fire."

I knew that no one had ever survived my maze for more than a day. It was too intense, but if anyone could do it, the Daroga could. I looked at Meg, and told her. "I must go and find him."

She grabbed my arm "No, it is dangerous for you to be seen. Don't go down there."

"I must. If he is dead he must be buried immediately according to the precepts of his religion. If he still lives only I know how to open the maze." I started to go.

"I will come with you and help." She offered. "You might need someone to go for help."

"Why didn't that blasted Vicomte get him out of there? He helped him find me and then just left him. Why would Christine choose such a selfish boy?" I added bitterly. Why Christine? I thought to myself sadly.

Meg met my sad gaze and looked at me "They deceived both of us. The Vicomte seemed to be an honorable man and Christine so innocent and kind. I thought that I knew who my best friend was but I don't recognize her, not anymore."

Sadly I recognized that she was right. Even if I hated the Vicomte I would have thought that he would have faced me as he tried to kill me, not stab me in the back like a coward. Christine..I could not bear to believe what she had done if I had not heard it with my own ears, and Meg too. She let her lover stab me and simply went off with him without even a tear of sadness for me her old mentor. I would have done anything for her, even killed myself if I would have thought for a moment that it would bring her happiness. She betrayed me again and again and still I was willing to forgive her. This time I could not do so. I could see that in her heart that I meant nothing to her. I would have to turn away from her and exact my revenge upon her by upsetting her plans for my death. I would stay alive just to spite her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Erik's POV

Meg Giry and I descended back down into my dark kingdom. I was pleased to see that she had no fear of me. Most people, even Christine did not view me in that way, but would have thought that I would take advantage of them. I may not look like a gentleman with such a horrid face, but from my earliest days, I was raised to be one. It was one of the few things in my sorry life that I could control. Meg was very safe with me I would protect her with my life if I had to, especially since she appeared to accept me for what I was despite my face. Why couldn't I have fallen in love with her? I always thought that she was less mature than Christine because she appeared to be less devoted to her art of ballet and was very flirtatious and lighthearted; but I realized now that a loving and caring person resided just below that surface. Just like her mother wore her own mask of severity and strictness. Both Giry women were uniquely compassionate and insightful, they did not settle for what their eyes beheld but looked beyond superficialities.

We descended at a slow pace. It was still difficult for me to walk at my usual pace because of my injuries. I have received many worse physical injuries. My late childhood was full of beatings and whippings. I had even been stabbed a few times before, and shot once. I usually healed fairly quickly because I did not have the luxury of having anyone to take care of me. I learned all sorts of remedies, both from the gypsies and, by experimentation. I could not afford for gangrene to set in, the only worse creature than a monster with a facial deformity was the same creature missing a limb. It would be a long time before the deeper scarring from Christine's final betrayal would heal. I doubted that I would ever trust anyone enough again to permit myself to be vulnerable to love again. Christine had wormed her way into my heart as a child and only slowly my fatherly love had evolved into a more exquisite carnal love. If only she could have looked into my heart behind my mask, but no it was not meant to be.

I hoped that by some miracle that we would find the Daroga alive. He too betrayed me, but he did not do it out of hate or disgust, quite the opposite. He understood that I had finally reached the breaking point of my sanity. I had survived many rejections starting with my mother, but this one was by far the worst. Nadir Khan had spent many years trying to save me from my own worst follies. He had repeatedly warned me against growing too attached to Christine. He kept telling me that she was too young and immature to accept me for whom and what I was, and warned me of the consequences. Unfortunately, I am not prone to accepting any sort of counsel no matter how well intentioned when my mind is already made up. Nadir tried to stop me. I did not see how even he could survive my maze of mirrors. If I hadn't been gravely injured I would have come down to release him.

How ironic that the only person that the maze might ever have killed would end up being my one and only male friend in the world. Friends do not come easy for a person such as me, true friends are even rarer. The world would be an even darker place for me without his wisdom and guiding light. I knew that his manservant Darius was back in Persia attending to his mother so no one would have missed him. Meg looked at me with concern. She could see that I was having trouble remaining steady. I had lost so much blood. The fight with Raoul had caused a wound to reopen but I did not want to tell her and risk her convincing me to turn back. I owed Nadir too much to let him decay alone in my maze and I might never again have the opportunity to return and tend to him.

"Shall we rest?" she asked me feigning tiredness.

She did not fool me she was a ballerina and had a lot of stamina.

"No let's push on. If he somehow survived, every moment could be critical. I cannot leave him in there." I told her.

"If he is dead, you will not be able to do anything for him." She told me.

"I know that is why I let you come. If he is dead, he will be another so called victim of the Phantom. Unbeknownst to myself, I have apparently killed a bunch of people down here." I added bitterly "I am surprised that you wanted to come with me, I have been known to ravage innocent young girls such as yourself and drink their blood like Lord Ruthven in Polidori's book." I teased.

She giggled "I have no idea who Lord Ruthven is but I know that those rumors are all false, even if I spread half of them in my younger, more childish, days. I had a good time scaring the younger girls." She looked at me apologetically. "I'm sorry now that I did it. Perhaps Christine might have looked at you in a better light if she were not always hearing those dark tales about the Phantom that we all adored."

I smiled back at her in bitterness "It really doesn't matter anymore Meg. I doubt that it would have made a difference. It was always my face that poisoned our love. How could I compete against a handsome and titled young man? She would have shunned me no matter what. I need to learn to accept that I am too hideous for anyone to love."

She looked at me almost tenderly "I have seen your face and I disagree. Your good side is actually quite handsome, your other side is a little bit intimidating but I believe that there is someone out there for you who would not let it get in the way of her feelings for you. You actually make the most that you can of your face and hair. Your wig looks so natural that it is hard to believe that it is not your own hair, and even the shape of your mask enhances your good looks. Your body is very hard and masculine, your height makes you appear intimidating but protective at the same time. I know that I am safe when you are around."

She made me feel better about myself. I owed this daughter of my oldest friend a lot for saving me twice, once in my lair and then again on the roof. Without her interference, I might have succumbed to my wounds both physical and mental. I vowed to do something nice for her.

"Would you and your mother really give up everything to come with me?" I asked.

She smiled at me "Did I not just tell you that? Of course we will. We are bound to one another in so many ways."

"I was thinking that perhaps it was time for me to claim my patrimony in Alsace. I doubt that given Franco-German relations that they would help apprehend me for my so called crimes, and I have a small estate outside of Strasbourg. My father was born there and although I never knew him, I was his sole heir. I have never seen my property because I never wanted to leave La Belle France. Although she has rejected me I have never reciprocated, but it is time for me to face the fact that she does not care for me, just like Christine. There is a fairly new Opera house there which was rebuilt out of the ruins of the old one in 1871. I am sure that you and your mother could find work there. I have a mind to restart my architectural firm. I have had little use for it these past few years while I have been wrapped up in other matters but the Germans are busy making their mark on the area, transforming it into one of their cities. They might have need for another architect to help; especially someone of Franco-Teutonic heritage. I helped design this building and a Palace in Persia too. If I could find someone to represent me so they would not have to see my masked face, I might be able to make a decent living honesty. I do have ample funds to support us, but would not want to be idle. "

She looked at me agape "I did not know that at all. You never spoke of it."

I told her "Your mother is aware of my background. We have spoken about it many times over the years. She has tried to persuade me to get away from music and resume my career. Up to this point I wanted to help Christine attain her dream to be a Prima Donna, but that is over. I am ready to leave now, there is nothing left for me in Paris. The managers may have their blasted opera house. I will never write another stanza of music again, she has destroyed any desire that I had to do so." I told added bitterly.

Meg looked at me in concern. I never had anyone try to soothe my anguish before. Before I could pull away, she reached for me and gave me a hug. "Don't say that Erik. I heard your opera and despite what anyone says it was brilliant and beautiful. Christine was my best friend, and I loved her like a sister, but she has always been a romantic fool. She believed in angels and knights, and when her angel turned out to be a man, she turned to her knight instead. Raoul did a great job in convincing all of us that he was her knight in shining armor. You spent the same amount of time proving that you were no angel. It was no wonder that she would choose her knight when you most definitely were not really her angel. You need a woman who does not care about fairy tales but is looking for someone more real. Someone who will treasure you." She added.

I could not see that ever happening to me, a woman who would treasure me, not with this face and fearsome demeanor. I did appreciate what she had to say though.

"You are a sweet girl little Giry. I am sorry that I never really took much notice of you in the past. You are a very special and unique person. I once told your mother that you would marry a prince. I have no doubt of it, because your heart is the size of a kingdom."

I told her wiping a tear from my eye.

We made it down to the maze and I shuddered to see what I would find inside, but I had to see to my friend. I looked at Meg, and told her "Wait here, a decaying corpse is nothing that I would like tender eyes to witness. It is not a pretty sight even if you have seen my face." I added.

She nodded solemnly "It is thoughtful of you to protect me Erik, but I really do have a thick skin. I saw many corpses as a child during the war. I know that you had not yet returned from Persia when it ended, but we here in Paris starved. My father was killed trying to find us food."

I thought about all that she must have gone through as a child during that siege. Perhaps that was why she seemed wise beyond her years. "When I returned to Paris the war had just ended and there was still a lot of evidence from the time of the commune. I discovered a cache of gunpowder down here, enough to level half of Paris if I wanted to. I have stored it as a final defense for my lair. During my bouts of madness, I thought about using it, but did not." I smiled at her "I would still bid you to wait here; my maze is no place for someone who does not know its secrets. I will be right back to get you if I need to."

She agreed and I entered the maze. I knew where Nadir would be, the maze was designed to get its victim to the same place, which contained a wrought iron tree with a noose hanging down from the branches. I designed a similar maze for the Shah and his mother, which they often used with a sadistic delight. I took no such joy from its use. It was purely my last defense against unwelcome intruders who would otherwise kill the monster in his own home. My other traps were designed to injure not to kill, so that they would scare away anyone intent on violating my domain. It was the only place in this cold dark world that I could call my own and live undisturbed in peace. Too bad I decided to breach my own boundaries and wander into the world of men once more. Now I would have to give this all up or set off the explosives that I had secured to protect my realm. I did not really want to destroy so much of Paris, not really. The City of Light might hate this creature of darkness but the feeling was far from mutual.

At first I believed that my greatest fear would be realized and I would find my friend dead, but as I approached the center of the maze I heard a very faint cry, which I knew could have only come from Nadir. I hastened my gait so that I could come to his aid. I called back to Meg to bid her to enter my home and fill a pail with water. I knew that my friend would be both dehydrated and disoriented from both the mirrors and the lack of water. I was not mistaken. He was barely alive when I came upon him. I called out to Meg to hurry. I reached for a small panel which contained a release which would push all of the levels together and open the center of the maze to the front of my house. I could see Meg filling the bucket. I ran out and found a second bucket and some sponges and filled that as well. I motioned to Meg and told her to begin sponging his hot, dry body while I gave him water. He was racked with a blazing fever which I knew that I had to bring down if I were to save him.

I prayed to my nonexistent God and to his Allah to spare him, promising my worthless life in exchange for his if necessary. I don't know if he listened but we were able to bring the fever down a little. We carried him into what I once wanted to be Christine's bedroom and gently laid him on the swan bed. I went into my room where I kept my collection of pharmaceuticals and returned with what I needed, a compound produced from willow bark developed by a fellow Frenchman of Alsatian heritage by the name of Charles Frederic Gerhardt. He called it acetylsalicylic acid and once I read of it, I began to use it for my own fevers. It was quite effective at bringing a fever down from dangerous levels. A man such as me, who could spend months alone in these lonely cellars, could not afford the luxury of waiting for help from others. I had to find my own cures for whatever ailed me. The only condition that I could not cure on my own was my cursed face.

It seemed like a long wait while we watched to see if my drug would take effect and bring Nadir's fever down. It was a miracle that he survived long enough for me to get to him, since I myself was in poor condition. I cursed once again the selfish boy who would leave the man who saved him and his fiancé to die. Perhaps all that mattered to the boy was that he slay the beast and steal away with his bride. Nadir did not rate a second thought; to the great Vicomte, he was just another lowly foreigner. Never mind that the blood of Shahs and Khans coursed through the Daroga's veins. The Persians were building cities and empires when the Franks were running around in bear skins; but to those snobs such as the Vicomte they were just heathen savages.

Meg and I sat together in nervous anticipation. She looked at me fearfully "Will he make it?"

I told her honestly "I am not sure. He should have been dead already but he is a stubborn man. My concoction has worked for me, ever since I made my first dose."

She looked at me with what appeared to be admiration "Musician, composer, architect and physician is there anything that you cannot do?"

I met her gaze and "Only what I most desire; to make the world view me as a human; to let myself live in the light as a normal man; to be the receptacle of a woman's love and desire; to be able to share my love for her in return. I wanted to give Christine everything. I wanted to give her the world but she saw me only as a monster."

Meg looked at me with compassion "No, Erik, you are the farthest thing that you could be from a monster. I would like to prove it to you. Would you let me take off your mask and your wig for a moment?"

I instinctively pulled away from her.

"Please I have seen you that way before and I am not repulsed by you."

I swallowed my fear and then I nodded my assent. She gently reached over and slowly lifted my mask and my wig off of my face and head. I felt so vulnerable and naked before her. I steeled myself waiting for her to reject me. I looked into her eyes but could sense no fear or aversion to me only a look of kindness. She reached towards me and caressed my almost completely bald head and then my damaged cheek. To my complete shock she cupped my face in her hands and pursed her lips, she gave me a firm but gentle kiss on the lips. I did not feel the electric shock that Christine's kiss had provoked in me when she did the same, only a gentle meeting of lip upon lip.

She pulled away from me and then smiled "See Erik, you are capable of anything even that which you most desire."

I looked at her in astonishment "I am sorry Meg, you know that I do not love you in that manner. I wish that I did but it is too soon."

She smiled back at me and still caressed my cheek "I know Erik, but I wanted to make you understand that Christine is not every woman. I am attracted to you in a certain way, but I am not sure that I love you as something more than a brother. Perhaps, given half the chance, I might be able to love you in that way, but I know that it is too soon for me even to try."

At that moment, I almost wished that I could turn my love in her direction, and make her the source of my affections but I also knew that at the present time that I could not honestly know the truth behind my actions. Would it be real or simply a way to forget Christine and how broken my heart had truly become. She was right it was just too soon, but I loved her even for that.

"Thank you Meg. You have no idea what it means to me that you would have the courage to kiss me like an ordinary man. Even if neither one of us knows what our true feelings are, it is a great kindness to me; the best and the only gift that I have ever received in my entire life." I told her.

She hugged me once more and a surge of warmth poured through my affection starved body. She had given me the gift that I had never hoped to receive, a feeling of my own humanity. I vowed to never again view myself as a monster, unworthy of all human affection. Death no longer seemed to be such a welcome outcome.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Meg's POV

If someone had told me a few days before that I would be fearlessly seated in the Phantom's lair kissing and comforting him, I would have thought that they were crazy. Although he had been kind to me by stepping in when I was attacked and then taking the blame. I had heard many stories about him, all of which threw him in the worst light. Even Christine had been afraid of him. It was me who she confided that she could not stomach his horrible face. She admitted that it swayed her opinion against him, almost as much as his furious temper. She did not tell me of the sad vulnerable soul that lay beneath the fearsome façade; the lonely, unloved man who looked only for someone to treat him as a man.

It was that Erik who I had encountered ever since I rescued him from the mob. At first I rescued him mainly out of duty for what he had done for my mother and for me. Without his interference Buquet would have done his worst to me and I would have been ruined in the eyes of the world and perhaps even dead. Even his heroism of that day was turned into an abhorrent deed by his detractors. True he purposely took the blame, but no one bothered to remember that Buquet had been previously caught ogling the various girls of the Opera Populaire. It was rumored that he had taken advantage of one or more of them, but none would come forward and confirm the rumors. They did not want their reputations to be ruined either. A couple of brave souls claimed that the Phantom had come to their rescue in the past but no one believed them. It went against everything that we were ever told about him and his nature.

After spending time with Erik, I knew that every horrific deed ascribed to him had been a lie. He simply lacked the will to deny that they were his, and even more allowed them to persist if only to protect him from curiosity. Fearful people seldom go forth to confront their fears. He may have persisted indefinitely in that way if he had not taken such an interest in Christine. He would have remained a scary legend, a ghost story reinforced by the managers to make sure that the dancers and chorus members sang and danced to their full abilities. It was so easy to put the blame for one's own failings on the Opera Ghost. I would do it myself 'The opera ghost scared me so I missed that step. I couldn't practice because he was there watching me.' The managers and even my own mother were just as brutal 'You had better do this right or the Opera Ghost will be angry. He will not tolerate sloppiness in anyone's performance. This production was his choice not ours.' The pattern was the same. While Erik did have input into the productions he was not nearly as involved as it was rumored, no one could be in so many places at the same time, not even him.

I came to find him on the roof and saw that he had a desperate look in his eyes. I could see him stepping forward looking like he was ready to take a plunge and end his life. I panicked at the sight of him doing so. I could not believe that such a strong man had been brought so low particularly by my friend Christine. I had to stop him, and fortunately I did. He was especially concerned about the plight of his friend, which I knew would turn his thoughts in a better direction and give him purpose. I volunteered to accompany him down to his lair to see if his friend needed his assistance. It was true what I told him that if he found a situation where he would need extra help that my presence would be necessary since he could not show his face. He let me come and for that I was happy. He revealed a lot of his true self to me on the way down. I guess that since I had saved him that he knew that he could trust me.

I didn't want to tell him but I was starting to find him to be very attractive. I did not look at it as a betrayal of Christine, since she had clearly abandoned him for the Vicomte. Her own actions had already assured her of my hate because I did not see why she would stoop to murdering anyone no matter how bad that Erik had been to her and Raoul. It was wrong to do, and if she cared anything at all for her former tutor and confidant, she should have tried to save him, not help Raoul. I knew beyond a doubt that if she could turn on Erik so easily, that she could turn on anyone just the same, even me. I did not want such a creature as a friend. Especially not one who claimed that her actions were due to the actions of her victim. The more that I heard Erik's side of the story, the more that I realized that while his actions were a trifle extreme at times, I knew that he would not have attempted to harm her. He was not a murderer, because my own mother had killed Buquet, not him. He was guilty of desperation but is that a crime to be punished by death? If so then we must all die, because who hasn't been desperate about something at some point?"

I could feel Erik's pain, and suddenly I had the urge to do something about it. He had just tried to kill himself because he no longer had hope. I had to get to him, and I had to do so by trying something extreme. He believed that no woman could bear to be with him because of how he looked. I needed to show him how false that assumption could be. I knew that if I could look upon him without fear or disgust, and caress and kiss his true unmasked face; I could prove to him that there was someone in the world other than Christine who would treat him like a desirable man. I braced myself mentally by drawing a picture of what I would see in my mind and making it even worse than I could remember. If I could do that then his real face would not seem so horrible. I then concentrated on looking only into his eyes. Their emerald orbs were as beautiful as his deformity was ugly. If I could just look into his eyes I could fool my brain into believing that he was handsome everywhere. I only needed a moment while he gauged my reaction. After that I was home free, because he would no longer be looking.

After gaining his permission to do so, I gently removed first his wig and then his mask. His skin was unusually pale because he lived underground. He did not have the opportunity for to allow the sun to give his skin a healthier tone having rarely basked in its rays. I could see where Christine would have thought that his bald head on top resembled a skull, because it was so white, but a little time outdoors and it would tan into a more normal color, and having little hair was hardly an abnormal trait for a man in his thirties. If he were to be shunned for that, then half the men in Paris above a certain age would be subjected to the same.

His disfigurement on his cheek was still ghastly, but again a little more color could help it and his other side was like a classical statue. I closed my eyes anyhow and cupped his face in my hands and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. Not the kiss of a lover, because I could not in truth say that I loved him in that way, but it surprised me that to kiss him in that way was in no way unpleasant. In fact it was very pleasant. I could feel the joy, which he buried inside of him burst, forth in pleasure. The woman who could accept this man and make him her own would be lucky indeed. I almost wished that it would be me, but stifled that thought. He needed me to first and foremost become his friend, not to complicate his life in a romantic tryst. If we attempted a relationship and it failed, he would lose not only me but my mother's friendship. For a man who had as few friends as he, I could not put him in a position to lose our friendship. The best way to protect it was to continue to view him as a friend and not a lover. I gladly left it at that while we proceeded to revive his friend.

Erik's medication was a miracle, while Nadir had not regained consciousness he was resting easier. I told Erik that perhaps it was time for me to return to our quarters to reassure my maman that I was alright. There were a lot of strange characters coming and going to assess and repair the damaged part of the theatre. I promised him that I would come back, possibly with my mother in tow, and bring him some provisions. He had to show me the safest way to return to the surface, because he still employed traps in much of the labyrinth to keep out unwelcome visitors. I was glad that my presence had been sanctioned by the Phantom himself. I was not prepared for the greeting that I received on top.

I emerged to find Christine standing outside our door waiting for my appearance. Her face was distorted in rage and tears. I could not understand what would have set her off in such a way. She came out and started screaming at me.

"Meg Giry, you are a traitor. I cannot believe that I once thought of you as a sister to me and now I find that you are a heartless flirt." She told me tearfully.

"What are you talking about Christine? I am tired of your games. First you victimize Erik and now me." I replied defensively.

"I saw what you and he did down there in his home. I made my way down there to try to patch things up with Erik and I saw you both emerge from my bedroom, and then later you removed his mask and wig and shamelessly kissed him." She told me.

I opened my mouth in surprise. I could not believe that she would think that I would be such a girl. We had both always agreed that we would not indulge in premarital sexual behavior. She should have known that it was innocent. But I was not of a mind to tell her otherwise. She did after all try to kill the very object of my alleged behavior, and did little but scorn him. It would serve her right to get a little of her own medicine and pretend that it was as she had perceived.

"I don't see what business it is of yours what we do Christine. Must you continue to have every man in the opera house to be at your beck and call? You did everything in your power to get rid of Erik, and now you are angry at me for comforting him." I told her.

I did not realize, at the time, that she too had abhorred what Raoul had done or I never would have spoken that way to her. I was starting to be attracted to Erik; but I never would have stepped between them, if I had known that Christine was innocent. I wanted to give her a dose of the pain that she had inflicted on Erik. It was I that had to comfort his broken heart and make him feel as if he had a purpose to go on. She never saw how he almost ended his life right there on the roof; the same place where she first betrayed him with Raoul many months before. She slapped me. I could understand her anger when I looked at her I could see her usually gentle eyes glow with anger.

She spoke to me venomously "Well you are welcome to him, if you want him so badly. But I warn you that it is clear that he is somewhat fickle with his affections. Until the other day, he claimed to love me completely with all of his heart, and yet now he turned his attentions to you. It is clear that I was wrong about his love for me; it was just an obsession, a dangerous obsession. I wish you luck with it."

If I had followed her and confessed the truth, I might have brought the two of them back together. But I still believed that she had collaborated with Raoul and did not deserve him. I was protecting him against further damage to his heart. At the time I wondered how she could try to kill him one day and be jealous of me the next.

Christine's POV

I went down into my angel's labyrinth through my old dressing room, hoping to find him and to set matters right with him. I still did not know what my feelings were for my old tutor. My emotions were in flux towards him. I was trying to reconcile the feelings of warmth and powerful pull that I felt towards him when I kissed him that night, with my feelings of disgust at his deformity. I remember how fervently I once begged God that he would let my angel come to me as a real man. He fulfilled my wishes, only to have me reject the man that I had prayed for. I hoped that each step would lead me closer to a resolution of our differences and that I could let my heart lead me where my eyes and brain did not dare go. I did not know that I would come upon my best friend and my angel embracing and kissing one another after exiting from my bedroom.

I looked upon them and realized that everything that I thought my angel to feel was a lie. He never loved me at all, if he were able to let me go so easily. He even let her remove his mask and wig and touch him. He had always shied away from me when I did the same. All that I could think of was the sense of betrayal that I felt. My best friend was kissing and possibly even doing more with the man who professed to love me so passionately. I had to leave and get as far away from them as I could. I forgot at that moment all that I was going to finally say to Erik. How I intended to let him lead me to wherever we might go. How passionately he had spoken to me that ill-fated night. He had finally broken through the walls that I had erected between us, only to destroy everything.

I confronted Meg about their betrayal and she seemed so pleased to have done it. She cared nothing about our friendship in her lust to possess Erik. I always knew that she was jealous of the fact that I had an angel of music when she had nothing of the sort. I know that she longed for the same sort of devotion from someone. I did not think that she would go so far to achieve her ends; that she would turn on me when we had been like sisters. I don't think that I would have felt the same sense of betrayal had it been Raoul that she were kissing. I had already realized that I had no feelings for him in that way. I am not sure that I ever did.

I returned to my room shedding numerous tears. When they were gone, I vowed to leave Paris and all of them behind, and to never return to such a perfidious place. I decided that I would pack up everything and head back to my native Sweden. The French clearly had a poor sense of love and honor and I was tired of living among such an immoral group of people. I remembered the clean unsullied majesty of my homeland, and decided that it would be a great place for me to start over again. I wanted nothing more to do with music or dance. He killed that spirit inside of me. It would from that time forward be gone from inside of me. My heart could not bear the thought of it. I did not know what I would do with my life. I was trained only to sing and dance. I had enough of men as well. I did not need to get my heart broken by another man. Raoul and Erik both did a good job of sealing my heart in a layer of ice. I felt nothing for either of them but hatred towards how they had both betrayed me.

Erik did give me one gift that I would use to find suitable employment an education. I had spent many years learning a great deal about everything from him. I loved children. At one time I had hoped that I would bear several children for my husband and that I would live in a world graced with their laughter and love. For a time I would picture Raoul as my husband and we would have picnics like we used to and tell our children the same tales that we used to read to one another while my father played the violin. I knew now that I would never have anyone's children, not Raoul's or Erik's. But I could apply to be a governess, or a lady's companion. Certainly there would be a Swedish family who would be happy to employ a former diva, who could recite passages from the Iliad. I had no real references but I could beg the managers to write one, and perhaps one of the ladies that I met while engaged to Raoul. I would visit Raoul one last time and beg him to get me a good reference. He might even know a Swedish nobleman who would be looking for a governess. He owed me that much for all that he had done to ruin my life. I knew one thing for sure, I never wanted to see Erik again.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Erik's POV

I was completely surprised by Meg's request to remove my mask and wig and then her caresses and kisses. No one ever touched those parts of me before not even my mother. I could not believe that she could stomach the sight, but she did. I wondered if I would have a chance with her. She was a sweet girl, and very caring. She had now saved my life twice in as many days. I had been very tempted to put an end to my miserable existence. What was the point of going on when no one would mourn my loss? I had wanted to use my genius to make a mark in the world, to make it a better place than the world that I was born into, but humanity did not deserve my regard. I was tired of looking in the mirror and watching a monster stare back at me. Meg reminded me that I could still hope, as long as I had life in my veins, to find someone who would willingly share their life with me. I was wrong to think that because I was kind to Christine, and helped her, that she would be the one that could find the man inside of the carcass.

Meg left to tell her mother where she was and to return with supplies for me to help Nadir recover. I was a little worried that the boy would send the gendarmes down to my lair to arrest me for my 'crimes' but I could not just leave him there to die even if he did betray me. The Daroga and I had a long history and I did not want the latest chapter to end. I knew that if it had been the other way around he would try to help me. He had on more occasions that I cared to recall. He represented the saner side of my nature although I would never admit it to his face. Without his calming presence I have no doubt that I would have let my insanity triumph long before it did.

I was beginning to realize that for the last six months to a year my thin veneer of sanity had shattered. It was time to retake control of my life from my shattered heart and return it to my brain. My brain had always been my most praiseworthy part of me. During the times of my life that I had allowed it to rule my emotions, I did not get myself into trouble. As a child I allowed my emotions to cloud my good senses and ran away from the neglectful, hateful but yet safe household of my mother into the unknown. I could no longer bear her derision and disgust for me, but in hindsight my life might have taken a better path. I would have still been deprived of love and affection, but I would not have become the Devil's Child. My mother while afraid of me, was a lady of some refinement and provided me with books and lessons which, had they continued might have given me the tools to strike out into the world and build my wealth. I thought that I was saving her from me, and myself from hurt but I never would have been enslaved by the gypsies.

Once again as a young man I allowed my heart to rule my head. The Shah and Khanum offered me the opiate of power and acceptance, but even then my brain told me that to serve cruel people would be to eventually become their victim. I craved acceptance so terribly that I was willing to be used, for a time as a tool to terrify, torture and then murder. I suspended all notions of right or wrong. I tried to tell myself that I was not given the luxury of understanding these notions, but the fact was that I was aware that I was doing wrong. At the time, my heart told me that it was not my duty to be concerned about the welfare of others. No one ever concerned themselves with my welfare. I used that philosophy to commit great horrors and yet in the end my own actions horrified me. While as a child it was difficult to look at the monster in the mirror, my inner core was innocent and just wanted love and acceptance and would have offered the same to anyone who would give me what I wanted. I made few demands on anyone only that they accept me for who I was. In Persia the reflection in the mirror was not the true monster, it was, as Christine told me, my soul which had become black and distorted. Nadir rescued me from both Persia and my own inner demons, and helped me to recover some of my lost humanity. My soul could never be restored to the innocence that it once possessed, but I could remove myself from further sin.

When I first encountered Christine I thought that I could help her through her sadness and to achieve her dreams, and in doing so, make some sort of positive mark on the world. Her voice could be the vehicle for the world to hear my voice. When I brought my emotions into the equation, I destroyed that dream and turned it into a nightmare for all around me, especially her. I could have forgiven her part in Raoul's scheme, as I had done several times before, if she had not used my love as a weapon against me. On the whole, she was the first person with whom I had ever used my gifts to benefit and not harm. She threw them back in my face and denied me everything that I had spent years working towards. This destroyed both my heart and my mind. I needed my friend, the man who brought me back from my abyss in Persia to restore me once again. I could not let him die or I would surely perish with him.

After several hours of close vigil, his lustrous chocolate brown eyes opened and looked at me. I could see the puzzlement within as if he had forgotten everything. I could see the haze of sleep clear and he returned to consciousness.

He looked at me and asked softly "So you forgive me then?"

I replied "There is nothing to forgive doostam. It is I who must beg your pardon. I never would have forgiven myself if I had found you dead in my maze of mirrors. It is a testament to you that you survived as long as you did. Anyone else would have been dead."

He smiled "You kept me alive. I thought about every which way I could make you suffer. I even thought about your own tortures that you devised in Persia and thought about using them all on you. I was sure that you left me there to die."

I looked at him apologetically "I had no intention of doing so despite your treachery. I knew that you were trying to save me from my own insanity. I was merely indisposed. Your friend the Vicomte and his Pandora fiancé decided to take matters into their own hands and slay the beast after I had freed them both from my chains. While I was on my knees declaring my eternal love, the boy snuck in behind me and placed a knife right between my shoulder blades; the same knife that I had just used to remove my lasso from around his neck. In hindsight I should have broken the fop's neck and sent the perfidious diva away far from where she could weave her treacherous spells around my heart."

"How long was I in your maze?" he asked

"Two days" I told him "Congratulations Daroga, you are the new record holder. The average man would have died within the first two hours of confinement in there. The light and the heat are too much for them to bear. You outlasted everyone, even the most hardened prisoner that I ever had in the old days."

"I was not going to let you get the best of me. I would have seen you in your Christian hell before I would die in that place. You would have had to go in there yourself to kill me and I would have taken you with me." Nadir boasted.

"Perhaps then I was wrong to let you out of there." I teased "When I found you you were nearly dead."

"Then I would have finally met my family in Paradise but I guess that Allah still has other plans for me." He told me.

"I would have missed you doostam, you play a great game of chess, and I would have had to find a new opponent. I am not sure that I could find someone as willing as you to spend time with the monster beneath the Opera house." I admitted.

"You are only a monster in your own twisted mind Erik. You have so much potential if you would take advantage of the gifts that Allah has bestowed upon you and use them for good and not evil."

I gave him a sad look "You know that I would give anything to be able to do so, but no one wants either me or my so called gifts. I have no place anywhere in the world of man."

My old friend looked at me "You do Erik. It has been a long time since you tried. Perhaps it is time for you to move on."

I nodded in agreement "It is time doostam; I have decided to leave this place and go to Alsace where my father came from. I inherited an old Chateau there years ago, but never bothered to go see it. I only found out about it when I sought out my mother in Normandy, and she was already dead but the old priest gave me some papers showing that I owned both her property there and my father's in Alsace. Since Alsace is no longer part of La Belle France, I did not want to go to Germany to see it. I have let it stay idle with a skeleton staff to maintain it. Apparently my father came from an old Alsatian family, and was the only surviving son. I have some sort of distant cousin, who thought that he had been the heir, because I had been declared missing and assumed dead. Imagine what his surprise must have been to discover that I was still alive and that I claimed our ancestral demesne."

"You never told me of this." Nadir said "Why not?"

I shrugged "It mattered little to me. This Opera House has been my home for a long time. Until you and Antoinette showed that blasted Vicomte the way, I had no plans to ever leave this place. It was to be my tomb."

Nadir replied "Why must you always be so morbid Erik? I am sure that you will find a suitable burial ground in your old family estate."

I replied in Gallic fashion "I will not be buried in Germany. I am a Frenchman regardless of my background. When the time comes I will return here to be buried. Perhaps whoever will be the managers here will take pity on the old Phantom and permit me to keep my date with death here, with proper financial incentive. I will be sure to keep my coffin for that purpose. I look forward to that day being sooner rather than later."

"If you are so anxious to die Erik, why not just lie down inside and get someone to nail the lid shut. As a close friend, I would be happy to volunteer." Nadir told him.

I was not completely sure that my old friend was joking. After all I had nearly killed him. At this point, even I would concede that I have not been the model of sanity as of late. I hoped that my friend would forgive me. Perhaps his patience with me is at an end.

Meg returned bringing her mother with her. Antoinette looked at us and told Nadir "I am glad that Erik remembered that you were here, Nadir. I had completely forgotten in all of the drama that took place. I apologize to you for it."

The Daroga replied bitterly "Thank you for your concern. I am sorry that we brought the Vicomte down here. Who would have thought that he would be discourteous enough not to remember me? I suppose that he was too busy attempting to kill Erik. I am shocked at both his behavior and that of Christine."

Antoinette admitted "I have always treated Christine as a daughter. I did not believe her to be capable of such behavior. I thought that she would have still retained some feelings of gratitude towards you Erik, despite everything that happened."

Meg told us "I am afraid not maman. We were all deceived by her apparently sweet nature. I just ran into her and she was spying on Erik and I, probably ready to report everything to her precious Vicomte so he can have another try." Meg looked at me incredulously "She accused us of having an affair, simply because I was comforting you. She told me that I was welcome to have you."

I almost laughed out loud at the ridiculousness of the situation. Christine spent the last year trying to forget about my existence; suddenly accused Meg and me of having an affair. Even if true, why would she even care? She was still clearly afraid of me and wanted me dead. If she actually believed her unfounded suspicions she should have been grateful to her friend. I suppose that she did not want me to have any sort of life, since I unfortunately evaded her and her fiancé's attempt to kill me. I had wanted to stay and give Nadir and me some time to recover but it was clear that Christine was not going to grant us that time. We needed to leave sooner rather than later. I was not afraid to die but I was not going to give either one of them the satisfaction of achieving their aim. If I were to die, let it be on my own terms not that foppish blue blood's. I would graciously exit their lives but not before giving the Vicomte a taste of my vengeance. I would not kill him, because of the residual love that I still had for Christine. Despite her disregard for my life, I still did not want to see her suffer. She could keep her precious Vicomte and raise a gaggle of little pretty fops for all that I cared, I would never let her worm her treacherous way back into my shattered heart.


	9. Chapter 9

These first chapters set the stage for the rest. For those of you that are worried that this is too dark, remember I had to start from scratch. It means that I have to reset each character to the original Alw and leroux settings and go from there. I have just set the new parameters of the well known characters and am ready to unwind the rest of the story. This chapter will have some graphic moments. Your thoughts are always welcome. I already have made up my mind and did in the very beginning but if you read Love's Redemption you know that I have no issues with making appearances shift sort of like one of Erik's mirrors.

Chapter 9

Erik's POV

It was decided that we would leave for Germany as soon as both Nadir and I had recovered enough to travel. It was still quite dangerous for me, the 'murderous Phantom' to travel anywhere outside the confines of my lair. Even my lair was somewhat insecure, despite my numerous traps, and devices. Unfortunately if the fop remembered the path that Nadir and Antoinette showed him, or Christine were to betray me yet again, my detached head might still make a good exhibit in a museum of oddities. Perhaps they could use the proceeds from the showings to recompense the managers for the damage to the theatre from my asinine and completely insane last ditch effort to sway Christine's heart. I stared at the monster in the mirror once again to remind myself why I needed to accept my lifelong commitment to virginity. Perhaps, if I could have learned to love God, I might have made a fine priest. I could have hidden my features under robes instead of a mask, and used my angelic voice to gain new converts for the Church. Unfortunately, I am many things but not a hypocrite. I could never feign love for a God that endowed me with this terrible face. I would remain celibate but not out of religious obligation. I could never allow my heart to be destroyed ever again. If a girl that I nurtured from childhood could not see past my exterior then I have no hope that anyone could, despite Meg Giry's actions.

Another night passed and I felt better. Nadir was moved upstairs to the Giry's room and would be ready to leave with them. I decided to travel separately on Caesar. I did not want to expose any of my friends to charges of aiding me if captured. Also I had a second agenda that Nadir would most certainly would not approve. I wanted to pay the fop one last visit to punish him. I could not very well have him take everything away from me, without some retribution for his actions. Since he believed me to be something less than human, I decided to repay him in an appropriate manner. He might bay for my blood by the time that I finished with him, but hopefully I would be long gone from Paris and France before he could act. There was only one punishment that I could think of that would teach the boy a lifelong lesson, and that was to make him look a little more like me. He was way too pretty for my taste. Perhaps I would even leave him one of my masks to cover my handiwork. It would serve as a small measure of revenge upon Christine as well. She needed a new lesson from her old tutor, one that I might have taught her months ago, that if you truly care for someone the façade should not be important. Of course I had spent a lifetime trying, unsuccessfully to teach myself the same lesson, but to be fair, I was never allowed for even a moment to forget my own hideousness. The Phantom inside of me could not allow someone to attempt to kill me, and to steal my only chance at love away from me without a single consequence for his actions. He must pay, maybe not with his worthless life that I would have no qualms about cutting short, but pay he would.

I went to the stables and found my stallion Caesar to carry me to my destination, the de Chagny villa on the outskirts of Paris. I carried with me, a special fire poker, marked with my own seal which I affixed to my notes with a skull mark. It would make a nice adornment for the boy's right cheek. When he looked in the mirror, he too would carry a daily reminder of his sins against the Phantom. His lovely Vicomtesse could have a nice reminder of her old tutor as well, should she still want her fop. I hoped that she would desert him, as she deserted me so that he would know that pain as well. He would still not be as hideous as me but he might learn some humility for his arrogance. Perhaps I would even be doing the world a favor, by humbling this scion of the nobility. When he stabbed me in the back he did not even give me the courtesy of a fair fight. I would offer him the same.

When the midnight sky was sufficiently darkened I rode to their estate to find my quarry. It had not been difficult to bribe a servant to tell me which window was his chamber. Fortunately, his window had a very nice balcony. Not terribly difficult for me to climb despite my recent injury. I spent many years silently climbing, all sorts of structures at the Palais Garnier; catwalks, ropes and such. I carried my lasso and the poker along with a gag and some rope to tie the boy to his bed. Fortunately it was winter so I was sure that the boy would have a fire in his room, to keep his precious womanly body warm. He never slept outdoors in a dirty cage like a circus bear. I thought bitterly. He probably knew the warmth of motherly arms around him coddling his perfect cherubic face. In a few moments he would not be quite as handsome, I thought.

Sure enough when I climbed in through the unlocked balcony windows he was there sleeping peacefully without a care in the world. I silently crept to his bed and grabbed his head and covered his mouth with a gag. I hissed to him to be silent or that he would meet his maker. I pulled out my Punjab lasso to prove my point. His struggle against my superior might was fruitless, even in my slightly weakened state. I easily tied him to his bed posts with rope that I had brought with me and tightened them uncomfortably for good measure. He looked at me with wild eyes I could see that he believed that I would kill him. I smiled at him very coldly and told him.

"As long as you cooperate you will survive the night. You did not think that you could harm me without consequences. I had meant it when I told you to take her and go, and to forget about me. I would have let you live in peace with her as your bride. But you had to 'slay the dragon in his lair'. I was not even worthy of a fair fight, you had to sneak behind me like an old woman and stab me in the back."

I ripped off his clothes leaving him naked as a humiliation, and I thought just for a moment that I might brand him in a second place but decided to be merciful. I just wanted him to think that it was my goal. I let the cold metal of the brand pass over the area. I could see his eyes widen in horror.

"Perhaps since you fight like a woman, I should make you one, but no Vicomte, I am not that cruel. Not anymore. I was once known as the Angel of Death in Persia. My methods of torture were notorious. But those days are long past, despite what you think I have given up both torture and murder. I have not killed a soul since leaving Persia years ago when I was younger than you are now. You would have killed an innocent man, but that did not matter as long as you got the prize."

I hesitated dramatically and then continued "If you had succeeded in killing me, the punishment for murder would be death or perhaps a one way trip to Devil's Island. Perhaps you would have walked away with it, because humanity does not view my life as anything of import. I am too much of a freak to be given the moniker of human."

I sighed and walked over to the fireplace.

"I have decided to give you a taste of my existence. Henceforth, whenever you look in the mirror you will be reminded of your own crime. Like the woman in that American book _The Scarlet Letter_. If you stay still I should not mar your cheek too badly. You do not want to end up looking like me."

I calmly walked back to him and placed the poker on his cheek searing my mark on it. I could see the pain and hatred in his eyes as he stared back at me. I smiled at him and patted him on the head like a puppy. I pulled out a leather mask, and some salve and gently daubed it on his cheek.

"Use this salve several times a day for the next week or so and it will ease your pain. Use this mask if you cannot bear to see this mark. If you go after me and you do not succeed in killing me, I will make you look even more like me."

I removed my mask and wig to show him my hideous looks. "This is your second and last warning. If you leave me in peace, this will be our last encounter. I give you my word as a gentleman. I do not want Christine anymore you are free to have her. You both have my sincerest wishes for a happy life, if she will still have you with your new imperfection."

I put my mask and wig back on and gave him one last frown. "Goodbye my dear Vicomte, our business is now at an end." I gave him a mock salute and a bow and climbed back down to the ground and walked over to Caesar. I did not return to the Garnier. I had already packed my bags and shipped them to Germany. The Giry's and Nadir would leave on the first train. I would travel on my own on Caesar and slip across the border into Germany through the Ardennes Forest of Belgium. The region was known to be difficult terrain for anyone to pass but Caesar was very surefooted and I felt that he could take me where I needed to go. The biggest danger to me would be the nearly two hundred kilometer ride to get to the Ardennes by horseback but I had provisioned myself so that I could sleep outside in wooded areas for several days, or in a barn. I had plenty of money in my saddlebags as well. I was an expert in escaping pursuit. Nadir and I had once escaped Persia through the Caucasus, an even more treacherous place than the Ardennes of Belgium. I would make it with little trouble and begin my new life above ground as a German nobleman. In reviewing my German property, I discovered that I not only inherited a Chateau but a title as well. It was time to discard my old title of Phantom of the Opera and in place of it use my new one Freiherr Erik von Mulheim or in my native French, le Baron de Mulheim. It was not a particularly impressive title, in Germany all scions of the aristocracy even younger children carried that title. I did not outrank Raoul but in Germany my title did inspire instant respectability. France had abolished its monarchy after the recent war but Germany was an Empire.

Christine's POV

I decided to pay Raoul a visit in the hopes of securing a recommendation for a placement with one of his noble friends. A haughty English butler answered the door and pronounced him indisposed. I was shocked by the fact that he would not want to see me. The other day he was begging me to marry him and now he was no longer receiving me. It did not make any sense. As I was about to leave his sister arrived.

She glanced at me and remarked "You are here to see my brother? It is shocking what the Phantom did to him."

"What do you mean?" I stammered praying that Erik did not do Raoul too much harm.

"Then you don't know?" she asked "He has branded his face with a poker. It looks quite ghastly. He claimed that it was retribution for how Raoul behaved. I blame you for this. You brought it upon him."

I shook my head in fierce denial "No, I know nothing about this, but I am not surprised that the Phantom would take revenge. Raoul tried to kill him."

She looked at me angrily "So you side with him, your deformed lover against your fiancé. I told Raoul that he should marry within our own social class and yet he proposed to you. You have been nothing but trouble to him."

I looked at her defensively "I have not meant to trouble your family. It was Raoul that first approached me after my debut performance. I was reluctant to accept his offer because of our unequal social standing but he told me not to worry. I cannot help who I chose to love and who chose to love me."

"So now you claim to love him, after you abandoned him and you want him back?" she countered.

"No, I am here because I wish to leave France and I was hoping that he could help me find a position far from here. I was there when he tried to kill the Phantom, who was unarmed and willing to let us go. I cannot love a man who claimed to be decent and good but would kill an unarmed man without a thought. That was the reason that I chose Raoul over Erik to begin with, but he proved himself to be no better." I told her.

"You dare equate my brother to that monster? He told us all what happened there below the Opera house. He faced the Phantom to rescue you, and was rewarded by a noose around his neck. He had to watch you kiss the beast twice, on the lips. It was disgusting but you looked like you enjoyed it. I guess that your Phantom lover enjoyed it as well because he accepted your whorish offer of your body for Raoul's freedom, but when Raoul tried to help you by disposing of the beast, you turned against him." Her voice was laced with pure malice and contempt.

I wanted to slap her arrogant face "That is not what happened, you call Erik a beast and yet you do not know him. You were not there. You are not qualified to judge me or what happened."

Just then Raoul emerged from the shadows. He had a bandage covering his cheek. He glared at his sister "I can fight my own battles Eugenie; I do not need to hide behind your skirts." He looked at me kindly "Come in, I guess that we have some matters to discuss. I could hear you both arguing."

I looked at him and accepted his offer. He showed me inside and I was escorted into the drawing room. He rang for a servant and told her to bring us some tea.

He looked at me gently with sadness in his blue eyes and took my hand "I am sorry about what my sister said Lotte; I do not feel that way at all. Despite our differences I still love you. I would still marry you if you would have me."

He was the kind boy that I had known all of these past months, perhaps if matters were different I might have accepted his offer; but I knew that to do so was wrong. When I took the time to admit it to myself, those two kisses below the Opera house had changed the equation. I did feel something for the Phantom. His face had been unmasked and instead of disgust, I somehow felt as if for that one moment that my spirit had soared to a different sphere of existence. One might ask how everything could change so quickly, but the truth had been revealed to me in that single moment, I loved Erik. Despite his hideous face and violent nature, he struck a chord with me that I never knew existed. It was why I returned to him intending to stay, but now it was over.

I looked at Raoul's pleading eyes and knew that I had to end his hopes once again and finally "I came to tell you that I must go. I am leaving France and going home to Sweden. I was hoping that you would help me find a position there as a governess or ladies companion. I know that many noble families know of one another so I was hoping that you might have a connection for me there."

"So you are not running off with _him?_" he asked jealousy and hatred were lacing his usually placid voice.

"No Raoul, I am not. I cannot choose either one of you. I am still very young and need to find my own way in the world, Raoul. Your sister was right about something, I am not good for you. You need to forget all that has happened and find another girl to love. You are kind and handsome; you will find someone from your own strata of society."

His eyes narrowed in bitterness and loathing. He pulled off the bandage and his damaged cheek was revealed. I gasped as I saw what Erik had done; he had put his mark right on Raoul's face.

"He did this to me." Raoul told her his eyes changing from calm to angry "You tell me to forget all that has happened but your _lover_ put his mark on my face. He told me that he wanted to give me a taste of his existence, he warned me that next time he would make me look like him, like that beast."

I tried to calm him "What he did was horrible, but it is not a big mark, you are still very handsome. I am sure that it will fade in time." I was at a loss for words. Knowing the Phantom I was a little surprised that he did not kill Raoul. Raoul had tried to kill him. Of course I could not tell him that.

Raoul replied "What woman would want a man with the mark of a beast on his cheek? The hell spawned demon even had the nerve to leave me one of his blasted masks and some cream that he claimed would soothe the pain. I am going to find him and finish the job." He vowed.

I did not think that it would be wise for Raoul to do. The Phantom seemed to always gain the upper hand.

"Raoul, leave the matter alone. Find a doctor to treat your cheek, and let the matter die. If you had let him alone in the lair he would not have hurt you again. I am begging you to forget about him, and forget me as well. It will be better for all of us." I pleaded but I could see that I was not getting anywhere.

He grabbed me and pulled me towards him and started kissing me on the lips fiercely. He was hurting me but did not seem to care. I pushed him away and he grew even angrier. "So you kissed _him_ and you could tolerate it but you can't stand to kiss me? I have been a fool Lotte an incredible fool. I would have married you." He told me. He pulled me to the divan and started ripping off my clothes. I tried to scream and fight him but he covered my mouth.

"No one will hear you Lotte and if they did they would not come to your aid. They are my servants." He taunted. He started fondling me all over violating every nook and cranny of my body. He whispered "So perfect, and so beautiful."

I tried to reason with him "Raoul why are you doing this to me? You are a gentleman."

He started to hurt me even more "Because you are nothing but a common opera singer, no better than a whore. You are not fit to be my wife or anyone else's. You have appealed to my honor but you have behaved very dishonorably. You kissed that monster right in front of me and clearly enjoyed it. I risked my life for you for us to be together and you chose a monster over me, a madman and a murderer."

I thought that he was going to rape me, and I gave him one last plea. Suddenly he stopped and turned away from me in shame "I cannot do this Lotte. I will not do this. You have hurt me a great deal but I am no monster. I am not him. I'm sorry, please forgive me."

He reached for my ruined clothing and handed them to me.

"These are ruined. I will have a servant bring one of Eugenie's frocks. I think that they should fit you, although you are a little thinner than she is. I will buy you a new one to replace them." He promised. I could see the guilt in his eyes but I could not forgive him. He had hurt me a great deal and although he stopped he had almost taken my virtue.

"Don't bother." I told him proudly "I would rather not see you again. I will make my own way back to Sweden without your help. I see where I truly stand with you."

He pleaded with me again "Please Lotte, I was angry. I did not mean to hurt you. I will not hurt you again I promise."

I turned back to him and told him "It is too late for us Raoul. I suppose that it always was too late. I did not listen to my own heart and now I am suffering. I hope that you will forget about me and about revenge against Erik. I still wish the best for you Raoul, despite what you have done. Please try to find that boy who rescued my scarf on the beach for me long ago." I could feel the tears in my eyes as I recalled that innocent time.

"I don't think that I can Lotte but I will try. If there is anything that I can do for you please let me know. I will always care about you." He added.

"Just stay away from me and the Phantom too." I replied.

"I will try Lotte for you I will try."

I turned away from him and left the house. The hackney that brought me was still there. He looked at my ruined clothes and I could see that he was speculating what had happened. He returned me to the Opera house. I did not know what to do. I could not stay and sing with no voice. I could not leave without any money or position. I could foresee only a bleak future for me and I was not yet even twenty years old. I had lost the love and affection of everyone that I had ever cared for my parents, my fiancé, my foster mother, my best friend and most importantly, my angel. The tide had turned but was taking me out to sea and drowning me. I went up to the roof where not long ago Raoul and I had professed our love for one another, while I betrayed my Phantom and felt for a moment like ending it all, but I did not give in to the temptation. It was not yet my time to die.


	10. Chapter 10

I have received mixed signals regarding the last chapter. Most loved it, some did not care for it. It was a very dark chapter compared to the others but it is the final foundation chapter for our characters. If you are one that did not like it, I assure you that relief is coming. I urge you to remember that Raoul stabbed Erik in the back. He could not sit back and let him get away without consequences. If he were the old Erik from Persia, Raoul would have fared much worse. Erik is actually restrained in his reprisal against him. As far as Raoul's action towards Christine went, he momentarily lost control of his emotions. I do not intend to paint him as inherently evil, just misguided. He honestly believes that killing Erik was the only way to free Christine from a monster who deserved to die. His character, as drawn by ALW and Leroux believes in black and white, good and evil. He wants to believe himself to be the side of good and Erik representative of evil but neither character is wholly either.

Chapter 10

Meg's POV

Erik's Persian friend, my mother and I traveled to Alsace in a circuitous fashion. Nadir and Erik both emphasized that they did not want anyone to trace our steps. We first traveled to Le Havre and purchased tickets to New York; but left the ship in Southampton and sailed to Hamburg. Nadir had hired a tall man who donned a mask to look like Erik, to accompany us as far as England. He was to continue on to New York where he would disappear. If anyone were watching us it would appear that we had been with Erik for as far as London but then separated. We were to stay in Hamburg and pretend to seek employment there, and then make our way to Alsace where Baron von Mulheim would give us a reference for the ballet there. Erik's story was that he had come to Strasbourg to reclaim his ancient family estate from somewhere in Germany. It was important that Erik hide his French heritage because there could be no one who could tie the infamous Opera Ghost to an obscure German nobleman.

Erik had always spurned his ties to his father's family, just as he spurned his mother's. He had not been accepted by anyone in his youth and did not feel the urge to reconcile with his distant relatives. He had owned both the Schloss and the title since his grandfather's death in 1873 but had no urge to cross, what had become an international border, to assume his obligations. The estate was left in the care of a distant cousin to do as he pleased with it. The cousin had once believed himself to be their heir, until his grandfather had told him of his late son Charles, who had married a woman in Normandy. At the time that Charles married, he was a second son, and therefore not the direct heir, but the first born son Henri was killed in the Franco-Prussian war and left no heir. Few in Strasbourg were likely to remember Charles because he had left as a young man. Even Erik's cousin had never met him. Erik had only dealt with him through several intermediaries. He had possessed the foresight to obscure his identity in case there would be a time that he would need to find sanctuary outside of France. Since only Nadir and the Girys knew Erik's real name he had a low risk of discovery.

Neither my mother nor I had ever left France, and we spoke not a word of German. We had lived through the war between our two countries and the Prussian occupation, but it was not safe for Erik in France and we wanted to be with him. My mother and Erik had taken care of one another for many years. The only time since they met, that they had been apart was during Erik's seven year period of travels to the East where he met Nadir. That time was a disaster for Erik, and he returned much changed, and for the worse. It was after that dark chapter that Erik became the Phantom. Maman strongly felt that Erik needed her support, and so we left the only home that I had ever known.

Hamburg was a port city and contained many immigrants from both Germany and points further east who were waiting to board ships to take them to America. I wondered if we would not have been better off going there where Europe would be far behind, but in the back of my mind I knew that Erik would not want to put an ocean between him and Christine. His professed veneer of hatred was very thin indeed. It was hard to go from obsessive love to hatred even when he wanted to. I knew that he felt this way because we all did. She had been my best friend for so many years. We had shared so many confidences and hopes and tears, if my own eyes did not see what she had done, and my ears heard what Raoul had told her, I would not have believed her capable of such cold blooded calculation. She had been so appalled about what she believed Erik to have done with Buquet. I once itched to tell her the truth, but my maman had made me promise not to unless Erik would allow it. I guess that Christine's scruples only applied to who she considered to be human.

I could only speculate, and it really did not matter why. We had taken the road away from Christine and Raoul, and Erik's obsession with both, to a new life in a different country. I hoped that Strasbourg would be more to my liking than Hamburg. Although it was now part of Germany, it had been French before the war. I knew, at least that many of its citizens would still speak French. I insisted on calling it Strasbourg in my mind even if the German's renamed it Strassburg. Our new city reminded me of Erik, once French but assuming a once forgotten German identity. I hoped that Erik's transformation from Phantom to Baron would go smoothly.

Erik's POV

I traveled by night to avoid both stares and questions. It was easy for me to cut through the forest into Germany. Although I had never lived in Germany, I was fluent in the language and could speak it with a native accent. I had a gift for languages and spoke French, German, English, Italian, Spanish, Romany, Russian, Farsi, Turkish and Arabic equally well. It came in handy on my long ago travels. I could blend in at least in that respect, even if my face caused me to stand out in other ways. If you were running for your life, it was helpful to know what your pursuers were saying so you could head the other way if need be. I did not have to worry about that this time during my travels. My thick winter cloak covered all of my features including my face. I did not have trouble enduring winter because I had spent several years living outside in a cage, even in the winter time. Since my gypsy masters considered me to be little more than an animal, they did not give me any sort of human comforts to sustain me on the cold winter nights. I had one moth eaten woolen blanket to cover me.

Once inside of Germany, I assumed my new role as the Freiherr von Mulheim. It was easy for me to assume such a role, as my past employment as the Phantom required a certain amount of arrogance to achieve what I required. I found that my mask did not attract the same attention in Germany that it did in France. I think that most of the people that I encountered assumed that I wore it to cover a battle scar. In Germany facial scars were considered to be a mark of honor. Students at the University of Heidelberg would often wound one another in the cheek to show that they had been bloodied in battle. While my 'scars' were far more hideous than anything that a sword could create, I was still looked upon with servility due to my enormous purse, and could sleep in Inn's and even dine in public if I so desired. I did not so desire. Despite their outward signs of welcome, I did not trust a soul; I was not about to let years of terrible experiences with interacting with humanity to simply disappear. It was nice to be treated civilly without resorting to violence for once in my miserable life. As another way to obscure my identity, I changed my wig from a slicked back ebony one to a longer blond one. As I gazed upon the transformation, I could not help but to note, in disgust, that my hair more closely resembled the hated Vicomte's. I would have preferred the darker color but it did represent another clear break from being the Phantom. It was one of the few times that I did not mind having such sparse natural hair on my head. It was easier to transform my look. It also had the benefit of making my skin tone and mask appear less stark. There was less contrast between their pale tone and my hair color.

I had made my way to the border town of Aachen by horseback, but wanted to spare both myself and Caesar the rigors of continuing further in that manner. I therefore purchased a ticket to Berlin, and then from Berlin to Strasbourg separately to make it seem as if I had arrived from the heart of Germany and not France. I, the Baron, was now a proud German, who never deigned to step foot on my property before, because it was not Teutonic enough; now as a patriot, I wanted to put my architectural skills to the sacred task of restoring the area to its German heritage. I devised a story to make the Girys appearance believable as well. I allegedly had met Antoinette Giry during the occupation of Paris and admired her skill in overseeing the dancers at the Opera Populaire. Since I heard that the Opera Populaire was closed due to a fire, I offered to come to his old friend's aid. I entrusted Antoinette with a letter garnished with my family crest, promising to be a patron for the Opera if they would employ my friend and her daughter. From my many years in the Palais Garnier I knew that the manager of the Strassburg opera would have a difficult time turning down a nobleman's money, even if they had never heard of the man.

After more than a month of travel, I finally arrived in Strasbourg, or as I now arrogantly called it Strassburg. Prior to my arrival I wrote a missive to Roldolphe Reuss and Wilhelm von Bode offering my services to their massive effort to Teutonize the city. I used a week long layover in Berlin, to observe the architecture and to draw some rudimentary designs that I thought that the two gentlemen might take a liking to.

I knew that they might find a mysterious masked nobleman suddenly arriving to aid such an effort suspicious, but my architectural talents were equal to my musical talent. I once had a thriving architectural practice, before I decided to eschew it to live beneath the Palais Garnier. I was fairly certain that they would be most welcoming to me. Just in case, I forged several letters of recommendation from Russia and the far eastern reaches of the German Empire. I actually did design several projects for the Tsar in Russia, to his complete satisfaction, so it was not a total lie. Of course at the time, I was not masquerading as a German.

I arrived in Strassburg without warning my cousin. I wanted to surprise him to make sure that I could get the lay of the land without any sort of pretense. I did not trust such a man to be an ally despite the blood ties that we shared. He must have certainly been upset that some absentee relative had inherited the family estate rather than him who had lived there all of his life. I know that I would have been, placed in his position. At the time that I inherited the land I never thought to visit, I had no issue with letting my cousin remain there. His father was the second son of my great grandfather, so his claim while existent, was far inferior to mine. I hoped that I could make him an ally, but no known family members had ever accepted me. I did not dare to hope that this man would be any different.

Strassburg was not without its charms for me. My idol Johann Goethe once studied here in the early 1770s at the Universitat Stassburg. He wrote my favorite opera story, _Faust_.

I knew that I would have to pay a visit to the hallowed grounds of the university to walk in his footsteps. Perhaps I could regain my love for music and music composition with my exposure to his genius. Whatever the case, it was now almost springtime, a perfect opportunity to change my life, and to let go of everything from the past that no longer held meaning. This was not the first time that I had striven to change my life completely, but I hoped that it would be the last. I was tired of uprooting myself and clamoring for a fresh start. Maybe a rebirth as a German nobleman could finally lay the ghosts of the past to rest forever or maybe not.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Christine's POV

I was still in shock over Raoul's behavior towards me. I had always perceived him to be a gentle and civilized boy; but I discovered that his characteristics were as much of a mask for who he really was, as Erik's real mask was to him. I did not believe him to be capable of either murder or rape, but he nearly did both of them. Perhaps I was not the best judge of character to fall first for a false angel and then for a varnished hero. Perhaps I was meant to eschew men and concentrate on my music, but both my head and my voice stubbornly remained silent. It was a bitter reminder that my angel of music was now gone from me. I was left in the dark, when I had been seeking light.

How I wish that I had possessed the maturity to truly understand the remarkable collaboration that we once shared. I wondered if he missed it too, or did he now collaborate with Meg?

I needed to get myself away from Paris as soon as I could. I wanted to make a trip to his lair. I needed to see if he was still there even if he no longer cared for me. Meg and her mother had disappeared, and no one knew where they went. There were rumors that they left France for America with a dark foreign man and a mysterious masked figure. The authorities were investigating since he was still wanted for his many supposed crimes. I was sure that Raoul wanted him too. If he were ready to kill him before, Raoul had to be thirsty for revenge now. I had seen what Erik had done to his face, and while I could not approve, I could understand why Erik would have felt the need to avenge what had happened. I hoped that Raoul would let it go and forget the Phantom despite his marred appearance. I did not dare to hope since I never really knew who Raoul was. I once thought that the matter between Raoul and the Phantom was a black and white battle between good and evil. In the end both men were right and wrong and I was caught in the middle. I just needed to get away and start over, without all of my family and friends. I was desperate to leave Paris and France.

My wish was granted by Raoul after all. He sent me a note:

_Little Lotte, I beg that you forgive me. I know that I cannot undo anything that I have done these past few weeks to earn your hatred. I still love you deeply, but I know that I have lost your regard forever. I do not regret my attempt to rid your life of your monster. I wanted only to see to your safety. My motives were pure even if you despise my actions. I still believe that he would have destroyed you with his obsession towards you. He is a rabid beast and undeserving of your merciful compassion. I will not go on with my expression of my dislike for him, because I fear it will not change your mind and only lower your regard for me._

_I am especially ashamed of my actions towards you at my estate. I was distressed and angered by your rejection of me. I was under the influence of laudanum and morphine which I was taking to relieve the pain from the beast's attack upon me. He acted horrifically and threatened my manhood. I lashed out at you when I shouldn't have and will forever regret my ungentlemanly actions. I have reprimanded my sister for her cruel words to you. I am only grateful that I did not pursue my dark urges to their despicable end and that you remain innocent. _

_I do not have any ties to Sweden, but I have made inquiries through my mother regarding any family that might need a governess or musical instructor or a lady in need of a companion. She returned to me with the name of a cousin, who is of advanced years who could use a companion. She lives in Alsace in what is now Germany, but before the war was part of France. Her Chateau is a short distance south of Haguenau in the direction of Strasbourg. Her name is Marie Augusta, the Comtesse de la Bois. She is a lovely lady who unfortunately was recently widowed and is childless. She is lonely for companionship especially someone who will speak with her in French. Her husband was Alsatian and therefore bilingual; but she was raised in Auvergne and did not ever have the need to learn more than the most rudimentary of German words. We have urged her to sell the Chateau and move back into France, but she insists on remaining in her husband's estate. She has lived there since she was a young bride in 1822 and has no desire to leave. She states most emphatically that 'she did not leave France but that France left her'. She is very cultured and adores good music and opera. She was excited to hear about your operatic background. I hope that this will repay some of the harm that I have done to you._

_I remain yours forever,_

_Raoul, le Vicomte de Chagny_

I read Raoul's letter and while it was not a position in Sweden, it was out of France. Perhaps I could earn enough to return to Sweden. It seemed to me that it was an adequate resolution to my problem. I could not stay in Paris, and definitely could not sing without my angel. I sent notice to Raoul that I would join his cousin's household immediately, and I purchased a ticket to Haguenau. I spoke a little German due to its kinship with my native Swedish but was not comfortable in using it. I readied myself for my journey by packing my bags. While in my old dressing room, I was drawn to the mirror that led to the Phantom's kingdom. I remembered that long ago day where he appeared in the mirror and beckoned me down there for the first time. I closed my eyes expectantly, half praying that he was watching from the other side of the glass but it was as silent as a tomb.

I found the lever which he had once shown me and the mirror slid open. I lit a lantern which was still sitting on the floor in open invitation from the Phantom for me to come into his kingdom. I knew that Erik had left it, in happier times hoping against hope that I would take him up on his open invitation to return to him. For a moment I remembered the euphoria that I felt when he first appeared to me and took my hand with his leather bound glove and gently lead me down to the fifth cellar. How handsome he looked that evening with his sparkling green eyes, warm smile, and his lavishly attired imposing form. I could not help but to be enchanted by his husky yet soothing angelic voice. For a brief moment in time, we were both lost in the moment admiring one another. His eyes radiated with love and adoration for me. He was so proud to show me his majestic kingdom. I never would have imagined that anyone could construct something more beautiful deep in the darkest recesses of the catacombs and yet it was as magnificent as a noble's palace.

His voice and his hands both caressed me and he sang to me in the most seductively beautiful voice that I ever heard. His voice alone made love to me, more than another man's hands could ever do. I wanted to stay with him in that moment forever, and perhaps if I had been less curious and more mindful and obedient, I might have. In my foolishness, I removed his mask and our dream was destroyed; not just mine but his as well. When I lifted the mask the magic of the moment fled and was replaced only by horror and the beginning of distrust and recriminations from both of us. Perhaps if I had been prepared for what I would see I might have grown used to his hideousness. It might have faded in the background and been overcome. Perhaps I might have given his love a chance to find my heart. But my fear of his face and his violent response to my probing hands destroyed that possibility of eventual amity. When I removed his mask, I opened up a breach between us which in time had widened to an abyss. I needed to see that he lived, even with chasm between us.

When I arrived at his lair, I could sense right away that he was gone. It was not that it was empty. It looked as though its inhabitant had merely left for the moment. His musical compositions still littered both the floor and the organ, just as the mob had left it. He obviously had left it after the mob came through. I could see the drawings of myself in multiple poses drawn from his most loving point of view, another result of his obsession with me that had so repelled me, and yet it didn't. I wandered into his room and could feel his presence and his very strong manly scent. I had never been in there before and noticed that there was a coffin in the center. I gasped in shock and prayed that I would not find him in there because why else would anyone have a coffin in the middle of their bedroom. To my relief it was empty, but contained the same scent as the rest of the room, and it had some pillows inside. I knew then that he had used it as a bed and wondered why he would do such a thing but then remembered an old conversation that we had once had.

_I asked him "Angel are you ever lonely in heaven?" _

_He chuckled a little bit and replied "No child, not as long as I have you to talk to. You take up much of my time."_

"_Were you lonely before you became an angel? When you were a man?" I asked. I had been feeling very lonely._

_He thought for a moment before he answered "Indeed I was child, I told you before I did not have a wife or a child to love me. I was all alone."_

_I felt very sad that he would have to endure such a life. "Were you afraid of dying? I am sometimes?"_

"_No child, I was not afraid of dying, it would have been a pleasure for me. I was afraid of dying alone. I often wondered who would be around to bury me and to mourn me if I were to die alone. It would be a horrible fate to die alone and unloved."_

_I thought about his words and understood what he meant that would be a terrible fate. I shivered at the thought that it could happen to me. "I am afraid of dying alone too angel."_

_I could hear the smile in his voice "You will never die alone and unloved Christine, not while I am your angel. I will never let that happen to you. I promise you that." _

_I was comforted by his words but a sudden fear gripped me as I thought about him "Thank you angel, I feel better but I must ask you, did you die before you became an angel? Did you die alone and unloved?"_

_He paused for a moment "Angels do not die, so you do not have to worry, I will be alive as long as I remain so in your heart."_

_I felt a warm glow in my heart. "That is good to hear I would not want to see you die alone angel. I love you and will love you forever."_

_I thought that I heard a sob but did angels cry? I never thought about it before. Finally he told me hoarsely "I love you as well Christine, do not forget that you will never need to worry about dying alone."_

I thought about that conversation and now understood what he meant. My poor angel was so afraid of dying alone that he slept in a coffin. Would Meg take care of him? Or would he die alone as he feared? Although I was angry at him for his quick betrayal of his love for me, I couldn't help but to fervently wish that it wouldn't happen; that he wouldn't die alone and unloved. I wasn't sure now that I could hope for the same for me. My angel had abandoned me as surely as he had abandoned this lair where I was standing. He had vanished into thin air much like he did when he performed one of his tricks on all of us.


	12. Chapter 12

I wanted to give the meaning of a couple of words which I will interchange in this story between French, English and German.

English French German

Baron Baron Freiherr

Castle Chateau Schloss

Chapter 12

Erik's POV

My Schloss turned out to be quite a bit larger than I expected. My mother had never told me that my father came from such noble stock. I knew that my grandparents did not approve of my parent's marriage. My mother often mentioned bitterly how she was forced to take care of me without help from anyone. I knew that my parents had met in Perros while they were both vacationing there. My mother's father was a merchant in Rouen. My father was the younger son of a Baron. My father was staying at some neighbor's beach home, and my parents were in a small inn by the seaside. They fell in love immediately and my father's parents cut him off when they discovered the relationship. They married anyhow and my father used his talent as an architect and mason to establish a thriving business in Normandy. He died when he was rescuing a small child from a cave- in at a worksite. My mother was pregnant at the time with me and was broken hearted. I turned out to be only a further source of heartbreak for my mother.

I never expected to inherit anything from my father's side. They wanted nothing to do with me during their lifetime but apparently, despite my grandfather's attempts to disinherit me, the laws of primogeniture applied and I inherited both the title and the Schloss. To my cousin's credit, he was the one who sent investigators to track me down. I was not an easy man to find, but precipitously on a spur of the moment decision I decided to find out if my mother still lived in the small village of Boscherville where she raised me. She was dead, but the parish priest remembered me and broke the news about both of my inheritances. I left Normandy a considerably wealthier man than I was when I had arrived for a visit. I contacted my cousin in Alsace, and told him that he could treat it as his own property for as long as he pleased. I thought about deeding it to him, but again the property was entailed and I could not rid myself of it without much effort. In the end I decided to accept it figuring that my cousin would likely inherit it at some point in the future. I had little interest in living a long life, and given my hideous face I was unlikely to ever have a wife or child to inherit from me. In the meantime, the unexpected inheritance would turn out to be a boon for me. I could hide from the authorities and the world in a new haven.

I approached the Schloss atop Caesar. It made quite a first impression. It was a gem of Romanesque and Gothic architecture along a hillside overlooking an ancient Roman road.

For almost two thousand years Alsace had served as the border between the Romanized and then Gallic world and the Germanic kingdoms. For the past two hundred years it had been French despite the fact that it was a German speaking area. In the recent Franco-Prussian war it became part of the newly constituted German Empire. The Schloss or Chateau was a strategically important stronghold guarding both the Roman road and the Rhine River from invaders. My father's family apparently were the guardians of the area for whoever ruled at the time. The earliest portion of the castle was a Roman tower which was still the tallest structure in the castle.

Despite the fact that I had been the Baron of the castle for eight years I knew little about it. I let my cousin do as he pleased. He would send me some funds representing 'profits' from the rents and wines generated by the estate. It had a fairly extensive vineyard planted with Riesling and Gewurztraminer grapes which I later discovered were exceptional examples of their type. To be honest, I wouldn't have cared if my cousin had sent me nothing from my property. My salary and other assets covered my needs nicely. Since I lived under the opera house, I had little use for money other than to buy the finest clothing, furnishings and foodstuffs. I was more of a Bordeaux aficionado than Germanic types but I would in time learn to be a good vintner once I settled in to my new home.

As I rode up, I was greeted suspiciously by a manservant. He gazed at both me and my half masked face suspiciously, as if I were some highwayman coming to singlehandedly attack the castle. As befitting my new station I decided to match arrogance with arrogance. It would not do to have my own servant looking down on me. I believed that respect had to be demanded from the onset, or I would not gain the allegiance of my retainers. I ignored his pointed questions and barked out in my native French, that I would see Baron Chretien von Mulheim immediately.

The manservant took it upon himself to correct me in German "Freiherr von Mulheim's correct name is Christian not Chretien, but he does not deal directly with tradesman. Whom might I ask is calling for him?"

He examined me closely as if he were trying to figure out what sort of tradesman that I might be. I could tell that he was puzzled most likely because he could see the quality of both my clothing and my horse. No mere tradesman was likely to have either in such quality but perhaps he concluded that they were stolen.

I smiled at him triumphantly knowing that I was about to deal him a blow.

"You may tell him that Freiherr Erik von Mulheim is here to see him." I looked at him snidely "Your own employer." I spoke in fluent unaccented German.

The man's reaction was as I had hoped. One of my greatest pleasures at being the Phantom of the Opera was my ability to render my victims speechless. It was one of the few benefits of being a masked man. I was never what any one wanted or expected me to be.

He stuttered before regaining his composure "My apologies Herr Baron, we did not expect you. You did not tell us that you were to be coming."

I smirked "I am not in the habit of announcing my visits. I find that I am able to get a feel for a place when I am not expected."

He looked at me much chastened "Will you be staying long?"

I replied "I have decided to make this my home, for at least the time being. Will that be an issue?"

He replied much more civilly "Of course not Herr Baron, this is your home. Your cousin Baron Christian von Mulheim will be most pleased that you have finally come."

"What is your name and position here?" I asked.

"My name is Volker. I am Baron von Mulheim's footman. I was just returning from town when I saw you. If you wait a moment will summon the butler, Yves and fetch a stable boy to tend to your horse. I am sure that Yves will be most pleased to welcome you into the drawing room where we can arrange for my master to greet you." He told me.

He scanned me and saw that I only carried minimal baggage.

"The rest of my items will be arriving shortly with several of my friends from France. I expect them in several days' time. I rode ahead to prepare you for their arrival." I told him.

"I am sure that Frau Becker the housekeeper will take care of the arrangements. She is very efficient." He added.

I dismissed him and he brought both a stable boy and the butler. Yves escorted me to a dark wood paneled room replete with animal heads. Clearly someone in my family was an avid hunter. I was not much for hunting. I was very sympathetic to the poor creatures that were being hunted. I felt more of a kinship to animals than people. I had been hunted like an animal more than once. I decided that I would need to do some redecoration if I were to remain in my ancestral home. The Schloss was in need of renovations to bring it into the modern era. I felt more visitor than owner but that would change almost immediately.

In moments after I was seated the French doors sprang open to reveal a tall blond haired man who looked to be in his mid to late thirties. He was the opposite of me in many respects. First and foremost he was as handsome as the Vicomte but in a slightly less foppish manner. Secondly he was very extroverted. He did not know the meaning of the word subtle, or the concept of being subtle either. He made no effort to hide the fact that he was thrilled to meet me. Why I was not sure. I don't believe that I had ever encountered anyone who even wanted to look at me, let alone give me a giant bear hug; but that was exactly what he did. He came over to me and excitedly hugged me. He could feel my frozen hesitation and pulled back and apologized. I had never been hugged by anyone, unless Meg's short display of affection counted; but she was slow and deliberate in her actions compared to my long lost cousin. He lacked even the smallest iota of hesitation in greeting me. I will not lie and pretend that his gesture did not positively affect me. I figured that he had not yet taken the time to see my masked face. I was sure that he would take a look and shy away from me once he took the time to see what it was that he was showing affection to, but to my surprise he did not. His green eyes, which looked a lot like mine, sparkled in genuine joy.

He did however notice my discomfort and laughed at himself good humoredly.

"I am sorry cousin; I did not mean to startle you. My mother frequently compares me to an over friendly dog or something of the sort. I was just excited to meet you after all this time. It has been seven years since I found you and you are just now coming for a visit."

He held out his hand "I am Christian or Chretien if you prefer to speak French."

I hesitated and then took his hand; I was not used to handshakes either. Although my mother raised me to be a gentleman I seldom had the opportunity to display my manners. I was more accustomed to lynch mobs or fear than friendly gestures. Most hands extended in my direction did so with the intent to give me pain.

"I am Erik, in any language." I replied dryly. "I apologize as well; I am not accustomed to such an... enthusiastic greeting." I was a little bit at a loss for words to describe it. I did not want to offend my cousin but I was definitely not used to being wanted.

He laughed at my description "I have wanted to meet you for the longest time. I almost went to Paris to find you but was afraid that my reception might be less than amiable. You are considered to be quite formidable."

I looked at him smiling mysteriously "Oh, what do you know of me?"

He replied "I know everything that I could discover about you. I know that you ran away from home at a very young age, and that you were captured by a clan of gypsies."

I encouraged him to continue "Go on."

"You were on display as "The Devil's Child or the Living Corpse for several years until you killed your captor and escaped."

"Impressive." I replied "You are resourceful."

He continued "You spent several years abroad, including a time in Persia where you were employed by the Shah. Apparently you designed an amazing Palace for him, which has been described as a modern wonder. You also had several darker sorts of jobs."

I nodded my head.

He continued "You returned to France where you helped Charles Garnier finish the Opera House and then spent the next ten years beneath the same masquerading as a ghost. Finally you recently developed a tendre for a young woman, your student and kidnapped her right off the stage while you and she were performing an opera composed by you. You have been accused of murder, theft and extortion and are currently wanted by the Paris Police."

I looked at him suspiciously and told him "Well then since you know everything, this is your chance to gain all of this for yourself. If you were to alert the authorities of my arrival here I am sure that they will deport me back to France and you will inherit everything from me."

He smiled at me "I have no intention of doing so cousin. I could have inherited this castle by making no effort to find you. The title is not at issue because here in Germany all heirs to a Baron can be styled a Baron. In case you did not know, you and I are the last of the male line of von Mulheims. Perhaps you are not aware but you are only the latest in a long line of scoundrels. Through this Castle we have been the guardians of this area for almost two thousand years. There is a family legend that we descend from Gaius Publius Maxillus, Roman legate who Julius Caesar himself appointed to guard this part frontier between Gaul and the German tribes."

I looked at him in surprise Maxillus was the Latin word for cheek, my area of affliction. It must have been a strange coincidence. "You must be joking." I challenged.

My cousin looked at my disbelief and added "He was said to bear the mark of Apollo upon his cheek. His descendants would bear the blessings of the god. They would excel in music, arts, poetry, truth, prophecy, healing, plague and more. Apollo was also the god of light. He loved a nymph named Castalia who fled from him in terror and transformed into a fountain at Delphi. She would prove to be a muse for future generations of poets and musicians. All von Mulheims are gifted in those areas and in architecture as well."

"Are you gifted in these areas?" I asked.

He snickered "Hardly. I am a passable pianist, and my wines are my art, but I do not claim to possess any of these qualities as you do."

I looked at him "You are clearly misinformed in one respect. I am no creature of light. I am constrained to live in darkness, not light. You have never seen my face or you would see what my heritage is."

"Your face is your heritage my dear cousin. Although you were raised far from here and have never stepped foot in this place, you are the epitome of the von Mulheim heritage in all respects. Even your deformity is not unknown to us. It does not occur frequently in our line but it does occasionally. Our legendary ancestor was known to have it, as were several of our ancestors. It is our belief that the rare von Mulheim that possesses it, are the most gifted of all. When I heard about my missing deformed cousin, who was also the lost heir to the family mantle, I made it my quest to search for you and find you. This is your home, it is where you belong; not in the basement of an opera house in Paris."

He spoke to me quite strongly. I was wondering a little bit whether or not madness ran in my family. I certainly have been perched on the threshold of madness more than once. My cousin seemed to actually believe in these family legends a little too much. However, I did know that the German's had a fascination with the pagan past and Greek mythology in particular. I thought about the philosophers Hegel and Nietzsche, and the Operatic composer Wagner, and I knew that many intellectual Germans were tantalized by the Greeks and the Romans. I decided that if it worked to my advantage for my long lost cousin to believe his rubbish, I would not debase him of his views. If he thought of my deformity as a blessing from Apollo, it would be a vast improvement over the usual outlook.

He looked at me, as if reading my thoughts "I can see your skepticism cousin. I understand how you would think so. Your views represent the French side of our heritage, not our German heritage. You are more of a follower of Descartes or Voltaire the more rational, geometrical and enlightened philosophies. I understand your cynicism cousin but it does not change my beliefs."

He looked at me and smiled "Enough talk for now Erik, you must be tired. I will have Yves show you to your room. It is the master suite. It has been here waiting for you to claim it for a long time. Perhaps you would like to rest a little and we can talk again at dinner time." He looked again at me and told me sincerely "Again, it is a great pleasure to meet you cousin. You have not disappointed me. I look forward to us getting to know one another."

With that he excused himself and sent for Yves to show me to my chambers. I watched my cousin's retreating form and did not know what to make of him. It was somewhat disconcerting as I was used to people not knowing what to make of me. My cousin was clearly as intelligent as I was. I just wondered what his real agenda must be. I could not believe that such a man would allow his interests to remain secondary to my own, just because of some ancient family legend or myth as I would prefer to consider it. It was going to be a very interesting new environment for me.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Erik's POV

The Butler gave me a quick tour of the main areas of the castle. It definitely radiated a haunting Gothic power. I admit that I did feel quite welcome here, as I spent much of my life as a ghost. Despite my former status as a Phantom, I did not really believe in the supernatural. I could create my own supernatural effects quite effortlessly and did not need help from beyond the grave. I did however feel the power of the past calling to me. Perhaps like the duality of my face, my psyche was similarly divided between my French and German heritage. Just as the halves my face seemed ill reconciled to one another, my two natures mirrored the dispute between the two countries. I had never given my Teutonic origins much thought but apparently my cousin embraced it completely. I could see none of the Frenchman in him. He even spoke French with a strong German accent. He seemed to have inherited the family intelligence. I looked forward to getting to know him, even if I did not trust him. It was impossible for me to trust anyone easily: they had to earn my trust through deeds.

I was taken to a very large living suite. It was decorated in the same Gothic style that the rest of the Schloss conveyed. I could see little of a woman's touch here. Perhaps my fierce ancestors were as lonely as I was; although my mother had told me that my father was an exceptionally handsome man. The servant told me that this was the largest suite of rooms in the castle. It was last used by my grandfather who had died eight years before. I could still smell a mild essence of sandalwood, which must have been the scent that he preferred. I looked at the massive four poster bed, and smiled to myself. It was certainly an improvement over my abandoned coffin in my lair. Should I have chosen to, a coffin would have fit in nicely with the décor in this room.

The servant left me and told me that my cousin would like for me to dine with him a short time later. I was not in the habit of dining with anyone because it was, at times, not easy to eat while wearing a mask. I did not want to appear to be ungrateful to Christian since he had proven to be so welcoming to me. I was curious about him as well. He did not appear to be an effete nobleman such as the fop. I wondered whether he had any property of his own, or wealth. If not I would have to make sure that I shared it with him. I was already a very wealthy man before he found me. The Shah might have been murderous but he was also quite generous with his gifts for my loyal service. I could easily endow my cousin with enough wealth to sustain him. I had no other family that I knew of to share with, and I did not expect that I would ever marry anyone. I had felt a little bit of mutual attraction between Meg and me; but I would never act upon it. I had too few friendships to risk losing two friends if it did not work out.

After a very refreshing bath, I changed into the only other suit of clothing that I had purchased in Berlin, in the short time that I had stayed there. It was custom fitted as always and in the height of fashion. I wondered in amusement, if my Germanic cousin would appear in Lederhosen. I also could not help but to wonder why he was in his thirties and still unmarried. He was a handsome man, of noble bearing. If I found an opening, I would have to ask him. If it were a monetary issue I could most certainly remedy that.

We dined in a huge room with a table long enough to seat 16 guests easily. As with the rest of the décor it was in the medieval style with various banners suspended from the ceiling. At first we sat table length apart but my cousin moved over to sit near me. He stared at me thoughtfully and asked me

"This is your home cousin, more so than mine. You do not have to wear your mask if you choose not to. I know of your deformity and it will not bother me to gaze upon it." He told me.

I smiled at him I appreciated the gesture, truly. "Mine is particularly horrifying, the unlucky few that have had the misfortune to gaze upon it do not generally ask to see it again. It is disgusting even to me."

He laughed "I am sure that it is not as bad as you portray it. Even if it were, I am a soldier. I fought in the war in 1870."

"On which side?" I asked him. "You do not seem to favor your French ancestry at all."

He replied "I fought for Prussia. In all honesty I have very little French blood. My mother was the daughter of a Count from Konigswinter outside of Bonn. I was born and raised in Germany. My grandfather and your grandfather did not see eye to eye in many matters due to an incident that took place when they were young men. My grandfather was an archeology professor at the University of Strassburg, when he met my grandmother who was the daughter of a professor from Germany. They fell in love, and my great- grandfather tried to separate them because he did not deem her to be a suitable wife for a Baron. They decided to settle in Bonn to escape his reach. My father was their only child, because they both died in an unfortunate accident. He was raised by my grandmother's family. When he was of age he met and married my mother. My mother was the daughter of a Count, and therefore of higher rank than your grandfather; the old bastard decided to relent, and accept my father back into the fold."

He continued "When we won Alsace in the war, my father decided to send me to your grandfather so that I could learn about our family, and our heritage. The old man had just lost your uncle, his only surviving son, in the Battle of Sedan fighting against us. He was not too happy to have a German as his heir but I reminded him that Alsace was now part of Germany so it didn't matter. Shortly after that, I found out that he had a younger son, who he had disowned in a similar fashion to my grandfather. When I asked him about his son's fate he seemed to soften a little bit from his usual hard demeanor and I could see that he had loved that child even more than his older son. He told me that he had disowned him in a similar fashion to my grandfather but not for the same reasons. He would have accepted his son's choice despite the fact that she was a merchant's daughter but for the fact that he did not approve of her nature. Your father was a very kind man, of an artistic nature, and he felt that your mother would destroy him. He thought that she had a harsh disposition, despite her beauty."

He looked at Erik suddenly as if he forgot for the moment to whom he was speaking and apologized "I am sorry, I forgot for a moment that I was speaking about your mother. I am sure that your grandfather was wrong."

I interrupted by saying "On the contrary, my grandfather appears to have been a man with excellent judgment. My mother did little for me except incubate me for nine months. She detested me and I her. Our mutual disdain for one another was the only sentiment that we shared."

He looked at me sadly "I do not wish to disturb you but feel that I must tell you the truth. I must show you something later, a letter that your grandfather received from her. When you were a young child of perhaps three, or four, he inquired about you to your mother. She responded that you had died in infancy and told him that she wanted nothing more to do with him. He believed her and took no further action. It is why I was brought to France to be his heir."

"What made you decide to seek me out?" I asked him uncharacteristically shaken to the core by his revelation. If it were true, I might have had a different life, a better life. My mother was even crueler than I gave her credit for.

Christian continued "At first it was curiosity. Your grandfather was not an emotional man and I could see that he still mourned the loss of Charles. I wondered what was so special about the man that would make my grandfather mourn him even more than the loss of his first born. I discovered that he had been a gifted architect and mason and decided to visit Normandy to see what wonders my vaunted cousin had wrought."

"You went to Boscherville?" The mention of my hometown always raised my hackles. I did not have warm memories of my years there.

"I did, and I found some of your father's work and met your mother as well. She was very ill and would not live much longer. She was not what I expected. She was sorry for what she called the wrongs of her past and admitted to me that she had treated you horribly. She told me that she had been expecting a handsome child like her husband, and was shocked to find that you were deformed. She told me that you had run away and that she looked for you for a long time. She could never find a trace of what had happened to you."

He looked at me. "From that time forward I wanted to find you. I knew that in doing so, that I would lose my right to your inheritance, but my own branch of the family had been denied their heritage in a similar manner. I did not think that it was right to take what was not mine. Besides by then I had studied the family history and knew all that I told you of earlier. You have been blessed with Apollo's touch."

I laughed "That is the first time that I have ever heard of my deformity being referred to as a blessing. I have thought about it more along the lines of a curse. It has continuously condemned me to live on the fringes of human society, and to wallow in blood."

My cousin gave me a sympathetic glance. "I cannot imagine all that you have been through even if I spent several years investigating your past. You were not an easy man to track. I did not know of your residence in Paris, until after you went to Boscherville. I had lost track of you in Persia."

I admitted to him "I deliberately obscured my tracks after fleeing from Persia. The Shah and his mother would have killed me if they could have found me. I decided to hide from the world in a place where I could do no harm, or be harmed. For a time it worked until I met the young Swedish soprano that you mentioned earlier." As I thought of her, I closed my eyes longingly but knew that I would never see her again. I had to remind myself that what I thought her to be was all a fantasy that my lonely mind had brought to life. It could never be.

"She did not care for you?" he asked pointedly.

I answered bitterly "For a time I thought that she did. I hoped that she would be the one who could see beyond my cursed face. In the end she betrayed me over and over again, until she had her foppish lover attempt to dispatch me to hell."

"But you escaped?" he asked.

"Barely" I admitted. "I was found unconscious by the daughter of my oldest friend who repaid a debt that she felt that she owed me. The man that I was accused of killing tried to rape her and I helped stop him. Her mother was the actual killer. I simply took the blame for it. I owed her that much for saving my life when I escaped the gypsies, and it suited my purposes to inspire more fear."

"So then you are not a murderer?" He asked me.

I shook my head no "I am a murderer. I killed my gypsy master when I escaped and also in Persia, I killed many in the name of the Shah. I was trained to be an assassin and did so without a care for who I killed. I know that I was required to kill many innocents, so yes I am a murderer."

"But you do not kill for the sport of it or without purpose?" he asked me.

"No, never without reason; I may look like a monster on the outside but I have a personal code of morality within. To kill without a thought does not make sense, although Christine, my soprano, thought that I was more than capable of doing so." I told him.

"I am glad to hear of it, but I would have accepted you regardless. As I told you, you and I are the only ones left of a long line of Mulheims. I would not want the mantle of the family to rest only on my shoulders."

I looked at him questioningly "Why are you not married, you do not suffer from my curse or blessing as you would call it?"

He sighed "I too was unlucky in love as a younger man. I fell in love with another man's wife. We fought a duel and I won. I killed him, but she would never forgive me for what I did to her husband. She eventually remarried and lives in Berlin. I doubt that she even gives me a thought."

"Our family is even more unlucky in love than I believed it to be." I observed.

My cousin laughed "We do seem to have bad luck. Your grandfather was in love with a neighbor's wife, the Comtesse de la Bois. It was one of the main reasons that your grandfather and mine argued. She was both brothers' first love. She met them and the Comte at a fete in Strassburg. She loved your grandfather but grew tired of both brothers rivalry, and chose neither man. She married the Comte who had stayed in the background the whole time sympathetically holding her hand. Your grandfather never spoke to the Comte de la Bois again. Now all three men are dead and the Comtesse lives alone in their Schloss. It is some twenty kilometers from here, near Hagenau."

I found his narrative interesting because it reminded me a little bit about the rivalry between the boy and me, but superficially only. Christine loved only her Vicomte and wished to dispose of me. I did however conclude that the men of my family were exceptionally unlucky in love; no wonder the Chateau was decorated in such a masculine style. I was happy that the conversation had been steered away from my mask. I was able to get through the whole meal without awkwardly removing it. Despite his kinship to me and apparent friendliness I was not ready to trust a man that I had just met a few hours before to see my greatest shame and misfortune. He may call it a blessing from Apollo but I still called it my curse from hell.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Christine's POV

I returned to Erik's lair one last time before leaving Paris. I hoped to make peace with the past if I could. I was shocked to find that I was not alone when I got there. Raoul was there with a group of men, all armed to the teeth. He looked over at me and I could see that his face was still bandaged. For a moment the flash of white reminded me of the Phantom.

"Christine what are you doing here? It is not safe for you to come here. The beast might kidnap you again." He told me with concern.

"I am not afraid of the Phantom any more Raoul, I am more afraid of what you will do to him." I told him. "Why are you here seeking him out? Didn't he warn you to leave him alone?"

"As he left me alone?" he replied bitterly "Shall I show you what he did to my face? He has made me as ugly as he is."

"But he didn't kill you Raoul. It was within his rights to challenge you to another duel for what you did." I argued.

I was perhaps a bit foolish because I was not going to dissuade Raoul from seeking his revenge on Erik. I trembled a little, as I recalled our last meeting. It almost ended in rape. I could see for a moment that he had a flash of anger at my words but then he changed his expression.

He sensed my fear and looked at me a little hurt.

"I begged you to forgive me Lotte; I was under sedation and did not have full control of my faculties. I would never hurt you." He told me. I could see the sincerity in his deep blue eyes but I still had my doubts.

I replied bitterly but strongly "Like you would never hurt him? I'm sorry Raoul. I just wish that you would let matters be as they may. I begged you to forget everything, just as he told us to do. If you had done so the first time we would have all been happier. Now we are all miserable, all three of us."

"I regret nothing Lotte, only that you stubbornly ignore the truth. He did not intend to leave us alone. He was a rabid beast. He would have killed me and devoured you eventually, just as you feared." He tried to reason.

He pleaded with me to understand but we were going to remain at odds on this issue forever. If he had been different, I might have married him and had a happy life as a Vicomtesse without ever looking back to wonder what might have been with Erik. That night Erik proved us wrong, we had believed him to be capable only of murder, deceit and obsession but he let us go. It was Raoul who was the one who was capable of all three. Erik could have killed him when he marred Raoul's face but I understood why he did it. He was not the murderer that we all thought him to be, but he wanted justice to be served. He wanted us to see that he was not a monster simply because he looked like one. My mentor was still my teacher despite the fact that he now hated me. He was teaching me to look underneath for beauty not on the surface. In choosing his punishment, he thought to level the playing field between him and Raoul. I still could not understand why he turned his back on me after making me see the truth. I received his message, but Raoul could not; he was blinded by his hatred, fear and prejudices.

I guess that if I were in Raoul's position I might feel the same. I understood why Erik did what he did, but I could not condone violence committed by either side no matter how justified that it might have been. I wish that I could turn back the hands of time and been more mature in my behavior regarding the two men who both wanted me. I couldn't. It made me feel more alone than ever, even more distraught than when my father died and left me alone. There would be no angel to pick up the pieces or surrogate mother either. I would have to pull myself together and emerge stronger than I had ever been. It was that or give in to my despair and lose myself in the ruins of my old life.

I pleaded with Raoul one last time to let his anger go, but to no avail. I decided to show him around Erik's lair as a hostess would show a visitor; I wanted him to see that the lair was empty. I knew that Erik was gone and so it no longer mattered what I showed him. I even showed him my room with the Swan bed. I remembered for a moment how Erik had proudly showed it to me. I thought that it was the most exquisitely decorated room that I had ever seen. He told me that he had furnished it with me in mind, to give me a place of my own to claim in his underground Kingdom. I never had the chance to use it. It was still beautiful despite the damage that the mob had done to it. I still wondered if, had I not rejected Erik, if I would have stayed here or if Erik would have taken me somewhere else to live where we could live in the light and not his kingdom of darkness. I thought sadly that he and Meg were now together and in love. Did they think of me at all? I bitterly doubted it. If Erik did think of me wouldn't he have given me a chance to explain my side of what happened? He professed his love only to discard it as soon as someone showed him affection. That someone was my perfidious best friend, who no doubt told him every last terrible detail of what she claimed to witness.

As I thought about all of my closest friends I was starting to feel glad that I would be away from them. We had all made one another miserable. Perhaps we all needed to find new people to befriend. In my heart I knew that I voiced that sentiment to myself to keep my sanity. My angel and my foster mom had always protected and guided me. My friend had always shared my joys and my sorrows. Now it appeared that she was sharing my angel with me, and that was someone that I had no desire to share with her.

Erik's POV

The next morning my cousin greeted me as if I were the only other man alive. I again was touched by such a reception since I had never been the beneficiary of such a greeting. It was a warm spring day and he had a servant drop off a bundle in my room. It was boots and work clothing, and thick gloves and a large brimmed hat. I dressed myself in his clothing and met him in the breakfast area where he was enjoying a light repast.

He exclaimed "Erik, I have been waiting for you. I wanted to show you the working farm aspect of your estate, especially the vineyards. They are my pride and joy. My father grew wine on our estate near Konigswinter. His family has been making wine since the middle ages. Your grandfather pproduced wine as well. In the Spring I come out and prune the vines and make sure that they are free from fungus and other rot. There is a terrible rot going through Bordeaux at the moment. Fortunately we make white wine and are not affected here. I also clean and check the barrels that we ferment our wine in and do some bottling. I would love to see you work with me. I would teach you everything that I know. You are quite pale, working outside would do you some good, especially if you remove that mask."

As he was lecturing me, I looked at my cousin in amusement, he was certainly enthusiastic. We were quite different in nature despite our blood tie. If he was a woman I would call him bubbly, like Meg Giry. I laughed to myself knowing that the two of them would meet within the next few days. I was not sure that my ears could take the constant cheerful chatter. I did not mind learning about winemaking. As far as removing my mask was concerned, I was in no hurry to show my cousin my monstrous face.

He sensed my hesitation and told me, "Come inside I want to show you something."

I obliged him. I had nothing better to do. We walked into a large room that was filled with family portraits of the Von Mulheim's. The portraits stretched back as far as the fifteenth century. We walked over to one from the seventeenth century; he had a deformity on his right cheek. It was similar to mine.

"This is our ancestor Freiherr Otto von Mulheim. He was considered one of the greatest Barons in our long family history. He was the last von Mulheim to be touched by Apollo, but by no means the first. He was considered a great statesman, architect and inventor of his time. He enlarged the Schloss with plans of his own design. This painting was commissioned by him and painted by Rembrandt."

I looked at the picture; the man was hideous on the right side. He looked similar to me. I could clearly see the kinship between us. My cousin continued and pointed out a second portrait from the fifteenth century of a fierce warrior dressed in armor.

"This was Freiherr Erik von Mulheim, your namesake. He also possessed a deformity. He was considered one of the greatest soldiers of his age. He was a vassal of the Habsburgs and took part in the Austro-Hungarian war. Later on he sold his services to the Catholic Kings of Spain and took part in one of Christopher Columbus' voyages to the New World. He helped Cortez conquer Mexico. He returned from the New World with gold and treasure that he pilfered from the Aztecs."

I looked at his portrait once again he had a deformity. I definitely was a scion of that line. "I can see the family resemblance." I reluctantly admitted.

"You see my point Erik, you are safe with me. You do not have to hide your face here." He told me.

"What about the servants?" I asked him.

"They were prescreened by me. I knew that you had the deformity and that you were self -conscious about it, since you are the master here. They know that they are here to serve you. You may move about in complete comfort and not worry about any of your servants. Most are descended from families that have lived here for generations and know that occasionally a Mulheim might carry the deformity. Most that have possessed it have turned out to be most capable leaders. It is the reason that we Mulheim's deem the deformity to be a blessing and not a curse."

I was surprised by all that he revealed. He looked at me expectantly as if pleading for me to remove my mask immediately.

I looked at him tentatively "Are you sure? Those are just portraits of long dead ancestors, I am very much alive?"

"I told you already, I have seen many injuries in battle, dead corpses as well. Nothing that you can show me will offend my sensibilities in any way." He replied "Trust me, Erik." He added.

I was not a trusting person so he was asking a lot from me. He met my gaze pleadingly.

"Alright" I told him "But not where the servants can see."

He pointed to a small alcove "In there." He said.

I followed him. Slowly but surely I removed my mask and then my wig. I closed my eyes waiting for the inevitable gasp but it was not there. I opened my eyes in disbelief.

"How can you bear to look upon it? I cannot even stand it!" I exclaimed.

"I told you cousin, I have been to war I have seen worse. I think that you would look better if you would spend some time outside. I think that the pale color of your skin and head is almost as bad as the deformity. It makes you appear to be unhealthy and skeletal. I know that you are not."

I looked at him in surprise.

He smiled at me. "I think that we should spend some time outside either hunting or pruning the vines. Take your choice. Some honest labor will do wonders for you. You will feel better spending time outdoors in the light."

"I would feel naked without my mask and wig. I have worn them for so long that it feels strange when I do not wear them." I admitted.

"They must get hot when you go outside wearing them. It could not feel that comfortable." Christian observed.

"I have not spent much time outdoors since returning from Persia years ago. I would stay in my lair until dark. I found that the darkness would hide much of my more hideous qualities from the rest of the world." I told him.

"You do not need the darkness here. This is your home. You must spend some time in the light."

I nodded in agreement. "Alright, you win. I am not that fond of hunting so pruning vines sounds like a better bet."

My cousin smiled "You will need to hunt if you want to get to know the local nobility. They all like to hunt."

"No need, I am not a social creature Christian. I have not found human society to be terribly kind or accepting of me." I told him.

"You will have to make an effort Erik. It is expected of you. You may wear your mask and wig if it makes you feel more acceptable but now that you are here there will be much curiosity about you." He told me.

I groaned as if in pain "I was hoping just the opposite to avoid the limelight. This schloss is so dark and gothic, I thought that it might be a perfect place to stay hidden from the tendrils of French justice."

My cousin rolled his eyes. "You are not a man who can hide. If you do so you would only be depriving the world of your genius. Given the fact that you spent so long underground hiding from the world in Paris, I have no doubt that the French authorities will assume that you are still doing the same. You were right to come here across the border to Germany cousin. We have no love for the French and will take care of our own if you embrace us. Your German is flawless and you are bright enough to affect an accent from our eastern lands near the Russian border. Nobody here will bother to question you, not with my word that I have known you since we were children. In Paris you were a hermit, here you must do the opposite, if you capable." He challenged.

"I am more than capable of comporting myself in society." I admitted tepidly. "I spent much of my youth in the courts of Alexander of Russia and Nasser al-Din of Persia. I hid myself away partially to stay clear of further intrigue. Both courts proved to be somewhat harmful to one's health when you spent too much time there."

Christian laughed "Well the Kaiser is far away in Berlin and does not grace us with his presence very often. Although our Kaiser retains vast powers he does not tend to care what we do as long as we are not treasonous. As long as you retain certain decorum, you should do fine here."

"They will not wonder about the mask on my face?" I asked

My cousin admitted "They might do so and we Germans are very honest and forthright in our opinions but you can always attribute it to 'war injuries' and you will be looked upon with honor, even if no one has ever heard of you. We embrace our war heroes."

"What if they ask where I served? Which division?" I queried.

I will spread a rumor that you were at Gravelotte, in the Prussian 3rd Guards Infantry brigade where you were wounded and then captured by the French. We had many casualties that day. I will say that you do not like to talk about it because it is hard for you to discuss your fallen comrades. It was a very bloody battle where we lost many good men. Your French Chassepot rifles killed many of our men in that battle. They were superior to our Dreyse rifles that day. Our positions almost collapsed but later we turned the tide back in our favor. I was there that day."

"I was in Persia at the time of the war. I returned right after the Prussian occupation." I told him. "It was not our proudest moment in our long history. Your country humiliated us. Your soldiers paraded under the Arc de Triomphe. It was that war which convinced me that France was better off as a republic. The Emperor and his cronies were completely incompetent."

"We are not a republic and yet have some very competent military leaders. The Kaiser employed leaders with remarkable military minds such as Bismarck and Moltke. We are fortunate in that respect. Germany has become a great world power for the first time. I daresay that in a few years time we will match the British with our power." Christian told me proudly.

"As a Frenchman, I hope not." I admitted.

"But my dear cousin, you are no longer a Frenchman. You must embrace your new nationality just as the people of Alsace have done." He told me.

"It is hard for me to do. Despite everything, I am a Frenchman in my soul. Like all beautiful women she will never accept my hideous face or my devotion but, just the same, I cannot renounce my love for her simply because she has renounced me." I told him sadly. Suddenly I visualized Christine's beautiful face. My heart was gripped in a pain. I wondered if I would ever be free of my cursed feelings for her. Christian was perceptive as always and noticed.

"You are thinking of that soprano that you fell for. You must try to forget her. There are others here who might look beyond your face." He told me trying to soothe my still shattered heart.

"I appreciate the sentiment cousin but I am afraid that I will not allow myself to fall in love again. It has proven to be disastrous for me. My love was so distasteful to Christine that she helped her lover stab me in the back. Despite all that had passed between us, she still deemed me to be a monster incapable of human decency, unworthy of life." I told him bitterly. "But enough of my sad history; tell me about your woman, the one who married another?"

Christian sighed "Ingrid was beautiful in the classic way both within and without. I met her as a young man but went to war. In the meantime her family betrothed her to an older man, who was of a very stern disposition. She married him right before I returned from the war. I later found out that her family had forced her to do so to offset her father's gambling debts. I have some money in my own right but not the great fortune that her husband had. I would have let her be but I found out that the scoundrel beat her. She told me to leave it alone but I could not do so. I challenged him to a duel and ran him through with my sword. The man was a coward. Ingrid however, rather than relieved at my interference was appalled by it. She called what I did 'medieval' and refused to see me. I held back for a short time hoping that she would reconsider but she did not. It was then that I decided to come here and stay with your grandfather. She married another man, a handsome Graf and moved to Berlin. I have sought out a few ladies but have not found any that hold a candle to her."

I gave him a commiserating smile and observed "And yet you tell me to try my hand once again when you will not do the same. You at least are a handsome man. I am hideous. I have little to recommend me. You have much to do so. I would hand you this castle and all of my money just to have a face such as yours. The only thing that I have ever searched for was a woman's love and it is the one thing that I will never have."

My cousin laughed "Perhaps now that we have one another to lean upon we can both have better luck. I propose that we help each other find happiness. Our family is depending upon the two of us to continue our line."

I gave him a skeptical glance "Perhaps we are the last of the Mulheims then."

He shook his head and gave me an optimistic glance. "I don't think so." He told me. "I am sure that somehow our line will continue. There is someone out there for each of us; our time just has not yet come."

I wished that I could share his optimism but fate had never been kind to me. Why would it change now?


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Erik's POV

I spent the next few days with Christian learning about the art of winemaking. He employed a winemaker who was well regarded in the industry. Like myself, the winemaker was a Frenchman but from Burgundy. He had never ventured to Paris, and I had little fear that he would associate me with the Phantom of the Opera. Christian encouraged me to wander through the grape vines without wearing either my mask or my wig. It was a warm early April week and we had plenty of sunshine. At first I found it disconcerting to do so, but I grew used to the freedom. I admit that I enjoyed the feel of the sun on my cheeks and head. It gave me a feeling of freedom that I had never enjoyed. He assured me that he kept the area clear of trespassers who might make me feel uncomfortable.

Meg, Nadir and Antoinette were expected shortly. We received a telegram that they had boarded the train in Hamburg and were making their way to Strassburg. I was pleased to reconnect with my friends. The month and a half apart felt longer. Much had passed since we had said goodbye in my lair below the Opera house. I was pleased that for the first time in my life I could entertain them in a place that I could call my home without fear that someone would send the gendarmes to find me. I hoped that they would find some peace here. I still felt terribly guilty about destroying the stage at the opera house and disrupting both Giry's lives but I heard that the Opera house in Strassburg would indeed welcome them, although the director requested that he could meet me.

While I felt uncertain about entering an Opera House once more, I wanted to smooth the way for their employment. I decided to plead ignorance about how matters were conducted in a theatre to avoid any connection between the mysterious Baron and the Phantom of the Opera. My notes and demands were well known in Opera circles throughout France and we had not travelled so far that someone might not have found employment in Strassburg while the theatre in Paris was being repaired. I sensibly donated money to the Palais Garnier to repair the damage that I had inflicted upon the theatre on that night. I wanted everything to return to normal to avoid any uncomfortable reunions. I had received word from my agent in Paris that the repairs were progressing nicely.

I rode Caesar the short distance to the city and met the manager. He was a nice young man and very respectful. He thanked me for my patronage and promised to hire the Giry's should they prove to be as talented as I told him that they were. He had vaguely heard of them and told me that he was always in need of a good dancer like Meg. Antoinette would be more problematic, he already had a decent ballet director, but he was impressed by her credentials. It was amazing what a title could do to engender respect. He barely glanced at my mask which surprised me. In Paris I would have received a more suspicious look. On my way back to the Schloss, I found a carriage stranded on the side of the road with a broken wheel. The sun was already starting to fade and I wondered whether there was someone inside. I decided to dismount to investigate what had happened. I generally found that a masked man brought little comfort to anyone, but rather engendered fear. Since I was now considered to be a nobleman, I felt that it was my gentlemanly duty to ascertain whether the occupant of the carriage needed help. I hoped that it was empty. It had some sort of coat of arms painted on the door which I of course did not recognize being unfamiliar with the gentry of the area myself. I wished that I had accepted Christian's offer to go with me into town earlier in the day, but I had believed it unnecessary. I was enjoying my cousin's company, and amiability. It was a pleasant relief from the usual fear and hostility that I was accustomed to, but his good humor at times did test my patience. I simply was not used to having to constantly deal with such behavior and needed some time to myself. The short ride into Strassburg was an excellent escape. I approached the stricken carriage cautiously; I did not want to be mistaken for a highwayman.

"Hallo, ist da jemand?" I questioned in German then repeated the inquiry in the Alsatian dialect. I heard no response. I repeated in French "Hello is anyone there?" I approached cautiously. I was wondering whether to turn back perhaps it was a ploy to lure me, but I was more than capable of defending myself, so I continued a little bit closer.

"Stay back; I have a pistol, monsieur. I know how to shoot it." I heard what seemed like a fearful lilt to a woman's voice addressing me in French.

I slowed my pace "I assure you Madame, I mean you no harm. I mean only to assist you."

"Then why do you hide your face behind a mask monsieur?" she questioned imperiously.

"To spare your eyes from the horror of my face Madame, I am afraid that I am a profoundly hideous man." I replied truthfully. I raised both of my hands to show her that I was weaponless. I did not have to tell her that my hands in and of themselves were weapons.

"I saw a curtain move and a face examine me "You do not appear hideous to me, at least in the part of you that I can see. Who am I speaking to?" she demanded.

"Baron Erik von Mulheim." I replied.

She opened the curtain wider and I could feel her eyes rake me "How could that be? Erik von Mulheim is dead." She stated with certainty. "I do see a resemblance." She admitted with seeming reluctance.

"You are referring to my grandfather, he is dead. I am very much alive." I countered patiently. I continued "Where is your driver? Do you need my assistance?"

She looked at me again piercingly as if deciding whether to trust me. She gave a sigh.

"You speak in a refined manner and your clothing and horse are of the highest quality." She observed me almost as if she were arguing with me. "Since you do resemble your grandfather I will have to trust you despite your mask. My driver went off to find help several hours ago, he has not returned. I am alone. You may come closer."

I gave her a gentlemanly bow "I promise you Madame that you are in safe hands with me. I have never harmed a woman despite my fearsome exterior. Who might I have the pleasure of addressing?" I added.

"The Comtesse de la Bois." She replied.

I knew that name, the woman that Christian had told me about.

"You have not adopted a German title?" I asked.

"Never, Monsieur le Baronne. In my mind Alsace is part of Le Belle France, and will one day be returned to her motherland." She told me arrogantly.

I raised an eyebrow but secretly agreed "A noble sentiment Madame La Comtesse, but at the moment we are in Germany but I am here to help you, not make a political argument. I am perplexed that your manservant would leave you out here in the middle of nowhere where you could be set upon by criminals or gypsies at any time. I promise you that they would not think twice about harming you."

"He did not leave me at first but when no one came by who could help us. I told him to leave. I could not go with him because I cannot walk very well. We were on our way to Strassburg to pick up my new ladies companion from the train station, she is coming from Paris." She told me.

"It appears that she will be detained there then." I told her. "I can wait with you until your man returns or if you can ride in my arms. We are but a short distance from my Chateau I could bring you there and send a man to both repair your wheel and find your man. I can also send someone to bring your new companion to your Chateau, or mine if you prefer. The choice is there. Regardless, I will not leave a lady such as you alone out here."

She beckoned to me "Come inside for a moment, I want to get a better look at you."

I opened the door and stepped inside. She examined me closely. "You are similar to your grandfather you know, you even look like him. I knew him very well." She told me. "He was a very courteous gentleman."

The Comtesse was a very handsome and regal woman even at her advanced age. I could see that she was still very sharp, even at her age. She had short gray hair and piercing, but beautiful blue eyes. It seemed for a moment as if she could see everything. As if she could look into my soul.

I told her "I wouldn't know Madame la Comtesse. I never met him."

She gave me a tepid smile "Your eyes are the same as his." She mused "I remember them as if it were yesterday since I last saw him, not ten years."

I replied gently "Yes, I know that you and he were once close."

She looked almost distant "We were more than close Monsieur le Baron, we were in love but I loved his brother as well. I couldn't choose between them." She reminisced. "I was too confused to know my own heart; your grandfather and his brother fought terribly, they almost killed each other over me. I chose to marry my late husband, your grandfather's best friend the Comte de la Bois instead. After that they were all enemies."

Her story gave my heart a strong lurch of pain. Her story was painfully close to my own recent past but of course Christine never loved me only her fop. The old woman observed my quick glance of pain and misinterpreted its cause.

"It is alright Monsieur le Baron; it was a long time ago. Your father found a second love that he loved as well as he once loved me, your grandmother. She told me. "Who was your father the older boy or the younger?"

"My father was Charles." I told her. "He was the younger one."

She looked at me and speculated "Ah the artistic one. He became a mason I believe, married beneath him as I recall. Erik cut him off despite Marjorie's wishes."

"You are correct, Madame la Comtesse." I replied.

"You may call me Auguste . Since I am intimately acquainted with your family it is only right that I give you the privilege to do so." She added with a smile.

"You may call me Erik." I replied.

"Very well Erik. You are very tall and look to be muscular, if you can carry me to your horse and lift me into your saddle, I will ride with you to your Chateau as you suggest. The hour is growing late and I would not want us both to be stuck out here in the dark." She commanded imperiously.

I could sense that she was a woman who was used to getting her own way but had no trouble obeying her. I pitied the poor girl who would be her companion. This woman was no one to trifle with. I realized that I would have to play host to her as I knew that her Chateau was some distance away, at least a three hour ride in a coach. It was a most inconvenient time to entertain a houseguest but I could see little choice in the matter. I lifted her up onto Caesar and then climbed up as well taking her frail old body into my arms.

I reluctantly told her "I will send someone to repair the coach just as soon as we arrive at my Chateau since it is late you are welcome to spend the night there. I am sure that my cousin will be happy to have someone else to speak to at the dinner table. I will send a servant to transport your companion to your chateau or to mine. She must be wondering what became of you." I added.

"I will not have two of us trespass on your kindness Erik, if your servant would be so good as to escort her to my Chateau, I will meet her tomorrow. I will send a note with your servant detailing what instructions to give her." She told me half -heartedly. I could see that she would have little trouble doing so. I was starting to regret my decision to be the woman's savior. Perhaps a noble title did something to my head, made me act like the fop and rescue damsels in distress. Too bad my 'damsel' probably was on good terms with Cleopatra. But I guess that it hardly mattered since even if she were fifty years younger she would still be repulsed by me, I reminded myself sadly. Of course I did what she expected and insisted that she stay with me.

"Nonsense it is my understanding that your Chateau is some distance from town, your new companion may stay at my Chateau as well. I will not however be able to see either one of you in the morning as I have a train to meet tomorrow."

The Comtesse shrugged "It is of no consequence. She is simply a paid companion and will understand that you will be indisposed to meet her. I am sure that like me she will be grateful that you will take care of her at such a late hour."

"I hope that she does not come to harm waiting for you. Train stations are seldom in the best areas of town." He told her.

"I told her that, given the distance to Strasbourg from my Chateau that she might have to wait for me. I instructed that she wait at an inn across from the station. The owner is a former servant of mine and will take care of her." Auguste told me.

I replied "I will send someone immediately to fetch her. I would not want to risk harm coming to the young woman. Inns are full of very disreputable men."

Auguste smiled at me "Your grandfather would be most proud of you. I knew from the moment that I heard you speak that you were a gentleman Erik. Are you married?"

I replied honestly pointing to my mask "Sadly no, this face has denied me the pleasures of love. I loved a girl with all my heart but she was unable to look beyond my physical shortcomings. I tried to get her to love me but she preferred a handsome boy to my hideous face." I looked away. "I have decided to eschew love for good." Once again I was reminded of Christine. If I lived for another fifty years would the pain ever pass?

She gave me a sympathetic glance "Bah, you shouldn't speak like that young man. Perhaps your young lady did not deserve your love. I can tell that you are a good man and would make a kind and loving husband."

I laughed bitterly "Then you are clearly blind. I am far from a good man. I have done many things that I am far from proud of. Horrible acts that I can never be free of."

She looked at me and told me "Yes, I can see the sadness that lies just beneath the surface. I am an old lady and I have seen and met all sorts of men in my many years of living. The one constant has been that a person's eyes never lie."

I looked at her and wondered what sort of life that she had lived. By her own standards I could see that her eyes contained many veiled secrets. I could see that she was very intelligent and would make a most indomitable adversary. Fortunately I saw no reason to believe that I would ever cross her in any way. She lived far enough away to stay out of my affairs and there was little that I could want from a sly old fox of a woman. She could not know all of the horrible things that I had done in my life. If she knew, she most certainly would have fired that pistol of hers the minute that she saw me.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Christine's POV

I was both excited and nervous to leave Paris. The Opera house had been my only home for so many years. I was a young woman without friends or family to care about me if something foul should occur. I couldn't help but to remember Erik's long ago promise to me that I would not have to die alone and unloved. For a moment I thought about Erik and Meg and my despair was tempered by the fact that at least Erik was perhaps receiving the love that he so desperately craved even if it was not from me. I decided to pay his former lair one last visit. I longed to find something of his to take with me, to remember the past and what might have been, had I possessed the courage to reach out to my angel and embrace him despite his ghastly face and fiery temper. I knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that had I reached back across the chasm to grasp him that I would have known an unbridled passion. Even Raoul once described Erik's love as that of the most exquisite type.

As if he were there to welcome me I found the wilted remains of one of his roses in the passageway leading to his lair. I lifted it to my nose and could still detect a trace of its perfumed odor escaping from its withered petals. For me it represented our unfulfilled love once so beautiful and promising, now only a shell of its former glory. I wondered if he found a haven, far from this place where he would not be disturbed by the gendarmes or my former fiancé. I hoped so, despite all that had happened to destroy our love I still wanted him to triumph, like his Don Juan from his opera. I remembered his impassioned final plea for my love and my betrayal of him at his most vulnerable moment, and I blushed with shame at my actions. I did not then know that he was innocent of the crimes that we had thought him guilty. I would like to think that if I had known the truth, that I might not have gone through with everything and betrayed him. Yet, in the end, he even forgave me that. For one flicker of a moment, after the kisses that changed my heart, our eyes met in love for the one and only time ever and then Raoul destroyed that moment.

I reached his home safely; he had shown me the way on that long ago night, when he revealed himself to me. A night of triumph for both of us. I can still close my eyes and hear my master's ghostly voice '_Bravi, bravi, bravissimo'_. It was the only measure of acclaim that I wanted or needed on that special night. Not even a year had passed since then but it seemed like an age. On that night I felt my spirit soar along with my voice to the highest reaches of heaven. I had no doubt as to the source of my success, he was my muse. I went over to the automaton that had scared me so when he showed it to me. Her lifeless face, which was a replica of my face, mocked me for my fear. Her lifeless eyes stared off blankly as if ignoring me and my unworthy soul. In a way her eyes reflected how I felt inside of me blank and emotionless. I turned away from the automaton and then I moved on to his old bedroom; and beheld his coffin bed still centered in the room waiting for its master. In the corner of the room I espied what I had come for, his violin.

On my last visit when I encountered Raoul, I had seen it. I was surprised that no one had either taken it or destroyed it. I would have thought at least that Erik would have taken it with him. Its presence was disturbing because I knew that if he left it behind then he too was bereft of music. When I was a child, he would play it as he sang to me in my sleep. For me, it was so comforting that he would do so because it was a link to my departed father who also played the violin. Perhaps, in hindsight, he knew about my father and purposely played it to comfort me. I would like to think so. I touched it, and was surprised to see a piece of paper fall out of it written in his hand. It was addressed to me.

"_My dearest Christine:_

_If you have ventured down here once again, it is either to repeat your attempt upon my life or to search for old memories. In either case you will find that I have left you for good. You need not fear me any longer. It was never my intent to make you fear me or even to deceive you. As you now know I am neither an angel nor a ghost but a living breathing man who wanted only to make you happy. I meant to set you free when I did so. You were right on that last night, my obsessive love for you had distorted my soul to a point where I descended into madness. Your kisses brought me back to the reality of what I had done, and my shame for my actions leading up to them. You seemed to be willing to sacrifice everything for your love for Raoul, even your happiness. I could never have continued to make you my prisoner and deprive you of the very thing that I had striven to do which was to assure your happiness, even at the expense of my own. _

_It was for that reason that your actions that followed were the only betrayal of me that I could not forgive. I had made the ultimate sacrifice already. I put your love for the boy above my one chance at happiness. If I had intended to follow you and bring you future woe, I would have killed the boy, not released him. I may be a monster in many respects, but I always keep my word. By helping Raoul in his cowardly attack on my unarmed self, you proved to me once and for all time that you did not deem me to be worthy of the title of man. I heard Raoul speak of me as a thing, a beast, a demon anything but a man. If he had deemed me at all human, he would have challenged me as such and given me a fair chance to defend myself like any other man that had offended him. _

_I will still honor my word and let you live in peace with your chosen boy. I may despise him for taking from me the one thing that I truly wanted and needed, your love. I will never truly exorcise the beast of my unfortunate love for you completely from my mind. _

_I must make the Vicomte pay for his attempt to kill me, the Phantom inside of me demands retribution. I have given some thought to the matter of my punishment and have decided to give him a brand that will remind him of his attempted crime against an innocent man. Since it is my face that has deprived me of humanity in his eyes, I will take it upon myself to give him a small momento of his crime. _

_I hope that you and he will understand my purpose, which is to remind the boy that it is not a perfect face that defines a person but what lies underneath. You may tell Raoul that if he accepts his punishment from me, that it will be the last time that either of you will ever see me. A long time ago I may have repaid his crime with his life, but I have taken pity on the both of you. I know that you both view me as a thoughtless murderer who 'murders all that is good' but that was never the case. My great sin was to try to win your love at any cost. I know now that it will never happen and have resigned myself to live to the end of my days alone and unloved. It has always been my fate and I will no longer struggle against it. I hope that perhaps when time gives you more perspective, that you will think of your old tutor fondly, and remember the friendship that we once shared. This violin is my final gift to you, a token of our shared past. Perhaps one of your children will inherit your father's gift and play it. I will have no future need for it, as only you and you alone could make my music live._

_Adieu mon amour, mon ange,_

_Erik_

Tears rolled down my cheeks as I read Erik's note. He left never knowing that I had no part in what had happened. He believed that I hated him but I didn't. Even before when I feared him, and betrayed him, I never hated him. How could I hate the man who once inspired my voice, who calmed my fears and protected me, and taught me everything? I only feared him because he wanted from me what I was not yet ready to give. I am only eighteen years old, and he expected me to offer him my soul, when I wasn't sure what my soul wanted. If he and Raoul had not made me choose between them, not wanted all that I was I might have spared us all some pain. I was not given the luxury by either of them. Erik wanted to consume me completely, and Raoul wanted me to revile my past. I did not want to do either but they were both so strong. If I wasn't so afraid of Erik and so revolted by his face I might have come to know my feelings sooner. An empty hole now sits where my heart used to be.

I boarded the train on an early April day and left Paris behind me in my past. I wondered if Raoul's distant relative would prove to be as mean spirited as his sister was. Would she judge me for my past as a diva? I had never been to Germany except in passing through as a small child with my father on our way to Sweden. Since then I had only seen Perros and Paris and never ventured far from home, far from people who cared about me; but I guess that it did not matter anymore. The managers half- heartedly asked me for a forwarding address in case they wanted to offer me a position when the theatre reopened but I knew that they did not really want me back. I was associated with the Phantom regardless of my talents, and without Erik, I had no talent to speak of. I gave them my information but did not expect to hear from them. Jammes gave me a very strong hug and told me to write. A few of the other girls did the same. A huge chapter in the book of my life had closed and a new one was not yet started. I hoped that I would find happiness despite the tragedy of my recent past. I was only eighteen years old. It was too early to consider that my life was at an end. I knew that somehow, someday, my life would probably get better once I got rid of the heartbreak that I left behind. But at the moment I could see nothing past my own emptiness. Ironically Erik spent much of his life as a ghost. Was I now emulating him?

The train ride was fairly uneventful as we went through the beautiful countryside of Burgundy towards Alsace. The Comtesse de la Bois had sent me detailed instructions informing me to wait at a small inn across from the train station in Strasbourg if she were detained. She explained that it was a fair distance between her home outside of Haguenau and Strasbourg but she preferred that I get off the train there because I would have to change trains with some delays. She explained that at this time of year that the rains or snow could get heavy and the train would be detained for hours. She told me that the innkeeper was a former servant of hers and would take good care of me while I waited.

I alit from the train and found the inn. Strasbourg was a beautiful city, with typically German half- timbered homes and buildings. There was a lot of construction going on. The woman riding next to me contemptuously mentioned that the Germans were remaking the city to be a German town but that in its heart Strasbourg would always be French. She assured me that we would beat the Germans in the next war and get it back. I listened to the lady with some amusement. I was not terribly interested in which country controlled Strasbourg. I was Swedish not French despite my many years in France. I had never been terribly interested in politics. I worked too hard with my music and dancing to pay too much attention. Raoul would tease me that I had my head in the sand but I did not see the point of getting too involved. Women had no vote anyhow so it would not make a difference if I studied it or not. Even if women did get the vote someday, I was a citizen of Sweden not France. I never bothered to apply for French citizenship; again it was not important to me that I do. A part of me had always remained true to my Swedish homeland. I really did intend to continue there just as soon as I could make enough money to do so. I had several cousins there that I hoped to someday see again. I could vaguely remember some large family gatherings in that long ago happy time of my life when before my father decided to take me to France.

The innkeeper was a very pleasant man. He graciously offered me a room to await the arrival of the Comtesse. I began to worry when several hours had passed without a word but he reassured me that the Comtesse had sent word to him and knew that she was coming. I was a little nervous about some of his customers. They were leering at me. I did not dare leave the innkeepers sight even for a moment. After six hours of waiting, it began to grow dark, finally a man in a strange livery, that was not the crest of the de la Bois family, came into the inn and asked about me. The innkeeper pointed me out and he came over to me. He seemed like a nice boy, a little older than me.

"Madmoiselle, you are the new companion of la Comtesse de la Bois?" he asked me.

"I am." I replied.

"She sends her apologies for the delay she was detained at the side of the road with a broken carriage wheel. My master the Baron von Mulheim found her and has brought her to his own Chateau given the distance to her own. He has bid me to fetch you and bring you there where you will meet her. My name is Yves Levoix, I am one of the stable boys at the Schloss Mulheim."

He gave me a courteous bow. I could see that he admired me. I smiled back at him.

"Do you have any trunks?" he asked.

"Yes, I left them at the station." I told him

"We will retrieve them and then be off. It is getting dark and we do not want to be on the roads too late. They are safer than they used to be but there are still dangers from both man and beast in the dark." He informed me.

I followed him back to the station. I saw him motion to a second man in the livery. The coach was one of the most luxurious that I had ever seen. Only Raoul had one of similar type.

When we retrieved the bags Yves and the other driver loaded them onto the roof and Yves reached to me with his soft gloved hand and helped me into the carriage. I had grown very tired and did not really look at the city or then the countryside but it was a fairly short ride compared to the train ride that I had endured to get here and the wait at the inn. After a half hour or so we reached a very beautiful driveway lined with poplars that led to a large Chateau. It looked very old and medieval in feel but the grounds surrounding the Chateau were hilly and verdant green. The Baron was clearly a man of means and power.

I was lead inside through the servant's quarters. My guide apologized for that fact, but given the late hour of our arrival the family had already eaten, and were not receiving guests. A matronly woman approached me and asked me if I were hungry. I was a little hungry having eaten only a small snack at the inn. I had expected to be taken care of far earlier; I did not want to eat and be interrupted when the Comtesse came.

I was led a small foyer and given a small meal. When I was finished I followed the servant up a winding staircase to a small plainly furnished room.

She told me "The Comtesse is in the room next door to you and bids that you knock when you are ready to meet her. She is most anxious to see you."

"Won't I disturb her? It is fairly late." I asked.

"She told me that she is an old lady and does not require much sleep anymore." The servant replied.

"Will I disturb your master?" I asked.

"Not at all" replied the servant "Both Baron's apartments are in other wings of the Chateau. This is the oldest section of the Chateau, it dates back to Roman times. Baron Christian has designated this part of the Chateau to be the domain of any guests that may stay with us. Both Baron's enjoy their privacy."

"Who are the two Barons that you keep referring to? Is it a father and son? Does this Baron Christian own the Chateau?" I asked curiously.

"No they are cousins Mademoiselle. Baron Christian has been managing the Chateau in his cousin's absence. Baron Erik von Mulheim is the owner of this Chateau. He has only recently returned to us from Pomerania in Eastern Prussia where he has lived until now." She told me.

I blushed at the coincidence. Would I ever be able to hear the name Erik without remembering my Angel? There must be many Erik's here in Germany. It must be a common name, as it is in Sweden. Strangely I felt that this Chateau would fit my Erik, it is very mysterious and Gothic sort of like he is. I wondered what Phantoms might haunt its ancient buildings. Was I destined to see Erik everywhere even when he has ceded my mind back to me? It had been a long time since I had heard his music in my head.

The servant left me. My assigned room was very plain in appearance probably dedicated to the servants of the visitors to the Chateau. As instructed when I settled in I knocked on the heavy wooden door that was next to me. It looked very old like it was designed to keep out invading armies. I heard a faint voice.

"Come in." she said in French.

I opened the heavy door and walked in. Her room was far larger and more ornate than mine, which was to be expected given her position.

She looked at me and beckoned "Come closer to me child. I cannot see as well as I used to. You look younger than I expected and very pretty too but I suppose you will do."

I looked back at her. She was a very regal looking lady with beautiful blue eyes. Her shrewd eyes seemed to devour my face. I thought that I could detect a little of Raoul in her but I believe that it was probably due to my over active imagination. Raoul had said that she was a very distant cousin.

"I must apologize for leaving you stranded at the inn for so long, you must have been frantic with worry." She told me.

"I was fine." I told her "Herbert, the innkeeper told me that you might be detained for a while."

She smiled at me "Herbert is a very nice man. He was a loyal servant to my husband before he died. He was his footman. My late husband Jules gave him the money to buy the inn. Herbert had served him for many years." She continued "I am sorry that we could not go straight to my home, but it was getting late and the Baron brought me here. The Baron is a most thoughtful man, a true gentleman, just like his grandfather."

"Which one were you referring to? I was told that there were two." I asked.

"Erik von Mulheim, the owner of this Chateau. It does get confusing. Unlike us French, the Germans give all family members the same title. It can be most tedious to remember. In this case both Barons are very handsome and courteous young men, even if they both favor their German heritage. Erik speaks perfect unaccented French."

I started to feel very tired the day had been long and I longed to take leave of the Comtesse and go to sleep. She noticed my yawn and told me.

"We will speak more tomorrow young lady. I can see that you are very tired. We will have a two hour ride to my Chateau from here. We can sleep in a little bit so that you can get some rest before we go. The Baron has told me that he does not mind when we leave. He has loaned us his men to bring us home since my carriage is still under repair."

I took my leave from the Comtesse and went to bed. It had been a very long day for me and the little room that I was assigned looked very inviting. For a moment I forgot all about Phantoms and Vicomtes and Barons and Comtesses. I tried to drift off to sleep and succeeded for a short time until suddenly, without warning, I felt something.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Erik's POV

My treacherous heart was at work again that night. I tossed and turned in my three hundred year old bed, but was not haunted by the specter of my von Mulheim ancestors but by my memories of Christine. This was not the first time that it happened. Nighttime which used to be my friend and ally had become my worst enemy. My dreams would be assaulted by all of my dashed hopes and unrequited pangs of love. I wondered if it were not some new torture devised by the God who has always despised me to crush my fragile sanity. Again and again I would return to those last moments in the lair, to Christine's sweet kisses and then my final impassioned declaration of love. Christine would open her mouth to speak to me and then a shadow would arise and once again stab me over and over again. Raoul would turn to me but at the last moment he was transformed into me. Perhaps my little measure of revenge has backfired and I am seeing myself in my enemy. The strangest feeling of all is that I sense that Christine is nearby, and yet how could she be when she is in Paris with the boy. She is probably sipping tea at some cotillion, or picking out her wedding dress with her future mother in law. But I can't help but to feel her closeness.

I got up and decided to give up on sleeping. In the old days in my lair I would have worked on my opera or tinkered with a mechanical toy, but I had not yet made a new place for my inventions here, and I have not played a note of music in months. How could I when that part of me is dead? A part of me felt like rousing my cousin and asking him to concoct some diversion to keep my mind off of my darker thoughts. Despite my initial hesitation to embrace him, I find myself increasingly drawn into his world of light. I have never had a friend such as him, who treated me like just another man. Even Nadir at times was in fear of me, and steered clear of me when my temper was stoked. Christian seldom aroused my temper and even when he did he did not take it seriously. He would soon turn my rage into laughter as he would point out the ridiculousness of my anger. I wondered what I would have been if I had known him as a younger man, or even better, if my grandfather had succeeded in taking me away from my mother. Perhaps I never would have evolved into the bitterly murderous monster in Persia, or the lonely ghost of the Opera House. Perhaps, I would have found my hideousness to be a blessing from Apollo and not a curse. I will never know for sure what might have happened because none of those possibilities occurred.

I left the dark brooding Schloss and decided to take a stroll through my rose garden. I had not taken the time to explore every nook of my property but I found that it possessed sensuous qualities. It resembled how I perceived my inner most self to be. It possessed a veneer of civility but was raw and untamed just beneath the surface. Unlike me however, it was beautiful. I could walk clear to the banks of the Rhine River if I were to choose and if I looked closely I could faintly make out the soft lights of Strasbourg just down the river from my home. The cool crisp night air removed the last bastions of uneasiness from my troubled mind. I felt renewed and less agitated than I had before.

I attributed my unease to the arrival of the Giry's and Nadir on the train in the morning. I guess that it was natural that thoughts of them would lead me back to Christine. It had been nice to have some time away from Paris and all of my memories from there. The Giry's and Nadir represented chapters of my life that were best forgotten and left behind where they belonged. Perhaps I made a mistake bringing them here to be with me, but it was too late for second thoughts. I should be pleased that they cared enough about me to give up everything in their lives to be with me. I never before had realized that I had friends of such a caliber. In my self –pity, I always believed myself to be alone and apart from everyone in the human race, but that was a lie. I was not really alone, just unloved in a conjugal sense. I found a small bench in the back of my garden and gazed out upon my new kingdom and embraced it fully.

Christine's POV

I awoke in the middle of the night in a strange bed. For a moment I had forgotten that I was now in Germany in a strange Chateau owned by a nobleman that I had never met. I was at an intersection of past and future. The next day would be the beginning of my new life away from everything that I once deemed impossible to leave. I had thought that I would remain in the world of music forever or at least become the wife of a loving man but I was destined for neither. My new mistress seemed to be a kindly older lady. She was not, as I feared, snobbish like Raoul's sister or the other noblewomen that I had met at various functions at the opera house. I would do what she asked of me, until either such a time as she no longer needed me, or until I decided that it was time to continue to Sweden to pursue my new life in my homeland. I was happy to be away from the everyday reminders of my past relationships. It was not healthy for me to wander the halls of the opera house feeling the emptiness of my life and unfulfilled dreams. It was time to move on to a better place.

I vowed to myself not to get involved with a new man at this time. I did not want to lose sight of my ultimate goal of returning to Sweden. I did not picture myself as a stout German hausfrau tending my garden. Once we crossed the border into Germany the train was full of them sitting with their husbands and children in the second and third class compartments. They all seemed happy but I was taught by a genius to long for more than that. Erik had imbibed me with the desire to be more than just an ordinary wife and mother. I wanted all of those things as well but I needed something else as well. Looking back, perhaps if I had stayed with Raoul and married him I would have made myself miserable. Raoul was looking for someone to breed the next generation of de Chagnys. I wonder if that would have been enough for me ultimately.

Erik had taught me to think about many things not just music. He patiently explained to me about how many things worked and also about the history and culture behind the Operas that we both loved so dearly. When he would explain Faust to me he taught me about the mythology behind it. He felt that I would not be able to express the full range of emotion if I did not know the meaning behind the stories that the opera presented. He supplied me with books by the ancients and by others as well. Erik wanted me to understand the pain that the characters endured to bring the purity of their truth into my voice. It was the secret to my sudden success as a Prima Donna and also the cause of my failure when he left me. My own pain drowned the emotions of theirs. I could not present their agony because my voice was engulfed by my own. I sounded as flat as Carlotta whose passion had long since burned away. Ironically the fire and the death of Piangi reignited her voice. Before I left Paris, I heard that she sounded more as she once did years ago when she was as young as I am now. Even Erik acknowledged that he once found her voice to be adequate, which was his standard praise for everyone but me.

I rose up out of the strange bed, as if something was calling to me. It was the same feeling that I used to get when my angel was near. It was a sweet feeling and it refreshed my parched soul, at least for the moment. Perhaps I was reminded of my angel a little bit by this place. It was a lot like him dark and yet elegant, melancholy yet uplifting. Perhaps it was the coincidence that the Baron's first name was the same as his, Erik. For a moment I felt his presence, and yet it was impossible he was in America or England definitely not here. It was too close to France for complete safety and anonymity. For not the first time in recent months, I missed his soft sweet songs in my head beckoning me to drop my defenses and revulsion for his face and deeds, pleading for understanding. At long last I realized that I wanted to surrender completely and find comfort and solace in his strong arms. I wanted to comfort him as well and give him the love that he deserved so completely but was always denied him.

I stood up and went to the window. I thought that I heard a sound. It was dark outside. The moon was full so it only gave off some light enough that I spotted something or someone in the shadows of the garden below me. I felt a strong urge to investigate, but knew that it would be foolish to do so. I could have sworn that it was the shape of a man, a very tall man much like Erik. He was wearing a cloak. For a moment I imagined a flash of white which could be a white mask, as Erik wore but I was sure that it was purely a product of my overwrought imagination. He haunted me still like the Phantom that he was.

The figure moved and sat on a small bench in the corner of the garden, and I could see him gazing into the distance like a ruler of a small kingdom. Perhaps it was a servant or one of the mysterious Barons. Whoever it was held himself in an elegant and regal manner evocative of one man in my mind, Erik. I gasped in recognition, and before I knew it my legs had carried me out of my room. Anyone who would have seen me would have thought that I was a lunatic. I did not stop even to put on a robe over my nightgown. I did not know this place at all but descended the windy tower steps to the ground level and lost myself in a maze of corridors. I found a door that lead outside and made my way into the garden and over to the bench where I had seen what appeared to be Erik, but he was gone.

I looked around franticly. I was searching for signs of the man who had been here. I found nothing at all. The cold began to permeate my bones and I knew that I needed to return inside but I had made no attempt to memorize my way back to my room in this vast estate. I realized that I was a fool. There was probably not even a man out there, let alone Erik. I had run like a lunatic through a strange house, where I knew absolutely no one. I looked around several corridors searching for the tower to return to my bed but was repeatedly frustrated. Just then a man appeared who was tall like Erik, and very handsome. He had expressive green eyes as Erik did, but his face was classically chiseled like Raoul's. He looked at me with amusement. Looking me over and laughing at me.

He addressed me in German "Kann ich Ihnen helfen mein fraulein? Haben Sie sich verirrt?"

I looked at him blankly I could vaguely understand a few words, German and Swedish were sister languages.

"Do you speak French?" I asked him.

He looked at me and smiled "Of course mademoiselle. Forgive me. I could not place you among either the servants or anywhere else. By deduction, you must be the Comtesses' new companion from France. If you are not, I must ask the gendarmes to remove you and I would hate to inconvenience such a pretty young lady."

The Baron was quite charming, too charming I might add. He reminded me of Raoul but much more mature and suave than he was. Perhaps if my heart was not already spoken for I might have been attracted to him.

I replied "You are correct in your deduction monsieur le Baron. I am the Comtesse's new companion."

He looked at me in amusement "Well I guess that we have ascertained one another's identity. Do you have a Christian name that I might address you with? Mademoiselle seems to be inappropriate when we have met in such an intimate manner."

I blushed profusely realizing that I had rushed down in only my nightgown.

"My name is Christine Daae." I told him.

I could see a veiled flash of recognition when I told him my name. Almost as if he recognized it. Perhaps he did I thought bitterly. Our scandal at the Opera house may have reached all the way to Alsace. It is not so far from Paris and was until recently a French area.

"I know that there are two Barons in residence which one are you?" I asked him.

He gave me an exaggerated bow "It would appear that our names are quite similar I am Baron Christian von Mulheim and you may call me Christian since we have become well acquainted. I seldom practice the decorum of using my title when I am at home."

He looked at me and smiled even his teeth were perfect "Why did you leave your chamber at such a late hour? Was it not to your liking? Were you accosted by a ghost? We have several in residence you know. My favorite one is that of Otto, a twelfth century Baron, they say that he lost his head in a battle here and is still looking for it."

I laughed. The only ghost that I believed in was the Phantom who was quite real and most definitely not a ghost. I looked into the Baron's eyes and could see that he was teasing me.

"I was haunted by a ghost, but he is a Phantom from my past. I thought that I spotted him in the garden before but that is impossible since he is not here. I think that I must be weary from the long trip from Paris." I added.

"Are you so sure that he was only a Phantom from your past? What did this ghost look like?" he asked me in amusement. "Perhaps I can help you find him."

"He was very tall and thin with a cape. He looked as if he might be wearing a mask." I told him. "I know that it sounds crazy but he reminded me of someone that I used to know. I had to see if it were him." I told him.

The Baron inspected me even more closely as if he were trying to see inside my mind. "What would be your reaction if this Phantom turned out to be the one that you speak of would you be afraid of him? Or would you want it to be him?"

His questions were starting to sound peculiar as if he knew something but it could not be. This man was German and a nobleman, I had never laid eyes on him before. What I knew of Erik he had no family or friends outside of the Opera House, particularly not in Germany. I did not understand the man's interest but I humored him despite the fact that I had only just met him. He was my social superior and I did not want to offend him.

"I would apologize to him for all that I have done to him. You see I misjudged him greatly and hurt his feelings in the process. He believes that I have betrayed him." I told the man. I did not know why he was concerned with the matter or why I answered him. The man was certainly friendly and easy to talk to. He seemed very extroverted.

The man looked at me sympathetically "Did you betray him?" he asked softly.

I replied "Yes, more than once, but not in the way that he believed it to be."

"Would you like to expound on what you mean Christine? I am having trouble understanding you. Of course it might be that French is not my native tongue." He admitted.

"I am not sure that I understand it myself." I told him. "It is complicated and I am sure that you have better things to do at this time of night than discuss this sort of matter with a perfect stranger such as myself."

He smiled at me "Touché Christine, it is only that you have intrigued me greatly with your ghost story. I am not used to finding beautiful women lost in the corridors of my house looking for ghosts when everyone else is asleep; well at least everyone but you, me and my cousin Erik."

He could see me blush at the mention of the name Erik.

He smiled "Perhaps it is he that you saw in the garden. He is a bit of a night owl at times. When he cannot sleep he wanders around. I saw him just a few minutes ago right before I encountered you."

"Who is this cousin Erik of yours? I have heard mention of him several times. I know that he is the other Baron Mulheim." I asked.

"He is the owner of this Schloss; I help to run it in his absence. He has only recently come to stay here." He told me.

I couldn't resist asking. "Where did he come from?"

"He came from near Konigsberg in the eastern part of Germany. He is a soldier who has been in many battles in his time. He does wear a half mask on his face to cover his injuries." He told me.

I was disappointed that it was not my Erik that he was speaking of despite the remarkable coincidence of name and medical condition.

He continued "I am sure that you will meet my cousin yourself in time. He does not get out in society much but I am trying to persuade him otherwise. He has given up on socializing with others outside his small circle of friends. I believe that a young lady who he was quite taken with broke his heart right before he came here. I want to get him to try again but must be very careful with how I do so. I do not want him to get his heart broken all over again. He might decide to stay in his room forever." He looked at me and suppressed a yawn. "Permit me to escort you back to your room Christine; you were almost there when you encountered me."

He pointed to a stairwell. It is up this way. Several minutes later we were back at my door. As I went in he gave me another bow and took my hand gently and kissed it. "Sleep well Christine. In time, I am sure that you will get a chance to speak to the ghost of your past. In the meantime it is advisable for you to rest. You have a busy day ahead of you tomorrow."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Christian's POV

The past few weeks have proven to be very interesting to me. When I first heard about his son Charles from my great uncle Erik, I set out to make sure that I was truly his heir. I did not want to be displaced by some long lost relative who would appear out of the blue from France. Given the fact that the widow of Charles had only met the old man one time, and they clearly despised one another, I could not accept that her letter to him had been completely truthful without a visit to Boscherville. Shortly before his death I ventured to Boscherville to find out the truth. What I found was truly shocking. Charles had a son, but he had died before the boy was born. The baby was born live to Madeleine, his young widow, but had been cursed with a severe deformity which caused his mother and the entire town to treat the mother as a pariah and the son as a demon.

I came to the village determined to dislike any potential heir that I might uncover. But the more that I heard about the child, the sorrier that I felt for him and his sad existence. It would seem that, despite his terrible disfigurement, the boy had been both a musical and architectural genius. His mother showed me many of his accomplishments which remained in her possession. The boy had run away at the age of eight and therefore the works that she displayed were the product of a prodigy. Being a family historian, I immediately recognized that Erik had been blessed, with what our family legend referred to as 'Apollo's mark'. The deformity did not appear in our family very often, only once in every four to five generations. None who possessed it had ever met another, but all possessed the same talent and genius. Each possessor of the mark had without exception increased the family fortunes by manifold amounts. There had not been a von Mulheim with the mark in more than 200 years but in our family the deformity was not looked upon as a mark of a demon but instead the mark of light. Apollo, the legendary giver, was the god of light.

His wretched mother never found her runaway son, not even after placing ads in the local newspapers. For her, he had vanished from the face of the earth. I was more inquisitive and resourceful. I used my great uncle's wealth to search for traces of the lost child. Finally, as luck would have it, I found someone who had remembered a gypsy caravan who had displayed a child who was called at times both 'the Devil's Child" and the Living Corpse. The descriptions of the act matched his mother's own description of the child. The boy was displayed for several years and then disappeared. It was said that he turned on his gypsy master and killed him after being displayed in Paris near the fairgrounds. As luck would have it, I found a poster of the child and brought it back to the old woman in Boscherville. She confirmed that it was her son.

After his escape from the gypsies, his trail ran cold. I had all but given up on my quest to find my cousin but as luck would have it, I read about a Palace that had been constructed in Persia in a place called Mazenderan. According to the reports the palace was designed by a very young and previously unknown French architect who wore a white half mask on his face, who was rumored to be severely deformed. It was said that he had been brought to the Persian court by on the orders of the Shah in Shah and had risen to high office despite his foreign birth and relative youth. Apparently the Shah had employed the same fellow as an assassin as well, and that the palace contained many devices that the Shah used to torture his enemies.

I made inquiries and found that the man was definitely a Frenchman and that he had been ordered to be executed after completing the palace. He had a falling out with the Shah but he escaped with the aid of the man who had brought him to Persia one Nadir Khan. Both Mr. Khan and this Frenchman had disappeared from Persia. Again I reached a dead end. As luck would have it, the man showed up in Boscherville, and was given the information that I had left there. To my surprise, he showed little interest in his inheritance and wrote to tell me that I could take care of it as if it were my own, and take whatever profit from taking care of it that I desired. I was disappointed by his letter. I was hoping that he would have the same curiosity about me and our family that I had about him.

I did stay on to take care of the Schloss. I was not a poor man in my own right. I had my own inheritance in Konigswinter; but I fled from that place originally because of a duel over a woman who I had fallen in love with. I had won the duel by killing the girl's husband but had lost everything, even the respect of my father who sent me away, because he was ashamed of me and my affair with a married woman. He also had other purposes in sending me to meet my great uncle, who he despised. His displeasure with me had a beneficial result. I fell in love with my ancestral home in Alsace and the vineyards and decided to remain and take care of it for my cousin. Years passed and he had still taken no interest in either me or his inheritance and yet I hoped that someday I would get the chance to meet him. I had tied my cousin to the Phantom of the Opera through the Persian Nadir Khan. He was openly living in Paris with a servant brought from Persia on a government pension from Persia. He frequently attended the opera, the same place that had been terrorized by a masked man, and a man who was said to be a genius in both architecture and music, in short my mysterious cousin.

When I first beheld my cousin, Erik, he was even more imposing than I expected him to be, but he was also guardedly amiable and a gentleman. With his circus background and sinister time in Persia, I thought that I might encounter a murderous brute, more monster than man. Despite these expectations and his far from genteel background, Erik was a man of very refined and discerning tastes. I found that I could speak to him about many subjects and he would carefully listen, and even point out improvements, that I might never have thought of. The more time that I spent with him the greater my fascination, with this very complex man, grew. I could see that he had never had a regular male friend, other than his friend Nadir, but their relationship sounded complicated. I found also that he believed himself to be incapable of receiving love or warmth from any woman probably due to his rejection by both his mother and by the girl at the Opera House, whose name happened to be Christine Daae. I did not wonder how in the world that fate would serve to deliver the same girl to his household. I knew that her presence was by design. I liked my cousin, and hoped that Erik would find some happiness. As a soldier I knew that life was fleeting. One must seize opportunity when it is presented.

Meg's POV

The train ride from Hamburg to Strasbourg proved to be too long. Erik's mind worked in a serpentine manner and he insisted that we change trains at least two times to avoid anyone picking up our trail. I guess that I could not blame him if I were wanted for murder I might take the same precautions. But I wasn't, and neither was my mother, who in my opinion should have rightfully gone to the gendarmes to clear Erik's name. She regretted letting Erik take the blame but he had been so insistent on doing so. Perhaps if she had done so Erik would have been able to stay in Paris and none of what happened would have come to pass. Christine and Raoul might not have felt so desperate to kill or capture Erik, and the Opera would not be closed for repairs. Of course hindsight is always clearer than foresight. Erik wanted to send a threatening message, my maman wanted by reputation to remain unsullied, and of course it would have been most unpleasant to explain Buquet's death. It is strange how one action can change everything.

Nadir recovered completely from his injuries, and took command of us, and our journey. He and Maman argued constantly about one matter or another. Secretly I believed that both of them were developing a tendre for each other. I could see them both casting furtive glances in the other's direction. I found it amusing that they thought that they were hiding their feelings when it was so obvious. I had never seen my mother act in such a way with a man in the past. My father had died when I was a small child and I could barely remember him. I knew only that he was a very kind man and that my mother seemed softer in those memories. It was hard to picture my mother as a young woman. In my mind she had always been older and strict; perhaps it was because she was my teacher and she expected more from me than any other ballerina. Her praise of me was rare but when I received it, I felt as if it were praise from the angels themselves. I guess that Christine might have had Erik as her angel; my angel has always been my mother. The Persian was a very handsome olive skinned man with deep soulful jade colored eyes. I could see why maman admired him.

I would try to get him to tell us more about how he and Erik had become friends. As far as I had known Erik had lived in the opera house for many years. Nadir was silent about it for the most part. He told me that the past was too dark and painful for him to speak of it. He said that he and Erik had shared many memories that were best kept buried deep in the darkest recesses of his memory; but Erik and he shared a bond forged in blood and pain. I know that he felt regret over his recent betrayal of Erik, to the Vicomte, especially since he had learned that Erik did not kill Buquet. He had been convinced that Erik had slipped completely into insanity for the past six months, which was why he had accompanied the Vicomte down to the Phantom's lair.

We were all relieved when we pulled into the station in Strasbourg. Erik himself came to greet us. He looked better than he had when I had last seen him in Paris. At first I did not recognize him in his longer haired blond wig and slightly tanned skin. He looked healthy and less haunted which augmented the handsomeness of the exposed portion of his face. Maman did not miss the opportunity to point out his improvement to him. He gave us one of his rare smiles and told us that his ancestral home had proven good for him. I blushed as he took my hand and helped me into his carriage. It was a very handsome coach embossed with his family crest. A driver was dressed in livery and the pair of horses were perfectly matched and nice looking.

Erik could see our reaction and smiled. "I just picked this carriage up this morning. It was my cousin Christian's feeling that I act the part of one born to the purple so to speak. He has convinced me that it will help disassociate me from my past as the Phantom of the Opera."

Nadir laughed "I can see that you have taken on the role with gusto Erik. This is a new persona that I have never seen in any of your previous incarnations of yourself that I have witnessed. There was the mysterious court magician of Russia, the masked Angel of Doom in Persia, the Phantom of Paris and now the proud German nobleman of Alsace. You should do well in this new part Erik, you were born to be arrogant." He teased.

I was agape at how easily Nadir would tease the Phantom. Maman and I would never have dared to do so. He is so remote most of the time, except at the end, in Paris, when he was sad and heartbroken. I agreed with Maman and Nadir that Alsace had been good for him. Perhaps he would find happiness here in Germany.

Erik told us "You will meet my cousin later. He remained at the Chateau to take care of the, Comtesse de la Bois and her new companion who arrived from Paris only yesterday. "

Nadir told him "A Comtesse? Have you found someone here already doostam?"

Erik snickered "Hardly Nadir, the woman is more than eighty years old and can barely walk without help. I found her alone in her carriage on the side of the road near my estate. She was on her way to Strasbourg to pick up her new companion from the station. One of the wheels of her coach had broken and her servant went off to bring someone to repair it. The fool did not know the area and wandered for hours. My man found him on the side of the road not far from where I found the Comtesse. Apparently he had been going in circles all afternoon. She was lucky that it was I that found her. She might have been robbed or worse. She did accost me with a pistol before I persuaded her of my good intentions."

Nadir laughed "She must have been fearful of you; most masked men do not have good intentions."

"I convinced her that my mask was to hide my hideous face to protect her eyes from seeing something so horrifying. She lowered her pistol when I told her who I was; apparently she was in love with my grandfather at one time, as well as half of the eligible men in Alsace." Erik explained.

"According to Christian she was quite beautiful in her youth. She caused my grandfather and his brother to quarrel, and then married my grandfather's closest friend. My grandfather and de la Bois never spoke to one another again." He added.

"Your cousin has imparted much to you Erik. He seems to be an unending pillar of support for you, almost too supportive for such a short acquaintance. Do you trust him?" Nadir asked.

"Of course not Nadir, I trust no one except the present company. You of all people should know that." He admonished. "But he is a very open and gregarious person; he is trying to bring me out of my shell."

"Does he realize the implausibility of his attempt? You do not like to expose yourself to the public very often." Nadir asked pointedly.

"No Daroga, I do not, but I will try to do so. The Phantom used threats and superstition to achieve his ends; Baron von Mulheim will use money, power and position to achieve his. I saw how the blasted Vicomte could receive servility with the same." Erik added.

He looked at us "Have you been in contact with anyone in Paris?"

I told him "No, of course not. Nadir made sure that we did not make contact with Paris he did not want anyone to connect our disappearances.

"Good, it is of importance that no one knows where we are particularly the boy." He looked at me especially, as if he thought that I might be tempted to contact anyone. I knew better than that.

He looked at Nadir and then all of us "I have even more reason to be careful, I have something that I have to confess. I fear that it may come back to haunt me someday."

We all snapped to attention at his words Nadir asked "What have you done now Erik? Killed Raoul? Burned down more of the Opera House?"

Erik smiled sheepishly "No, nothing like that. I um…broke into his house and branded his face with my seal."

Nadir looked at Erik as if he were insane "You did what Erik?"

"I needed to teach the boy a lesson." He pointed to his mask "When he looked at me, he saw nothing but a monster with a mask. If he had viewed me as a man and not a 'thing' he would not have sneaked behind me like a woman and stabbed me in the back. He would have called me out to end our conflict with a duel."

Nadir admitted "That is a common solution among the gentry Erik but you were not exactly conventional with your methods murder, extortion and kidnapping. Only moments before you had him hanging like salami. Did you really think that he would slap you in the face and call for seconds?"

Erik challenged "Would you have preferred that I had taken my more instinctive approach?"

Nadir stuttered "No, it is a more measured response than your usual approach, but I still don't understand why you considered branding his face with your seal to be advisable in this situation. It only served to inflame the situation."

Erik replied hotly "I could not let the fop attempt to kill me and not let him walk away without consequences. I let him win. I gave him Christine when I could have killed him." He paused and looked at Nadir and told him "'The Angel of Death' would have killed him without a thought. I did not break my promise to you."

Nadir admitted reluctantly "No you didn't Erik but all the same was it really wise to antagonize him. He might have let matters lay where they were. Now you have given him incentive to come after you."

Erik sighed finally admitting "Perhaps you are right which is why I did not discuss the matter with you in the first place, before doing it. At the time I felt a strong urge to simply dispose of the boy once and for all, but then Christine would have seen me to be the murdering beast once more. I could not tolerate that notion, so I restrained myself but I still had a strong urge to teach him a lesson. I felt that if he could share some of the pain that I have endured, that perhaps he would understand me better and see me as a man not a monster."

Nadir replied "Why was that so important to you if you were leaving France? You were not likely to see him or Christine ever again. It is your own self perception that you are a monster that you must change, not his or even Christines'."

Erik replied "You are right, doostam. I should not have bothered, but my temper seldom leads me to make rational decisions, especially when Christine is involved. I hope that I can do better in the future now that it is so much brighter."

Nadir replied "At least it is only his face that you marked and nothing else? What is done is done. I am glad that you feel so optimistic."

"As tempting as it was, I only marked his face; and it is a small imperfection, no larger than a centime. I even gave him balm to soothe the pain. In the end it will look like a flesh colored birthmark nothing more, though I did show him my own face and told him that I would make him look even more like me if he came after me." He told Nadir.

Nadir looked at him and then laughed "I am surprised that your remark alone did not kill the boy. He is very squeamish. He was shaking like a leaf when we walked down the labyrinth to find you. I think that he expected you to materialize out of a wall and decapitate him."

"He was not so far off, I could have materialized out of a wall and decapitated him if I had chosen to do so; but then I would have been violating my oath to you." Erik said.

I listened to their repartee for much of the remaining part of the drive. My respect for this man who once terrified me grew. I did not expect him to be so witty or so careful with matters. I thought that his punishment for Raoul was brilliant to say the least, after all the man tried to kill him more than once. He would have been well within his rights to retaliate in self -defense by doing the same. I had been influenced by what I had heard not who he was in reality. I wondered what sort of life that he had led in the past that he called himself the 'Angel of Death'. Why did he swear an oath to Nadir? So many questions that I did not dare to ask him, and yet they burned in my mind.

When we approached his estate, I was flabbergasted at the size of it. It was very extensive, with turrets and crenellations. It sat on a high point overlooking the Rhine.

Erik told us "According to my cousin, this Chateau commanded the northern approaches to Strasbourg. My ancestors have lived in this area for as far back as can be remembered. Family legend claims that the first Mulheim was a Roman, who possessed my deformity. He calls it Apollo's mark, and claims that it is a gift not a curse." Erik spat "Can you think of anything more ridiculous than that?"

Nadir replied "Well it certainly is an improvement on your approach Erik. I have continuously told you that you need to stop hating yourself for something that you cannot control."

Maman cut in "We all have told you that Erik. You have let your face dictate to you how you must live. I think that I like this cousin of yours. I wish that you had met him sooner."

Erik reminded us "Well he is a German, a Prussian to boot. Have you forgotten already that you dislike the Germans?"

Maman replied "On the whole, perhaps but I met plenty of fine Germans during their occupation of Paris. Most of them were decent, even if I wanted them to leave. Our own Communards did almost as much damage to Paris as the Prussians did. She added contemptuously. "Besides since Alsace is now part of Germany I guess that we will have to learn to live here."

Erik replied "I am glad to hear it because if my disguise is to work, I need to stress my Germanic roots, not my French ones. Don't forget that I just moved here from Pomerania in eastern Prussia."

Maman snorted "You are as proudly French as I am Erik. You have a deep appreciation for our music and culture."

"Have you forgotten Madame that many of our Opera's that we performed were German and Austrian? What of Mozart and Beethoven. What about my love of Faust? I will adapt if I must. It would seem that I have no choice but to do so." He told us.

"Well you are certainly as imperious as they are?" Maman laughed "This estate of yours is very impressive. I had no idea that you were a man of such means."

Erik replied "To be honest, neither did I. Christian described my inheritance as a small estate. If this is his idea of a small estate I wonder what he deems to be a big one."

"Perhaps he was being modest." I told them.

Erik smiled "Perhaps. I will send for the servants to help you settle in. Once you are all done my servants will bring you to the solarium where I will be waiting for you. I have no doubt that you will find the many changes in my circumstances to be quite surprising."


	19. Chapter 19

Sorry for the slight delay in posting this chapter. I had visitors from across the pond staying with me, and I spent the last few days showing them the area.

Chapter 19

Christine's POV, Six hours prior to the events in Chapter 18.

I woke up after that sleepless night ready to face my new life. The Comtesse had risen before me and was dressed and ready for breakfast. She gently rapped on my door and told me to come down with her.

"The Baron has graciously asked his cooks to prepare a meal for us and it is waiting. We would not want to be rude."

"I will be down in several minutes. Will it just be you and I, or will the Baron be joining us?" I replied through the door thinking that I would again look frightful.

"Do not dawdle my dear" she told me insistently. "A person of his station should not have to wait upon you. I told him that you could take a meal with the servants but he insisted that you come to breakfast with us." She sounded a little sour but what choice did I have but to go with her immediately.

I told her to wait a moment while I donned an old dress that did not require a corset. I looked in the mirror and I looked disheveled I was a little embarrassed but the Comtesse was very impatient. She banged her cane on the wooden floor signaling her impatience with me. A moment later I opened the door. She gave me a close examination but I seemed to have passed.

"Erik just left. He went to Strasbourg to pick up a new coach and some friends of his who are visiting. Like us, they are French. He told me that I was welcome to stay through lunch and meet them but I am not sure that I want to impose upon his hospitality much longer. Christian, his cousin has remained to sit with us through breakfast. I am sure that you will find him to be quite hospitable. He is a most handsome young gentleman as well." She told me, in a slightly more amiable manner.

"What is Erik like?" I asked curious about the mysterious Baron.

"He is quite a gentleman himself, just like his late grandfather. His French is excellent and completely unaccented unlike Christian's. Apparently he spent some time in Paris, during the occupation, and is fond of French culture. He was the one who helped me yesterday. He seems to be a kind man but very reserved. He is much more reserved than his cousin. It might be due to the fact that he has a war injury but I couldn't say for sure. I only met him yesterday."

"A war injury you say? I met Christian last night, and he mentioned that Erik wears a mask."

I could not help but to think of the many coincidences between the Baron and my old tutor. If I had truly mistaken him for the Phantom last night the resemblance was eerie. I wished that I knew my new employer better so that I might suggest that we opt for the invitation to lunch. I did so want to meet this mysterious Baron.

The Comtesse replied with a curt tone "'_Christian?'_You are on a first name basis? How very familiar of you. I hope that you do not think that you might take such liberties with other members of the nobility. While I shall permit you to attend certain functions at my side, I will insist that you behave using the rules of propriety. I am sure that in Paris it was not a terrible thing to be so familiar with your social betters but here it is more structured and you might find that some would hold you in low regard. I do not tell you this to upbraid you Christine, but as a favor to you. I do not want to see you held in low regard. It would be a reflection upon me as your employer."

I hoped that the Comtesse would soften a bit as I got to know her. She did not appear to be a particularly mean woman but she appeared to be quite conscious of the boundaries that propriety imposed upon us. I sincerely hoped that I could break down some of the barriers separating us or I would be quite lonely once more.

We made our way to a massive dining room with the longest table that I had ever seen. I could imagine noblemen and their ladies dining there during the Middle Ages throwing their chicken bones to the hounds who were waiting under the table. It was set for breakfast and my new acquaintance Christian was seated there. He stood up to greet us looking even more handsome than he had in the middle of the night. He looked at me in amusement.

"I trust that you slept well Christine? I told you that you will have a big day today." He asked me.

"Yes, thank you. I was less restless after I went back to sleep." I answered.

The Comtesse looked at both of us probably wondering what we meant. Christian turned to her and explained "Mademoiselle Daae and I are now well acquainted. She was a restless sleeper and was awakened by some noise. I reassured her that all of the resident spirits are very friendly. I escorted her back to her room. You will have a most charming companion Comtesse. We must endeavor to meet again soon."

The Comtesse smiled "I would like to host a ball in the Baron's honor to thank him for his service to me yesterday. I think that it would do him well to be better acquainted with the important families of the area. Don't you agree? Until recently your family has been the backbone of society in this region. I would like to see you and your cousin resume your places. In a way, I owe it to both of you to do so, given my past association with your family. It would show everyone that past hurts have been finally healed. It was I that started the rift within your family and between both of your grandfather's and my late husband."

I looked at them both, in puzzlement. I could see that they were sharing a private understanding. As the Comtesse had pointed out previously, I was only an employee of the Comtesse and barely knew either of them. I did not have the standing to ask what they meant but then Christian gave me a peculiar look and turned to the Comtesse.

"We are being quite rude to Mademoiselle Daae." He told her suddenly formally. "We should inform her about what we are speaking of so that she might feel less awkward. Would you like us to tell you Mademoiselle?" he asked me pointedly.

I did want to know. I gratefully replied "Yes, I would love to know.'

The Comtesse looked at me. _"Very well, Christian, I will tell her although it is ancient history." She turned to me and smiled "You are still very young child, and probably have known little of life outside of the Opera House where you were brought up. My cousin Aurore de Chagny tells me that you are a very innocent young lady despite your choice of_ _career. I was once as young and as innocent as you. I was thought to be very beautiful. I was raised in Clermont-Ferrand in Auvergne in a very old and distinguished family. We survived the Revolution because at the time, our family was in Geneva. We had been secret Protestants for two hundred years and my grandfather decided that it would be safer if he would move to Switzerland where there was toleration for us. After the Bourbon's were overthrown, and Napoleon took control, he moved back to France and distinguished himself in battle. He died in Russia when Napoleon was defeated and forced to march back to France in defeat. He and my father fought together and both are buried in an unmarked mass grave somewhere outside of Smolensk. _

_When I was eighteen, in 1822, my maman decided to move to Strasbourg because my maman was a passionate Lutheran, and therefore eligible men were rare in Auvergne, which was in the heart of Catholic France. Strasbourg was attractive because, at the time, it was still part of France. Many Lutherans were there because it was on the border with Germany and was largely German speaking. My mother decided to bring me here and introduce me to the local society. Given our noble credentials we were welcomed into society here. Soon after we arrived I was invited to a fete at a prominent Lutheran family's estate. There I met three young men, two brothers and a third was their close friend. The brothers were only a year apart in age and were as close as twins. They were the most handsome men that I had ever laid eyes upon. They were from a distinguished Protestant family of ancient lineage. The family had lived in the area of Strasbourg forever. They were the grandfathers of Christian and Erik._

_Both men came up to me at the exact same time and asked me to dance. I could not choose which one to dance with so I settled for dancing with both, one after the other. As the night went on they became rivals for my attention. At first they decided to divide their time with me between them. I of course did not know about this arrangement. If I had, perhaps the bad blood that arose between them might never have occurred; but that was how they decided to deal with their mutual attraction to me. They both figured that I would choose only one of them, and that the other would then back away before either of them could get hurt. They thought that it was the most equitable solution, but as it turned out it was not. You see they were so similar that I liked both of them just the same and I did not know which one to choose at all. I was immature and was blissfully unaware of the tension that I was causing. _

_The two brothers began to see me behind one another's back. They thought that they could get the edge on the other. The more that I saw each, the more confused that I was. They were both so handsome and charming and I couldn't decide which one that I liked better. I started to talk to Jules, my future husband, and their best friend, about my dilemma and he and I became confidantes. Soon it was a mess and I was caught up in the middle. Finally one day Erik's grandfather, who was also named Erik, caught his brother Georges with me and it looked very compromising. He threatened to kill his brother for his betrayal, but Jules convinced them to let me choose. I could not decide which one that I liked better but still they pressed me. _

_Finally I decided that I would not choose either and married Jules instead. He and I had grown quite close while discussing my situation. The irony was that his family was very Catholic. My mother was most displeased, but since Jules was a Comte from a very distinguished family she had some difficulty objecting. Sadly she had a bad accident and died and we were then married. In the meantime neither brother ever forgave the other, even though they both married other women and had reputably good marriages. They would not forgive Jules or I either. We had all been so close and were turned into enemies. Georges had studied architecture at the University and became a professor there. He met a German girl who was the daughter of another professor and married against his father's wishes. Erik married the daughter of another local family of good lineage and inherited the estate. The brothers never again spoke to one another."_

She turned to me. I don't think that she noticed my discomfort while she was telling me her story, I was grateful for that. Her story reminded me of my own recent dilemma. I too was forced to choose between two men and ended up with neither.

"Were you ultimately happy with Jules? Or did you still love the brothers?" I asked her.

She sighed "Jules was not as handsome as the brothers; in fact many perceived him as being homely. We were never blessed with children, because we were sterile. Sadly he was the last of his line and had no heirs. When I die, the de la Bois line will be extinct. Most of the family lost their lives in the Revolution. Only his parents survived and he was their sole surviving child."

"That seems so sad." I told her.

"Yes." She admitted "You will find that my home has many ghosts. It is a huge empty place, almost as large as this estate but I am its only resident save for a handful of servants. I hope that you will be happy there with me, an old lady with no one around but ghosts from the past."

I smiled "I am used to living with ghosts Comtesse. I have spent my entire life around them." I told her.

"It might get very lonely for you. Most girls your age want to be around people and parties and such." She told me "I warned my dear cousin Aurore, the Comtesse de Chagny, about that when she wrote me about you; but she told me that her son owed you a favor, and that you wanted to leave France and return to Sweden eventually."

I noticed that Christian was paying close attention to us suddenly he asked "What made you want to leave Paris and go back to Sweden? Your French sounds like a native you must have lived there for a long time."

I looked at him and told him the truth "I have lived there since I was five years old, and spent most of my time studying to be a ballerina and then a Prima Donna."

He lifted a finely sculpted eyebrow and questioned "And you were unsuccessful?"

"On the contrary." I admitted "I was very successful. I had a great teacher who took a great interest in advancing my career."

The both looked at me curiously. I could sense that Christian in particular seemed to take special interest in my situation.

Christian continued to question me "Then why did you leave to come here? If you were successful, you could certainly gain more wealth and fame as a Prima Donna, why become a paid companion for the Comtesse here in Alsace?"

I was not sure what I should tell them. Perhaps they would eventually find out so I decided to be honest.

"My teacher fell in love with me, and then Raoul, the Vicomte de Chagny did as well. Raoul was a childhood friend." I told them. "Raoul wanted to marry me and I accepted his proposal. We were engaged to be married."

Christian looked at me with sympathy "So then, why did you not marry the Vicomte? It seems like a most splendid match for a Prima Donna?"

I felt a little defensive at his very probing question, I wanted to tell him to mind his business but he was my social superior and my host. "I did not love him." I admitted.

"And yet you accepted his proposal previously? That must have been quite a blow to him." He added. "And what of this teacher who also loved you?"

"Well you see that was the most difficult part of it. I misjudged both my teacher, and my feelings towards him. He had a deformity which I found to be repulsive, and I thought that he was a murderer. I was afraid of him. I thought that he would hurt me and those around me. But then Raoul tried to kill him, and he thought that I was involved too. I later found out that he was innocent of the murder that I attributed to him." I felt as if I were rambling on to perfect strangers. It was difficult for me to tell them what had happened.

"Were you involved in the plot to kill him?" Christian asked gently. "Last night you told me that you had betrayed someone more than once."

"Of course not, never. It looked like I did, and my best friend saw what she thought was me helping Raoul do it. Now Erik loves her and not me. He would not even see me to let me explain that I am innocent."

I could feel the tears washing down my face.

My pent up pain came pouring out in tears which fell like raindrops.

She told me "My poor dear girl, you have been through a lot. It is hard to be young and beautiful and yet not yet know what you want. I remember."

"What would you do if you were to find this teacher of yours? Erik I believe that you called him. If he has moved on, would you welcome him? Would you still find him repulsive?" Christian asked me.

I did not know why it was so important to him that I reply, but I told him "I would try to explain and ask for his forgiveness."

"Would you accept his love now if it were still offered to you; or do you just want his forgiveness?" he asked me.

"I don't know." I admitted. "I think that I do love him, but a lot has happened to us and between us that would have to be resolved before I would know the answer."

"I see." Christian said. "Well of course the chances of you encountering him must be quite slim, since he is in Paris and you are here." He added.

"He is not in Paris. He has left. I think that he went to America. He is still wanted for murder in France." I told him.

"I thought that you said that he is innocent?" Christian asked me.

"He is, he was protecting a friend of his and took the blame. I found this out after I betrayed him." I told him.

"Why would he do such noble a thing? It is a capital offense?" He asked.

"He did not mind. I think that he wanted people to think that he had done it. He pretended to be a ghost for many years so that he would be left alone. Most people believed him to be so, and it worked for a long time. Everything changed after the murder took place and then he started threatening the managers. We all became very afraid of him especially me. He started to become obsessed with me. Raoul helped to guard me from him." I told him.

"He doesn't sound like the sort of person to protect a friend. He sounds like a loner. Perhaps you are better off away from him if he behaves in such away. " Christian observed.

I felt the anger rise in me from Christian's presumptive observations. I felt a need to defend Erik "You don't know anything about him, that you can say that. He is a loner but I don't think that in his heart he wants to be. I think that he was obsessed with me because he was very lonely. Not many people treated him well because of his deformity, not even his mother. He was always protective of me. He would watch over me when I was a child and befriended me when I was lonely. He had a few other people who he also watched over, my foster mom and my friend Meg. He taught me music, and encouraged me to learn about history and culture behind that music. He made my voice take wing, and I could feel my spirit soar when we sang together.

He listened to me and then acted quite strangely. He then abruptly asked me to step out of the room, and wait for him. I was not sure why he did that so suddenly. I was afraid that he had taken an instant dislike to me. Perhaps he found me to be shallow. I knew that German's did have the reputation of being abrupt and honest and perhaps I was just being paranoid but it was unsettling to be dismissed in that way.


	20. Chapter 20

Enjoy

Chapter 20

Five hours before the events in Chapter 18

Christine's POV

I was confused at Christian's mercurial change of mood. One moment he was speaking to me sympathetically, the next he was ordering me to leave the room. I did not know where to go because I was in a strange house, but that did not occur to him. After a moment a servant approached me and told me to follow him. He told me that the Baron would like to have a word with me in private. I did not know what to make of it and the servant gave me no clue. I followed him wordlessly to a part of the Chateau that I had not yet seen, and he led me through some double doors into a very dark room. I was starting to grow fearful. Until the night before, I never met anyone in this house. Everyone that I had met in this house seemed to be either mysterious or odd or both. If something were to happen to me no one would ever know or care. I swallowed my fear and peered around room. The servant closed the door behind me and disappeared leaving me alone in the stark forbidding room. I wondered what I had done to earn this treatment. I felt a strong urge to turn around and leave, but then I heard some noise, and I could see a faint outline of a man coming towards me. It was not Christian. It was someone else, he was taller and leaner and I could feel his fiery eyes upon me scanning me and burning me.

I heard my name whispered very softly and gently by the dark cloaked figure. It sounded like a caress whispering "Christine"

My heart leapt in response, it sounded like…. I looked forward and suddenly, like the ghost that he was, my angel materialized before me. I froze in shock.

"Angel" I gasped instinctively. I took a step back in reflexive fear. It was not that I feared him, but I was completely startled. Despite the substantial clues that he was here, and my own instincts, I was still surprised to find him here.

"You still fear me?" he questioned bitterly. His tone changed completely. I could see the dim light illuminate his mask in sepia tones and beyond that I could see a flash of anger in his beautiful verdant eyes.

"No Erik, not anymore. Not after that night." I replied softly.

"Yet you tremble at my voice." He stated with a challenge. "Your words tell me otherwise but your eyes could never lie to me." He hissed bitterly.

"You hoped to find me dead!" he stated menacingly.

"No." I replied in strong denial. "I am glad to see you alive." I told him.

He approached me cautiously, coming even further out of the shadows where he had been hiding from me only moments before. I watched him warily as I would watch a panther springing out to attack his prey. He looked at me coldly "You lie! For once tell me the truth. You owe me that much for all of your past betrayals."

"I am not lying to you Erik. It is only that you have startled me. I did not expect to see you. I expected to see the Baron." I told him.

He nodded "Are you disappointed that it is me? Perhaps you preferred it to be Christian. He is not hideous like me. He is handsome like your fop. Shall I fetch him?" He taunted.

"Perhaps you would like to have a new protector to guard you and to guide you." He continued mocking me with my own words that passed between Raoul and me.

I met his angry gaze defiantly "Don't be ridiculous Erik. I have only just met Christian. I have not had time to develop any feelings for him one way or the other. I was told that the Baron wished to see me and I therefore expected it to be him."

He spoke to me in a more measured tone, but I could still feel his anger seething just below. He was struggling to maintain his composure. "I am the Baron who wished to see you Christine. This estate belongs to me, not my cousin. I inherited it from my grandfather years ago. I just never mentioned it to you. Unlike your boy, I do not flaunt my title or my wealth to anyone. I have no need to bring more attention upon me from this harsh world."

His eyes still blistered me with the intensity of his anger. He was, every inch, the Phantom of both my dreams and nightmares. I gazed into his intensely stormy eyes and could not find the soft affection that once graced the orbs of my angel and teacher. At that moment I could feel all of the power of his commanding presence. He was as remote to me as a mountain top. I was trembling with terror but I let it glide away, remembering who this man before me really was, and what he meant to me. I dwelt in the past and remembered the kind angel who once adored me. I wanted to get past the Phantom and find my angel. I knew that he was still there behind the bluster. I recovered my strength and lifted my gaze defiantly, eye meeting eye.

"Why are you here Christine?" he asked suddenly, breaking the tense silence. His eyes were watching me intensely, like a cat watching a mouse. He was probing me for a weakness.

"At this house? I needed a position to earn enough to return to Sweden." I replied casually knowing full well what he meant.

"No." he thundered "Why are you not with your boy? I set you free to be with him. Yet I find you here in my house. Did you follow me so you could destroy what little that you left of me after so many betrayals?"

"Isn't it obvious Erik? I could not marry him, not after what he did to you." I told him defensively. "I had no part in his final attempt on your life, despite what you think that you heard, and what Meg thought that she saw. I did not want to see you killed."

He searched my expression for some hint of a lie but because I was truthful I had nothing to hide.

"I heard what you told Christian." He said, still angry. "Christian came to see me right after he left you, before the break of dawn. He told me that you were here, in my Chateau. I stood outside and listened to your entire conversation. I know what you claim. Did you hope perhaps to sway his sympathy? Did you want his, and the Comtesses' support against the poor deranged monster who accosted you?"

His eyes challenged mine, daring me to deny the truth of what he was saying but it only increased my resolve against him. I was finished playing docile games with the men in my life, first Raoul and now Erik.

"So you know that I am telling you the truth. I did not know that you were listening. I had no reason to lie to him." I replied defensively but calmly. I would not let his anger arouse mine.

He acknowledged my words but snapped "From your perspective, you believe it to be true Christine. Perhaps I might have deluded myself on that last night in the lair; but I have had time to reflect on the recent past and have concluded that you wanted me dead."

"No" I replied insistently. I started to speak and to explain further; but he stepped forward and placed his gloved hand over my mouth to stop me.

He gave me a bitter glance and hissed "You dare to deny the truth Christine, but your actions have spoken louder than your words. It was you who set the Vicomte against me. You told him that you could never be free from me. Time and again you proclaimed me a monster, even after all that I had been to you and done for you; I was condemned without even a chance to explain myself! No Christine, I now believe that you knew nothing about the fop's cowardly attempt to stab me, but make no mistake it was your actions that placed that knife in his hands." He accused.

I was taken aback by his tone. My angel had never spoken to me as harshly as he did now. I continued to feel the full force of the Phantom in his strong baritone voice. He closed the small remaining gap between us and gripped my wrist and pulled me towards him, until it hurt.

His eyes flashed with hurt and with uncontrolled anger "Once and for all, admit that you hated me and you wanted me to be dead. You probably still do. Release me! Free us both from this agony that exists between us. I freed you to be with your boy, now leave me for good and let me be free!"

I looked at him in desperation. A short time before I would have been afraid of both him and his temper but I was more afraid of losing him forever. I remembered the softness that he showed me in his note that he had left me and the adoring eyes that had made a final plea for my love right before Raoul stabbed him. It strengthened my resolve to stand firm and deflect his rage. He did not hate me although he tried to make me believe so.

With new found will I managed to maintain my composure. One last time, I tried to reach past the Phantom who controlled the gates, to plead my case with the man inside. I needed to see behind the mask and speak only to him and end the bitterness between us once and for all. If I failed I knew that he would flee again and I would lose him forever.

I looked into his eyes and told him "No, Erik I did not mean it when I did all of those things. I did not understand what was going on between us, truly I did not. I felt scared of you and your temper, even worse I was afraid of the passion that existed between us. I never wanted you dead. I don't want that now. I certainly do not hate you. I never did or would. I love you! That was why I couldn't marry Raoul. I love only you." The last words just slipped out.

He dropped my wrist and cupped my face in his hands his eyes bored into mine intensely. After a while he shook his head in angry denial. But I could sense a bit of wavering in his resolve.

Still he blustered "No, you are lying to me. Mocking my last words to you before your boy tried to end my wretched existence. A few months ago I would have given you the world, if you had only asked it of me. I did not ask you to love me just to save me from my lifetime of solitude. I begged your soul to join with my own, as I knew that they were both forged in the same fire. As much as you chose to deny it we both knew it to be true. But instead you taught me a valuable lesson that no matter how much I desire it, no matter how much love I could offer, that no woman could love me, least of all you." He spoke softly but firmly as if he was pronouncing judgment on a spoiled child.

"You are wrong Erik, I do love you." I insisted. "I did not realize it until later after you were gone but I do love you; with all of my heart." I insisted gently.

He looked at me as if I had slapped him, and stepped back. He met my eyes with a stricken glance, telling me bitterly "Of all the cruel actions that you have taken against me, this is the worst, Christine. You have already ripped my heart out and trampled upon it, just as you did to my mask in front of the world. Look at the face of monster who you claim to love and tell me that you have changed. Tell me that you love this!" he exclaimed savagely.

With a flick of the wrist he removed both his mask and wig and angrily flung them aside revealing his true face to me. He seized me once again and held my eyes captive in his. Angry fire leapt out at me from his hypnotic eyes, but I could see a small measure of gentle pleading in them as well. A sad yearning lay beneath the fire and I seized upon that small spark of hope and addressed it. We silently stared at one another for a moment and he mutely dared me to look away, as I had done before, and reject him. Strangely, I was not as repulsed as I had been in the past. His skin now had a golden tone as if he had spent time outside in the sun. His bald head no longer reminded me of a skull. His deformity was still terrible but he looked better, much better.

He broke the moment of silence and challenged me "See I have not changed Christine. I am still as hideous as ever. I will always be this way." He told me bitterly. "I am not your precious little fop who will turn your head with his fairy tale promises. I am not my cousin Christian either. Behold this face; it is the face of a demon. I will never be anything but repulsive, 'le mort vivant'." I have resigned myself to my fate, which is to be alone and unloved by anyone, especially you. My dream was your nightmare and I understand that clearly now." He spat. "Monsters are not worthy enough to have dreams. You taught me that." He added bitterly.

He calmed a little bit and told me. "It will not do to have you here close to where I live. If you want me to help you get to Sweden I will give you the money to do so. I will even give you money to get started there while you look for employment; whatever you wish for as long as you are far from here. You can leave immediately on the next train heading north and never look at me again. I only ask in return that you stop torturing me with your lies. Please leave me with what little dignity that I retained after I got down that night on my hands and knees and confessed my love for you."

"No Erik what can I do to make you believe me? It doesn't have to be your fate to be alone, only if you want it to be. Your face does not matter to me any longer, truly it doesn't. It is your heart that is what is most important to me. That night, if Raoul hadn't stabbed you I would have stayed with you. I came back to you to stay. When I made my choice I meant it. I choose you Erik, not Raoul. I still do." I told him, standing my ground. "I do not want to go back to Sweden. I want to stay here with you."

I could see him listening to me, his mixed emotions fighting with one another for control. He wanted to believe me but he had doubts. Knowing our past, I couldn't blame him for doubting me. I had never given him a reason to believe that I cared. Everything that I had done during the last six months at the opera house was designed to push him away.

"Please Erik; I know that a part of you wants to believe me. Why am I here of all places? I will tell you the answer, which is that fate has decreed it. I had no idea where you went where any of you were. I heard the rumors that you had fled to America and I wanted to die. I went to the roof of the Opera House intending to fling myself off of it but I thought about you and how much that I wanted you and I pulled back." I could feel my tears rolling down my face. I was beside myself with pain and grief. "I wanted you to soothe me as you once did when I was a child, and tell me that you would stay with me and comfort me as you once promised me that you would. I didn't want to die alone, angel." I confessed brokenly "I wanted you, not Raoul, only you. You promised me that you would stay with me forever if that is what I wanted. You promised me." I repeated to him tearfully.

Suddenly I felt his arms close around me protectively and strongly embrace me. He caressed my hair softly with his long elegant fingers and told me softly "Shh, it's alright everything is going to be alright. Please don't cry. I could never stand to see you cry."

I looked up at his proud towering form and whispered "Please Erik, just kiss me. Let me kiss you like we did back in Paris in the lair. I need to feel your lips on top of mine."

I could see the tears forming in his eyes and then he pulled me on to a divan, and then closer to his unmasked face. I could hear his heart beating loudly. He placed his soft moist lips on mine and we kissed passionately, even more than the last time, because I needed him to see that I truly wanted him. I returned his passion equally, not daring to let go. To prove my point I caressed his damaged cheek and kissed it. Then I kissed him in several of the most gruesome places, just to prove it to both of us that I no longer found him to be repulsive. We looked at one another and I repeated it again for good measure. I caressed his damaged face and bald head and planted warm kisses on them everywhere. He looked at me, shocked at my wanton display of affection but it served its purpose which was to show him that I wanted him.

When I finished I told him "I swear on all that is holy, even on my father's eternal soul that I love you Erik." I knew that Erik would be more likely believe me if I made such a gesture. While Erik was not religious, he knew that I was, and that my father's eternal soul would mean everything to me. He looked at me incredulously. He was beginning to believe me.

"Why do you love me Christine? Is it because you are destitute and I am now a man of means?" He asked me with a little edge of anger but less harshly than before.

Even after all that I had just said, and done, it was hard for him to believe me. Inwardly I cursed myself for all that I had done to make him suspicious of me and my intentions.

"How can you believe such a thing Erik? After all that we have meant to one another you would think that of me?" I asked "I could have married Raoul and been a woman of means, I still could if I returned to him; but I realized that I would be dead inside if I married him. I have been dead since you left. You are my soul, my music and my passion. Raoul was only a fairy tale prince, but when I opened my eyes, that was all that he was, a child's dream. You once asked me to succumb to you. I am here and ready to do so if you will accept my complete and unconditional surrender."

Erik gently placed his thumb under my chin and turned my face towards his. For the first time I could see a hint of humor creep into his eyes.

He turned to me and asked me smoothly in his beautiful purring voice "You would agree to my terms no matter what I demand of you?" He picked up one of my curls and caressed it.

"Anything" I breathed "Anything that you ask of me. Name your terms angel."

"You are beautiful." He whispered softly. "You would throw your life away for a murderous monster such as me?"

"You are innocent." I told him. "Madame Giry told me what happened with Buquet."

"Perhaps of that murder I am, but there is blood on my hands. I have killed, and killed again, just as you once said. I am far from an innocent man. I used to be just what you described, perhaps even worse." He added watching me carefully to gauge my reaction.

I looked at him sincerely "Perhaps you once did, but that is not who you are now. That is not the man that I know, that I love. Your face holds no horror for me and I love you despite your past deeds. Whatever they might have been, for me they do not define who you are and what you mean to me. You are my angel of music and you always will be, despite and because who you have been."

"I cannot change the past Christine, or this face. If I take you back into my heart you will never be free of me. I will not be able to let you go a second time. I would kill anyone who would try to part us, without hesitation. Can you live with that?" He warned.

"Yes, I am not free of you now, I can never be but I no longer want to be. I want you with me for the rest of our days. Please forgive me for my past betrayals and love me once more." I pleaded. "I am yours now completely, no matter what. I promise that I will never betray you again and will love you completely as you deserve to be loved."

"I never stopped loving you Christine. I might have hated you for a short time but I could not sustain it. You have always held my heart in your hand even when you didn't want it." He admitted finally. "If I asked you to do so, would you truly consent to be my wife or my lover? In the fullest sense of the word? I would want to know you, as a husband knows his wife, in every respect. Do you really wish to be chained to me forever despite my repulsive face?"

"I want you Erik in every way, including that one. Your face is dear to me because it is part of you and I accept you in all ways." I told him.

He took me back into his arms and gave me another fierce kiss. I felt his love pour into me and mine into him. I had never felt that way with Raoul despite his good looks.

"Oh Christine, you have restored what I thought that I had lost forever. You have made me very happy for the first time in my miserable life." He told me.

"I feel the same way Erik. I thought that I had lost you forever. I thought that you loved Meg and not me." I admitted.

"What made you think that I would be so fickle? She was only comforting me for what we thought that we had seen and heard. She wanted to show me that I was not repulsive to all women." He told me with a warm smile.

"Well she had better not show you that again. I will take those duties upon myself." I told him.

He looked at me apologetically "That reminds me, in a moment I must go. I have to go into Strasbourg to pick Meg, Madame Giry and Nadir from the train station, as well as pick up a new carriage that my cousin insisted that I have. I would like for you to stay here so that I might surprise them with your presence. They will be as shocked as I was to find out that you are here."

"How did you know that I was here?" I asked him.

"I sensed your presence even before I knew that you were here. I could not stop thinking about you. I went outside to clear my head and shortly after I returned Christian came to tell me of your little impromptu tete-a-tete. We thought it best that he question you to find out your feelings and intentions before I revealed myself to you. The last time that I had done so it did not go very well and I wanted no repetition. Christian is quite the romantic as you will see. He was happy to interrogate you." Erik told me with a fond smile.

"You couldn't have known him very long since you have only been here for a short time." I stated to him.

"No, but he has shown me how to make wine and many other interesting lessons. He appears to love to be of service." Erik told me.

"Yes I can see that." I agreed. "But he is a very charming and friendly man. If I wasn't in love with you I would be quite tempted." I teased

"Well you have pledged yourself to me, so you may not give in to such temptation." He told me smiling but I could sense the seriousness behind his words.

"There is only one man in the world that I want and it is you." I insisted tracing his firm chiseled jaw with my finger.

"Don't speak to me in such a way. I am liable to forget that I am a gentleman and take advantage of you." He told me.

"Well then we better not wait for too long because I want you to do so." I told him.

"I promise that I will make you very happy. No queen will be adored and spoiled more than you will be by me." He vowed.

"I will give you the love that you badly deserve. You will never be lonely again." I promised in return.

I could see the tears of joy in his eyes. For so many years he had only seen tears of hate. I felt the warmth of his love and accepted it and gave the same in return. I was grateful for the unlikely good fortune that restored us to one another, that washed away all the despair that we had both felt. Strangely we owed our happiness to Raoul, who had unknowingly placed me back in Erik's path were we could reconcile. We could start a new life away from the Opera house and Paris which contained so many sad memories. We had much to look forward to.


	21. Chapter 21

I hope that you enjoyed the last chapter. Thank you for reading this so far. I would especially like to thank TMara, MarilynKC , Brambled13, Lovewillstillremain(, Brintravlr, Kit Kat, MsFleck, Rupert Bear and of course my beta judybear236. I would love to add to this list. You have all been very helpful and supportive so far. This story is not yet finished as you will see below…..

Chapter 21

Christian's POV

5 hours before the events in Chapter 18.

I watched as the object of my cousin's affections left the breakfast room. I could see by the look in her eyes when she spoke of Erik that she did indeed have feelings for him. She was a beautiful woman. I could see why he would have fallen for her. I might have done the same but I would never take the risk of incurring the infamous Phantom's wrath. Our family history had enough issues stemming from rivalry over a woman's heart. We had a prearranged understanding that I would send her out to meet him if what she told us provided some sort of promise for him. Erik would have turned his back on her forever if her answers had not been sufficient. We enlisted the Gräfin in this endeavor, as well. My heart was full of joy that my cousin might finally win his soprano's love, at least for a short time, I thought to myself, sadly. I did not want him to die having never known that emotion directed towards him. He is my cousin, and my blood, and despite everything I was growing to care about him.

Unfortunately, unbeknownst to him, our pasts up until now, had forced us to be sworn enemies. I might have varied from my sworn agenda but the terrifying old woman sitting across from me, thought differently. When Christine left the room, the old Gräfin(Countess in German) saw my happy gaze and reminded me that no matter what my personal feelings were, that I had a duty to carry out. I did not want to do it, to bring more harm to my family. What I told Erik was the truth. The bearers of Apollo's mark were all, without exception, great men who brought good fortune to our family. I did not tell him everything especially about the more than half century old feud that raged between our branches of the family that began with the fight between my grandfather and his over the Gräfin, August Marie.

As a very young man I swore to uphold the sacred duty to my part of family, to rain vengeance upon his. The war between the brothers did not end when my grandfather was exiled to Germany. On the contrary, it had just begun. The accident that killed my grandparents was no accident at all, but was said to have begun in a cold blooded murder by his brother Erik. The tale that the Gräfin related both to Christine and to Erik, who we knew to be listening; left out several crucial points that were the foundation of the dispute. The two brothers were uncommonly close. It was said that one would not go anywhere without the other. They were very free spirited and known to be a little wild at times. Their friend Graf Jules de la Bois was almost as close but he was a little more serious than the others. All three men met the visiting girl from Auvergne, and they all were bewitched by her. She was said to be quite beautiful and charming many of the eligible men flocked around her to bid her to dance, or to bring her punch. The brothers were no exception; they were considered to be the most handsome pair of men in the area. They vied with one another to determine who would approach her; they did not want to fight over the same girl. They were too close to one another to let such a thing lie between them. They decided that only one of them could talk to her, so they played a game of cards to determine who it would be. Erik's grandfather and namesake, Erik, won and asked her to dance. My grandfather, Georges, was very upset about it because he was attracted to the girl at first sight, but he gave in. She was Erik's prize to pursue.

Erik called upon her several times but when she ran into Georges, she wanted his attentions as well as Erik's'. She continued to go out solely with Erik, who grew increasingly attached to her, but she also wanted my grandfather. The two brothers were uncommonly handsome and she could not stand the fact that she might lose the affections of one of them. I am not sure that she started out to be so calculating but she would flirt with Georges even while she was with Erik. Georges tried to ignore it, and mentioned it to Erik, but he did not believe him. I believe that if it had been Georges who had won the card game it would have been Erik that she flirted with. I think that she was young and had been fatherless and not under anyone's control, but I was not there so I can only speculate. My knowledge was obtained second hand through the recollections of my father and Erik's' grandfather and even the Gräfin. I was no detective, but I could piece the story together from everyone that I spoke to. All were very bitter about it, even years later.

One night, the de la Bois' held a party at their estate. Due to the distance from the Schloss both brothers stayed on after the party ended. Jule's family and the von Mulheim's had been close for centuries despite their ethnic and religious differences. The future Gräfin, Auguste, managed to secure an invitation to stay over as well. When everyone went to sleep she slipped into the room where my grandfather was staying and climbed into bed with him. Georges had much to drink and accepted her caresses not even knowing who had approached him in the dark. She seduced him and they made passionate love. When they were finished Erik saw Auguste slip from Georges' room clearly disheveled. Erik immediately stormed into Georges' room demanding to know what had happened. Georges was confused and did not understand why his brother was so angry at him. He tried to mollify him but he failed. Erik spotted the blood on Georges' sheets from where her 'virginal' blood had been spilled. He accused him of rape which he blatantly denied explaining what had happened. He begged Erik to believe him but he would not. He accused Georges of doing it on purpose to steal the girl away. No matter how much my grandfather denied it he was not believed. I think that Erik would have killed him right away had their father not heard the melee and stepped in and intervened.

Due to the conflict between the brothers, Georges was forced to move out and found his own accommodations in Strassburg. He had already studied some archeology and quickly found a job as an assistant to a prominent professor. Erik was the eldest and the heir to the estate so there was no question as to who would go. At first their father supported Georges monetarily, but when he fell in love with a German girl, the daughter of the professor, he disowned him. They married and moved to Germany. When their child, my father, was five they were both killed in what was thought to be a carriage accident. It was later found that the brakes had been disabled and that the culprit claimed that he was hired by a French Baron to sabotage it. Once my father learned the truth, many years later, he wanted his uncle to suffer as he had. He arranged for a similar accident to befall his first cousin, Charles Mulheim. He had learned that Charles was his uncle's favorite son, and thought that it would cause Erik the maximum amount of grief to do so. It was not hard to arrange an 'accident' on the worksite. Erik never discovered my father's culpability for the murder. After the death of his eldest and last son, he brought me to Strassburg as his closest living heir. Before I left, my father reminded me of what had happened in the past and urged me to kill the old Baron at the first opportunity. 'Make it look like he simply expired he told me.' He made me swear to uphold the family honor.

In the meantime, after the incident, the Gräfin found herself to be pregnant with my grandfather's child. Since Georges had already married the German girl, she tried to deceive Erik into believing in her innocence, and to marry her, but he would not do so. He had begun to have misgivings about her. Instead Jules, the Graf de la Bois stepped in and married her. She did not love him, but he was infatuated with her and was willing to serve as father of her child. As it turned out she had a miscarriage and after that, she could never have children. The Graf was disturbed at that turn of events. He had been willing to help her, but as the last scion of a long line he was hoping to have an heir. That hope died and though he lived to be an old man, he never had a legitimate heir. He died an embittered man. He had long since realized that he would never know the blessings of true love, his wife married him only for convenience, not love, and she never bothered to hide it. She was known to have had numerous affairs. His family had a strong Catholic heritage and did not believe in divorce. She inherited his property simply because he had no other living relatives to inherit.

I was in my late twenties when I went to live with the old Baron, Erik. Despite what I expected, he was a very kind man. It seemed to be out of character that he would kill his own brother, especially since the deaths took place years after the incident between them. Perhaps he had changed and mellowed over the years. I started to like the old man, but it was not my place to question our family's history. I was trained to be a soldier and soldiers obey. I felt that I had little choice but to do as my father bid me to do. Shortly after my return from Boscherville, I smothered him in his sleep. His death has haunted me to this day. I had borne the old man no ill will, instead I found him to be more kindly than my own father, who had grown bitter in his hatred towards the old man. He blamed him for making him an orphan at such a young age. Now his grandson and namesake were in my grasp, and I found that it was difficult to do the same to him especially given all of the pain that he had been through in his life. I felt that he at least deserved some happiness for a time, before I executed my father's orders, but I was becoming conflicted. It had been years since I had made my oath to destroy the last direct heir of the old man's line. Wasn't the death of my cousin's father and grandfather enough to satisfy the blood feud between us? This cousin Erik had no part in what had happened in the past and was not even aware of it. I already had the blood of his grandfather on my hands, why did he have to die?

The answer was found in the eyes of the old lady who I was sitting with. She would not let Erik live no matter what I decided. She had already upbraided me about my liking for my cousin and told me that I had grown weak. She told me that she had already set an alternative plan in motion but would not give me the details. I know that she had, by a stroke of good fortune, brought Christine here most likely as part of her plan. She was too mistrustful for that. She was allied with my part of the family, but we did not trust one another. Her part in the origin of the feud was contemptible, but she knew all of our secrets, even mine. She wanted revenge for Erik's rejection of her all of those years ago. My grandfather had rejected her as well, but originally, she needed our help to get close to my great-uncle Erik, so we had an alliance of convenience. I wondered if she would turn on us eventually but did not dare to find out, she was very sly, and seemed to be ahead of everyone at all times. More than once I entertained the notion of switching sides and warning Erik about her, but I had his grandfather's blood on my hands. I knew Erik's black reputation from Persia and France and I did not want to face his wrath if he found out about what I had done in my youth. How I wished that I was born to another family where they did not murder one another with impunity.

Erik's POV

I sensed strongly Christine's presence while I was in the garden. She never could conceal her presence from me for long. I was too attuned to her. Our alienation from one another had not severed that ability within me. I left before she could see me and watched her closely. I ran into Christian and told him nothing of what I had seen. It would have required an explanation that I was not yet ready to do. Instead I watched him talk to Christine and was intrigued by what she had told him. Was she really sorry for what had happened? After they parted, I decided to speak to Christian and enlist his help in finding out more about Christine. He was eager to help and talked the Comtesse into helping as well. That morning I did what I always did and listened in on what she told them. She claimed to be innocent and to care about me. I decided that it was time for us to clear the air. I had prearranged with Christian that when he got what I needed he would dismiss her from the room so that I could confront her.

I was still a little wary of her. It was not only the incident in the lair that troubled me but all of her betrayals. I still harbored some anger towards her for turning against me, who had been her guide, guardian and teacher for so long. I had done nothing but protect her and shower her with love for many years. It had taken little effort for the handsome Vicomte to sweep her off her feet into his waiting arms, while I had had to suffer her fear and loathing because of my monstrous face. But now much of my anger was gone after our confrontation. Where I expected her fear and loathing, I now received none. Her surrender to me was so sweet and wondrous. She finally looked and found the man behind the monster and offered me her love. I had despaired of ever having her love. After she appealed to me, I could not stay angry at her. I even had to acknowledge to myself my own culpability in creating the rift between us. At first I still could not believe that she had finally conquered her disgust for my face; but she showered my distortion with caresses and kisses until I could have no more doubts in my mind. Should I live for a hundred years I will never forget that moment.

Because I had waited for so long to taste the joys of the flesh, I wanted to take her into my arms and make passionate love to her; but I did not forget that I was first and foremost a gentleman. My identification as such, was the only part of me that set me apart from the beast that I appeared to be to the rest of the world. If she were truly in love with me, then I would marry her first, as propriety dictated. I did not want to deprive myself of the very thing that I had searched for my entire life, a woman to love me. I would go to Strasbourg to find a pastor to marry us. I knew that as a Swede she was a Lutheran despite the fact that she had attended Catholic mass for many years. I was raised as a Catholic, but my family had been strong Lutherans. I would honor that tradition. I still did not believe in any religion over the other so it mattered little to me, but Christine was a religious person and I wanted her to feel that our bond was sanctioned by God. To think that I would have the bride of my deepest desire marry me for love was the greatest gift that I had ever received. Perhaps Christian was right about Apollo's mark after all, I needed to discover my patrimony to receive its blessings and lift the curse which had blighted my life for so long. For the first time ever I did not pray for death to claim me. I had something to live for. I had love.

I could barely contain myself when I picked everyone up from the train station. I did not want Christine to come because I did not want a confrontation in a public place. Also since I was picking up the new carriage I had to go by horseback with my carriage driver and footman. I was reluctant to leave Christine; a part of me expected her to flee from me, despite all that she claimed. Still, I decided to surprise everyone. We all needed to sort out and express our feelings for one another. It would be a new beginning for all of us and hopefully our lives would be better here. I hoped that there would not be too much bitterness from the recent past. I allowed myself to dream again. I looked forward to settling in with my new bride and living many long years in happiness.

When we arrived at the Chateau I allowed each of my guests to settle in. When they were finished, I would have each one of them escorted to the solarium, one of the few rooms in the Chateau that was not dark and medieval. While I appreciated the age of the décor I vowed to change the Chateau into a lighter happier place. I did not need the darkness any longer. I had enough of it to last a lifetime. I would retain the dining room but wanted to banish some of the more gothic décor even if it was very stylish at the moment. My own appearance was sinister enough without the added atmosphere. A part of me expected Christine to be gone when I returned. I expected them to meet us in the solarium before dinner.

In the meantime I wanted to spend more time with Christine. I sent her a note asking her to meet me in the old music room. I was glad to find that she had not fled. I sat in the seat of an ancient harpsichord and struck a note or two. It was the first time that I had touched an instrument since that night. This time I made sure that the room was well lit. She walked in looking as nervous as she did on the night of her premiere. That night seemed a distant memory. Then, I had to soothe her from my hiding place behind the mirror, now I could give her physical comfort. I used my most gentle voice to relax her, the same voice that I used to relax Caesar when he had a scare. I could see her timid smile disappear and her eyes lose that hunted look. I motioned for her to sit on a divan that was in the corner near a dusty harp.

"You look absolutely beautiful, Christine." I told her softly. "I promise you that I will not rage at you as I did before. I wanted to use the time that my guests are settling in to talk a little more and settle any further matters between us before we face everyone else. I want you to feel that I will be your ally in the room when we face them. I feel that if we can be in accord that it will go easier for you. I wish that we had a day or so before we had to do this but this will have to happen all at once."

"Thank you angel, I hope so." She replied solemnly, still a little nervous.

"I know that the Girys have missed you. We all have." I emphasized. "I hope that we will never be at odds again, and that we might learn to confide in one another as friends, like we used to." I added.

"I would like that as well Erik. I used to confide in you more than anyone else, even when you were just a voice, and you always listened to me and gave me good advice. I have missed that." She told me.

"We must also learn to trust one another and not jump to hasty conclusions again. I apologize for doing so back there in Paris. I should have had more faith in you." I admitted.

"Thank you Erik. I appreciate that. May I ask you something? You won't be angry if I bring up what is bothering me? We have discussed your issues with me but not the reverse." she pleaded softly.

"Of course" I told her "I knew that you would. Our misunderstandings stem from my behavior as much as from yours." I braced myself for whatever would come, and vowed to be patient.

"Why didn't you tell me that you didn't kill Buquet? Didn't you trust me?" I could hear the hurt and anger in her voice.

"No." I admitted "I did not trust you. After that night when you removed my mask and then screamed and cowered in fear of me, I was hurt. I felt that you could never love me because of my face. I was trying to wash my hands of you and let you go but I couldn't do it. I loved you too much, and that boy of yours made me too jealous. I knew that you would choose him over me, no matter what. He had everything that I did not." I told her and continued "After that there seemed to be no point in trusting you, especially since I heard everything that you told him on the roof after Buquet was found. I thought then that you hated me."

She gasped "You heard that? We thought that we were safe from you."

"You were safe from me Christine. Despite all that has happened and all that I thought that you did, I never would have harmed you. You could have asked me to kill myself and I would have gladly died for you. I have always been yours to command." I told her.

"I didn't mean it that way Erik. I knew that you would not harm me at least not physically, but you overwhelmed me."

I could feel the pain from that night acutely. "You wounded me greatly that night Christine every word every gesture cut through me like a knife. My wounds from that night went deeper and more deadly than the physical one from the lair. I could not hope that you would ever love me because of my face, but I at least comforted myself with the knowledge that you cared about me as a friend and teacher. That night you destroyed that illusion. My sanity suffered greatly from that blow, leading to many of my more hurtful actions."

I saw the tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry angel. I did not know. I was hurt, confused and very scared. I thought that you had killed just to strike fear in everyone's heart. I never should have doubted you. You were always there for me."

"I apologize for my actions as well. It was both of our faults that we had so many misunderstandings. If I had behaved more rationally and did not scare you, perhaps we would not have become so estranged from one another. The past several months I have done nothing but think about what happened between us and concluded that ultimately most of the blame lies with me. If I had not deceived you for all of these years and had not overreacted to your curiosity about my mask then your later actions might never have occurred. Both Nadir and Antoinette often tried to reason with me but I did not listen. I was sure that you would despise me if you saw my face."

"You were not wrong Erik, to my shame I was repulsed by your face as you feared." She admitted quietly. "Given that reaction, I can see why you were afraid to reveal yourself to me for so long. I was only a child and I expected my angel to be perfect, just like I expected Raoul to be the same. The truth was that I was not yet mature enough to see beyond the surface. It took our recent estrangement to make me open my eyes."

"Yet, I still cannot understand how you could have overcome your aversion to my face." I admitted. "You kissed me and touched it even after I tore off my mask and wig. It is still the same repulsive face as before."

Christine smiled "You have changed your appearance, you are not as pale. The sun has given you a healthy glow, and your distortion blends in better with your skin tone. When you were so pale it made the contrast seem very stark, gave your face and head more skeletal look. Much of it is gone, and you have changed your hair color. You are a blonde now. It is not only your face but your whole demeanor. You seem to be more at peace with yourself."

I laughed "I am glad that you approve of my new hair color. Strasbourg is still too close to France and I do not want to give anyone the idea that the masked Baron is the madman from Paris. The Phantom had his time and place, but I had to retire him. I am still going to involve myself with the Opera here, but as the Baron von Mulheim, esteemed architect, and not as a murderous ghost. I have already spoken to the director of the Staatsopern von Strassburg and he has agreed to hire Meg and her mother. I could ask that they employ you as well. I am sure that their current prima donna does not hold a candle compared to you."

Christine gave me a nervous look. She gazed over at the harpsichord "I cannot sing anymore Erik, my music has fled. You need not use your old techniques to my advantage. "

I laughed "I was a bit over persuasive, I guess, but you must acknowledge that La Carlotta was a horror to listen to. I was doing my managers a favor by requesting that they replace her with you; and my ears as well. She would give me a headache all the way down in the fifth cellar."

She laughed as well "Carlotta has a horrid voice but you might have eased her way into retirement in a less draconian fashion. How is the opera here?

"I wouldn't know." I admitted "I have had nothing to do with music since that night. What did you mean when you told me that you cannot sing anymore? Did something happen to your vocal cords?" I asked in concern.

"I tried to sing but I cannot do so without you. When you left, you took my voice with you. When I could no longer hear you in my head, my voice was flat and lifeless. Why have you given up music? It is your passion."

"You were my music, my voice to a world that would not listen to or accept me. It was pointless to compose more music without you to sing for me." I told her.

She looked at me with understanding. I was surprised that, she felt the same thing that I had. We truly were of one mind and soul as I once had told her. "And I cannot sing without you."

"Perhaps now that we are together our song will return." I told her gently.

She nodded her head in agreement "I hope so. I have missed my music as well as you. I thought that I wanted to be free of both of you but if I were I would be dead inside. "

I kissed her forehead like a father. "It will come back to us and if you want to sing here, I am sure that we will find a way to prepare your voice once again. I have a decent music room here that has been unused. Apparently my ancestors were musically gifted, at least according to Christian."

"Then by all means we must use it." She told me. "I want to hear your voice and your song in my head once again. I want our souls to merge as they once did."

I looked at her tearfully; she finally acknowledged what I had always understood. I placed a finger on the harpsichord and a single note came out and then another, and then a song. Then we both started to sing as we used to and the music started to flow gloriously just as it used to.


	22. Chapter 22

I thought that you would like to get to know the Comtesse a little better. Thank you for all of you that reviewed the last chapter. I assure you that it will all tie into the earlier part of the story. Some of you might find a clue about it here.

Chapter 22

Auguste Marie's POV

How weak the Mulheim men are, with the exception of the masked one, Erik. My mouth has grown tired from the fake smiles that I have had to endure making. Soon the time for pretending would be over; when the weaker Mulheims do away with the stronger branch of the family, my revenge against the older Erik will be complete. How easy it was to get them to believe that it was Erik who killed his brother when it was me. Those German's are so easy to fool. Christian is the most foolish of them all. He is too kind in spirit to think ill of almost anyone, perhaps with the exception of me. I see how he looks at me with barely concealed contempt but he will fall into line when I remind him how his cousin and great uncle died. I am sure that the former Phantom of the Opera would be eager to learn the true nature of his loving cousins, and of the half century feud between the two halves of the family Should Christian disobey me. Perhaps they would kill each other in a duel. Ah, I could never be that fortunate.

I have waited a long time for this time to come, a very long time. I wanted their family to have the same fate that mine did, and my late husband's. Soon they would disappear into the dustbin of history like many good old noble names. It could have been different, if those brothers did not reject me. I would have proudly borne the name and title of Baroness von Mulheim but both brothers eventually married others and made me bear my bastard child. My poor husband thought that I had a miscarriage, but I had not. My baby, a girl, almost killed me when she came a month too early. She was born in Paris where I was staying with my cousin Louisa. I was warned not to travel so late in my pregnancy but I had decided that I would not want to raise the child if it was a girl. It was best that the child was born away from Alsace. Although Jules was willing to raise it as his own, I couldn't bear that thought. It wasn't like it was Jules' bastard. I was never sure who the true father was, even if I named it to be Georges. Louisa was barren and longed for a child. She raised mine as her own; eventually my daughter, Aurore, married very well. She became the Comtesse de Chagny.

Jules wanted an heir, and if it had been a boy I might have raised it. My blood would have sired a new and stronger generation of de la Bois Comtes. However I have never been particularly maternal, a child would have forced me to play the role of every young mother and take care of it. Yes I would have had servants to help, but ultimately it would have still whined and drooled and craved my attention and others attention too. I was never one to share anyone's attention with others. The delivery was hard and I decided that I would never go through that agony again. I informed Jules that I was heavily scarred and it would be dangerous for me to bear another child. He did impregnate me once but I took care of it immediately. I was able to use Jules' sympathy for my 'second' lost child to get him to stop touching me. The man was ugly, and I did not want to raise a bevy of ugly children. I could find my satisfaction elsewhere without utilizing him. After my second 'miscarriage' I told him that it was too dangerous for me to have a child. Amazing what a little blackmail and F20,000 did to encourage the local doctor to stay silent. He and his wife enjoyed a happy marriage and, in return, I retained my peace and quiet. No ugly brats to compete with me for what I wanted.

For my entire life I was loathe to share, and why did I have to? My mother used to tell me that I was born under an unlucky star. I was born in the first year of the new century, 1801. My family was old, one of the oldest in France, related to the house of Valois in one way or the other. But those that stayed in France during the revolution were all killed. My father and his father survived because they had lived in Switzerland during the last one hundred years of the monarchy. That was where he met my mother who was of French speaking Swiss extraction, and of a good noble Protestant family. Her family had emigrated to Switzerland in the reign of Louis XIV when the King revoked the Edict of Nantes and Protestants were no longer tolerated. My family stayed in France, and pretended to convert, but secretly remained Protestant. They left when my father was a small child, barely making it out of Auvergne before the soldiers came to arrest them. My father and grandfather returned when Napoleon came to power, and France became tolerant once more.

My father was quite handsome and I loved him with all of my heart. He took me with him everywhere and called me his 'belle ange.' He spoiled me with whatever I asked for, even when my mother warned him that he was teaching me 'the wrong values' particularly so soon after the revolution. He and my grandfather went off to war, in my fifth year of life, for the last time. He was one of Napoleon's men. The day that he left, I clung to his leg. I would not loosen it until he promised to return to me with wonderful gifts from Egypt, Spain, Austria and Prussia and finally Russia. He sent one or two but after a while the gifts and the letters stopped and I never saw him again. He broke his promise to me that he would come back to me, breaking my heart as well. He was the last man that I believed in. It was then that I learned not to trust in anyone or anything but myself. Not even God.

By my teenage years, I was considered to be the most beautiful girl in all of Auvergne. I was the object of desire for almost every eligible young nobleman in Auvergne at least until their parents found out that we were up to our ears in debt, and Protestant to boot. My father had left us destitute after he died in Russia during the Napoleonic Wars. He was a gambler and a drunk and had wasted away every sou that he inherited from his father. I tried every trick that I knew to ensnare a husband, and I knew a great deal. I was only eleven when I lost my virginity with a particularly handsome servant. He was incredibly handsome and even then I understood my power over the male sex. Men believe that women are the weaker sex but we do not live for sexual satisfaction in the same way that they do. Once I realized that I could use both my beauty, and their view of our weakness, for my own gain I began to utilize my appeal. When maman realized what I was up to, and the extent of my desire to lure a rich husband, she was humiliated. She told me that my behavior was unbefitting of a girl of my station. She sold the last beautiful objects that we had left, and bought train tickets to Strasbourg, where there were plenty of Lutherans, and nobody knew us. She thought that I would change but why would I?"

I soon found out that the de Mulheim brothers were some of the wealthiest and most handsome boys in the area and decided to procure an invitation to a rout that one of the noble families were hosting. I spotted both boys immediately. They were as handsome as I was told. I would have accepted one, or the other, but I soon found out that Erik was the heir to the bulk of the family fortune and estate so naturally, I concentrated on him. I thought that Georges was slightly more handsome but Erik would do nicely. I decided to hedge my bets and get one of them, or both, to fall in love with me. That way I was assured that I would get one of them. In the meantime, I was prolific with my affections. I had not been a virgin for many years so I did not feel that I needed to be. I would find that if I were extra affectionate that I would be showered with jewelry and other gifts from my wealthy suitors. I was careful that word of my adventures was never received by the boys. Maman found out and called me a whore and threatened that we would leave town; but without the jewelry and other trinkets that I received, we could not go anywhere. It wasn't like she could work and support us. We were not of the working class. I certainly did not want to become a lady's companion or a governess, they were both ill- treated and could not sustain my needs. I simply needed to bait the trap and reel in one of the Mulheim boys.

My opportunity came fairly quickly, Comte Jules de la Bois hosted a small affair and both boys were staying over. I concocted a reason to remain at the house as well. I saw that Georges was drunk and decided to sleep with him. He was very naïve and awkward, as he was still fairly young. He was no match for me. I slipped into his room and made love with him. I was planning on doing the same to Erik, but to my dismay, he spotted me leaving Georges' room. I quickly burst into tears and confessed that his brother had been jealous of him, and that he had forced me to sleep with him, so that he could claim me as his own. A few drops of blood on his brothers' bed, which I had placed in the right location, while Georges slept were enough to convince Erik of the veracity of what I said. The Mulheim brothers were known for their quick tempers as well as their intelligence. I found Erik to be the more intelligent of the two but he was still no match for my efforts. I suppose that having never been subjected to the humiliation of poverty, and maintaining social status that they did not understand the desperation that such would engender. I was sure that the ends justified the means.

I suppose that if anyone knew what I was up to, they would have condemned me, as my own mother did. When she found out that I was pregnant, she was very angry and threatened to tell the brothers' father what I had done. At the time, I did not intend to hit her so hard that she would fall off the balustrade to the first floor of our rented townhouse, but that is what happened. It was ruled a suicide. It was then that I discovered that death could be a particularly useful tool to rid me of encumbrances upon my plans. Revenge was a powerful motivation as well. My mother could not inform anyone of my plans, but her death had been in vain, unfortunately neither brother did marry me. By then Georges was already married. He had been disowned by his family and was an assistant to a professor of archeology. By then, four months after the incident, Georges met and quickly married his German girlfriend, and moved to Germany.

Since Georges was not an option, I confronted Erik and begged him to marry me but he would have nothing more to do with me. I was already well along in my pregnancy, when sweet Jules, saw me 'crying'. He asked me what was wrong and I told him how the Mulheim brothers had used me and discarded me. I mentioned that my mother had just died and I was pregnant with Georges' child and that I was not sure what I could do. He knew what had happened in his house and was therefore easy to convince to do the gallant thing. He was not a handsome man but he was rich and titled and very kind. Fortunately he had no family left to dispute our marriage. His father like mine had died in the Napoleonic wars. His mother had died several years before. Both of his parent's families had been murdered in the French revolution and so there were no relatives left to contest our marriage.

The only person to do so was Erik. He tried to tell his friend that I was not worthy of him, but to Jules' credit he was a very kind man and very gallant. Unlike the Mulheims he was not of mixed French and German heritage but purely French. He would not hear of anyone, not even his closest friend, speak poorly of a beautiful noblewoman such as me. He was angry that Erik would not do the 'right thing' and marry me for his own family's honor. He felt that since Georges could not do so, because he had married the German girl; Erik should sacrifice and do so. Erik told his friend that he would not do so under any circumstances. He knew that I had been with several men, and did not think it likely that Georges had sired my baby. Jules was appalled at Erik's behavior and called him out but Erik refused to fight him saying that I was not worth any man's life. It was then that I knew that I truly hated him and vowed to get even with him when I could. I decided that I would ruin his family and that they would bear the same fate as both mine and Jules'.

Due to Jules' status, no one would dare question the fact that I was seven months pregnant when we were married. Most assumed that we had been in love all along and were simply legitimizing our union. In those days the code of morality was not as high as it is today. While it was still considered scandalous for a woman to have a premarital affair, we were both of good family and noble bearing. Society forgave us and after the unpleasantness of Aurore's birth, we were always at the heart of any function, although we were never invited to the de Mulheim's functions and we never invited them to ours. It was well known that it was best to invite one, and not the other, but there were enough families and we lived far enough apart that we rarely had to see one another.

I had my chance to begin the real war between the different branches of the Mulheim family several years after my marriage to Jules. By then Jules secretly despised me and lived as far from me in the house that he could. He could not confess the true state of our marriage to anyone since he had so vocally defended me to Erik several years before. He basically let me do as I pleased so long as I did not sully his name or mine. When I caught a servant stealing, an act punishable by death, I blackmailed him into killing Georges and his bride by tampering with the brakes on their carriage. He was to make sure that he was caught and then to 'confess' that he was hired by Erik. He agreed readily once I told him that I would pay off his family enough for his son to buy an inn in Strasbourg. His family would have been destitute without the money if he had not agreed. I warned him that I would make sure that that his widow could find no work anywhere and that they would die homeless and that his young son and daughter would starve.

Georges and his German wife were my first targets, because it would be harder to trace their deaths back to me. He arranged for the brakes to fail on their carriage. By some fluke their child, Otto, had not been with them and was staying with his grandparents in Bonn. It was then that I decided that rather than using blackmail, I would turn the family against one another. I made sure that the child found out that it was his uncle who had committed the murder. I circulated a rumor that the assassin was hired by a 'Baron' in Alsace to murder his own brother.

When the child grew into a man, I made sure that I had business in Bonn, and 'accidentally' met the boy. I told him all about his uncle and his two children. I told him about how shameful that it was that the two brothers had never reconciled all due to a misunderstanding over me, and how Erik tried to kill my own husband in a duel but was too cowardly to fight. Otto ate it up as I knew that he would. By the end I could see that he wanted his own revenge. I told him how much his uncle loved his son Charles especially, even if he had disowned him for marrying beneath his status. I wanted to see Erik suffer before he would die. I wanted both of his sons to predecease him so he could know the same pain of loss that I did. By the time that I was done I could see that Otto was speculating upon how to get revenge upon Erik. He readily took my bait and he decided to make him suffer as he Otto had, by killing his favorite son. It was joyous to find out that the boy got his revenge upon his uncle Erik, by arranging an accident to kill his cousin in Normandy. The older son, Albert, later died in battle during the war with Prussia sparing us the trouble of arranging it. It might have looked suspicious killing everyone too close together.

When Erik was a grieving old man and finally a widower, it was time for him to die. He was alone and lonely as I wanted him to be. I knew that he would have no choice but to name Otto, or his son, as his heir. Otto sent his son Christian to his great uncle with revenge in his heart. He made him swear to find a way to kill the old man and make it look like an accident. The problem was that Christian was starting to like the old man. I had to intervene and personally traveled back to Bonn to tell Otto that Christian was becoming too attached. Christian even went on an errand for the old man to find out the exact fate of his grandson and namesake.

He had written the mother years before but never really found out why the boy had died. Christian came back, reporting to Erik that the mother had lied and that the boy might still be alive. He explained how he had been born with a facial deformity, which apparently cropped up in the family every so often, and which was always well heralded because each and every Mulheim who had been afflicted with the deformity was also highly intelligent and usually brought good fortune to the family. I remembered seeing the family portraits years before, when I was being courted by Erik and Erik proudly telling me about it. I have never seen a more hideous group of men than those who bore the mark. At the time I said nothing to Erik. I did not want to offend him. I had prayed that if I bore him such a child that it would die upon delivery. I would not want to mother such a thing no matter how intelligent such a creature would be. Christian later told me that the old man was ecstatic that the boy might have lived. He felt terrible that he had believed the mother all of those years ago and bemoaned the lost time that he might have had with the child. Christian promised to find the child if he were still alive, who would be around the same age as he was, and restore him to the family. He soon found out much about the boy, about his time as the Devil's child and his amazing palace in Persia. The old man was so proud of his grandson. Christian kept delaying the inevitable and for a time I thought that he would balk at doing it.

Otto and I had to remind Christian of his duty to the family. Otto told him that he had to honor what he had sworn to do and kill the old man, Erik. He had to remind the boy that the Baron was the one who started the whole war. It was time to exact the last bit of revenge. He reluctantly agreed that he would do so and soon after told his father that he had smothered him in his sleep. Christian tearfully related that he made it look as if he had passed away in his sleep peacefully. He told his father that, as he was doing it, the old man opened his eyes and saw what he was doing and tried to say something to him but did not get the opportunity to tell him. He was gone. Christian was uncharacteristically depressed for a long time. He would have nothing to do with me. Unlike his father, I believe that the boy started to suspect that I was not who I seemed to be. My husband had long suspected me, and with Erik's death, his suspicions grew. He had long since despaired of the loss of his friendship with Erik and Georges- especially Erik. He and Erik had just started to reconcile. Jules had always been too ashamed to admit his mistake in not believing him all those years ago. When Erik died he accused me of having something to do with it.

He stormed at me "Too many tragedies have affected their family, and your mother died accidentally as well. I cannot prove anything but I am going to warn the boy Christian, he seems to have a good head on his shoulders he will listen." He threatened to change his will as well, cutting me out of it with nothing but a small pension.

I had to stop him and so for the first time since my mother's death, I had to do it myself. I had to bloody my own hands with his Jule's death. Like my mother so many years before, I gave him a push in the right place. You would think that I would feel some remorse at my husband's death, but I could not bring myself to feel it. If I did I would have to admit to myself that I had been a monster, but I was not. I was a child of the French revolution which butchered my family and impoverished us. I was taught early that life was cheap and that the weak could not survive. I was far from weak. I was eighty years old and had out lived everyone. I would outlive their heirs as well.


	23. Chapter 23

I hope that you enjoyed getting to know the comtesse a little better. Now we resume the main story...

Chapter 23

Erik's POV

After we finished our music we both felt much calmer, better than we had in a long time. We came down to the solarium to wait for the others. They had much to do as they would be staying here for a while. Christian was off picking up some of the Comtesses' things, it would seem that she would stay with us for a few more days. She bid us farewell until dinner time emphasizing her age and her desire to take a nap. I cannot say that I was too upset since it gave me yet more time alone with Christine. We needed to keep talking to keep removing the last vestiges of our mutual bitterness.

When we sat down on a divan together, Christine gave me a smile. I could see an emotion in her eyes, as she gazed at me, which I had previously only seen when she was with the boy. Could it really be love? For a monster such as myself? She bestowed it upon me like a queen granting favors to her subject; I basked in the fact that she meant it for me. The change in her demeanor was remarkable given our previous encounters over the recent past, and even earlier today. She no longer looked at me as if I were about to devour her. Her fear of me had vanished. I felt like taking her in my arms and kissing her but I was warily cautious. I did not want to make her feel hunted and trapped. I thought about every mistake that I had made with her in the past and vowed to treat her differently this time.

To my surprise she reached towards me and whispered "Do you think that we have time for another kiss before the others come. It will help calm me down?"

I smiled at her warmly and placed my lips on hers, as was the case earlier, I could feel the warmth stir inside both of us. I longed to take her outside and show her the full ferocity of my feelings but I knew that we had to wait. I decided that I would end my agony as soon as I could and propose to her. If she rejected me again, I would probably throw myself off of the battlements; but she did promise me that she would do anything. Perhaps I would test that. I could not live with her in my Chateau, and not bind her to me. The torture would be too unbearable. It would take all of the courage I could muster, to risk that she would reject me once more, as she did in my lair that night. Had she sincerely chosen me already that night when we kissed? I pondered that thought and then asked her.

"The others will be here soon. Are you afraid to face them?"

She nodded yes. I smiled at her "Well we must look on the bright side; you are no longer afraid of me. If you can put that fear to rest, this confrontation should go very smoothly in comparison. The Girys' temperament is far more subdued than my own. Christine smiled back at me and told me.

"I am sorry that I feared you angel. I know that you are here to support me and that helps a lot."

Christine placed her hand in mine and I squeezed it gently for support. I could feel her tension ripping through her. I spoke to her with my gentlest voice; the one that I had reserved for her as a child when she was upset or sad.

"It will be alright 'mon ange.' They are your friends. They will be angry at first, as I was, but when they understand what really happened they will forgive you."

She turned to me and whispered "I hope that I can forgive them as well. They did not believe me and then Meg kissed you. It will be as hard for me as it is for them."

I told her. "I saw worse, I witnessed you kissing the boy and plotting with him against me and I have forgiven you. Let go of your anger and your bad feelings ange. They will fester inside of you and make you bitter. I know because I have held on to mine for so long they were the only emotions that I could let myself feel. Love was too dangerous for me."

She looked at me with tears in her eyes and told me "For me too ange, when I thought that all my friends would hate me forever. I shut all of them out, especially you. I did not want to feel love for you because it was laced with anger, regret and sadness. I hated myself for my shallowness and my betrayals of you. I hated you for leaving me without giving me the chance to explain what really happened. I hated Meg for doing what I should have done, and showing you that you could be loved. "

I put my arms around her protectively and hugged her tightly. "I forgave you for that already, just as you must forgive all of us. We have all done many things to one another that are better forgotten.

"I cannot help but to forgive you. You have meant so much to me. You have been my friend and guide and guardian ever since I first came to the Opera Populaire as a young orphan girl. You did so much for me, where I had only known Raoul from a two week interlude on the beach long ago. I thought that he was a handsome young prince back then, in my girlish dreams, and kept those memories of him inside of me. I used him as my ideal for my future husband. You could not live up to what I had made of him, neither could he. When I saw him stab you, my illlusions were shattered, he was no knight coming to rescue me from the monster; he was a man with a man's' fragilities. I betrayed him as well, not as badly as I did you, but I gave him the wrong expectations and feelings. As you told me earlier, if he saw you as a monster, it is because I put that impression of you inside his mind."

I looked at her with new respect and my love for her grew even stronger. Christine had finally become a woman not a girl any longer and she was even more beautiful than she had been both inwardly and outwardly. I knew that she would come out of this terrible trial in her life stronger for all that she had been forced to endure.

"You must forgive yourself too, not just the rest of us. I have come to see that you were still a child Christine. You had a child's dreams of angels and knights. You looked like a grown woman and I perceived you as such; but you were still a child. I can see that you have changed."

She brightened at my words "So you do understand me now Erik, better than I know myself." She told me. "You always knew how to comfort me before all of this happened. I still used your past words to me, to comfort myself, even when I thought that you had turned against me. It is why I realized the truth, that I had always wanted you and needed you. No one else knows me or understands me as you do. No one else ever cared to do so, especially not Raoul, only you."

I cupped her face in my hands and met her gaze. "If you can learn to trust me, and to look past this terrible face of mine, I would stay by your side always and continue to give you comfort and understanding. You need only to let me inside of you as you used to; so that our souls can soar together as one voice once again. I sensed our strange bond when I first heard you sing. It was my fondest dream that you would sense it as well. Despite my hideousness, and your beauty, we can only be alive and whole when we are joined together."

I studied her intensely to look for any sign of disagreement, if she did, I would keep silent and not propose, at least not yet. What we shared was no ordinary sort of bond forged in the human heart, it was something more eretheral that neither of us could control. When she betrayed me, I would have done anything to be free of her; but I could never be free of her just as she could not be free of me.

To my joy she remarked "I feel exactly the same way. When you left, I looked ahead at the empty silent years ahead of me and felt dead inside, as if something vital was missing. A large part of me was no longer there. You are my angel, my other half."

A tear rolled down her cheek and I wiped it away. "No more tears for either of us Christine. No second thoughts or backward glances just let us be happy together from this day forward. If I die tomorrow, or live another hundred years, I want to bask in your love and you to bask in mine." I kissed her on the lips once again and tasted heaven.

At that moment, the others came in all at once, they saw us kissing passionately. Christine blushed and turned away from them in embarrassment. Nadir gave me a quizzical glance and the Girys stood there looking at us, frozen in shock.

I looked at Nadir first and told him "No, Daroga I did not kidnap Christine this time, she is here of her own accord. We were brought together earlier today by a strange coincidence."

They all looked at me expectantly I continued to tell them "Christine and I have cleared up many of our misunderstandings and I am now convince that she did not know ahead of time that the Vicomte was going to stab me. It would seem that our eyes and ears deceived us; we misunderstood what was in her heart."

Meg cut in "Erik, how can you be sure? I heard and saw everything; before that Christine confided in me both her love for the Vicomte and her fear of you. How can you forget that? Do you really trust her." She gave Christine a still angry glare. I squeezed my angel's hand once more. Christine opened her mouth to speak and I raised my hand to stop her. I explained everything to them on her behalf.

"Christine knows what she has done in the past and she has convinced me, to my satisfaction. That should be enough for both of you." I added with a little of the Phantom lacing my voice. I would suffer no direct attack on my beloved.

Antoinette Giry looked at both of us especially Christine, with sly calculation. We had longstanding mutual respect and she was not afraid of me, not even when I sounded threatening. She turned to me and told me "I have found that coincidences are rarely random Erik. I am surprised, after all you have suffered, that you would so readily take Christine at her word."

She turned to Christine and told her, in a frosty manner, "Forgive me Christine; I am pleased that you have proved to Erik that you had no part in Raoul's _final_ plot to kill Erik. However I have been present during a number of conversations where you agreed to help the Vicomte either capture or kill him. I find your presence here to be rather suspicious, but if Erik has forgiven you then I must as well. You must have provided him with some new information that I have not been made privy to. Since all that we have heard in the recent past has been your desire to escape from Erik; It would be most helpful to all of us if you could explain your change of heart to us. I would like to be satisfied in my own right if you don't mind." She looked at me respectfully "I am sorry Erik but if you want us to truly forgive her we must hear the truth from Christine."

I held my hand up to cut off the discussion. I did not want to put Christine in too much distress, but Christine herself stopped me.

"It is alright Erik, I would expect that Madame would want to know the truth." She told me softly "Perhaps in her position I would want the same. I told them both some terrible things about you. They saw me plotting with Raoul against you as well."

She looked at both Meg and Antoinette and explained "I know what both of you think. You made it perfectly clear to me on several occasions before you left Paris. I had no idea that I would run into any of you here. You were all rumored to have fled to America. You were seen boarding a ship whose ultimate destination was New York. Had I known that you were all here, I most certainly would not have come anywhere near Alsace."

"And yet you are here." Antoinette observed stoically, betraying little to no emotion. "What brought you to Alsace? We would have thought that you would have either married the Vicomte or resumed your career. You had no reason to come here."

"I intended on returning to Sweden. It has been too many long years since I have been home, and I thought that I could get a fresh start there. I could not marry Raoul after what he had done to Erik. I couldn't sing anymore either. In my mind music was linked to Erik, I could not sing without his guiding presence. When Raoul stabbed Erik, he took my muse away from me. Not a single note could come out of my throat no matter how hard I tried to use it. I decided to go home, but did not have the funds to do it. I contacted Raoul to ask him if he knew of any Swedish noble families who might need someone as a governess, nanny or tutor or even a ladies companion. At first Raoul insisted that he knew no one in Sweden but later he told me that there was a distant relative in Alsace, who was a widow, and was looking for someone. I took the position hoping that I would eventually make enough money to go back to Sweden. I wanted to get out of Paris, and away from my memories there: away from all of you." She added bitterly.

"Yet you are here." Antoinette observed still betraying little emotion.

Christine continued "By a weird coincidence the Comtesses' carriage broke down near here. Erik was nice enough to stop and help her. She was on her way to get me in Strasbourg. Since she could not do so, Erik sent a coach to pick me up and bring me here. At first, neither of us knew that the other was here; but this morning, Erik was told that I was here, and he confronted me."

She turned to Meg "When I saw you kissing Erik, I was terribly jealous. At first I hated both of you. I was mad at you for both trying to take Erik from me and for giving him the love that I had denied him."

Meg retorted "I was not trying to take Erik away from you. You told me many times that you wished that he would let go of you so that you could be with Raoul. You gave us all the impression that you hated him, and then I saw with my own eyes what you and Raoul did. Perhaps you did not want Erik dead after all, but you did not want him near you either. Erik almost killed himself after all that had happened. I found him on the roof looking very sad. He started stepping towards the edge of the roof but I stopped him before he could harm himself. If he had done so you would have had his death on your conscience."

Christine turned to me in shock and asked me softly "Is what she said true Erik? Did you want to kill yourself?"

I replied truthfully "I saw little point in continuing to live. At the time I believed that you wanted me dead and I knew that most of the world would be glad to see the Phantom become a true ghost. It was tempting to please everyone, including myself, and end my suffering once and for all. Before I could do it, Meg found me and reminded me that Raoul had left the Daroga in my mirrored maze." I looked over to Nadir apologetically "I knew that the stubborn old goat would somehow survive and was in need of rescue. As tempting as it was to leave the traitor inside of the maze, I could not bear to see my old friend die."

Nadir smiled smugly and told me "Thank you for that doostam. I stayed alive because I would never allow sag like you to best me with one of your devices. I would burn with you, in your Christian hell, before I would give you _that_ satisfaction."

"A few more hours and you would have been dead Daroga. I saved your life once again." I told him.

I turned back to Christine "Meg saved my life that day, and in the lair as well. I will always be grateful to her for all that she did. If not for the strange bond that you and I share between us, I would have pursued Meg's love with all of my heart."

Meg smiled at me "You saved my life as well Erik. I shudder to think of what Buquet would have done to me if you did not intervene."

"That man was very dangerous to say the least. I had to scare him away from several others before you. If not for my promise to the Daroga, I would have gladly taken his life for all that he wanted to do with innocent girls such as Christine and Meg. He deserved to die for what he did." I told them.

Antoinette cut in "Erik, I would like to tell you that soon you will not be a wanted man in France any longer. You will be safe from threats from the Vicomte and others. Meg and I both made sworn statements describing what happened in front of a notary in Hamburg. We have sent them on to Paris, to the gendarmerie. I was wrong to hide behind your coattails Erik. You almost died for both my daughter's reputation, and for my actions. If you had I never would have forgiven myself for my selfishness in allowing you to do so."

I looked at her in surprise and told her "Why did you do that? You might want to return to Paris and the same conditions would be there. I am safe here on this side of the border. No one would have connected me with the Phantom. I have done everything that I could do to appear completely different than him."

"Yet, you know us, and the Daroga and now Christine. You wear a mask as well. You would have always had to look behind your back and wonder if someone wouldn't figure out who you really were, and bring you back to France to feel the kiss of Madame Guillotine. I could not carry the guilt any longer for keeping the truth suppressed. The Daroga assured us that I would not be in danger of arrest if I confessed what I had done. I was defending my daughter." She told me. She looked at Christine and then back at me.

"You had lost too much already trying to repay what you believed to be a debt to me. I have never considered that in helping you to escape from that horrible cage, and that terrible gypsy man, that you owed me anything in return. I did what any decent person should have done. You were only a child and did not have to endure what you did."

"Many so called decent people saw me displayed and did nothing to stop it. You were the only one to care." I replied reminding her of her unique compassion for my past situation.

"I would do it again if I could Erik. I have never regretted helping you, not even when you terrorized the Opera House." She told me.

I felt her warmth and accepted it.

"I would gladly give my life for either you or Meg. You have both been great friends to me, even if sometimes I forget to tell you. I only ask you both for one last favor "Please accept Christine. She has made mistakes, as have we; it is time to forgive and forget all that we left back in Paris."

Antoinette and Meg both agreed "Of course Erik. As you said if you have forgiven her then it is enough for us." I wondered whether or not they really forgave her but I could not read their minds. If they tried to hurt my angel I would defend her to them.

I turned to Christine "What about you can you forgive the Girys?"

She nodded her assent "Of course. Madame you have always been a mother to me, and Meg you are my best friend."

They all embraced. It would be a while before they regained all that they had before, but I knew that they were on their way.

Just then the door opened and Christian stepped in. He looked around the room and his eyes suddenly stopped and focused on Meg; to my amusement, I could see a flash of attraction and recognition hit both of them immediately. Meg blushed but could not tear her eyes away from Christian. It reminded me of how I felt when I first heard Christine sing. I hoped that their romance would go more smoothly than ours, but then again Christian was quite handsome both inwardly and out. He wore no masks to hide his ugliness because he had none, at least none that I could see.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Meg's POV

When my mother and I walked into the solarium, we could not believe who we found seated next to Erik. Her fingers were intertwined with his and they were kissing passionately. I thought immediately, _what was she doing here? Why is he not angry with her?_ If she were here, then we should all be on the next train to Hamburg, and then on the ship heading anywhere, as long as it was far from _her. _Where Christine appeared, Raoul inevitably followed. The Vicomte would take Erik's life in a moment if he could get his hands on him and we would be prosecuted for helping him, or worse. I doubted that Raoul would be in a generous mood, after what Erik had confessed to us in the carriage.

Yet, despite the risks, here she was, my former best friend, once more tethering Erik's fragile heart on a string. Poor Erik, he was so intelligent in many ways; yet clueless when it came to affairs of the heart. I couldn't help but to wonder what my old friend's game was._ Why would she follow Erik to Germany when she wanted him out of her life for so long? Why did she not accept that he needed to be free of her just as she wanted to be free of him?_ Or was Erik right? Maybe Christine did come to her senses and look beneath Erik's ugly surface and find the true beauty that he hid deep within his heart. A part of me acknowledged that I retained some jealousy. I found many aspects of Erik to be alluring and yet I was not really in love with him. Not yet. I simply had not yet had the time to explore that possibility.

I could see that, despite my doubts, she convinced Erik both of her innocence and her love. I couldn't resist but to tell her how she had brought him to the brink of killing himself; it was my subtle reminder that she had hurt Erik deeply. It was a very interesting set of circumstances that had brought her here. Either, she somehow found out our destination and followed us here, or it was an accident of fate. For Erik's sake, I hoped that it was the latter. I somehow think that it was not an accident, the world is a big place and yet somehow we all end up in the same place? Too much coincidence for me to believe in that! Reluctantly, I decided to _forgive_ my friend, at least on the surface, for Erik's sake and for the sake our former friendship. I did miss having a best friend to confide in, particularly Christine. She was more like a sister to me than a friend. We grew up together and until recently shared everything. I wanted that person back in my life. I just couldn't trust her. I was not yet sure that I could give that trust back to Christine, at least not until she earned it. Despite all our hard feelings we all hugged and claimed to bury the hatchet. While Erik was distracted, I gave Christine a swift glance to warn her that I would still be watching. I know that maman was wary of Christine as well. She glanced at me as well, her eyes expressing her own concern. Why would we believe her? We both had been subjected to months of Christine mooning for Raoul, and confiding in us about Erik's hideousness and temper. I would never forgive myself if I were not a little wary of her late conversion. Perhaps she felt the same way about me.

At that moment, the door opened, and in walked the most handsome man that I had ever seen. Ironically, he had a face that was even more handsome than that of the Vicomte and he had the same aura of power that Erik possessed. I knew immediately that he was the cousin that Erik told us about, Christian von Mulheim. The afternoon sun hit his golden hair in a most beneficial matter accentuating his perfect face and form. He looked like a sculpture of a Greek god or more like a Viking warrior of old. He moved almost as gracefully as Erik. His eyes scanned the room and then I saw him look at me and stop. Our eyes met as if in recognition and I blushed in embarrassment over my reaction to him. I could feel the electric warmth of his gaze and wondered if my parents ever felt the same when they met. I had heard mention that people could fall in love at first sight but had never been a believer. At that moment I recognized the truth; this was more than love it, was a great awakening.

I could not pay attention to any conversation in the room because I was so mesmerized by this man. I did not even listen when Erik introduced us. I forgot my dark thoughts about Christine. I must have been apparent because I could hear Erik laugh at me. His introduction was laced with humor, as he stood between Christian and me and introduced us to one another. I wondered and hoped whether Christian felt the same way that I did, sensed the same attraction to me that I did to him. As a Frenchwoman, I instinctively disliked Germans. I remembered their brief occupation of Paris when I was eight years old, how my father referred to them as uncivilized Huns. My mother was less hostile to them, but still I was taught to despise them as uncivilized barbarians compared to the French. I knew that Erik was playing a role as a German but he was as French as any of us. He had to hide his origins to avoid raising suspicions. Christian looked acted and spoke with a strong German accent; despite that nothing else mattered but his warm green hued eyes, so like Erik's, but more open and less haunted. He was perhaps the man that Erik would have been if his face had been whole and not disfigured. Still in his elegant hands and demeanor, I could sense the same dichotomy of sensuality and death; though where Erik was a panther dark and lurking, Christian was a lion full of light. When approaching either Baron one should proceed cautiously lest one be prey to their dangerous yet magnetic allure.

He lifted my hand, as a Frenchman might do, and gave it a soft kiss. He spoke to me in perfect French. His accent was more guttural than a native speaker would possess, but it was not unpleasant to listen to.

"It is my pleasure to meet you Mademoiselle Marguerite Giry." He spoke my full name carefully as if seeking to take it from me and memorize it. He continued by turning to Erik and telling him "Dear Cousin, for a man who claims that women scorn him, you have three beautiful ladies here ready to attend to you. Now that I can see your talent for drawing beautiful ladies to your side, I will no longer permit you to complain to me about your so called lack of appeal to women, I would like to take lessons from you so that I might learn something from the master."

Erik looked at his cousin with amusement. I was rather shocked by the cousins' apparent comfort in one another's company. They had only known one another for a few weeks, but they had already started to behave more like brothers who had known one another for a lifetime, than like cousins who had only just met. What was even more surprising was that it was Erik who acted in this fashion, the same Phantom who trusted no one except perhaps for his Persian friend. Maman and I had both noticed a change for the better in Erik, but we could not know where to attribute the difference. The source was now clear; he had the security of family behind him for the first time in his life. I was so happy for him. I looked at my maman and I could tell that she felt the same surprise. Was the Phantom growing softer here in the welcoming arms of his ancestral home?

Erik told his cousin "I admit that my fortunes have turned around a little since our last conversation regarding my heart. However Madame Giry and her daughter are merely friends of mine, and have little interest in me in any other way. As far as Mademoiselle Daae is concerned I prefer to comment on the matter later this evening after I have had the chance to show her our well -tended rose garden. I believe that the young woman tried to show herself the garden last night; but was lost in the depths of the Chateau while attempting to find the exit to the garden area. After exploring the Chateau myself, I have concluded that our ancestors enjoyed building labyrinths that would rival the mythical gardens of Crete. I trust however that I can keep her safe, since I, the Minotaur, will be escorting her this time."

Christian replied "The only beast in the rose garden will be my temper if you do not stop complaining to me about your fate. The Schloss is built in such a fashion because it has been repeatedly expanded since the Roman's first built the Eastern tower as a watch tower over the Rhine, almost 2000 years ago. It was a border outpost between the Empire and the Germanic lands to the east."

"Yes, we have been trying to keep you on your side of the river since Roman times, and you keep crossing over the barrier and taking French land." Erik mused.

"Apparently without much luck, but as I recall you are as German as I cousin, at least for the moment." He joked.

"At least until the next war." Erik replied glibly. Erik turned to me with a knowing smile and then back to his cousin. "Christian, you know this place better than anyone here especially I. I would not want to see my newest guests lose their way as Mademoiselle Daae did last night. I would suggest that you give them a tour of the house so that they might settle in comfortably. You might want to introduce them to the Comtesse, who I understand is still resting in her room. She has decided to remain with for several days with us, while we find a suitable replacement for Christine. I am afraid that Christine will be remaining here for the indeterminate future."

Erik's announcement did not surprise anyone. I expected that she and Erik would be getting married soon, if Christine were willing to do so. I knew what Erik's feelings and intentions towards Christine always had been. I still did not know what her feelings might be.

Christian looked at Erik and smiled "I would be more than happy to do so. I wouldn't want either lady to run into one of our resident ghosts save of course you, the most famous ghost in all of France."

Maman shot him a look "Monsieur is it really wise to speak of such things out loud. I know that in most big houses there is usually a servant about. Do you want to put your cousin in danger?"

Christian replied smoothly "You needn't worry Madame Giry; there is no danger for Erik from any of the servants here. Their families have attended to ours for centuries no matter which country has ruled Alsace."

I did not worry about the servants here, nearly as much as I did about my old friend. I would speak to Nadir about making sure that he knew what the Vicomte was up to at present. If he learned where Erik was hiding I had no doubt that he would come and get his revenge on Erik.

Christian's POV

I am in heaven and hell at the same time. I did not know that it could be possible to feel two diametrically opposed feelings at the same time. I was already coming to like my cousin too much to follow my previous plan to find a way for an accident to befall him. The Comtesse made it clear to me, that if I had any second thoughts, she would finish him instead. I sometimes wonder whether it wasn't her that started the whole bloody business between our branches of the family. My father barely knew her, they had met only a few times, and yet this possibility has never crossed his mind. He had known only that his father had been disowned partially due to bad blood between Georges and Erik. My father had never met his uncle, and I had. He seemed to be a decent man and very family minded. He took me in without a single question, and I was forced to repay him in his own blood. The Comtesse on the other hand, seemed more than capable of murder. But if I were to go down that road, and advise my father that perhaps we had been mistaken; all of the blood that we had shed for both vengeance, and to keep our family safe, would have been a horrible mistake. It would also mean that it was we who were the monsters, not the other side. Suddenly I realized that I could not kill my cousin, or plot further against him, not before I knew the truth. I would not spill a drop of blood of what little remained of our family until I had some answers.

Our branch of the family had killed two of theirs that should have satisfied the spirit of the feud. Erik was not even aware of the bloodshed and did not need to know of it. I did not want, or need, to kill him to gain control of the Schloss. Erik offered to share the estate with me by offering to adhere to the ancient Salic law which gave equal parts of an estate to all heirs not just the eldest son. He told me that he had more than enough money to support himself and his friends for a lifetime or more. He respected my fine stewardship of the estate for all of these years. His generosity was yet another reason why I was growing to like him. When Erik had been no more than an abstract person, it had been easy to keep my word to my father and the Comtesse. He sounded like someone who it would be easy to kill and feel little in remorse for doing so. I knew about his bloody reputation from Persia where he was referred to as "The Angel of Doom". His reputation in Paris was equally horrible; he was branded a murderer. I expected to find an ugly, brutish and murderous beast but he was none of that; quite the opposite in fact. He was no longer an abstraction and definitely not a monster. I could no longer see an incentive for killing him. It would be wrong to do so to such a unique and talented genius as he. I would like to collaborate with him to bring continued glory to our ancient family.

In the meantime, there was a beautiful Frenchwoman who I wanted to get to know a lot better. She was the most beautiful girl that I ever laid eyes on. She was prettier even than my Ingrid, who I had always thought was the epitome of classic German beauty. This Marguerite Giry was dancer with a well -developed luscious form, azure blue eyes, and beautiful long flowing blond locks on flawless porcelain skin. I did not lie to Erik when I teased him about his abilities to attract beautiful women. All three of the newest arrivals to what had been, for several decades a bachelor's domain, were of uncommon grace and beauty. Erik clearly picked the right place to bury himself for a decade or so, in a nest of beautiful women. If these three women were but a sampling of the women that graced the Palais Garnier, then I should have come for a visit to find my cousin much earlier. Perhaps I might have if I did not expect to be murdered for daring to do so.

I was suddenly seized with a sense of hope, a feeling of lightness that I hadn't felt since before I was forced to kill the old man. Perhaps I could talk to my father and convince him to forgo this last act of vengeance. This Erik is innocent with regards to the past and he bears Apollo's mark, which has always to this point brought good fortune to the family. To kill him to avenge the dead is pointless. The dead will remain as they were, nothing can change that. I have wasted half of my life pursuing other peoples' agendas, and not my own. I wanted to pursue this beautiful Frenchwoman and find my soul mate before my life was over. Was that too much to ask of anyone? I started to think further and realized that I could not trust my own father to agree with me.

I resolved to look into the past more thoroughly, without arousing the suspicion of the Comtesse. I also decided to try to ascertain what alternatives she was planning should I turn out to be unreliable. It would not simply do to restrain myself, only to have the old woman find her own way of doing so. If I decided to switch allegiances I would have to do so cautiously. How would Erik react if he found out that my branch of the family had killed two members of his, both his father and grandfather? His wretched life might have been better if my father had not arranged for his father's death. Would he forgive me for it? Or had it been too late to pursue a friendship with him from the very beginning? Were we now doomed to be enemies? My feeling of lightness suddenly lifted, as I pondered the seriousness of my dilemma. My hope started to fail me once more.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Erik's POV

When everyone left to tour the house, I was alone with only the Daroga and Christine. I knew that my old friend would have doubts about both of our intentions, and although I had believed Christine I could not yet bring myself to trust her completely. The past year had shattered any small trust that I had in my heart so I knew that I needed a more objective person to view our relationship. For that reason I told my old friend that I wished to speak with him in front of Christine. I did not want to put Christine on the defensive since we had only reconciled earlier in the day, but these answers would not wait. I had to pursue this matter gently without making Christine feel uncomfortable but it was important that I do so. If she were serious I wanted to propose to her immediately to bind her to me, otherwise propriety would dictate that I send her back with the Comtesse. I was afraid that my attraction to her was so strong, that I could not live in the same house as her without giving in to my carnal needs.

I addressed Nadir carefully choosing my words "Daroga, I knew that you would want to ascertain that Mademoiselle Daae is not under any duress from me at this time."

Nadir gave me an amused glance and replied "I did not think that you had coerced her this time. The last time that I saw you, it was clear that you had no desire to kidnap her once again."

"No Nadir, it was my intention to never lay eyes on Christine again, but as you can see fate had a different plan for us. Mademoiselle Daae has belatedly discovered that I am not as much of a monster as she had previously believed."

I turned to Christine, who wore a puzzled and slightly hurt look on her face, and explained "The Daroga and I have had little time to speak to one another since he delivered Raoul into my clutches. Unfortunately, the Vicomte forgot all about my old friend that night, and failed to rescue him from my maze. You may have recognized Nadir from the Opera Populaire. He was a frequent patron but he has been more than that to me for many years. He has been my best friend and confidant since I was a very young man. He does not always agree with my actions but for the most part we have remained friends despite our disagreements."

Nadir pointed out "Forgive me Mademoiselle for saying so but our most recent disagreements have revolved around his relationship with you. I agree with the others, that your change of heart towards Erik seems a trifle strange after all the effort that you have made to remove him from your life. To be perfectly honest, mademoiselle, I find myself wondering why I needed to risk my life to show the Vicomte the way to Erik's home, if you were going to change your mind yet again. Your previous actions and feelings cost my masked friend here, his sanity, his home and almost his life. I care about Erik a great deal and I do not want to see him hurt once again. What assurances can you give me that you will not change your mind and go back to your Vicomte?"

In the past I might have defended Christine from such questions, but Nadir was right to be concerned. Christine had never been consistent with her feelings. I had no real assurances that she would not betray me, yet again. I could not trust my own feelings; last time they almost led me to my death.

She faced Nadir, bravely, and told him "I have not been inconsistent with my emotions although it may appear that way. I have loved Erik for a very long time, I just was too afraid of him, and his feelings for me. I persuaded myself that these feelings were wrong and that I needed to be free of him to remain who I was. It was only on that night that I realized that I had it backwards the whole time. I needed Erik to remain who I was; it was my rejection of him that was changing me, not Erik. I explained this all to Erik when I saw him today. I acknowledge who we are to one another. I assure you that I have no desire to be free of Erik any longer. What can I say to help you believe me?"

I could see Nadir looking at her closely as he used to do when we interviewed prisoners. Nadir always had a good instinct for ascertaining the truth and I hoped that it did not fail him now. I wanted his blessing badly. If Nadir could believe Christine's sincerity then most likely she was speaking the truth. After a short time he smiled at me and told me.

"Allah forgive me if I am wrong, but I think that you can believe her Erik, I see no reason for her to be dishonest towards you. She could have married her Vicomte and has not done so."

I was pleased that she had passed the Old Persian's scrutiny. He let little get by him and if he thought that it was a trap he would have warned me. She looked relieved as well. I told her that I would like to show her the garden but first that I needed to exchange a few words with my friend. She took a book in French from a small shelf and settled down to read it.

Nadir looked at me a little trouble and spoke to me in Persian "I do believe her, but be careful with her doostam, even I can be fooled. I do not want to see you on your knees once again. I heard everything that you said that night and how you told her that you loved her, both on stage and then again later, only to be betrayed. Only time will uncover the truth about her. To change the subject, do you trust this cousin of yours?"

"No, of course not." I told him "He is too good to be true. I believe that he is hiding something from me but I have no idea what. Just to be safe, I would like for you to investigate him."

"I think that it is wise, doostam. Tomorrow I will go to Strasbourg and contact my friends in Paris. I am sure that they have associates in Berlin that could help us look into him. Is there anyone else that you would like for me to investigate?"

I told him "Yes, the Comtesse de la Bois. She appears to be who be who she says that she is but there are two different facts that give me pause to wonder about her. My first concern is that she is related to the boy, the Vicomte. They are cousins of a sort. Given their age differences and the physical distance from one another, I doubt that anything will come of it; but if she is close to him and were to discover my true identity, she might be trouble for me. She already knows that Christine and I have a past relationship and she knows Christine's true identity which could tie her back to me. The question would become 'how many masked men' has Christine been associated with in the past? She is a very bright woman and may figure it out."

Nadir nodded in agreement "I have not yet met her, but think that it is wise to keep an eye on her as well. She could definitely bring trouble upon you."

I have another concern which gives me even more cause for suspicion. She was once in love both with my grandfather and with his brother, Christian's grandfather and married a third man, who was apparently their close friend. She mentioned that she would throw a party and bring us all back together again. It sounded as if there had been some hard feelings between all of the parties back then. I want to know the extent of what I am involved with here. I have had enough drama in my lifetime to wind up in another such predicament. Perhaps you should question some of the older servants here to ascertain what occurred in the past."

"We have all tired of the drama in your life Erik. I for one would welcome a break from it. I have spent too many years trying to get you out of trouble and keeping you alive."

"I have done the same for you Daroga, even though you don't quite have my knack for getting into trouble. I sometimes wonder why you put up with me after all these years.

Wouldn't you like to do, as Darius has bidden, and go back home to Persia? The Khanum is dead, I am sure that the Shah would forgive you by now, for helping me escape."

Nadir sighed and looked into my eyes with his own jade colored ones "I do miss Persia a great deal. I miss being among my own people and hearing my own language and celebrating my Muslim holidays with my fellow believers; but when you saved my life and I saved yours we took it upon ourselves to look after one another. I do not take that job lightly Erik. If I did not do it no one else would do it in my place. I know that you are in your heart a good man, and for a time I forced you to become a bad man. Someone who you were not meant to be. I have prayed to Allah to bring you happiness doostam. I know of no one more deserving than you."

"Yet you led the Vicomte to me." I reminded him.

"Not for his sake, but for yours, old friend. I told you months ago that if you tried to force Mademoiselle Daae into loving you that it would be a disaster. I was correct. Did I not advise you that if you let her go, and freely choose, that she might fly back to you? You cannot force love upon someone Erik; you must be given it by free will, or not at all. You cannot control what another person might do any more than you can control the movement of the tide on the ocean sands. When you let Christine go, you gave her the wings to fly back to you and she did. You always required hope and confidence that she would grow, and mature, and find the real man that you are; that you keep hidden behind your mask. Remember, I could hear every word that passed between you, Christine and the boy that night, and in the end I was proud of you, Erik. You did the right thing by releasing Christine without any preconditions, knowing that she might not ever return. You triumphed over your baser nature by sending her away, to be happy with the Vicomte, at the expense of your own needs. It was at that moment that I knew that my years of following you to keep you safe, and out of trouble, were not in vain. I could have died at that moment and spent the rest of eternity in paradise with my wife and son. When you recovered consciousness, you came for me as I knew that you would. I stayed alive because I did not want you to bear the inevitable guilt that you would have felt if I had not survived."

I laughed "You know me too well Daroga, but why would I have felt guilty when you betrayed me?"

"Because I didn't betray you Erik; you betrayed yourself when you took what did not yet belong to you. You betrayed the man that you promised me that you would become, long ago, on that last night in Persia. If you had remained who you were when I made you promise not to kill any more, you would have died inside long ago. It was your hope for a better future that kept you alive." He told me.

I admitted reluctantly to him "You have always had a way of making me feel less wretched about myself. It is time for you to settle in and then tomorrow I will have Yves, my stable boy take you to Strasbourg. I would not have these matters wait. If the boy comes after me once more I will need to be prepared."

"That is why I would have advised you to leave him alone." The Daroga admonished. "Was it worth it in the end?"

"Not really." I admitted "But he did try to kill me, and did so in a cowardly way. If he had viewed me as a man, he would do the right thing and challenged me openly to a duel, as men of his class do. Instead he tried to put me down like a rabid dog."

"Yes but perhaps now you have made him the rabid dog." He reminded me.

"Perhaps." I admitted "But he was too pretty anyhow. His face will have a mark but it will fade and will add an aura of mystery and daring to him. He will not lack for attention from the fairer sex." I added bitterly.

Nadir laughed "Speaking of attractive men, your cousin seems to have taken a liking to Meg Giry. I am sure that you must have noticed."

I smirked "Who couldn't have noticed? Neither party made any attempt to hide their admiration for one another."

"Perhaps there will be two weddings in the near future at this Chateau." The Daroga observed.

"Perhaps." I told him "This old Chateau definitely could use a woman's touch. It appeals more to my Germanic side than my French one. Even my lair had more light than most of the rooms here."

Nadir laughed "It is still better than the prison cell that I broke you out of in Tehran."

"Yes, and also the one that I rescued you from in Istanbul." I reminded him.

Nadir looked over at Christine who appeared to be enrapt in her book. She looked up for a moment and gave me a tender glance. I smiled back at her reassuringly.

"I am pleased with your change of fortune, doostam. It appears that she has finally matured and realized her love for you. I hope that you and she will finally find happiness." He looked at me and smiled knowingly "Take your eshgh and do as you please. You have wasted enough time on speaking with this poor old man."

I laughed "You are neither poor, nor old Daroga, merely tired of dealing with my fragile emotions. I give you leave to take a rest from most of your cares while you are here. I am sure that despite my paranoid fears that have given rise to this newest assignment, your stay here shall be quite tranquil for once. My cousin will be more than happy to hunt or fish with you. You might even convince me to go with you, if you are persuasive enough."

Nadir joked "I doubt that I will find much tranquility here. You never cease to find something new to keep me busy. I am just happy that you did not bring that mirrored maze with you. I did not exactly enjoy my recent stay in it."

"Hmmm perhaps I shall have to build one here. It would go with the atrocious medieval décor." I told him.

We ended our discussion and then my old friend left Christine and me alone once again. I wanted to show her that, in loving me I would give her the world. It had been my intent on that long ago night when I first brought her to my lair, but my disgusting face came between us. Then she was still in many ways a child; she was not ready for what I could give her. Now she had left that child behind and was perhaps ready. My mother once told me that I would never find anyone to love me, because of my face. Perhaps at last I could prove her wrong. Christine had given her heart to me, and I was going to accept it.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Thank you again to all my faithful readers and reviewers particularly TMara, Brambled13, MarilynKC, Brintravlr, Miss Fleck734, Rupert Bear, Kitkat and the amazing Judybear236. As we say here in Dixie, Y'all are the best.

Christine's POV

To face my old friends was hard to do, but I felt that I stood my ground with them. A few months ago I would have been mortified to be placed in such a situation, but I was no longer a frightened child. I had begun my transformation during that final confrontation in Erik's lair. I had ended it this morning when I withstood the storm of his anger. For the first time since he revealed himself to me and everything had gone so wrong, I heard the rich musical tone of my old friend and tutor. There was no sadness or anger in Erik's tone only kindness. Our time in the music room had purged much of our remaining pain and we both found a release in our music. Erik looked at me once more with the same adoration that I once craved and feared. I felt peaceful for the first time in at least a year. I knew, at last, that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. I prayed that his pride would not get in the way of a renewed marriage proposal. To his knowledge, I had turned him down on that last night in the lair. He did not know that after those two kisses, which had lit a fire within me that I had truly been prepared to accept him.

When he was done speaking with Nadir in Persian, he came over to me and took my hand in his, very gently. "Come with me. I want to show you something." His voice was so sensual and alluring, like the first time that he had beckoned me to his lair. I could follow that voice to the ends of the earth and still love its rich timbre.

I followed him out into the rose garden; the one where I had seen him last night. The buds had not yet opened, but they already gave off a perfumed fragrance, a promise of beauty when they did. He motioned for me to sit beside him which I gladly did. For a moment Erik and I sat in silent companionship taking in the beauty of our surroundings. In all of the years of our acquaintance we had never before been outside together in the sunlight, enjoying the orb's healing rays. Erik seemed a little less fearsome and imposing in the light, more human, and approachable. He seemed to be deep in thought as if he were deciding whether to say or to do something.

After a moment, Erik broke the silence and searched my eyes, to see my expression. I think that he expected me to be in fear of him as I had always been until now. I could see that he was satisfied that I was content.

He turned to me with his amazing eyes blazing with emotion and asked me "This garden is beautiful isn't it?"

"Yes" I breathed "It really is. It will be magnificent in the summer."

He continued "It is strange that I have always had an affinity for roses. They are very hard to care for because they need constant attention and pruning. They can prick you and hurt you if you handle them wrong. But in the end they are worth the trouble because despite their fragility, they are beautiful. Like a rose, love can be fragrant and beautiful, but it can also be trampled upon and crushed. Wouldn't you agree?" He asked me giving me a fervent stare.

"I do agree with you, mon ange." I replied. What he said was the truth; love was a most difficult, yet beautiful emotion, and both of us had been hurt by our love in the past.

Erik continued "Christian has informed me that my family has lived here since the time of the Romans. The tower behind us was built by the very first of them, a Roman legate who was left here by Caesar to command the border between the Empire and the Germanic tribes. It was said that this legate bore a mark on his face, which was put there by the Roman God Apollo. As you know, I have always been drawn to Apollo and his lyre; particularly the statue on the roof of the Palais Garnier."

Erik's voice mesmerized me, as it always did when he told me such stories; I listened to his voice caress each word. Raoul used to claim that Erik wielded his voice as a weapon to draw me to him; he could do as he pleased with me while I was under its power. But I realized now that I was lulled by its seductive qualities which called upon my soul to commune with his. Perhaps it was a weapon, but it was as much a part of Erik's allure as Raoul's face was a part of his. I could not blame him for using it to his advantage. I fell in love with Erik, at first, by listening to his voice. In truth, Erik's voice could not be anything but seductive and I was helpless to resist its siren call, but our communion sprung from more than just his voice. Our souls recognized their kinship, transcending beyond the bounds of our mortal flesh. It was the reason why his face no longer mattered to me.

He pointed to his mask, and what lay beneath it and continued, explaining "This disfigurement is apparently not unique to me, but has periodically appeared in my family line. While I have always viewed it as my curse, my cousin has a different perspective; he refers to it as 'my blessing'. Christian claims that, in the past, every Mulheim who has borne such a mark has been gifted with genius, and brought good fortune to the family. I am not a huge believer in myths and legends. I have used my knowledge of magic to create seemingly supernatural effects to suit my ends. I have little choice but to use any gifts that I might have."

He stopped talking and looked at me "What I am trying to tell you is that to live with my disfigurement is not easy for me. It comes with many sets of challenges which, up until now, have affected only me. I would offer you my hand in marriage, as I once did in Paris, but should you choose to accept I need you to realize that you would be forever seen as a part of me. You could be subjected to the same cruelties that I have been forced to endure from the moment that I came forth into the world. Most of the world does not see my disfigurement from Christian's perspective but from my own, as a curse; or worse from Raoul's as an abomination. I am viewed as something less than human, a monster, a _thing_, even a demon. If you were to join with me, you would most like be perceived as either naïve, insane or a social climber. Few would see why a woman as beautiful as you would willingly choose to be the wife of such a repulsive creature. Most of the time, I am not even sure that I should allow you to choose such a fate. To do so is an entirely selfish act on my part. That was why I was willing to let you go with your boy." He looked away despondently.

Poor Erik, he still trusted his own appeal to me so little. I knew that some of it was due to my past treatment of him. I wished again fervently that I could have changed the recent past. I had to settle for reassuring him of my fealty now.

"Erik haven't I proven to you that I do not see you as repulsive in any way. Anyone who would see you as such, is not worthy of attention or concern. I have already told you that I have learned to see beyond your appearance. It may have mattered to me in the past, but not anymore. If you would like to, you may take both your mask and your wig and discard them both forever. I do not love you for either your face, or your hair, but for your spirit."

He was stunned at the ferocity of my emotions "Only a few hours ago, I believed that you had wished me dead; a part of me shared that desire. I had lost all hope of any future happiness. I was a broken man wanting only to entomb my shattered heart in ice. But you have melted that barrier with amazing swiftness. You have renewed my hope for a better future. Now I am anxious that the last barriers between our souls might be broken."

"I would like that as well Erik." I replied. "I really do love you." I told him.

He searched my eyes once more, and must have been encouraged by what he saw. He smiled at me radiantly and stood up from the bench and knelt down before me, and withdrew a ring from his pocket. His eyes beseeched me, as they did before in the lair. He started to speak and I placed my hand over his mouth.

"Stop." I insisted.

He looked at me in anger I could see that he thought that I was going to reject him.

"No." I told him "I only stopped you because I want you to remove your mask and your wig. I want to see the man that I will be accepting. I need to see your true face, not the armor that you believe that you need to face the world."

I could see the anger drain from him. He gave me a glance as if making sure that I meant what I had just requested.

"I would take it off myself, but after the other times that I did so without your permission, I have decided that it is not a wise thing for me to do. Not yet; perhaps when you trust me fully again." I told him.

"I do trust you not to flinch and scream Christine. God help me for being such a fool to do so, but I do trust you." He told me. "I will let you remove them if it pleases you." He told me.

"Thank you." I replied tearfully. I reached over to his face and lovingly and gently removed both of them slowly revealing his face to me. I smoothed down one of the few strands of hair to be found on his head and gave him a gentle kiss on his marred cheek. "That is much better." I told him. "Now I can see the true face of the man that I love, not an emotionless mask." I amazed myself at how little his face was affecting me now that I had accepted that my love for him was real.

"You may proceed with the matter of which you wished to speak to me about." I told him with fake condescension.

He gave me a sardonic gentlemanly bow "As my diva commands, mademoiselle."

He pulled out the ring once more. I could see that it was a completely different ring than the one that I had pressed back into his hand. That ring had been Raoul's engagement ring. I looked at the one in Erik's palm and gasped at its splendor. It was exquisite, a large blue diamond surrounded by a halo of smaller white ones on a white gold band. It was very precious and unique.

"Christian is quite resourceful. He gave it to me before our tete-a-tete this morning. He was quite optimistic that we would reconcile even though I tried to give it back to him. It belonged to my grandmother." He told me as if reading my mind.

Once again he held it out to me in an offering and looked into my eyes with a heartfelt plea. "Mademoiselle Daae, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife? I love you with all that I am. You would make me the happiest man alive should you agree." He looked at me like a little boy asking for a chocolate. His verdant green eyes were irresistibly warm. I think that a part of him still braced for rejection. The sadness within was still there.

I met his gaze and then took the ring and placed it on my finger and replied with equal formality "I would be most honored to accept your proposal monsieur le Baron. I love you as well. " I looked at him and could see the heartfelt pleasure cross his eyes, as if he truly believed that I might have rejected him. My eyes were full of tears of joy. I never believed that I would have the chance to undo the mistakes of my past again. I felt the urge to kiss him and asked "Would you care seal our engagement with a kiss?"

He laughed "Is that what comes next? Despite our differences in age, I have had little experience in asking a woman to marry me, at least not without kidnapping her and trying to force marriage upon her. I trust that I have done better with you this time around?"

I laughed as well and replied "I trust that you have. I don't believe that you will need to gain any further experience in that regard. You are a quick learner."

He smiled "I've been told that I am a genius, but I have certainly not excelled in this area in the past. Of course most women would run the other way if they had a proposal from me, especially unmasked."

"But I am not 'most women' Erik. I am the woman who loves you. Now if you please you may kiss me."

He took his place on the bench and took me into his arms. He explored my mouth urgently and moaned with pleasure. "I look forward to getting to know you better yet mon amour. I do not think that too long of an engagement will do."

He kissed me yet more urgently I responded in kind "I am not sure that I could wait very long either. We have wasted too much time already dwelling on our sorrows. I want to make you happy, exquisitely happy." I told him.

"I want to make you moan with joy. I will make you sing for me and I shall do the same. Let me take you to new heights of pleasure far beyond your fondest dreams." He promised.

"You already have, Erik. Just promise to love me forever and never leave me again, and I will be satisfied." I told him.

"I already asked the same of you. That is all that I ever wanted from you Christine, your love and your companionship." he reminded me of that night on stage, right before I once more betrayed him. This time was different; I wanted the same from him.

"This time my answer is yes." I told him "From here on out it will always be yes."

"Mine too, mon Coeur." He told me.

We sat for a while longer in silent companionship enjoying one another's presence and silently watched the light fade in the sky as the April sun began to set. I caressed both his face and his head very gently more like a mother soothing a child. Despite my past repugnance for them, I found his skin to be soft. I knew that I was the first person to touch him in those places in such a loving way. I could feel my last inhibitions melt away, like the April snow heading into May. A new feeling of acceptance filled my spirit, and I could feel the dormant music stir once again in my soul. It was freed once again from its earthly tethers, alive once more.

I murmured to Erik excitedly "I have found my voice again. Have you?"

He smiled back "Yes, and it feels more alive than before. I feel like I could compose an entire opera in a single afternoon to suit your voice, but of course the irony is that no one would ever hear it. I am still a wanted man back in France."

"For a crime that you did not commit" I reminded him.

"There is that, and Piangi, which was an accident, but still by my hand. Also, I assaulted the Vicomte; he would have me pay for that. At the time I thought that I was being reasonable given that he tried to kill me, but Nadir is right, it served no purpose but to stir him up against me." He reminded me.

"Raoul promised me that he would not look for you." I told him. I only partially believed that Raoul would honor that promise to me. Even after his promise to me, I found him in Erik's lair with many gendarmes. If he found out that Erik and I had reconciled God knows how he would react.

"Do you believe him?" He asked, he could read the truth in my eyes.

"I didn't think so." He continued. "It was such a small mark and I only grazed the skin. It will probably heal with little permanent damage. I wanted to scare him, and make him understand my perspective a little more."

"Raoul does not listen to anyone. He did not really listen to me. It is one of the reasons that I realized that I could not marry him." I admitted.

"He has a young man's perspective of the world. For him there is no middle ground, everything is either black or white." Erik told me "I could never afford that luxury. I was perceived as evil from the time that I drew my first breath. Yet I had done nothing wrong. I was a particularly well behaved child. If my face had been normal, I could have been a good man."

"You are a good man in all that matters. Someday, the world will see you as I do." I told him.

"The world can be damned; I only care what you think. It is all that I ever cared about." He told me insistently.

"Well in that case let me show you what I think." I told him.

We almost went further that night. I am not sure that I would have stopped Erik if he had tried. I was willing to let him take my virginity but he was a gentleman and insisted upon waiting until we were married. I could sense that Erik would be a very gentle and patient lover, and that we would teach one another what to do. I could feel my body tingling even from his light caresses. He seemed to know instinctively where to touch me to draw out the most pleasure. As we watched the sun set on this auspicious day, we both knew that much had changed since the sun first appeared in the sky. Our shattered hearts had begun to heal and forge even a stronger more durable bond than before.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Meg's POV

Erik's cousin, Christian, showed us around the Chateau. I knew that Erik had suggested that he do so both to get us out of the way so that he could be with Christine, and because he had noticed what had passed between Christian and I. The Phantom always seemed to know what was going on in the world around him. It was that same sense that he used to help rescue me from Buquet, and once again, he used it to my benefit. I appreciated his actions in this regard. I had never believed in love at first sight but I was a firm adherent of it now. Christian was magnificent. Every molecule of him was handsome; better yet he was a man of high spirits. While giving us our tour, he entertained us everywhere with old family stories and histories, many of them outrageous. He told so many that we wondered if he made some of them up just to amuse us. I couldn't remember a time when I had laughed more.

Christian seemed to be fond of Erik as well, boasting to us how he was able to get his ferocious cousin to open up to him and to even remove his mask and wig to work in the vineyards. Maman was shocked by this revelation, in all of the years that she had known Erik; few people were able to get him to remove them in a public place. Erik had spent much of his childhood enclosed in a cage like an animal. He was not permitted to hide his shame even when he was not on display. Because of this past, he was loathe to remove it for anyone; the fact that Christian had somehow pierced this shield in such a short time, showed that Erik was willing to trust him. I wondered if Christian realized the honor that had been bestowed upon him. I vowed to make him aware of how mistrustful that Erik could be and the reasons behind it.

Throughout the tour we glanced at one another furtively. I don't think that maman needed a seer to figure out why. She was there as our chaperone, making certain that we did not do anything too forward for people who had just met. I wanted to be very forward with Christian. Many of my fellow dancers did not strictly adhere to the societal strictures that required the rigid separation of the sexes and a prolonged courtship. We were already considered to be little better than prostitutes, which freed us, as well as stigmatized us. I was going to take advantage of my lowly position to get his attention. I had never felt that way before about anyone in my life. I was in love with the man and I had barely met him. If anyone were to ask me why I fell in love so quickly, I would not be able to answer them but from the moment I first saw his face I knew that this was the man that I was meant to marry. I just prayed to God that he felt the same way.

Raoul's POV

Two weeks. It has been two weeks since Christine and I last spoke. I felt for sure that she would come around before she left Paris. But she didn't do so. She was gone, headed to Alsace. How could she not have stayed with me when I did everything in my power to make her safe? I thought that it was what she wanted from me, to keep her safe from _him; _the beast, the so called Phantom, that monster. Everything that I had striven for was to rid the world of the horror that stalked the Opera. As she told me, he had hunted her, stalked her and finally dragged her down to his demon's lair in the darkest depth of the Opera. I knew that if I did not save her that the monster would devour her, like a savage wolf. I struck the final blow for her freedom. I could see her waver because the beast gave her a sob story about his past, his pitiful past. I could see him using her innocence to bend her will to his depravity. He had her so twisted that for a moment she forgot what a savage murdering beast that he was and gave him two kisses. I would have rather died a thousand horrible deaths than to see her kiss him. Remarkably he had let her go and me go too. She'd heard the mob approach and thought to comfort the fiend and perhaps save him. I could not let him continue to weave his vile spell into her malleable heart. I could see her expression soften, as she placed the ring,_ my ring_ into his claw. I used the distraction to do what I should have done at the graveyard, and plunged a knife into his back. My grandmother had upbraided me for failing to kill him in the graveyard. I should have listened to her.

The beast needed to die so that we all could be saved. I had told Christine the obvious over and over again. While he lives he could continue to stalk her and disrupt the opera, and murder and burn all around us. I thought that she finally accepted his fate. It was not us that decreed it but him, and him alone. He would not retreat back into the hole that he crawled out of and so I had to dispatch him, as I would have done with any rabid, murdering beast. So why then did her love turn to hate? Why did she not understand that I did everything for her and for our love? I have been a good and noble man, and acted on her behalf and yet she turned her back on me.

Worse yet the beast hunted _me_ down and placed a hideous mark on my face: the mark of a demon. I will never forget the half crazed look in his eyes when he stole into my room and threatened to geld me and turn my face into the face of death that was his. I shuddered to think of such a thing. I wasn't sure if I wouldn't have preferred that he geld me. At least I would still look normal. After he left, I felt relief and then anger. How dare he violate me in such a manner and disfigure me with his mark? For the rest of my life I would have to stare at the scar and remember who put it there. I vowed to track him down and finish what I started. I did not believe Christine's protestations of his innocence. How could I? She had fallen under his dark influence once more.

When Christine came to see me, I thought that maybe she had reconsidered and was ready to get married at last; but to my supreme distaste, she had no intention of doing so. Instead she came to ask me for my help in leaving France. I could not believe her audacity in doing so. I had done so much for her and almost died and was now disfigured because of her, but she still defended that beast and would not return to me. I lost my temper, and to my regret, I almost raped her. I was not raised to be such a monster and was ashamed at what my rage and jealousy had done. I felt terribly guilty; so guilty that I asked my mother if she knew of anyone who needed a companion, as she requested. My mother looked at me as if I were insane and suddenly grew quite angry at me.

She told me "I told you time and again to forget about that girl. She was a nice playmate as a child, but she is beneath our family in all ways that are important. Her father was little more than a street performer who was amusing for a time until he fell ill. He was not even French but Swedish. She is little better than a common street walker and you were going to dilute our noble French blood with that of a commoner. She may seem innocent but she is the kind of girl that you take as a mistress, as your brother did with La Sorelli, you do not marry her kind."

I looked at my mother in disbelief, she had always taught me to be kind to those who were beneath us. She would never abuse a servant in anyway but treat them very well. She never forgot a birthday or other anniversary and always gave them extra pay for the holidays or the birth of a child. Yet here she was telling me that Christine was beneath me. Despite all that I had been through, and what her monster had done to my face, I could not abide my mother's low opinion of her. Christine was an innocent. I would not shame her by making her my mistress. She is misguided and not at fault for her actions. She is still being victimized by the Phantom, and being drawn back into his game, but she just didn't realize it. I suddenly did not believe that it was a bad idea if she was to leave Paris for a while and that I help her do so. Perhaps then the madman's spell could be broken and she would return to me. I just did not know how to convince my mother to help me do so.

In the end, I did not have to go to great effort to change my mother's mind. A week or so after my request for help; my mother surprised me by telling me that she had a placement for Christine. She told me that my 'cousin' the Comtesse de la Bois was looking for a companion. She never called her mother, despite the fact that she was. Her husband had passed away several years before and was lonely and she was eighty years old. It was an open secret in the family, that the Comtesse was my mother's birth mother. As a young woman, The Comtesse had been placed in a family way by an unscrupulous man who refused to wed her after impregnating her. He and his brother had both raped her and both refused to wed her. She turned my mother over to a distant cousin who had agreed to raise her as their own.

My mother did not know the truth for many years, but one day the Comtesse traveled to Paris from her home in Alsace and introduced herself to her. My adoptive grandmother admitted to her daughter that she was adopted by them. Ever since that time, the Comtesse would visit with us for a time. I was not overly fond of her, she appeared to be nice on the surface, but there was something about her that appeared to be insincere. I could not put a finger on it but it bothered me. She was, however, very supportive of my relationship with Christine which was odd given her preoccupation with noble blood. She told my mother that she should accept my decision to bring a new strain of blood into our noble family. She was the one who introduced me to the Opera and would constantly ask me about Christine. She gave me good advice on how to deal with the monster. She encouraged me to be strong and deal with him in a decisive manner by making a final settlement to the situation.

Despite my unfounded mistrust of my 'grandmother' I was pleased that she would take Christine in. It was the perfect solution to my problem. I could send Christine away and help her, and then pay a visit to my cousin to check on her. Perhaps several unpleasant months in the Comtesse's home would make Christine eager to accept my proposal. I would give her a month or two in Alsace with the old woman and away from the Phantom and then I would swoop in and rescue her once again. They say that 'absence makes the heart grow fonder.' I would test that theory with my dear Christine. I smiled to myself at the perfection of my plot. Now if I could only find the Phantom and finish what we began in the lair, my life would be sweet. I rubbed the still pulsing scar that he had placed on my face and I knew that my revenge would be sweet. The next disaster would be his.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Erik's POV

As I sat here in the soft dying light of day, in my rose garden with Christine's head in my lap, and her azure blue eyes staring up at my unmasked face, looking upon me with love and adoration, I could not help but to reflect on my changed circumstances. Twenty four hours ago, if someone would have told me that I would be engaged to Christine and that she would kiss my hideous face I would have called them mad. I am no stranger to madness; I have been caught in its entrails more than once in my sorry life. It is hard to look in the mirror and know that no matter what you do, people will hate and shun you. I have fled from many horrible situations, performed terrible acts, longing to settle down to a normal life. But unlike the rest of humanity, I can never truly escape my fate; no matter how hard that I try to do so. Wherever I go my face is always with me reminding me that the world sees me only as a monster, not a man. Sometimes the pain of the reality of my existence would eat away at me, and my broken soul, and I would step over the lines of what was deemed acceptable.

When I beheld Christine on the roof with her fop, all those months ago, my tenuous ties to sanity grew even more brittle, and then were severed. In the vast sea of humanity, she had been one of the few islands of hope. She offered me her friendship and then her love but in one moment, it was all swept away by the cruelty of her words. I felt my spirit drowning without anyone to pull me out of my despair. Now, for the first time in my horrific existence, she restored everything that she had taken from me in the last year and more. Instead of a small island, I saw a vast promised land of love. I worried that by casting her lot with me, that she would be subjected to the same hatreds and barriers that I had fought against for all of my life.

A part of me rebelled against subjecting her to such a fate. It was the same voice that let her go, to set her free to be with her Vicomte; but he proved himself to be unworthy of her. I would have to try the impossible once again. I needed to pull myself out of the armor of darkness that served as my protection and step into the stabbing light of day. My last attempt to live in the world of light almost destroyed me completely. I had followed Nadir to Persia where he promised me both wealth and power, both were attractive but were attainable anywhere. His final promise was the one that finally lured me there. He told me that I could be accepted there and valued for my genius. He related to me how hungry the young Shah was to obtain the services of young and talented Europeans such as myself. I would have the freedom to build what I wanted, and be amply appreciated.

At first I was given the opportunity to use my genius to create amazing objects of architecture, art and mechanics; but then the Shah and his mother, the Khanum, soon discovered my knack for creating new devices for torture and murder. Their hunger for those instruments became paramount to all and soon almost all of my time and genius were employed in that enterprise. At first it did not bother me, because I held most of humanity in low esteem; but the rulers of Persia did not stop their persecutions with traitors, they were also meted out to the extended families of their enemies. I was forced to become an assassin and carry out these punishments directly. I became known as the Angel of Doom or Death depending on the person. I was feared by almost everyone with the exception of Nadir, who felt a sense of remorse for luring me there with the promise of acceptance. I retreated into my armor of darkness until finally I had enough of all of it. Murder held no allure for me any longer. My masters soon discovered my lack of enthusiasm for it and turned against me. Nadir smuggled me out of Persia back to France. Once in France I helped Charles Garnier with several of his projects, including the opera house. When I discovered the lake and the catacombs, left by the Romans far beneath the theatre I decided to make it my home and live in darkness forever; until Christine.

Now I had to emerge once again, and try to take up the mantle of my ancestors. Like Nadir once did, my cousin beckoned me in a seemingly innocent manner to assume my role. He promised that I would be accepted and my genius be recognized due to my position and heritage. Still I was cognizant of the stares of some of my servants and townspeople. They did not openly do so, unlike the fairgoers in the past who viewed my act. Most of the time they did not even look at me with suspicion; but still I was different. But there was one difference this time that made the effort worthwhile. For once I had the support of others Christine, the Girys, Nadir and Christian. That alone made the effort worthwhile. Perhaps this time I would finally achieve my dream and live like a normal man with a loving living wife by my side.

To my amazement Christine no longer showed any fear of me, she seemed content to lie in my arms and let me softly caress her and remarkably she would do the same to me. I think that we were both exhausted by the events of both the sleepless night and the emotional day that followed. I had started out the morning in complete disbelief at her apparent change of heart towards me. I had been very angry and embittered by the events of those final terrible months that took place at the opera house. I had convinced myself that Christine was incapable of changing her mind about me no matter how much I desired that she do so. It was a miscalculation that almost cost us both our chance at true happiness. I had misconstrued her actions in those final moments, and condemned her much as she had previously done to me, without giving her the benefit of an explanation for her actions on that night. I knew that she had tried to come to me, to clear the air between us; but I could not see any plausible explanation for what had happened that night.

I thanked my previously unfeeling creator for this precious and unexpected gift that he had just bestowed upon me. I wondered if, perhaps, he had finally decided to look upon me with the love and compassion that he had denied to me for my entire life. I gave him a silent prayer of gratitude; then I turned to Christine who had fallen asleep and smiled upon the innocence of her dormant form. She reminded me of the sleeping child that I first beheld, as an embittered and jaded young man who had recently returned from Persia and wanted nothing to do with humanity. Before I first beheld her, I had wanted to wall myself away from everyone and wait for death to claim me; but even then her lonely soul called out to me and I could not deny her.

It was growing cold outside, so I replaced my mask and wig, on my face and head, and gently removed my cloak to cover her. I gave her a gentle kiss and whispered my feelings of love into her ear. I gathered her light delicate form into my arms. She placed her trusting arms around my neck. She murmured something unintelligible into my ear. I carried her into the Chateau and ascended the stairs into the master suite of rooms and placed her on a bed in one of the rooms closest to my own.

I had the servants remove her possessions from the small servant's room next to the Comtesses' to this larger more elegant room. I had already informed the Comtesse that Christine would not be entering her employ after all. She seemed not to be bothered. In fact she seemed most satisfied. I attributed the emotion to her happiness on our behalf and invited her to stay for a little longer while another companion could be hired to replace Christine. She seemed happy to accept. I suppose that she must have been quite lonely for all of these years in her empty Chateau once her husband passed away. To my astonishment Christian seemed to be displeased with my decision to extend an invitation for the Comtesse to remain. He tried to convince me that too many guests all at once might overwhelm the staff. I told him that we could send for some extra help since they would no longer be catering to just the two of us, and that the Comtesse would hardly strain our resources. Perhaps I should have been more inclined to listen to him; he seemed to be very uncharacteristically agitated by this. She was only a harmless old woman.

Auguste Maries' POV

As I watched the young lovers hug in the rose garden; I was carried back more than a half century to the last time that I had visited the same place. _It had not changed very much_ _since that long ago day, although the actors involved were very different. It was several months after the event at the Comte de la Bois' estate, the night that had changed everything in both my life and the three men in it. I had, to my complete horror, discovered that I was pregnant. I was not completely sure who the father might be but I was fairly certain it was Georges. The problem was that Georges had already met his German bride and had quickly married her and moved to Konigswinter. I was shocked at the speed of the time that he had met her and left town. I suppose that he was angry at his family for not believing his avowals of innocence especially his brother, or perhaps he just fell madly in love with the German woman. _

_I kept my pregnancy hidden for around six months. I was able to mask it in loose fitting dresses abandoning my corset. Most thought that I had gained a little bit of weight. My mother was quite suspicious of me and started to eye me with a combination of disappointment and distress. I was sure that she did not know what to do with me. I tried to hide my pregnancy from her and she did not acknowledge it until that fateful day. In hindsight I don't think that she wanted to confront me until she had to. On the one hand, I was her last, and only, living child and relative. We were quite alone in the world with no other relatives. We did not have the money to leave Strasbourg and move, yet again, and really had nowhere left to go to. I think that she would have thrown me out but she was afraid that I would end up in the streets like a common whore and she loved me too much. Although at the time, I could not afford to grieve for causing her death,_ _I still regret my burst of temper on that day. I lay the blame for her death on the Mulheim family as well; if Erik had only done the right thing, and married me, she would not have died in that manner and there would have been no ensuing deaths stemming from what happened in the rose garden. I wondered now if the ghosts of the past were watching the present events take place. If the long dead brothers were gloating in the fact that happiness was recurring in the confines of their Chateau. If so their happiness would be short lived because as far as I was concerned, there were too many Mulheims left in the world, although long ago I would have gladly been the matriarch of all of them._

_It was a similar day to this one. Georges had just decamped to Germany, with his bride, so I decided to plead my circumstances to Erik instead. After all, before the incident at Jule's Chateau, he was very taken with me hinting at marriage in the near future. I could feel the warmth of his gaze and knew that it was just a matter of time before he proposed to me. We had spent many hours in deep discussion. He spoke of his love for music and architecture and for all objects of beauty, me included. According to him I was the most beautiful girl that he had ever seen. He kissed me passionately and spoke of the many things that he and I could share once we were married. Much of what he spoke of went over my head. At the time I had not been well traveled. We had not possessed the money to leave Auvergne before we moved to Strasbourg. Maman had to sell everything that we owned just to get the money to move here and pay for the rent and essentials for us to live upon once we arrived. It was only a matter of months before we would run out, but she hoped that I would be married by then and that my new groom would take care of her needs as well._

_After that night everything changed, at first Erik felt sorry for me. He was very angry at his brother for 'raping me'. He told me that he did not understand how Georges could have done such a thing. He was convinced that his brother's jealousy had caused him to_ _take desperate measures to possess me. He gently comforted me, and promised to defend my honor to any that would dare question it. But then his brother married and left so quickly, and he began to hear rumors about me. My past had come to haunt me. He didn't believe them at first, and came close to dueling with several of the other noblemen in the city who tried to tell him. Then one night he saw me kissing another man in a corner of a park in the center of the city. He had been away for a few days and I was lonely and the boy was so handsome and irresistible. I tried to follow Erik and tell him that the kiss meant nothing that I was just lonely and got carried away in the moment; but he gave me a frosty look of disdain and told me that it was he who had been a fool. He told me that he had been taken in by my beauty and was fooled no longer. _

_After that he ignored me, and he no longer called on me. After several months I knew that it was over and that he no longer had any interest in me. When I could see that I was pregnant, I decided to pay a call upon him and get him to forgive me and marry me. I came out to the estate on my own, dismissing my hired hackney. I was confident that I could persuade him to help me, he was a chivalrous man. I came to the door and was shown in by a servant only to be told that the master was not at home. When I told him that I would wait for his return, he gave me a disdainful look and told me that the master would not be returning for quite some time. He suggested that I return home and wait for Erik to call upon me. I told him that I would not do so, and that I would wait for as long as it took to see him. The servant was beside himself with anxiety. I could see_ _that he did not know what to do, but I did not care about his feelings, I only cared about mine._

_A short time later the servant returned and asked me to follow him. He brought me outside into the rose garden and left me there alone for a moment. Just then Erik strolled into the garden and I could see that his face was darkened in anger. His green eyes threw bolts of fire at me but I stood my ground. I had to, I was desperate. Then, as now, I would have been ruined if I bore the baby without a father. I felt that Erik had to marry me no matter what his feelings might have been. In my own way I loved him as much as I was capable of doing. I had loved no man since I had been abandoned by my father but I could offer him all that I could give, and be a great wife to him as well. I was well schooled in the arts of running a great household and would bring charm and graciousness to the Mulheim family. Erik just needed to listen to me._

_He looked at me coldly and asked, cruelly "What brings you here Auguste? I would think that you would understand that I have no interest in you any longer."_

_I replied more angrily than I had planned. I wanted to seduce him. "Are you blind Erik, I am pregnant and soon the whole area will know."_

_He cast a quick contemptuous glance over my midsection and replied "What of it? You and I never engaged in sexual intercourse, it is of little concern to me."_

_I looked at him furiously "But your brother did and now I am with child, his child. Since he is now gone, and married another, I thought that you would do the right thing and marry me."_

"_Marry you?" He asked incredulously "Why would I marry you? You are the one who brought dishonor to yourself, and destroyed the relationship between myself and my brother why would I then want to chain myself to you?"_

"_Because the baby is your brother's son." I told him "He is a Mulheim."_

_He replied contemptuously "So you say. Tell me was it hard to prick yourself to draw the blood to convince us of your so called virginity. Did you even sleep with my brother that night, or was he too drunk to know the difference?"_

_I slapped him "How dare you. Your brother raped me, he took my virginity that night this is his child."_

_Erik looked at me and laughed taunting "Your virginity…Your so-called 'virginity' has been taken by half of Strasbourg. Do you even know the identity of the father? Perhaps it was the stable boy or the innkeeper? Whoever it was it is no concern of mine or even my brother. Your child is no concern of ours either."_

"_Please." I begged "I have nowhere to turn. I would make you a fine wife. You would never regret it. I come from a fine Protestant family with Royal blood. My lineage would elevate yours. You are merely provincial barons of no real status outside of this area. I would make your descendants the scions of Kings and Emperors."_

_He looked at me disdainfully "They would be children of a whore. Your family has not worn a crown in ten generations, and is all but extinct except for you. My family will survive and flourish without your so called Royal blood. They have been here in this 'provincial area for almost two thousand years and have done well enough."_

_I was really angry at his harsh words "Oh yes the legend of the Roman and Apollo. I almost fell asleep from boredom every time that you mentioned it. It is only a story that you tell yourselves to pretend to be something more than the insignificant provincial bumpkins that you really are. Your family will never amount to anything because you come from nothing, and someday soon yours will be as extinct as mine." I vowed._

_He gave me a look so hostile that I thought for a moment that he would kill me but he only gave me an angry retort "I believe that this interview is now over. Good luck with your child 'your highness.' He mocked. "This peasant will find a retainer to show you out, and take you wherever you need to go. Perhaps your next lover will be more welcoming."_

_He turned around and left me standing there alone in the rose garden. At was at that moment that I vowed that his family would suffer the same fate as mine. A week later I approached his friend Jules, the Comte de la Bois. He had just returned from a five month visit to an estate in Martinique. A distant cousin had died and Jules was the sole heir, having no other close family remaining to claim it. I came to him and told him how Georges had left and married and Erik refused to marry me. He had left right after the incident at his estate and was not privy to the gossip about me circulating in town. He was appalled that his friend would do nothing to salvage my honor. He was already half in love with me before he left, so he was more than happy to marry me, and salvage my honor. _

_He was ready to challenge Erik to a duel, but I begged him not to do so. I told him that it would only draw more attention to my plight. As it was, they exchanged harsh words. Erik tried to tell him that he did not believe that my baby was Georges' child; but could have been the child of many. The two of them severed all bonds between them and never spoke to one another again. Even after Jules began to suspect that Erik was right about me, his pride and shame would not let him bridge the gap between them. When Erik died, Jules did attend his funeral and all that were there could see his honest regret for the past. He would not let me attend, telling me that I did not belong there, but our servants reported to me that Jules wept like a child over his dead ex-friend. The irony was that, to me, Aurore looked clearly like Georges. She had many of his features including his thick blond hair and vivid green eyes. She married quite well when she met the Comte de Chagny. She was his second wife and bore him both a boy and a girl_.

It was the boy, Raoul, who I would call upon once more, as I did not trust Christian to complete his task, and kill this younger Erik. I knew all about Raoul's broken engagement with Christine. Aurore had told me about it right after I had heard of Erik's arrival in Alsace. Ironically I rather liked this younger Erik. He was a gentleman like his grandfather before him and seemed to have lived a very hard and unhappy life. Like me, he had been betrayed by his love, this Christine, more than once yet found it in his heart to forgive her. I was surprised that the chit was glad to see her masked tormenter. From what Raoul had told me, I expected her to fear him. This new development was not a bad circumstance. His reconciliation would distract him from my true purpose, anger Raoul and give me time to see the final completion of my plan conceived long ago. It was time to finish off the Mulheims once and for all and complete the circle of my vengeance before I go to my maker or perhaps to hell for all my sins.


	29. Chapter 29

I hope that the last chapter gave you more insight into the Comtesse's motives. I don't like to reveal everything about her all at once. She is fun to write. I enjoy bring out her psycotic side.

Chapter 29

Raoul's POV May 12, 1881, Six weeks after the events in Chapter 28

I saw my mother with a letter in hand. She gave me a very grave face and I knew that she was the bearer of some sort of bad news. Her blue-green eyes lingered on my face with concern. She looked at me as if she was deciding whether and what to tell me.

I looked at her and asked her gently. "You look troubled maman, what's wrong?"

My mother was, most of the time a very kind and gentle lady, with the exception of her views about Christine. The letter had the seal of the Comtesse de la Bois. I know that her 'cousin' sometimes possessed a power over her that was not always benign. My mother liked to accede to her 'requests' because the Comtesse was a formidable woman and made a powerful enemy to those who stood in her way. She boasted of her royal blood, as if she had been born a Princess, but in fact it had been generations since her family had been Royal. Her grandfather was a Marquis, and the title was extinguished with his death in Russia.

I had great reservations about sending Christine to live with her. She had lived on her own for many years and had never expressed any interest in obtaining a companion prior to wanting Christine. A part of me had wanted to keep Christine away from the old dragon. I was upset with Christine for turning her back on me, and I wanted her to be accessible so that I could renew our relationship, after she had time to settle down, and break the beast's hold upon her. I did not feel that it would hurt her to spend a few months under her thumb. Christine was as meek and subdued as my own mother and she would probably welcome a reprieve when I visited Alsace to see my 'cousin'. I could picture myself comforting Christine already. She would beg me to rescue her once again from the arrogant old woman. This time I could do so without earning either a rope around my neck or a mark upon my cheek. I smiled to myself as I pictured the joy on her lovely face. I would bring our old engagement ring just in case.

My mother looked at me and seemed to come to a decision. She handed me the letter and I read

_Dear Aurore;_

_I write this letter with great concern. I believe that the girl that you sent to me, Raoul's ex fiancé, might be in grave danger from one of our neighbors. I did not think it important to tell you but my coach broke down on the way to Strasbourg, while I was on my way to retrieve Christine from the train station. I was rescued by a masked man, who identified himself as the Baron von Mulheim, one of our noble families in the area. I was not concerned because the von Mulheim's were known to be a family of honor, and he was very helpful to me. He offered to take me to his estate, and pick up Christine from Strasbourg. I gratefully accepted because, as you know my estate is a half days ride further from Strasbourg than his, and it was late in the day and Christine had been waiting for some time. He offered us the opportunity to spend the night there. I agreed. I knew the Baron's grandfather, great uncle and cousins so I was not suspicious in the least, and he seemed to be such a fine young gentleman._

_Christine arrived and while at first the two did not cross paths, they eventually did and there was instant recognition from each. The Baron insisted on speaking with the girl alone and I could hear him screaming at her rather loudly and accusing her of all sorts of things including a plot against his life. He vowed to make her pay and soon he made her his prisoner. I believe that he will force her to marry him, and then dispose of her after he has used her in a horrible way. I now believe, to my mortification, that the man is a known murderer. I was made aware of the fact that he is none other than the infamous Phantom of the Opera. I know that Raoul is quite fond of the girl and would want to know what is going on, I am therefore imploring you to let him know, so he could come to the poor girl's rescue._

_Your loving cousin,_

_Auguste Marie_

I put down the letter and turned to my maman "I must leave right away. The beast has Christine in his clutches once again. There is no telling what he might do to her."

My maman glanced at me in concern. "Do you really want to face him alone? Perhaps you should notify the gendarmes and let them look into it. That is why I hesitated to tell you, I was afraid that you would be off like an errant knight trying to save her. Look at what he did to your face, last time that you faced that monster, do you want the same to happen or worse just for an ungrateful Swedish chit? She made her bed let her lie in it."

I looked at her, and I knew that she spoke the truth; but it could take some time to get the gendarmes to act, and by then the monster might have done unspeakable things to Christine. I could not leave her alone to such a fate, not my Lotte. No matter how she had behaved I still loved her and did not wish to see her come to harm. He once claimed to love her but the last time that he had spoken to Raoul, he sounded like he hated her. He blamed her for my attempt to kill him.

I felt terribly guilty. I should have killed him before he fled. I should not have let Christine out of my sight. I vowed that I would find him and finish the job, even if it resulted in my death. I owed that much to Christine for failing to help her, for sending her into the lion's den. I found my pistols and other weaponry, and packed a bag. I had a servant drive me first to the gendarmerie and then to the train station where I bought a ticket to Haguenau. I had one advantage; he would not know that I was coming. He would not be prepared for my strike this time. When I cut the creature down, I would stand over his wretched body and make sure that I did not leave until he was truly dead. Then I would take Christine into my arms, where she would welcome me once more, and I would marry her.

Christian's POV

It was official; I was as in love with Meg, as Erik was with Christine. She and I had spent much time together over the past six weeks and my official feeling of love only grew stronger. She was the most amazing girl that I had ever laid eyes upon and so sweet and kind and loving that I wanted to spend every moment together. At first, I was almost speechless when I was around her. I was so stricken by both her beauty and her amazing eyes and her infectious laughter. She laughed at my silence and tried to draw me out. Erik was flabbergasted at my silence. He could not believe that I had been made to be so quiet. He laughed at me and told me that someone had clearly cast a spell upon me to render me so mute. I told him that he was right. Not even Ingrid had so enchanted me. It was true what they said about the French they were very proficient in the art of love.

A few short weeks ago, I was comforting Erik and trying to bring him out of his shell, but ironically our roles had reversed and he was bringing me out of mine. His happiness at being with his soprano at last, and the knowledge that she truly wanted him, had wrought a huge transformation in him. I could see the man that he could be and I was truly happy for him. He would tell me that I needed to cosset Meg, and to bring her flowers from the rose garden and make all of the 'proper moves'.

He looked at me and told me "You Germans are much too proper. If I had your good looks cousin, I would have been married long ago; the women would have been flocking to me instead of running away in terror."

I smiled back at him and retorted "Christine does not seem terrified of you at all, cousin. I have never seen a fiancé look at her intended with as much love as she looks at you. How did you ever doubt her love for you? It is so perfectly clear.'

He looked at me with a smile and said. "We have come a long way in our relationship. Christine has finally lost all of her fear of me and has learned to accept even my most repugnant parts including my face and my temper. She is trying to convince me not to wear my mask and wig around the Schloss, but I am not yet ready to let everyone be subjected to my face."

"I have been urging you to do the same since the moment that I met you. You told me that my suggestion to get out in the sun, to get rid of your pale complexion, helped to make her less repulsed by your looks." I reminded him.

"Yes, you were right and Christine agrees." He acknowledged, graciously "Apparently she has other ideas for my 'makeover' as well. She thinks that I should adopt less somber colors than black for my attire, at least in the spring and summer. She believes that blues and greens would bring out the color of my eyes. She also feels that I should don a smaller mask and then cover some of my less repulsive areas with greasepaint. She told me that if I covered just my temple and a small part of my cheek that I would be less forbidding." He laughed "She believes that if I do as she says that I would appear to many, to be quite handsome, and that few would even turn their eyes to gaze at me with anything but admiration. She is also helping me decide how to decorate this Schloss. She believes that I should send for some of my furniture in Paris. Many are antique pieces in the baroque style. She feels that they would be more beautiful than the current heavy Victorian fashions. I told her that it might offend you and your Teutonic sensibilities but she just laughed at me."

I smiled "I am beginning to develop a taste for all things French. When I was in Paris in '71, I was a young officer in a Prussian uniform and the French there all looked at me in hatred; as if I were singlehandedly responsible for the war. Some even spat at me on the streets. For that reason I developed an aversion to the French; but between you and the Girys I have changed my mind; there is not a better, more amiable, people on the planet than the French. I raised a cup of our wine to my cousin and poured him a glass, he took it graciously and we toasted "Vive la France!"

He laughed at me and insisted that we make a toast for Germany as well. We drank a little more. I poured a little more wine and toasted 'Zum Wohl' which was a desire for him to have good health, and I did fervently desire that it would remain true. I had spent some time trying to make the Gräfin believe that I was still on her side. I wanted to find out what she had planned so I could thwart whatever she planned. I could no longer allow her to harm Erik, no matter what vows I had made as a young man. I would have warned Erik, but still did not know how to get past what I had done to his grandfather, and what my father had done to his. His life might have been so much better if his father had lived or if he had the chance to meet his own grandfather, who would have cherished him despite his deformity. I'd had the power to change his life for the better, years ago, and I did not do so. I wanted desperately to beg his forgiveness. I was afraid that I would lose both his trust, and Meg's love. Could she love a murderer who was the son of a murderer? Someone who killed his own family? Erik might have had a deformity that people could see; but my mark was darker and truly demonic. I bore the sin of Cain. I had killed my own great uncle, a man who had taken me in as his heir. Erik was quite generous with me as well, still insisting that I take half of the estate as my patrimony.

"Traditional German law demands that an estate be divided among all of the heirs, Christian. If your grandfather had stayed you would have inherited his share upon your own father's death. I could not do less for you than that. You have been taking care of it for a long time. You are more worthy to inherit it than I am. I ignored my inheritance for many years and made no attempt to claim it." He told me

"You are as worthy as I, if not more, Erik. You believed that our family had rejected you, and your pride kept you from your patrimony. You believed that I would reject you as well if I knew the truth about you. If your mother had not lied to your grandfather, you would have had a home here. You never would have known anything different." I replied just as stubbornly.

"Then I wouldn't have met Christine." He reminded me "Nor you Meg. I would gladly have suffered all of the torment that I endured knowingly; if I knew at the end that my reward would be Christine. She is my soul mate."

I could see the look of adoration in my cousin's eyes and I understood it completely. I felt the same way about Meg.

Erik looked at me and could see my expression, my whole face lit up.

"You do have it badly. There is only one cure for what troubles you. You must ask Meg to marry you and we will share our wedding day when Christine and I choose one. Meg and Christine were best friends and I feel a very strong sense of kinship towards you." he offered.

"Are you sure that Christine wouldn't mind? She and Meg are still somewhat awkward together. I know that Meg still does not completely trust Christine even if you have decreed to both her and her mother that they should." I told him.

He sighed "Yes, I see it as well, which is one reason that I think that it is a good idea to get married jointly. It will give them something else in common to straighten their friendship. They have known one another since childhood and shared many experiences. Christine is still wary of her as well. If we are to be married to them we need for them to completely forgive one another. Otherwise this Schloss will remain very tense."

"Agreed." I told him. I joked "Who would have guessed that the infamous Phantom of the Opera would be so wise when it comes to women and their relationships." I joked.

"It comes from years of observing them interacting from the fringes. The ballerinas provided me with much entertainment. They were constantly falling in love with one handsome suitor or another." He told me lightly.

"Hmm being a ghost does have its benefits. You were never tempted to find them _in_ _flagrantre delicato?_"

"God no." Erik replied "I may be hideous, but I am not a pervert. There were certain boundaries that I did not dare cross. I would not have been able to forgive myself if I had done so."

"But you are a man with natural urges. You must have been tortured by your self imposed limits." I observed sympathetically. "All of those years surrounded by beautiful women and not tasting any."

"It was worse than you think. When I was in Persia, I was surrounded by the Shah's harem. I did not partake of it there either, even when it was offered to me." Erik admitted.

"It was offered and you still turned it down." I asked him incredulously.

"I wanted it to be voluntary on the part of the woman. I would not settle for it any other way. How could I enjoy something, when my partner would find it repulsive?" he asked.

"You are made of sterner stuff then most men, cousin. Most men wouldn't care about such a thing, particularly if it were offered to them." I told him.

"Well, I did care, Christian I am not 'most men'. Most women would not mind someone, such as you, to warm their bed. Me, I look like something from their worst nightmare. It would be impossible to find comfort in someone's arms when they are screaming and trying to get away from you." He added bitterly.

"I am sorry Erik." I mumbled. I wondered what additional horrors that my cousin had endured.

He smiled at me softly "It no longer matters cousin. Now I have the most beautiful woman of all in my arms and she no longer is repulsed by me. She told me that I looked quite handsome the other night and I wasn't even wearing my mask. I suggested that she might be in need of some spectacles and she just smiled and told me that she could see me very clearly. She told me that she could observe me better than ever before and that I was handsome in every sense of the word." He smiled in wonderment at the memory.

"She is very sweet Erik. No wonder you are crazy about her. I can see now why you would want to keep such a girl at all costs." I told him.

"I do cousin, but I will not rush her to marry me until I am completely certain that she will not regret it. I have waited a long time and suffered greatly to win her love. I would not see it sullied by my own impatience to have her."

"You are a good person cousin, to put Christine's needs above your own." I told him sincerely. I was truly impressed with his patience. "I have come to view you as both a friend, and a brother." I told him, and I meant it strongly. For the last six weeks I had wavered back and forth between what actions that I should take. I had been twisted in so many ways. Finally I decided that I would side with my cousin and stop the Gräfin at all costs; even if it meant that Erik would find out how badly I had betrayed him. I just needed to figure out how to tell him the truth without destroying all of the bonds between us.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Nadir's POV

I agreed with Erik. My police instincts honed from years of watching people and judging them, made me suspicious of both his cousin and even the Comtesse. They both seemed too good to be true. In my many years of dealing with people, I had never found anyone who was free from some sort of bad deed or scandal. Only Allah himself, may his blessings be upon me, was infallible. To find something terrible about a person was not necessarily bad, if a person is otherwise good. Erik is a good example of that. If you dug into his past you would think that he was an evil person, yet I knew of few people who were better on the inside than he was. Through all his degradations and even his murders, on behalf of the Shah and his mother, he maintained a certain code of ethics rarely found in a person who had endured so much. It was that which kept me bound to him, for the rest of my life, and endowed me with the desire to see him happy. I knew of none who deserved some measure of happiness more than my old doostam. If you asked Erik he would tell you that his actions have assured him his spot in hell; but it is my fervent belief that if Allah were to accept unbelievers such as him into paradise, that he would be pardoned for all of his sins.

At first I was wary of Mademoiselle Daae's rather sudden conversion from fear to fervor over Erik. Erik himself reassured me that he had brought her to the depths of hell and back before he gave her his forgiveness, but Erik wanted to believe in Christine. Without her love for him, he found little else to live for. I did not forget all of her plotting, that she had done with her Vicomte, to be _free_ of Erik. I believed that she was in love with the Vicomte and not Erik. This belief was the sole reason why I risked my own neck, showing the Vicomte the way to Erik's lair. I knew that if Erik held Mademoiselle Daae against her will, he would turn against his own self. Erik was a decent human being, who had been brought to the end of his endurance by the indecisiveness of a teenage girl. Throughout all of the trials of his that I had witnessed, he had never been tempted to go beyond the boundaries that his own code of ethics and morality brought to him. He could murder, and did so without regret, when he found that his victim deserved his fate in some way. He did not wait for justice to catch up with the perpetrator but would deliver his own form of justice, sometimes to the disdain of the real authorities who did not necessarily agree with his tactics.

Even though I often disagreed with Erik's means to an end, I was not entirely without understanding as to why he acted in such a manner. I met him when he was barely out of boyhood. He was seventeen years old and already amazing his audiences with his feats of magic and other arts. I traveled to Russia, at the behest of the Shah, and brought him back to Persia promising him both wealth and acceptance. Up until the time we met, he had never had a man who he could call a friend. He had spent his childhood in an attic and then in a cage. He was a performer for the gypsies who treated him as an animal. He had never been shown either warmth or acceptance in any way; he was already hardened and seething with anger at the rest of humanity. I was fifteen years older than him, and, at first, I viewed him as one would view a beaten dog. He was angry and aggressive, but he was not born with those tendencies. He was too intelligent and artistic to have been so, but I could see that, like the same dog, he had been mistreated too many times to retain any trust in humanity.

It took many months of trying, to break through the surface of the young, angry man to find the warm, kind and gentle man who remained inside of him. Later that exterior would become his Phantom persona, but at the time he was simply a tool of the Shah to use as he pleased, no matter how heinous the act might be. Gradually he came to realize that his supposed affection and acceptance of him was only a façade and that he was simply using him. He turned on him with murderous anger. I had to convince him to flee Persia for his own good, and to give up any thoughts of vengeance. Remarkably, I convinced him that the best revenge was to turn away from what he had made him, an efficient assassin. If he wasted his 'talents' in that regard; he would show the world that he was not the monster that he was thought to be. It did not really take much of an effort for me to turn him from what had been his path. A part of him had always despaired of, and despised, what he had become. He did not know how to extract himself from Persia, without being put to death. I helped him escape, and in return he promised me, never to kill except in self -defense again.

I followed him to Paris, and after a short time as an architect he disappeared into his lair under the Opera house. He did not need money, his time in Persia and his career as an architect had provided him with enough funds to live on for a life time. Later when he became the Opera Ghost he extorted 'his managers' for more, but he used much of that money to help the Opera itself as an anonymous donor, and also for the Girys. He could have done both with his own funds, but I think that he believed it to be more interesting to extract it from them. He did not have many diversions and he was providing himself with one. He genuinely was concerned with the welfare of the Opera House and would grow frustrated when the managers did not run the place properly. La Carlotta was an example of their incompetence; he told me that he wanted to retire her, and therefore his ears, as a 'public service to the City of Paris'.

He truly believed that replacing her with La Daae would enhance the cultural scene of the entire city. He could not understand why the management would not heed his less stated attempts to remove her. It was one of the reasons that he took credit for the death of Buquet. He did not think that the act would adversely affect him in any way; since most people did not believe that he actually existed or if they did, they were too afraid of him to challenge him. In the end his decision turned out to be a disaster for everyone involved. Erik succumbed to madness due to his alienation from Christine. The last six weeks have restored the old Erik. His madness has been replaced by a sense of contentment and new maturity.

It was to my dismay that I discovered that his suspicions were correct, and that we had reason to be concerned about both Christian and the Comtesse. My sources in Bonn had turned up the fact that Christian's grandparents had been murdered. The person who had tampered with their carriage was suspiciously sloppy and was caught almost immediately before returning to France. He confessed that he was hired by a Baron, to kill his own brother but to me the story seemed to be too fabricated to be the true one. The murderer's name was Etienne Herrmann and he came from Haguenau where he had been in the employ of the Comte de la Bois for several years. Looking deeper into his past, I discovered that he had been dismissed from another household on suspicion of theft and shortly thereafter was hired by the Comte. His son owned the inn across from the train station, which was purchased by the boy with a large sum of money shortly after he came of age. There seemed to be no connection at all between the old Baron Erik de Mulheim and the murderer; but there was definitely a connection with the de la Bois family. It lead me to look into this incident further, and the further that I dug the less sense that it made. Why did the Baron murder his own brother?

It took me some more digging to discover a motive but it also revealed even a greater motive for either the Comte or Comtesse de la Bois. It would appear that the Comtesse was involved in a love triangle with both brothers, something that she had already disclosed to both Erik and Christine. What she did not disclose was that she had been made pregnant by the murder victim Georges de Mulheim, but neither Mulheim would marry her. The older brother Erik and the younger brother Georges were estranged by the incident which the Comtesse had claimed led up to the pregnancy. Erik had made no attempt to harm his brother directly after the incident, when he would have been most angry. I spoke to a very old servant at the Chateau, who had been a young man at the time of the incident, who had witnessed Auguste Marie visit Erik, in a vain attempt to gain his sympathy. He and another servant overheard a heated exchange in the rose garden after which the old Baron threw the future Comtesse out of his home and sent her back to Strasbourg in his carriage. On the way back he overheard her crying and vowing to get even with the arrogant Baron. He reported it to Erik who shrugged it off, telling him that there was nothing that she could do to him. He also told me that the Baron had later regretted his estrangement with his brother over the entire incident. It did not sound like the ravings of a man who would kill his brother years later.

Further investigation of the Comtesse revealed other causes for concern; both her mother and the Comte died years apart under similar circumstances, and even more ominously, both Erik's father and grandfather had also died under suspicious circumstances. A tall blond German man meeting a description similar to Christian was seen at the work site shortly before the accident. The area of wall that fell had been strongly reinforced. It was well known that Charles Mulheim was very particular and would continuously visit his work site after his workers were gone, to be sure that there were no defects. Of course Christian would have been an infant when the incident occurred, but his father would not have been. Christian was present at the time of old Erik's death but it appeared to be of natural causes even though the old man had exhibited no signs of any medical condition. He was a youthful seventy- year -old, who was known to walk for kilometers at a time and work in the garden and vineyards. He exhibited no signs of illness before he died. Christian appeared to be very upset at the death of his uncle and had never given anyone a reason to question his integrity. Christian had gone out of his way to treat Erik pleasantly and seemed to harbor genuine affection for him. Still there were a lot of red flags that alarmed me. I felt that I needed to share my findings with Erik. There was one other suspicious occurrence that I did uncover. The Comtesse claimed to have a miscarriage, but the cousin who she had been staying with in Paris was known to be barren and suddenly was the mother of a baby girl. That child would grow up to be Aurore, the current Comtesse de Chagny, mother of Raoul. It was strange how worlds would randomly collide. Or was it random at all? Was the Vicomte Christian's first cousin and more distantly, Erik's?

Too many questions for my taste. I would need to go to the Inn to interview the son of the 'murderer' to find out what he knew. Hopefully I would be able to dismiss my suspicions but would the man even know the answers? Many of the participants were already dead or would definitely not be inclined to tell the truth.

I approached Erik to tell him what I had found. He was working on some architectural sketches. He had only been in Alsace for a few months but he was already gaining a reputation for excellence. He looked up from his work and smiled brightly, he was not the haunted Phantom that he had been for all of these years. The pain of what had seemed to be unrequited love had given way to something else. Did I detect contentment in my old friend's green eyes?

He looked up at me from his chair "Are you going to stand there and assess me doostam or is there something that you need to tell me?" His words held a challenge but his eyes conveyed mirth and affection towards me.

"I was just thinking that this Chateau has a positive effect on you, doostam; Christine as well."

He smiled at me and teased "What of you and Antoinette Giry, doostam? I have seen the admiration in your eyes as you gaze at her. You seek to hide your feelings from her Daroga, but I know you well. She feels the same way you know."

"Yes. I know." I admitted "But she is an unbeliever. I do not want to fall in love with her and then be separated from her when we die. It is better if I do not pursue her."

Erik rose and put his hand on my shoulder. He towered over me as always "I am what you call an unbeliever as well, Daroga and yet you remain my closest friend. You don't mind being separated from me in the afterlife? Even if I were to convert to Islam, I would most certainly, still be consigned to Hell. I will no doubt taste all seven levels that you claim that Jahannam contains. Yet you are my friend in this life, perhaps you should not worry so much about seeing her in the afterlife and just pursue your heart."

I laughed. My dark friend had grown so philosophical, so desirous of sharing his new found happiness with everyone around him. I could not help myself; I had never seen this side of my masked friend. I was enjoying this incarnation of him immensely. Who would suspect that Erik could actually be happy? I prayed that he would remain so.

Christine's POV

The music returned to me with a vengeance. Who could have believed that I would come to accept my feelings for Erik with such gusto? Now that I had fully embraced him, I could see that my previous fear of him was unfounded and based almost completely on his face. The same face that once filled my nightmares with terror became most dear to me. Unlike Raoul who had always treated me like a fragile doll which could crack with the least bit of handling, Erik treated me with loving respect. We would argue over the most mundane of matters, not because we were truly angry with one another; but because Erik wanted to challenge my most rudimentary perceptions. He expected me to be better than I was, and I wanted to please him. A man with his supreme intellect could not settle for a wife who was just a beautiful ornament, but that was exactly what most husbands searched for in a wife, but not Erik.

I was proud that I could finally see the man for the unique and beautiful soul that he was. If he had been gifted with a handsome visage, he would have had his choice of almost any woman. We had never really had the chance to be together despite our long and fruitful relationship. For much of our acquaintance he had been only a voice in the dark, and finally when he did reveal himself to me, we were together for only a night before I cast him aside for Raoul. When he was a voice I could not see the vast spectacle of emotions which would play before me in his magnificent green eyes. I loved his tender look the most, but when he laughed his entire face became animated, and he looked very handsome even on his deformed side. His stormy moods no longer frightened me because I could see that he would never harm me no matter what the provocation. It was he who protected my virtue mindful that he would not shun proprieties even if we were engaged. When I told him that I did not mind if he took liberties, he reminded me that life was fragile and precious, and that if something could come to part us before we were married I would remain unsullied. It was difficult for both of us to remain restrained. Many times I wanted to lose myself in his adoring green eyes and forget that such rules of propriety existed. I wanted to explore him in every way.

With Raoul, I had the opposite feelings. I was very content to wait until our marriage, even when I thought that I loved him. I had been warned by others that the physical acts usually resulted in pain for the woman. Raoul had been very clumsy with his caresses. Erik used his hands as if I were the most prized of instruments, he was slow and gentle and mindful of giving me pleasure, even at the expense of his own. When I would do the same he would gaze upon me in surprise and wonderment. I do not think that anyone had ever touched him with the intent of giving him pleasure and affection in his entire existence. I wanted to make up for a lifetime of depravation and also for my own betrayals of this kind and sensitive creature. I fully believed that if he received love and affection as a child that he would have never have developed into the fearsome Phantom but would have remained warm and gentle.

His capacity to both give and to receive love was endless. It was hard to believe that this man was the same spiteful and vindictive Phantom who so terrorized both me, and the opera house. I remember how I felt the hair on the back of my neck rise as I heard his maniacal laughter fill the theatre when he made Carlotta croak like a frog, and when Joseph Buquet was found. His laughter had changed, and was gentle and musical, much like his voice. I could content myself with listening to it for a lifetime and more.

My relationship with the others was still very awkward. Meg made little effort to conceal her lingering mistrust for me. Right after we announced our engagement she hugged me, yet whispered to me "You had better not betray him yet again or you will answer to me."

It did not get better after that; I could feel the coldness in her gaze, her mother's as well. It wasn't that they were overtly mean to me, it was just that they treated me much differently than before, with little attempt to bridge the gap that had opened between us. A short time ago Meg would have gushed to me about her budding relationship with Christian, yet she avoided speaking of it to me at all. I could see the tender looks pass between them, but when I would ask her she would just smile at me.

I knew that Meg did not trust me and I damned my own self for creating the wedge between us. I did tell her over and over again, how afraid I was of Erik and how repulsed I was by his face. I admit that if I were in her shoes I might be skeptical as well. I was so afraid of him, that I did sound overly hysterical; but I did not know that he was innocent of killing Buquet. It was just a bunch of changes that had come over me quickly, I went from chorus girl to Prima Donna, Erik went from Angel to Phantom, Raoul reappeared in my life and then there were all of the murders and other happenings. I was only eighteen years old and very sheltered and protected for so long. I was angry at her too, she was my best friend, and yet she did not tell me that Erik did not kill Buquet. It might have changed what I felt sooner, by driving the fear and hysteria from me. Erik admitted that he had made a mistake in not attempting to tell me about Buquet, and in overreacting when I first removed his mask.

Admittedly, I would not have given him the chance to be alone with me to tell me about Buquet; but Meg and her mother had countless opportunities. Not a day went by when I did not see them and yet they remained completely silent even when I expressed my fears about what had happened. Their silence helped to widen the large gulf of understanding between Erik and me; yet I was willing to forgive them. When I tried to get Meg alone to clear the air, as Erik and I had done, she would excuse herself claiming to be busy with some sort of task. I did not tell Erik of it because I knew that he would be angry at Meg for treating me that way. I did not want to break the aura of happiness which had engulfed us with a minor issue which I hoped would be eventually resolved. It was strange how Erik could forgive my past betrayals without even a backwards glance, and yet Meg could not do so. I prayed that the problems between us would be resolved; I wanted and needed to have my best friend back.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Erik's POV

After my quick proposal, I decided to wait a little before setting a firm date for the wedding. I felt that I had allowed my impatience to possess Christine get in the way of my better judgment. I needed to curtail my carnal impulses so that either one of us could back out from our commitment with our dignity intact. Christine had shown me her love countless times over the past six weeks. I believe that she would have let me take her before our vows had been spoken, if I asked her to do so. I would never subject her to my lust in such a way. She was too innocent and sweet to deserve such a fate. In the meantime she would insist that I remove my mask in front of her whenever we were alone. She would tell me that she needed no barriers to separate her from me. At first I would flinch at her touch from force of habit. I couldn't help it. No one had ever touched me of their own accord, except to hurt me. She would spend much time studying me and memorizing every aspect of my hideous face and bald head. In time it became more comfortable that she did so. She curled up in my arms, and stared into my eyes and declared.

"I really don't understand why I was ever afraid of you, and especially your face. Everything about you is so sensuous and appealing. I barely notice your distortion any longer and when I do, I rather think that it adds character, yet detracts little from your overall handsomeness. Raoul, and even Christian, are too perfect, they both possess a certain form of symmetry but they do not possess your sensuality, not in the least bit. Everything about you, your voice, lips, body and even your face compel me to lose every bit of my composure when I am around you. Raoul used to tell me that you were simply hypnotizing me with some sort of magician's trick. For a while I agreed with him that it must be the answer, but I know now that you did nothing of the sort. It is just the pure sensuality of you that overwhelms me. You make me want to touch you and keep you to myself. I cannot help it. I cannot get enough of you. Does that make me wanton?"

I laughed at her characterization. "I think that the Vicomte was right, someone must have hypnotized you. I owe much to the unknown person who did so. It was not me, not that I am not capable of doing so, but I would never force someone to love me in such a way. I would never know if the emotions were real or simply imposed, and then the benefits would wear off quickly. But if you truly believe what you have told me, then I have no recourse but to believe that you are blind, mad or both. I can create all forms of beauty in song, in art and in architecture; but I cannot find even the smallest measure of beauty when I look in the mirror. I see only the face of death, nothing more."

She remained silent and then she ran her hands through one of my few tufts of almost nonexistent hair and massaged my barren scalp from back to front. I could feel the tension lifting from my head. She moved her hands across my head and massaged my temples still gazing deeply and lovingly into my half closed eyes. I could see her through my slightly opened eyes. I watched as she cupped my face in her open hands and planted a kiss upon my gratefully welcoming lips.

She whispered huskily "Perhaps a little mad with love but never blind. You have taught me that true beauty exists in the heart and not in my eyes. My heart tells me that you are handsome, mon ange. You must learn to accept my compliments without self- ridicule."

I looked at her skeptically, still not daring to believe her words. At times I still felt that her feelings for me must be a part of some sort of new plot by her and Raoul to destroy me. How could someone who had at one time been so clearly and so vocally repulsed by me, touch me and kiss me; seemingly without disgust? It made no sense to me, yet appeared to be true. She could sense my change of mood immediately.

"You still don't trust me completely mon ange. I can see it in your eyes." She told me accusingly.

"In my heart I do." I admitted to her "But I heard you so many times speaking of how you would like to escape from my face and from me, mon cherie. Trust has never been my strong suit. It will come in time. But you are still so young, and so changeable. A few months ago you were engaged to another man, and you were sure that you hated me."

"It is Meg and Madame Giry who are speaking against me, Erik. I know that they do not trust me. I have seen it in their eyes." She told me.

I could understand her accusations and, in good conscience, I could not deny them. They as well as Nadir had warned me more than once that I must pursue matters more slowly than I had at first.

"They need time as well, Christine." I explained to her tepidly. "Please do not think that we do not love you, we all do. It is just hard to give in completely, when so little time has passed. Trust is something that takes time to nurture and grow carefully. I promise you that I shall make you happy for the rest of your life, if you let me do so. I will give you everything that you could ever desire. I can even promise that in time, I will grow to trust you completely."

"Then give me your trust Erik, along with your heart. I promise you that I will not change my mind. That is why I am trying so hard to explain to you how I feel, and yet you don't believe it. You tease or mock me. I cannot marry you if you do not yet trust me." She told me. Her voice was laced with pain and bitterness.

I looked at her in alarm. "I'm sorry mon amour. I cannot change how I react. If I could wipe away all of the pain that we inflicted upon one another in the past I would do so immediately. I would wipe the stain of my past insanity from my own actions and court you in the way that you deserved, not try to impose my own feelings on you. I am surprised that you trust me, if you do." I looked at her, searching her eyes.

"I do trust you Erik, with every fiber of my being. That is a reason why I am so hurt that you cannot reciprocate my feelings in the same way. I know that you will never willingly hurt me and that you do love me completely; but I am afraid that our love will die if you cannot believe me when I try to explain how I feel. When I thought that you were dead, a part of me died as well. When I thought that you hated me, it was almost worse. I did not want to exist in a world without you, mon ange. You are my world and my music. But how can we be happy if there is no mutual trust?"

She looked at me and I could see the tears in her eyes. I gently caressed her cheek with my gloved hand and brushed an errant curl from her eyes. I wanted to calm her and give her my love but I would not lie to her. I vowed never to do so again. It was my prior deceptions which set the disastrous tone for our relationship back in Paris. I would not make the same mistake twice.

"Your wish is my command my dear. I can never deny you anything that you ask for. If you deem me handsome, I will doubt you no more. I will trust that you mean it no matter how ridiculous that it may sound to my own ears. You may compare me to Adonis, Apollo or even the Norse God Baldur if it pleases you. But if you know within your heart that you will never betray me again, then there is no reason for us not to marry. My trust will come in time; I have little doubt of it. But for me to be a man that you can love, I must treat you with the respect and honesty that you deserve. I want there to be no secrets between us to tear us apart once more. I will not lie to you again. With that in mind I cannot give you what you ask for, I cannot proclaim that I trust you completely, not yet. Perhaps I will do so in a day, a week, a month or a year but not now, not today. I am sorry my love."

"I guess that I can accept that. I suppose that I cannot blame you. Can we be married then right away? Perhaps next week?" she pleaded. "The trees are in full bloom now, and it is growing warm outside. I have always loved the spring and I think that it would make a beautiful time for our wedding. It is the season of renewal and fresh starts. We both need that. "

"You are that eager to bind yourself to me?" I asked incredulously. "You must trust in our future a great deal to wish to do so, so quickly." I told her.

"Of course I do. I thought that you wanted me?" Christine replied looking hurt.

I tried to explain "More than anyone or anything in the world, Christine but I do not want you to look at me with regret at our haste. I am far from a prize for you. I am older than you and hideous to boot. I am quick to anger, and have much blood on my hands. I have done unspeakable things. That night, when I kidnapped you and almost killed your boy, I was insane Christine; that man was not who I wanted to be. I never want to be that way again."

"You are not that man Erik, you never were. I know what I want and who I want and that man is you. When Raoul and I were engaged, I continuously thought of reasons for putting off our wedding. I did not want to admit it at the time, but I was very unsure of what I wanted, I thought that it was him, but it was you all along. Now I am impatient to marry you. I want to be your wife and bear you children." She told me.

I froze at the suggestion of children "But Christine, this is one issue that we must agree on ahead of time. As much as Christian proclaims my distortion to be something other than it is, there is a risk that our children would come out looking like me. Even if you could accept them the rest of the world might treat them as they do me. Can you really feel comfortable bearing children who are perceived as monsters? Even if they look normal they may not find anyone who will marry them at the risk of their children being like me. I am not sure that I would want our child to go through hell as I have had to."

She smiled at me. "They will be fine. They will have our love and the love of those around us. Your mother did not value you, and did not deserve to raise you. Our children will have both of us to show them that we love them. They will be fine. Since I have no trouble with your looks do you honestly believe that I would not accept my own child. I will love them just the same as a perfect child. We are all imperfect in many ways."

I looked at her and smiled "If you insist Mademoiselle Daae, I will make the arrangements for us to be wed as quickly as possible. I already have made some arrangements so the waiting period should be satisfied; but remember everything that goes against us. This is your last chance to take your freedom and run far away from me."

"Thank you Erik. I do love you so much."

I kissed her once more on the lips and replied "I love you too. Would it be alright if Christian and Meg marry at the same time? I think that my cousin might like that."

"Of course." She replied. "They do appear to be in love."

I teased "Let the record state that you agreed to push the date of our wedding forward. I will have no accusations from the Vicomte, or anyone else, that I coerced you in any way."

"I think that I have coerced you, if anything, mon ange." She admitted.

"Who would have ever guessed that you would do so? It was I that kidnapped you, not the other way around." I teased.

"Perhaps I will have to remedy that and kidnap you instead. Then we will be even." She teased.

"I shall look forward to that but please do not burn anything down or kill anyone to have your demands met. It can be quite distressing to be hunted and attacked by a mob. In that event I shall have to come and rescue you." I teased.

"You are very gallant, my very own heroic knight." She replied.

"Hah, I am more knave than knight Mademoiselle, if you want a knight go seek out my cousin. He loves to be heroic. He is always telling me his fairy tale stories. He wants to coerce the Staatsopern to perform some four opera cycle by a German composer, Richard Wagner. It is called _Der Ring des Nibelungen_. The operas are about the Norse gods. I am sure that you would like them with your Swedish blood and heritage but as a Frenchman, I prefer the more sedate Greco-Roman gods particularly Apollo."

Christine laughed "I thought that you were now German as well."

"Only because it suits me in the present context, darling. My mother tongue is still French and I truly love the beauty of my native tongue. Although my German is fluent and unaccented, my mind still works in French and always will no matter whose flag flies over this Chateau." I told her.

Moments later Nadir walked in and I could see from his face that he needed to speak to me alone. I sent Christine out of the room, to listen to what he had to tell me.

Nadir's POV

I rapped on the door of the study where Erik and Christine were speaking to one another. At times both of them raised their voices and I could hear them speaking animatedly. I did not really want to interrupt my friend, but it was time to tell him what I discovered. Christine left us alone. To my surprise Erik made no attempt to replace his mask and wig before speaking with me. It was a sign that he was growing less self -conscious when he was in his own surroundings. He saw my look off surprise and misinterpreted it as disgust.

He reached for both and I stopped him "It is okay doostam. I am comfortable looking at your true face. I am just surprised that you would be so casual, given your past apprehension of allowing anyone to see you."

"Christine prefers to see me as I truly am." He explained "She and my cousin have both advised me to spend as much time in the sun as possible. They both agree that more color in my cheeks and scalp make the contrast between my distorted skin and the rest of my face seem less, well skeletal. Personally I feel that I still look like death, no matter what I do, but if it pleases Christine that I do so, I will comply with her wishes."

"I agree with them both Erik, it is a vast improvement. You look much healthier than you did in Paris. You have always been too hard on yourself. With the exception of your disfigurement, you are a handsome man." I told him.

"Yet, I was fully exposed to the sun when the gypsies imprisoned me in that cage. No one called me 'handsome' back then." He reminded me.

"I did not know of you back then, but perhaps it was how you were displayed by them. I am sure that your captors made sure that you looked as much like the 'Devil's child' as could be allowed. In contrast, you have emphasized your more pleasing traits. I am not a woman, and do not claim to know what would attract them to you, but even I can see that you look very strong and masculine." I told him.

"Christine claims that I am 'a sensual being'; I observed that her eyesight must be failing. She took some offense to it and claimed that I did not trust her. She is correct of course. She almost broke our engagement over it, but I told her that in time that I would trust her. She accepted that and then begged me to set our wedding for next week, if not sooner. I have agreed to it." He told me.

"Perhaps she was telling you the truth when she called you 'sensual'. If only beautiful people could attract a mate, there would be far less people in the world. Who are we to judge what features might attract one person to another? You are too hard on Christine; first you were bitter because she would not look for the man behind the 'monster' now you berate her for seeing only the man and not the 'monster'. You cannot have it both ways Erik. You will argue less frequently if you will grant her the right to admire you in her own way. I am sure that she was trying to show you that she has truly conquered her past apprehensions and now admires you." I watched his face change in the realization that I sided with Christine.

"I never thought of it quite that way Daroga. I told her that I would let her speak about me in that sense but in my heart I knew that I was just doing so to please her. I guess that I will have to change my perceptions completely and understand _how_ she can consider me to be attractive. Thank you for your help with this doostam. As always, you are a wellspring of advice." He smiled at me appreciatively.

I smiled back "You forget that I was married for almost twenty years Erik. I know much about a woman's heart from experience, or at least how to deal with their irrational side. It is almost always better to look at things from their point of view before you open your mouth."

Erik laughed "I will heed your advice, my Persian sage."

With the lighter side over I felt that I had to bring up my real reason for seeing my old friend.

"Listen Erik, I have looked into both your cousin and the Comtesse, and have found more than one potential issue for concern.

Erik raised a finely sculpted eyebrow "What have you found? Is Christian a vampire? This Chateau would certainly support such a theory. It is so dark and forboding." He teased.

I looked at him to stop him "Listen, it is serious." I related to him everything that I had discovered over the past six weeks.

Erik interrupted "So Christian and his father believed that my grandfather was the Baron in question? Why would he harm his own brother? Was he a murderer like me?"

I always hated when Erik called himself a murderer. "With the exception of his owner who deserved his fate, Erik's 'murders' were carried out on behalf of the lawful authority of the Persian government. While it had been true that at first Erik had performed his duties with enthusiasm, eventually he turned against the spectacle that he was forced to create to please both the Shah and the Khanum.

"You are not a murderer, Erik. But I will not argue this point yet again, and no, I do not think that your grandfather was either. The evidence clearly points to the Comtesse as the instigator. The murderer had been a petty thief in the past, and was hired by her household with full knowledge of that fact. He disappeared shortly after he was hired and turned up in Germany. Later his son and widow received a large sum of money from the 'Comte' and the son became the proprietor of an inn in town near the train station; the same inn where Mademoiselle Daae waited for the Comtesse. I spoke to the proprietor and he told me that the Comtesse had given his mother a large sum of money after his father's death. She claimed that she felt sorry for their condition having lost her own father at a similar age. However, other servants' families of much longer standing received no pension in similar circumstances. I think that we can assume that she had a very good reason to compensate the murderer's family. " I paused. I could see that Erik was deep in thought.

"So it was the Comtesse who was the murderess. She had my great uncle killed and hoped that my grandfather would be prosecuted as well, very clever. She killed two birds with one stone, but my grandfather did not die." He continued.

"No, and that is not the end of it. There were more mysterious deaths. The next victim was your father, and then perhaps your grandfather, but many years later. Your uncle appears to have died of natural causes in battle but the other two deaths are very much debated." I told him what I had learned about Charles' and his grandfather's deaths.

He looked at me in alarm "She would go that far? Why?"

"I do not think that she was directly involved. I think that it was Charles death was ruled an accident from lack of evidence, but the inquest showed that a tall blond German man was seen in the area where the masonry collapsed shortly before the accident. The description sounds a lot like Christian, but he was only an infant. It could have been his father. No one bothered to follow up on it because your father had no apparent enemies. He was universally liked. He had a very kind nature. He was, by many accounts, your grandfather's favorite child."

"But my father was completely innocent." Erik argued. "Why harm him? It makes no sense?"

"Murder rarely makes sense Erik. Logic is rarely involved; it is usually a crime of passion. In this case, perhaps your father was an easier target. Perhaps Otto wanted him to suffer as he did." I told him.

"You are right Daroga as always. What about my grandfather? How did he die?" Erik asked me suddenly very interested.

"He died very peacefully, in his sleep. But he was only 70 years old and had no history of health issues. Christian was seen leaving his suite that night but most people thought little of it. Since Christian had gone out of his way to seek you out and have you named as the heir, there was no cause to suspect him."

"So, my 'perfect cousin' may be a murderer." Erik concluded with more than a little alarm. I knew that he seemed too good to be true."

"I'm sorry." I told him. "I know that you have come to like him immensely."

"I did, I did not sense that he is a bad person. On the contrary he seemed uncommonly kind; but I suppose that to someone else the Vicomte seems kind and he is a viper." Erik mused. "Perhaps I should seek my cousin out and question him in my own way. He is an intelligent man; if he were innocent he would have come to me with his suspicions.

"Your 'own way' of questioning is at times unduly harsh. Perhaps he is what he represents himself to be." I told him calmly. "Why don't you let me speak with him?"

"Because I want to be there to view his reactions, I will know if he is lying." He replied angrily.

"But you may go overboard." I told him. "Please retain your composure."

"You are always my conscience, Daroga. If he is innocent he will not be harmed."

"Keep that in mind, he may be innocent. There is one more mysterious death. The Comte de la Bois died of an accident similar to the others shortly after your grandfather's death. He was apparently very despondent over your grandfathers' death. It was known that there had been little love between him and the Comtesse for many years prior to his death." I added.

"Again, speculation but no solid proof." Erik told me.

"Exactly." I agreed. "But far too many coincidences. There is one more interesting fact that I have uncovered; it is about the Vicomte."

Erik grew even more alert "What about him? What does the fop have to do with any of this?"

"He is most definitely the Comtesses' grandson. He may even be your cousin; if she spoke the truth when she confronted your grandfather." I told him.

"The Vicomte and I cousins? I sincerely doubt it. He is far too stupid to be a Mulheim." Erik sneered.

I laughed knowing his disdain for the boy "Perhaps so, but it is a distinct possibility. His mother was born at the same time that the Comtesse had a miscarriage. The Vicomte's mother was known to be adopted. She was never pregnant."

Erik looked at me in horror "Well it looks like I was right to look into both the Comtesse and my cousin. You are truly amazing doostam as always. Perhaps my cousin and the Vicomte have been plotting against me all together. He seemed too eager to help me reunite with Christine. Perhaps all of them have been in collusion against me, even Christine. If my cousin was involved I will make him pay."

I looked at my old friend with alarm. Perhaps I should have left out the information about Raoul. Erik was far from rational whenever his old rival was involved.

I tried to calm him."You shouldn't jump to conclusions Erik. We must protect ourselves and proceed with extreme caution. It would seem that your bucolic German hideaway may have more mysteries than the morass that you left back in Paris. We need to find out the game that everyone is playing and stop any further 'accidents' that may crop up in the future."

Erik looked at me in agreement. "We have our work cut out for us."

"I am afraid that your retirement to Persia might need to be delayed for now. It would seem that there is a true opera taking place right under our noses." Erik observed glibly. "In the meantime I am going to find my cousin and deal with him in my own manner."

"You are not going to break your vow to me are you Erik?" I asked him.

He gave me a deadly stare which reminded me of how he used to look in Persia before he executed someone.

"No vow will be violated my dear Daroga." He told me calmly "If I kill my cousin it will be an act in self-defense. I do believe that you told me that it would be acceptable for me to do so in that instance?"

I started to follow him, but he stopped me. "Do not follow me Daroga, you may not like what you see. You would not have stopped me from killing the boy and you will not be able to stop me this time either. Wait here and I will be back." He strode away leaving me behind to contemplate his meaning. I prayed to Allah, that my old friend would face his cousin with a cool head but knew that it was far from likely that he would do so. In many ways I could not blame him. I would not stop him from doing what he felt that he must to keep himself safe. I decided to grab a weapon and follow him. My policeman's instincts were still intact.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Meg's POV

How I wish that I still felt close enough to Christine to confide in her. I am so completely head over heels in love with Christian. He is as close to perfection as any being in this world could be. We went for a walk by the river. The spring flowers were in full bloom. The water looked like one of those paintings by an artist whose works I had seen for sale in Paris by the name of Claude Monet. I had seen some of his work in some art galleries in Paris. A similar style of artist named Edgar Degas, once came to the Opera Populaire to paint one of our practices for the ballet. They were starting to call the work by such artists, impressionism. I used to dine at the Café Guerbois on Sundays and Thursdays and I would see many of these artists gathered together just talking and sometimes arguing or even painting together. They all knew one another intimately and were, for the most part, good friends.

There was a story that one of the artists had become so incensed that he challenged another to a duel back in 1870. I told Christian all about it and he laughed good- naturedly. He remembered one of the older Prussian commanders in Paris remarking that such artwork was garbage. He turned his nose up at the so called 'degenerate art' of the French. Christian and I debated over relative merits of French and German art. We both took the most extreme positions just to annoy the other. We each became more outrageous just to rile the other until suddenly Christian reached over to me and kissed me passionately on the lips. We argued no more, each agreeing that the current activity was much more engaging than the last one. We sat there kissing and caressing one another in the grass. Then suddenly Christian stopped and pulled away as if remembering something. I looked at him in alarm believing that I had done something wrong. His mood had changed from playful to distant in only a moment's time.

When I asked him what was wrong he replied "I think that I have fallen in love with you Meg Giry and it is not a wise thing for me to do."

I pulled away from him hurt "Why not Christian? Is it because you are a Baron and I am a dancer? Am I really not good enough for you?"

"No Meg, it is the other way around. I am not good enough for you. You are a lovely innocent girl and I am none of those things. I am not who, or what I appear to be." He told me sadly.

"You are not making any sense Christian. I see nothing wrong with you at all. You are handsome, intelligent, titled and wealthy and best of all you have a great personality. Why would you tell me that you are not good enough for me? I am only a ballerina, of humble origins." I looked at him still not understanding. He looked away and then turned back towards me.

"Can I trust you Meg to keep an open mind if I tell you something terrible? What if I asked you keep to a dark secret from everyone especially Erik." He looked at me so earnestly his eyes burned into mine.

"Yes." I told him "If I must I would do so as long as you will not harm or betray him."

"That's just it, he will feel betrayed" he looked at me mournfully.

He cupped my face in his hands and asked me "Swear that you will keep my secret no matter how terrible that it might be. I need you to know who I really am if we are to proceed with our relationship. I am not sure that we can do so even if I do tell you the truth. Perhaps it is too late for us."

I looked at him in concern. I could see that whatever it was, it was bothering Christian quite a bit. I had seen flashes of desperation in my earlier interactions with him, but I had never really thought that they were anything more than moodiness. After all he was Erik's cousin and I knew that Erik could be very changeable in mood. I figured that it was a family trait.

"Tell me what it is Christian. I promise that I will keep an open mind." I replied.

"But you still have not agreed to what I ask of you and without it I will not tell you." he repeated.

I could not see what he could have done that would have been so bad; killed a few Frenchmen in battle. Nothing prepared me for the truth of what it was.

"I swear." I told him. "Tell me what it is."

He looked at me his troubled green eyes looked much like Erik's did when he was the Phantom so passionate and yet so sad.

He swallowed "I killed Erik's grandfather."

I snapped to attention "What. You can't be serious."

He looked away "I am deadly serious. I was young, newly discharged from the army. I had the opportunity to do it and get away with it."

"Why?" I asked him angrily "Why would you do that? Was it for the money?"

"No. It was for honor, the family honor. From the time that I came of age, I was sworn to get revenge on him if I had the opportunity." He told me.

"But he was your family. Your great uncle I believe. I don't understand." I told him.

"I was told that he killed my grandfather. All of my life I had been led to believe so. Now I am not so sure that he did it, but then I did not question what I was told or what I was required to do." He admitted.

"Why would he kill your grandfather?" I asked.

"I have asked myself the same question again over and over again. At the time I was told that it was proven fact. The more that I got to know him, the less that I could believe that he was capable of the act; but until now, if I dared question the truth it would have meant that all that came before was wrong, completely wrong, and we were monsters." He told me. He was very agitated. I was in complete shock.

Still I asked "What do you mean by all that came before?"

"My father did a terrible thing as well. It was even worse than what I did." He told me.

I felt sick to my stomach but went on "What did he do?"

He looked at me gravely and continued "He killed his cousin, Erik's father. He wanted to make the old man suffer as he did when his parents died." He looked away from me and then faced me again. He had a broken look in his eyes "So you see I cannot marry you. I am a murderer. It is why I have never married. I could not marry after that. I could not benefit from my great uncle's death. I can still see the look in his eyes right before I smothered him. It was as if he had known and forgiven me but who can forgive themselves for cold blooded murder? I know that I can't. I never will. So you see why what we are doing is pointless."

I suddenly felt sorry for this broken man. I reached for him as if he were a child and comforted him. "If he forgave you then who am I to judge? Who is anyone to do so? What you have told me is terrible but I believe that if you told Erik he would forgive you. He has much in his own past that he regrets. He never knew either his father or his grandfather but he knows you."

"But his life would have been better. He has suffered greatly from both my father's actions and my own. His grandfather would have given him a better life than the one that he has known. Besides it is not over yet." He told me.

"What do you mean?" I asked with alarm. "You are not planning on killing Erik are you? Even if his grandfather did kill yours, surely whatever vengeance that his act stirred up would have been satisfied by Erik's grandfather's death. Erik is innocent of all of it."

"My father calls for his death as well, but I will refuse to lift a hand against him, but he is in grave danger from the Comtesse. She has tried to blackmail me into killing him by exposing me, but until now I have pretended to go along with her. But she grows suspicious of me and has concocted another plan. She has already made one attempt on Erik's life but he does not yet realize it. I have been trying to find out her new plan before I expose her."

"Why would the Comtesse hate Erik? What is her involvement in this?" I asked him.

"His grandfather refused to marry her, after my grandfather got her pregnant. She was in love with both Mulheims but my grandfather had already married so she expected his to marry her instead. Not only did he refuse to do so but he tried to stop her from marrying the Comte. She has killed before she is very dangerous." He warned. "She appears to be harmless but she is completely unhinged and has always been so. It was she who convinced my father that his Uncle had killed his parents. I believe that it was her all along and she has been playing us against one another. I have no proof as of yet but I know both her and my great uncle. My great uncle appears to have been a good man; she is a witch." I could hear the anger in his voice.

"How did she try to kill Erik before?" I asked.

"I reported to her that he was the Phantom of the Opera. Her grandson, the Vicomte de Chagny, had been Christine Daae's playmate as a child and he spoke of her often and very lovingly. It was difficult for anyone to get to the Phantom because he had protected himself so completely in his lair beneath the Opera house. She convinced her grandson to become a patron; she even gave him the money to do so. She went to Paris and visited the Opera house herself, sitting with her 'distant cousin' Raoul on the night of Christine Daae's debut. When she realized that Christine had some sort of relationship with the Phantom she encouraged her grandson to rekindle their relationship. It soon turned to love, and then you know the rest, except for the fact that she would egg him on and she convinced him that he would appear most heroic if he were to kill the Phantom and free Christine Daae of her stalker. He would get his girl and she would have her revenge on another Mulheim. The scene changer's death helped further her cause, once Erik became a complete outlaw."

I looked at him guiltily "Yet it was maman that actually killed Buquet. He was there and he did stop him from hurting me but it was maman who came at him from behind and stabbed him. Erik insisted on taking the blame. He claimed that it would induce the managers to follow his orders more slavishly, and protect my and my mother's reputations from harm."

"Well you could not have known what was _really _going on. The Comtesse was quite proud of her manipulations. She would brag to me that it would be she that would personally take care of the Phantom for us, and not I." He told me.

"Was the Vicomte a willing participant or did she manipulate him? What about Christine is that why she is here; to lure the Phantom into another trap?" I asked him. I had to know.

"I believe that he was duped as well. Christine is innocent as well. She is good at using people, like chess pieces, to play her murderous games. No Roman patrician could have outplayed her at deception. I think that Raoul is still to be her instrument. Christine's presence in the Schloss is no accident of fate, nor was the broken down carriage that brought the Comtesse here to stay. She arranged to be waiting for him to assess Erik. She brought Christine to the Schloss to exploit Erik's well documented obsessive love for her. I am afraid that it is my fault, when Erik arrived I notified the Comtesse that the Phantom had come to the Schloss. At the time, I believed that my 'murderous' cousin might be the greater danger. It did not take me long to realize that like me, he was not who he appeared to be on the surface. He is very much like his grandfather, intelligent and generous. Once I got to know him, I could no longer make any moves against him but I am in a bad position. If I tell him then I will lose his trust and his friendship. I have deceived him from the beginning, but I swear, on all that is holy, that I have changed my mind. I wish him only good."

"I believe you." I told him fervently, and I did. He did not have to tell me any of this. "But you must tell him before he finds out the truth from someone else. He is very perceptive and he will eventually know the truth and if he believes that you are a threat to him he will kill you. He is not as bad as what he is reputed to be, but he will do whatever it takes to keep himself and his loved ones safe, especially Christine."

Christian nodded in agreement "It is why I have said nothing so far. I have been at a loss on what to do."

I told him again "Tell him the truth, immediately and as you have told me, do not delay. What you have done is terrible but you were young and manipulated into killing his grandfather. You had nothing to do with his father's death. Erik has a terrible past as well as you. He has done a great many things that he now regrets. Go to him now and tell him everything. Throw yourself on his mercy and he might forgive you. He is in a good mood at the moment, now that Christine has accepted him."

Christian looked at me with hope in his eyes "Do you think that he will forgive me?"

I smiled back at him "A few months ago I would have said no. Until recently I was afraid of him because I did not really know who he was as a person. Now that I have seen his patience with Christine, I think that he might. No doubt, he will be very angry and his temper is horrible. He has reduced many people at the Opera House to blathering idiots, but in the end, I do think so. I have found that much of what he does is both for his own protection and for the people that he cares about."

"Will you still have me if I tell Erik everything?" he pleaded.

"I am not terribly troubled by your past. I think that you were manipulated by an evil person, and you were too young and naïve to know that until now. Because I know this to be true I do forgive you. Your punishment, if any, will come when you are judged by God for what you did."

He pulled me to him and gave me a passionate kiss on my lips. I responded in kind.

"Thank you Meg. I knew that you were special from the first time that I laid eyes on you. You have lifted a great burden off of my shoulders. I will do as you said and tell Erik everything and throw myself on his mercy."

Suddenly, as if God himself had descended from heaven to sit in judgment on Christian, I could see Erik approaching us; his unmasked face wore a mask of rage. It was too late already for Christian to confess. The Phantom knew everything, he always did. We had already started walking back towards the Chateau, which turned out to be a blessing. Erik had no place to hide but had to approach us in plain view. I prayed that his much feared Punjab lasso would not find a new home around Christian's neck. I could see that Erik had the fearsome weapon in his hand, ready to use it. I had to think quickly to protect Christian from his wrath. I immediately kicked Christian in the crotch as hard as I could, to try to knock him down. He doubled over in pain, which spared his head from being garroted. I then threw myself down on top of him. Christian had not yet spotted Erik, and did not understand what I was doing; instinctively he tried to fight me.

I quickly warned Christian "stay down"

I looked over to Erik who looked like he was about to kill me instead.

"Stop" I shouted loudly. It had little effect "For goodness sake Erik, stop. He is not your enemy."

"Has he turned you to his side little Giry?" he thundered. A short time ago he would have petrified me but he did not scare me anymore. I had to appeal to his saner side.

I tried to remain calm, to show Erik that I could stand up to him "There is no other side Erik. Please remember I saved your life before. I am your friend. My maman is your friend too. You would not harm me after all that we have shared?"

He slowed for a moment and looked at me, sanity started to reappear in his eyes. I repeated my earlier words and pleaded "Just stop, and listen. Let him explain. Don't do something that we will all regret." I stood up and stared into his eyes. "Please Erik, I love him."

He continued to stare into my eyes and then, to my relief, he dropped his lasso and told me "You have won the day little Giry. I will listen to what he has to say, but if I hear anything but the truth from his lips, I will tear him limb from limb, make no mistake about it. I am more than capable of doing so."

I calmed myself down and turned to Christian "I am sorry that I had to hurt you Christian but it was the only way that I knew to save your life. Please tell Erik what you just told me." I looked back at Erik and plead. "Please keep an open mind. I had already convinced Christian to come to you, and explain his situation to you. I told him that you would be more sympathetic if he confessed everything before you found out. Clearly he was too late, but still Erik, I swear that we were on our way to tell you everything. Until now Christian has kept quiet because he has been threatened by the Comtesse. She knows every secret and has been using him to get what she wants. Christian did not dare come to you because he was not yet certain that you were not the worse of the two evils that he was presented with. He did not really know you before, but ever since he has met you, he has wanted to do the right thing. Please give him a chance to tell you everything; if not for his sake then for mine. I promised him that you are a fair man, not the madman that your reputation would suggest."

I could see Erik relaxing his stance over the next few minutes while Christian confessed the whole matter to Erik. In truth I was not entirely sure how Erik would react. Although he had once helped me when I had been in need and I had seen him at one of the lowest points in his life. I did not truly know whether he would be the angry, vindictive Phantom of the Opera or the more gentle man that I had tended to when he had been wounded. I had based my recommendation to Christian on what my mother had told me of the former Phantom. I prayed for Christian's sake and for my own heart that I was not wrong about him.

He listened to Christian's confession very quietly and with little commentary, a far cry from the crazed madman who first confronted us. They discussed everything as if they were discussing the weather, or the opera. Erik did ask Christian whether or not he thought that Christine was involved in the plotting. He indicated that he believed her to be innocent of all deception. After a while he turned to me and asked me calmly

"What do you believe little Giry? Do you believe that my cousin is telling the truth?"

I replied truthfully "Yes, I do Erik. Can you forgive him? Please."

He looked at me first and then at Christian and spoke very softly and thoughtfully. It was a new aspect of Erik that I had never encountered before. "Christian has lied to me from the moment that I met him. He plotted with the Comtesse against me from the beginning. My life might have been better if my father and grandfather had not been murdered. Christian you claim that my grandfather murdered yours but Nadir has proof of his innocence."

Erik turned to Christian, "Your father should have done more research before killing his own cousin and then sending you to kill my grandfather. He may bear the name of Mulheim but it is clear that he lacks our intelligence. You cousin are intelligent, and your therefore have no excuse for being duped by that woman. At best I should have nothing more to do with you. Until now, you have betrayed me in every way and at every point in our relationship."

Christian looked at him in shame "Yes I have." He confessed. "For what it is worth, I am very sorry. If you let me go, I will return to Bonn and leave you in peace." He started to leave. Erik raised his hand as if to stop him.

"Wait. I did not finish." Erik told him.

I looked at Erik in alarm, wondering if the past moments had been the calm before the storm. Erik looked at both of us and gave us each a wary smile.

"I am not a religious man, not by any measurements. Nadir has often told me that I should believe in some sort of higher power but I cannot do so." He pointed to his unmasked face and continued "No divinity could endow an innocent child with a face such as this and expect any sort of gratitude. But, I was raised as a Catholic and remember one passage from the Bible that I feel applies in this situation 'let he who is without sin cast the first stone.'"

For the first time I dared to hope that Erik would forgive his cousin.

He continued "I am as far from innocent as a man can get. I have killed many who have not deserved to die. I cannot find it in my heart to continue this unfortunate feud between our branches of the family. I will not cast the first stone."

Christian looked at Erik with grateful tears in his eyes. "You will not have cause to regret it cousin. I promise that I will never betray you again."

Erik looked at me and smiled "If I were you Meg Giry, I would severely question your taste in men; you seem to have a soft spot for murderers and other villains."

He turned back to Christian "You owe your life to Mademoiselle Giry, if it were not for her I would have gladly disposed of you here and now, but I owe both her and her mother a huge debt for their loyalty to me. I would not repay them with your blood. See to it that you take action to restore my trust. If you betray me again, there will be no one who will be able to stop me from seeking vengeance on behalf of my father and grandfather. I am very disappointed in you Christian. I do not bestow my trust easily, not with the life that I have been forced to lead."

Christian looked at him sadly "I promise you Erik, I will do whatever you ask and whatever it takes to restore your good opinion of me."

Erik smiled coldly "You will come with me and we will seek out the Daroga, and together we will figure out how to remove the Comtesse and her threats from our lives for good. Until now I have never killed a woman but I think that here I might have to make an exception. I know of no one more deserving of death than she is."


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Erik's POV

My cousin's treachery was not a shock to me. Treachery towards me was more a rule, than an exception. I have never known a single person in my life who did not betray me in some way or the other, with the exception of Meg Giry. It was her bravery that saved the day for Christian, because I did intend to kill him, eventually at least. My first intent was to squeeze my Punjab lasso around his neck until he blurted out, every secret that he knew, and then, I would have killed him. I did not have the luxury of affording him pity. I am glad that little Giry interfered. I am sure that my blasted conscience would have betrayed me if I had killed him. I also knew that Nadir was lurking behind me somewhere as well, to make sure that I had reason to kill him, before he acted. He knew better than to overtly stop me. One betrayal was enough for him. I had hoped that my painful past could finally be put behind me, but perhaps God had found a new way to torture me, give me a taste of what my life might have been so that he might throw me back into the pit of hell that I had crawled out of. Perhaps I really did need to build a mirrored maze here. The dark Chateau certainly could use a dungeon in which to keep all of my enemies.

I spoke the truth when I spared my 'dear cousin' from my further wrath. Meg Giry had proven herself to me by saving my life twice and by restoring a little of my shattered faith in humanity. When she kissed my hideous face without reservation, she earned my undying gratitude. When I listened to my wretched cousin, I realized that she was right. He was merely an unwitting tool in an evil woman's game. Even the boy, most likely, was manipulated by her. Who would suspect that a little old lady like her was a psychopath? But I did from the beginning, thanks to the Khanum. She too, was a little old woman, who was seemingly benign; but in truth, she was the most wicked person that I had ever met until now. It would seem that she had a soul mate right here in Alsace who enjoyed a similar taste in murdering her perceived enemies. On one level I could vaguely comprehend the Comtesses' motive in killing my grandfather and his brother. I too had wrestled repeatedly with the darker side of my nature. Most of the time I was able to keep that part of me, which the world had named the Phantom, under control. I could not understand the Comtesses' need to bring the war to succeeding generations. At least the cursed Khanum's persecutions bore some basis, albeit a slim one. The Comtesse struck out blindly murderous. Perhaps Otto and Christian were her weapons of choice, but it was her hand that guided their swords.

I had always considered myself to be blood thirsty and wicked in my own right, but at least I had committed my acts in defense of either myself, or my few allies, in this otherwise miserable existence. My ultimate end has always been to find a place where I could be viewed as an ordinary man- not as a monster- and surrounded by love and beauty and music. I wanted to be loved and to love, not to hate. I wanted to use my hands to create not destroy, and to give pleasure, not pain, but that has never been an option for me. The Comtesse appeared to have had it all, beauty, a title and wealth, why did she feel the need to wallow in blood? What were her aims? When would her lust for blood be sated?

For no other reason but to thwart the woman's design I felt the need to heal the decades' long rift between the two branches of the Mulheim family. It seemed of little value to destroy the survivors. My cousin and his father would have to live with the consequences of their acts. They murdered innocent people in the name of honor and might have killed me for the same reason. Worse yet their victims were of their own blood. In all of my past depravities I had never killed anyone who I could call a kinsman or even a friend. Their need for vengeance almost led to the extinction of an ancient and proud family. I was not even aware of my family and their history before I fled to this place, yet they were. They knew what they were destroying and yet proceeded to do so. I would never look at my cousin in the same light. I could not ever completely trust him, but then again I never had. He seemed, in a word, too perfect. In a way, he opened the door to a more realistic relationship with him. I was no longer murderous, hideous Erik, the madman of Paris and the Angel of Doom of Persia. He was no longer the golden Norse god. The idol had fallen and we were even now. He was no more deserving of being the master of this Chateau, and the head of our family, than I was. He was perhaps less so, since he killed the last head of the family. From now on I would wear my title without the guilt of believing my cousin to be the better man. We were both flawed. I would not go back on my word to share my inheritance, but I would no longer share the title of head of the family with him. This Chateau was truly mine now. It was more my domain than the Opera House had ever been because my title was the product of centuries of labor, and I bore the cursed mark of Apollo on my hideous face. I had earned my place.

I looked at my cousin, and could feel his agony. I granted him my absolution, like a king bestowing a pardon on an errant subject. Like any king, I would use my subject for my own benefit, and reward him with my good graces if he complied with my demands. I felt the power that I had fled from at the Opera, return to me in full glory. I would embrace my power like a prodigal son. My perceived omnipotence had always been both my sword and my shield.

When Meg was out of earshot Christian looked at me, like a slavish dog, and asked

"Do you really forgive me? Or were you just saying that you did for the benefit of Meg?"

"A little bit of both." I admitted honestly "As you well know I am no paragon of virtue but I also know that you are not either. It changes the dynamics of our relationship, but I see it as a potentially positive development. To know the truth of our past is to change the scope of our future. We were clearly born to be at odds but we can change that fate to suit us. In the end we will both be stronger if we join forces. What is your father like? Will he continue to side with the Comtesse based on her lies? Or will he side with his own family against her?"

"My father is a weak man, and open to manipulation. I would not trust him if I were you. It would likely destroy him if he acknowledges what he has done. He might not want to face the truth. He does not know the Comtesse well, but he believes her lies. I believe that at one time she might have even used her body to obtain his loyalty. She was quite beautiful even into her fifties. She knew how to please a man." He added.

I looked at him in shock, at this new revelation. "That is unexpected since she must be at least twenty years older than him. I am pleased that you have been honest with me about him. You could have tried to deceive me once more, since I know little about your father, other than that he is a murderer."

"In the short time that I knew him, I was closer to your grandfather than I was to my own father. My father is a very bitter man. He feels that by losing his parents at such a young age, he was deprived of his right to be a part of our family. He wants our branch of the family to have everything in compensation for what was taken from him." Christian confided.

"If you were close to my grandfather then why did you do it? Why did you kill him? Didn't you question it at all at the time?" I asked.

"I was trained to be a soldier, and to obey my parents in all matters. I was a young man fresh out of the army, and I had spent my entire life being told that your grandfather murdered mine. What would you have had me do, confront your grandfather with our accusations? Ask him why he did it, if he did do it would he have admitted it? I doubt it. Would you have?" he asked me defensively.

"Yes I would have admitted it if I had done it. If the offense against me was great enough to incur my retribution I would have told you the truth and stood by what I had done. If he and I were alike in any way then he would have admitted it to you." I told him strongly with an edge to his voice.

"You and he are exactly alike." He told me. "He would be angered fairly easily but his anger was usually warranted. I have mourned his loss every single day since I killed him. He haunts me still."

I couldn't help but to laugh "So you have your own personal Phantom. I guess that if I took that role it would be redundant then?"

I could see the pain in his eyes and pitied him.

"I'm sure that my grandfather has forgiven you. If not then perhaps Meg can distract you from feeling his presence. I have found that Christine has been a good antidote for me. It is hard to feel depressed when you know that a beautiful woman is in love with you. I still have trouble believing that she is, after everything that has happened, and of course because of this."

I was suddenly aware that I had not worn my mask for several hours, since Christine pulled it off when we were kissing. I felt a little drained, first from my argument with her, then from Nadir's revelations and then finally from the whole business with Meg and Christian: to think that I woke up that morning in a good mood. The sun was shining, the flowers were in bloom and I could hear the birds chirping. What a beautiful day it was to plot someone's downfall. Would I ever have the chance to fulfill my dreams and enjoy my life? Or would someone always be there trying to destroy me? Just then I heard some footsteps behind me and I knew which man made the sound.

I called out to him in amusement "You may walk along side us Daroga. My cousin survived his encounter with me, at least for now. He has been forgiven. He has explained his part in this drama and has clarified many remaining questions that we had."

We stood and glanced behind ourselves. Moments later the Persian reappeared. I could see that he had a gun in his pants.

"Who were you planning on shooting with that piece, me or my cousin? I never know whose side that you are on these days, Daroga." I asked him. In truth I knew the answer he would have pulled the weapon on me in a feeble attempt to stop me from acting like a madman. Even if I were mad, he would not have shot me, but it would have offered me a final chance not to kill Christian and to yet save face. It was not the first time that Nadir had brought a gun with him just in case. He had always been my light in the darkness.

"I am always on your side Erik, but you do not always act in your own best interest. Do you want the German police to put a price on your head as well for your rash actions? I am glad that Meg Giry had a clear head and was able to keep you at bay so that Christian could explain his part in this business." He told us.

Christian replied "I wish that she had found a more drastic way to help me. I am not sure that I will ever be able to sire a child after this. The burden of doing so will all be on you and Fraulein Daae cousin."

Since he brought up Christine I mused "Why were you so eager to help Christine and I reconcile? Certainly any entente between us would make me more rational. I can see why the Comtesse would want to throw her in my path, given my propensity for insanity when dealing with Christine?"

Christian replied "Because I truly wished to see you happy cousin. Despite what you think, not every interaction between us was a betrayal by me. My feelings of admiration and friendship towards you are sincere. I was not planning on betraying you at all, at least not after I met you. Before then I knew you only by your dark reputation. It took me less than five minutes into our acquaintance to throw all of my preconceived notions about you away and seek your friendship instead."

I snorted in disbelief "A fine friend that you turned out to be If you intended to be my friend you should have come clean with me right away. Did you honestly believe that I would despise you for killing my grandfather, a man that I never knew? You are not the only man in the world who was persuaded to do something unsavory against his better judgment. My friend Nadir can tell you many stories about a certain young magician that he lured to Persia with promises of wealth and acceptance. I was persuaded to do a great many things that earned me my well -deserved appellation there 'The Angel of Doom'. My past, in Persia, is more hideous than my face. Why do you think that I exiled myself to the dungeon below the Opera House; simply to protect myself? No cousin, I did so mostly to punish myself. I prayed for death to take me every single night of my time there. I even slept in a coffin just in case I had been forgotten. I was stirred from my prison by a child's tears in the dark, and somehow was touched by the fact that there was someone out there to comfort who was even more miserable than I."

"I am sorry again Erik. I should have trusted you. I just did not know who I could trust, until Meg insisted that I could trust you." Christian admitted.

"What are we going to do to stop her?" He asked us.

Nadir and I looked at one another "You don't seriously think that we would share our plans with you if we had one?" I asked him.

"How do you expect me to help you if I am left in the dark?" He asked. I could see that he was hurt by my words, and distrust.

"We would like you to be a double agent for us. Pretend to go along with the Comtesse, in fact become more enthusiastic, so that perhaps she might share what her intentions are with you. Please feel free to blacken my reputation more. If she believes that I am acting insanely it may cause her to show her hand to us sooner. I have found in my past interactions with people that my hideous appearance tends to make them believe that I am capable of all sorts of malice. In my younger days it would bother me greatly that people would judge me solely on my face, but in time I learned that it could be a valuable weapon. If I were to be treated like a monster, it was only fitting that I reap the benefits of that perception" I told him.

Christian looked at me sympathetically "I cannot imagine all that you have survived, given people's reaction to your face.

"No cousin, you cannot imagine it and I pray that for your sake that you never will."

I told him. In truth I meant it; no matter what he had done or how he had betrayed me, I had never before known the joys of a family. I still followed the same path that I always had. I still wanted the one thing that fate had never before given me, love and acceptance. In truth I spared Christian because deep inside the darkest reaches of my soul, I still held out hope that someday, somehow I would achieve that aim.


	34. Chapter 34

Sorry for the slow update. I just drove almost two thousand miles roundtrip in the past week. It has been a few chapters since I thanked my loyal readers, and reviewers so thank you once again especially Brambled13, kit Kat, Tamara, Miss Fleck 734, Rupert Bear, lovewillstillremain, Phantom Lilac, Marilyn, trrmo77, paulagrandmother and of course my beta Judybear236. Anyone else who is out there, thank you as well. Your attention to my story is greatly appreciated. No one wants to write just for themselves although ultimately just the mere accomplishment of writing a story and finishing it can be daunting. I know that I can occasionally get too wordy in this, which probably has added much to the length of this, but so many of you like the way that I get into the character's head. When I write, I try to let the characters speak to me and I just take down what they say. Yes of course none of these characters are real people but when I am writing I let them come alive for me and try to do the same for you.

I have not allowed the antagonists of this tale to speak for a while so this chapter is their turn.

Chapter 3

Raoul's POV

After the Phantom's attack, I filed a complaint with the gendarmes. The more charges against the Phantom, the greater the chance that one of them would stick. I wanted his ugly severed head to be placed on a pike, or better yet, displayed in a museum of oddities. After he showed me his hideous face, that night, and threatened to make my face look like his; I wanted him to die in agony. I doubt that even he could turn my face into his; no mortal can make anything so hideous. If I were his parents I would have killed him at birth and spared the world a lot of pain. I daresay that the next time that I find him; I will make sure that he does not come back from the dead. I was careless that night; I should have continued to stab him until there was no way that even he could survive. He appears to have an incredible knack for survival. To my regret, I was frightened that someone would see what I had done. I did not want to be charged with murder, even if I were simply executing a murderous beast, and not anything human.

Before I boarded the train to Alsace, I made sure that the gendarmes were notified of the monster's presence in Germany. Despite that action, I decided that it would be ideal to bring him back to France in a coffin so that there would be no chance that the beast could escape. Just in case, I would bring all of the de Chagny influence to bear to make an arrest. I was sure that once that _thing_ was out of the picture, I would be able to bring Christine back with me. She would surely give up her inane idea of returning to Sweden; now that the fiend had followed her, and tried to ensnare her once more. By now she would have realized that the beast would never leave her alone as long as he still lived, and finally come to understand my actions on that night. Christine had never been rational when it came to the Phantom. He would hypnotize her with his voice and then she would do whatever debased thing that he had in mind for her to do.

Without me to protect her, I hoped that he had left her virginity intact. If he had not, she would no longer be a suitable wife for me; but I would still support her as my mistress, as my brother Philippe had once advised me to do. I would marry someone else of my own class. I did not have to love my wife to marry her. I doubt that there had ever been a de Chagny who had been in love with their wife. It was simply just not done. In our class, we married for power and position, love was an afterthought. If the monster dared to impregnate her, the child would have to be discarded. Anything as odious as him could not be capable of creating offspring that were not similarly monstrous. In reality, I doubted that he was capable of impregnating anyone. He is not even of the same species as the rest of us.

My cheek throbbed where he made his disfiguring mark on my face. When I looked in the mirror it was all that I could see. I would grow angry with rage at the thought of how he violated me. Even though he had left my other areas intact, I felt that he had unmanned me that night. I would do the same to him, given the chance. But I would go through with it. I had brought a poker with me to use on him as he did on me. By the time that I was done with him, they would be calling his disfigured side his better one. I would remove any last vestiges of a human face from him and only then, give him the mercy of death.

It is strange but I have never hated anyone before. Until the Phantom appeared in my life, I prided myself on the tranquility of my disposition. In the beginning I was not too fond of the Comtesse, who claimed to be my grandmother. I could see that she was manipulative. I did not know why she was so avid that I become a patron of the Opera Populaire. She told me that I was never too young to get involved in the promotion of the arts. She claimed that she wanted to be involved on her own, particularly in the Opera because it was very prestigious, but lived too far away to be a proper patroness. When she and I met Andre and Firmen at a soiree, she talked them into purchasing the Opera. She insisted that it would help establish both of them in the first water of society. She promised to provide them with funds to operate the theatre. I could see them salivating at the prospect. After she talked them into it, she turned to me and told me that she needed me to keep an eye on her stake in the establishment. I wondered why she would want to talk those particular men into running the opera. They knew nothing about music or the arts, only about the junk business, and making money. Neither man would ever claim a place in Parisian society no matter what they owned. They were both too ill bred and barely literate. They were so crass that even I had to admit that the beast made some excellent suggestions to them. Until he set the Palais Garnier on fire, his suggestions saved more than one production from descending into a pedestrian lower class spectacle.

My 'cousin' and I attended the first show after the new managers took over. We sat together in the Patron's box with Maman and Eugenie as well. My half- brother, Philippe, was away in Monte Carlo to patronize the very fashionable casino there, and to watch his mistress La Sorelli dance in a new production at the Salle de Garnier where a new Opera House that was almost an exact replica of the Palais Garnier in Paris had opened. I never much cared for Opera prior to that evening. I much preferred plying the Moulin Rouge and gentleman's clubs with my friends. At first I was bored, but then I heard Christine sing. The magical purity of her voice brought back long ago memories of our time in Perros. Until I heard her voice, I had long forgotten her; but suddenly remembered everything with a fondness and nostalgia. She and I had been friends, and even then, spoke of marrying one another. I was enchanted by how beautiful she had become, and how her soprano voice had flourished. The old lady left right after the opera was over, but encouraged me to seek out Mademoiselle Daae and ask her out to dinner. For a while, the Comtesse remained in Paris, encouraging our romance. Oddly she never wanted to meet Christine, but blessed my involvement with her.

When I started to tell her about Christine's strange affiliation with the Phantom, she encouraged me to help Christine escape his grasp. I would have expected her to tell me the opposite, to have nothing more to do with her rather, than involve myself in the strange affair of the Phantom of the Opera. My mother told me so, but not her. The Comtesse told me that it was my duty, as a nobleman, to protect my chosen bride. She told me that Christine would enliven our ancient bloodline, which had been purely noble for too long. After a time, she suggested that I try to trap him and turn him over to the gendarmes for execution, and failing that, if I could lure him out of his lair, I should kill him. She was quite angry with me when I spared him at the cemetery at Christine's request. I did not know why she was so angry at me. It was more my concern than hers, but she was almost irrational. She returned to Alsace in disgust, telling me that she had no time to help such a weak willed milksop as me. She warned me that I would end up dead from my irresponsible act of mercy. She was right. I should have ignored Christine and cut him down. Christine might have been angry, but she would have been free. I did not hesitate when I had a second chance. I remembered her warning, and I took the beast's own knife and stabbed him in the back. Who would have guessed that Christine would react in such a way, when I did it all for her and our future together?

After those final moments in his lair, and his visit to me, I rued my former act of compassion for the beast. When I told Maman about my problems with Christine, and her desire to go back to Sweden, she was very pleased. The Comtesse was not, while Maman wanted her gone, she decided to employ her. She explained to Maman that she would keep an eye on Christine. Maman never knew how the Comtesse had been on my side all along and had encouraged our romance. My grandmother had been a widow for a long time and had never expressed an interest in having a companion; but I knew that she felt that Christine would be useful in some way. It was to her Chateau that I would go, to find out firsthand what was going on, and how she proposed to get Christine out of danger. I would listen to her this time. She was so right before, and I so foolish. I would not fail to kill him for a third time.

Auguste Marie's POV

My grandson took the bait as I knew that he would. He was so predictable. I remember how malleable he was to my idea of him becoming a patron of the Opera Populaire. I felt that having an ally there would help me find a way to get at old Erik's namesake living below the opera house. It gave us an excuse to have free access to the opera house even when it was closed. It was a great boon to find out that Raoul was attracted to a chorus girl, who had just become one of the stars of the opera house. Christine Daae was quite beautiful. It was worth the dilution of my bloodlines with such a common strain if it allowed us more access to the masked man below.

When I found out that the girl was the Phantom's love interest. I knew that it could be used for good. I encouraged Raoul to pursue the girl, and also to go after his rival. I would belittle the Phantom as much as I could and incite my grandson into getting rid of him. I had never found my daughter to be very intelligent and her son took after her. It was one reason, at times, that I doubted that Georges was Aurore's father. Most members of the Mulheim family were exceptionally intelligent. The only foolish member of the family was Christian's father Otto, who was ploddingly average. Otto was so easily fooled and led astray, that I would have wondered about his parentage if he was not so handsome in the Mulheim way, like his son Christian. I wanted to make my old beau Erik, suffer; therefore I had to come up with a way to kill Charles Mulheim. With little effort Otto became my willing tool. It was not difficult to persuade him to get rid of his cousin.

Christian was quite different, until recently Christian had been a great ally. He disposed of his great uncle and then passed on to me every scrap of information about his cousin, like a good soldier. He was useful, at least until he started to gain sympathy for his masked cousin. When the Phantom fled to Germany, I could see that he had become less forthcoming with information, and started to falter. I decided to kill two birds with one stone by staging the accident with my carriage. I watched the two cousins interact and realized that Christian might lose his desire to hurt Erik. My grounds for doing so were already weak. The Phantom had been a hard sell for even Otto. After a quick trip to Bonn, I was able to convince Otto that his Uncle would still win, if his grandson were to become the heir to their ancient family seat. After appealing to his latent greed, I was able to convince Otto that he would only triumph over his Uncle for good if his final heir had been wiped away, and the estate fell into his own hands.

I could see that Christian had trouble agreeing with his father. He turned on me and asked me why I even cared. He claimed that he could understand why I would want the grandfather dead because he had betrayed me, but why did I want them to go after the grandson? Otto had always been too dull to mull over the obvious; but Christian was shrewder. I had to tell him that I was still outraged at the old Baron's acts towards all of us and felt that his injustice could not stand. Also, why should a masked freak, who knew nothing about the Mulheim heritage, become the head of their family? As a noblewoman, I found that to be 'outrageous.' Otto bought my support completely. Christian needed to be reminded that I had a witness to his past deed. I could see that Christian was troubled but he reluctantly held up his end of the bargain and continued to provide me with information. I believed that the potential rift between us had healed.

Christian had always been more difficult, even as a young man. I was able to force a duel between him and the husband of a woman that he had fallen in love with. I anonymously sent a note to the husband, advising him of the affair. I also made the affair be known to the community so that the young woman would feel too ashamed to stay with Christian once her husband had been killed. She fled to Berlin; precipitously old Erik contacted Christian and suggested that he come to Alsace as his heir. I did not anticipate that the boy would grow to like his Uncle. I believed that his knowledge of what he had done in the past would have dissuaded him from developing any true affection for the old man. Apparently he took it upon himself to find out the fate of his French cousin, and it is when this whole part of the business began. If Christian had not gone to Normandy, he never would have uncovered what had happened to his cousin. It was there that he also uncovered what his father had done to Charles. At first he was angry until he was made to see why it was done, or at least the truth that Otto believed. He disliked that an innocent, such as Charles, had to die but he did not want his father to go to jail for murder, so he reluctantly joined our crusade against the old Baron.

I had attempted to circumvent Christian and his damned conscience, by employing Raoul to finish the Phantom instead; but the boy was too weak to do so the first time that he had the chance, and then he botched it again. At that point I threw up my hands in defeat. The Phantom had twice escaped death. When he showed up in Alsace, I decided to give Christian the chance to kill his cousin, but he kept stalling. At first he claimed that he couldn't just stage an accident right after the man arrived, it was too obvious. His great uncle had already died within six months of Christian's arrival. It would not do to have the next Baron die so quickly. Christian would not alert the police to Erik because he did not want scandal to attach to the family.

Just then, to my delight Aurore told me that Mademoiselle Daae was leaving Paris and was looking for a position in Sweden. She was glad to get rid of her. I told her that I would help her get out of France by hiring her. Aurore was so grateful to me, Raoul as well. I told him that I was doing it to give him a chance to reclaim her after a few months with me. I told Aurore the opposite that I would eventually give her the funds to get to Sweden once I could be assured that she would not go back to Paris and Raoul. My real purpose was to once again draw out the Phantom, by bringing the cause of his insanity back into his life. The girl repeatedly claimed to hate him; if I were lucky maybe they would kill one another in anger, or at least he would kill her and then Christian could have an excuse to dispose of the madman. Strangely they did the complete opposite of what I expected and fell into one another's arms. I could not see how she could stand to kiss that hideous face, but perhaps Aurore was right and she really was a social climber.

When we overheard the couple reunite, Christian looked at me and mocked me. He told me that he was delighted that his cousin had found love. He told me that his cousin deserved some happiness and that if I had any sort of heart that I would be able to see that. I did not tell him that his grandfather and great uncle had already destroyed any heart that I might have ever had. My father had been the one to really do it, when he left me behind years ago to go to war for that murderer Napoleon. When Christian dared to mock me, I realized that I would have to bring my inept grandson back into the picture. I decided to incite him by telling him that Christine was being held against her will. I knew that he would once more try to come to her rescue despite the fact that she had betrayed him. The boy had a soft heart, and too many scruples, but he was still my best bet for getting rid of old Erik's final heir. Then I could start on the other part of the family. It would be most pleasurable to dispose of Christian who had mocked and defied me too many times. I made sure that my hired spy, whom I had employed for many years, would come forward at the right time with his information about what Christian had done to the old man. I even let the man 'confess' to the sharp old Persian friend of the Phantom. I could see only a benefit since it would arouse suspicion against Christian in the other camp, and perhaps help sway Christian to come back to my side.

When Christian had been disposed of, I wouldn't even bother with Otto. He was getting older and not likely to have another child. I took care of that a long time ago. When I slept with him I gave him a special present, the gift of syphilis. It was a miracle that I had not died of it as a young woman. Many people who contract the disease die young. I contracted it shortly after a tryst with one of my first lovers. I know of several of my later ones who contracted and died of the disease from their contact with me. Jules had been horrified when he heard that I had it, but it was too late, strangely, he never contracted it. I have survived it for many years. Perhaps it is true, what my old governess told me, long ago, back in Auvergne when I was a little girl. She taught me a story told by the old Greek historian Herodotus about two favored youths who when their oxen went missing hitched themselves to the cart and brought their mother to Hera's temple. When the mother asked Hera to reward the two boys; the goddess laid them both down to sleep, never to reawaken. The moral was "Whom the gods love dies young." Clearly the gods had no use for me.

Note syphilis was not treatable in the 19th century, and was fairly common. One common side effect is to make the person afflicted by it insane. Perhaps now you understand the basis for the Comtesses' evil. It doesn't excuse it, but it does explain it.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

I know that I have one or two readers who do not particularly like M type material, you know who you are. I have others who would like to see more of it, so here is a compromise. I have placed a line of x's above the part that you might not care to read. This chapter will have some sexually suggestive material below the x'. You may resume reading in Chapter 36.

Christine's POV

Erik and I had been together for six weeks, and he still hadn't been eager to set a date for our wedding. I could not understand it. He proposed to me immediately and spoke to me with such honeyed words and then he did nothing more. Sure we had wonderful moments where he embraced me passionately. He didn't even flinch very often when I removed his mask and wig. I would toss them both aside. I wanted to see his real face in front of me. I hardly noticed his deformity any longer. It was still there and it did not disappear, but his magnificent eyes were all that I could see. I got to know them in all of their different moods; there were times when they were so sad that they made me feel maternal. I wanted to wipe ever bad memory away from them, especially the ones having to do with me. Other times they were so dark with passion that I wanted to drown inside of them and taste it. Less and less frequently they became murderously angry. I used to be very afraid of that emotion, but had learned to deal with it, and realized that he would never do anything to hurt me. My favorite of all was when they looked adoring and happy. They became so soft, gentle and kind. I could tell those eyes anything and know that he would wrap me in his warm embrace.

Sometimes we would just sing together for hours at a time and interrupt our harmony with a passionate kiss or two. I could see that he was still holding back out of respect for my virginity, it was why I could not wait to be married to him any longer. My own passion for him was growing deeper all the time. I would caress him in a vain attempt to gain some release. I knew that when I touched and kissed him in his most vulnerable spots his damaged cheek, temple and his bald head; that I was showing him that I had changed and that I truly accepted him in every way. Yet he would still hold back, as if afraid that he would wake up and I would be gone. I would try to explain my feelings for him, and yet I could see the small measure of doubt still glimmering in his proud green eyes.

I did not want to play games any longer. First it was he that stalked me at the Opera, and kidnapped me and tried to force me to marry him. Suddenly when I surrendered in full, and banished all doubts from my mind, and grew to love the man behind the mask; it was he who seemed not to trust my emotions to be real. At first I appreciated that he wanted to give me time to be sure of my emotions, but I started to believe that he did not trust me. Finally I confronted him, and threatened to end our engagement, but it was an idle threat I just wanted to end the agony between us. To my pleasure, he agreed to marry me the following week. He wanted my agreement that we do it together with his cousin and Meg, should they choose to marry as well to seal our bonds of friendship. A part of me did not want to share my day with my so called best friend who still acted very cool with me; but I knew that Erik was feeling closer to Christian, and I was glad for him. Nadir was a good friend for him, but Erik had never known the pleasure of a parent or a brother who cared about him. I had my strong relationship with my father. Erik's mother had no use for him, and threw his love and affections away like garbage. I was glad that he found some family, as well as me, to love him.

I looked out of the window towards the shimmering Rhine River. I really enjoyed the view. I was surprised when I saw Christians' normally neat hair and clothing messed up and muddy. I could see him, Erik and Nadir speaking with animation. Meg was far behind them also looking messed up. Did Erik catch Christian doing something horrible to Meg? I wondered. They did not appear to be as friendly as ever. Even from a distance I could see that Erik had assumed the threatening posture that he employed when he was the Phantom. His anger was apparent in every aspect of his mien. I could see that he was still clutching his Punjab lasso. I cringed at the memory of the last time that I saw him use it; it was that night when it was hanging around Raoul's neck. I prayed that whatever it was that it would be resolved without rancor between the cousins. I had never seen Erik happier than he had been for the past weeks, and I did not want anything to change. Despite everything, I wanted Meg to be happy as well. If Christian had hurt her, it could change everything.

The three men entered the house, and Christian left them to change into clean clothes. I came over to Erik and Nadir and gave them a quizzical glance. I hoped that Erik would trust me enough to tell me what had happened. It would be a real test of our future. His eyes bore both an expression of determination and sadness. Erik nodded to Nadir who then left us to speak privately. Erik brought me into his study.

"What happened out there?" I asked "Did Christian do something to Meg?"

Erik looked at me in puzzlement "What? No of course not. He is a gentleman."

"Then what is it? Why was he disheveled, why is Meg?" I asked concern showing in my voice.

"It has nothing to do with Meg Christine it is much worse than that. It would seem that my cousin has betrayed me. He is not who he seemed to be." He told me angrily.

"How has he betrayed you Erik?" I asked.

"It would appear that Alsace is not the refuge that I was seeking. My cousin, the Comtesse de la Bois and even your boy, have all been in league together against me, because of some events that took place before I was born." He told me bitterly. I could see the darkness in his gaze, a darkness which I had hoped never to see again.

"How is Raoul involved in all of this?" I asked.

"I don't know yet, but he is the Comtesses' grandson." He looked at me to gauge my reaction.

I looked back at him in shock "I thought that they were cousins, very distant ones."

"They would like the world to believe that. It would most certainly cause a scandal if it were known that the noble Vicomte de Chagny was the son of an illegitimate mother. The boy might even be related to me."

"How is that possible?" I asked.

"It would appear that the old Comtesse was very amorous in her youth. Raoul's mother, the Comtesse de Chagny is a product of her promiscuity. She had a relationship with both my grandfather and his brother. My grandfather washed his hands of her and then apparently bore the brunt of her anger. She is not of a forgiving nature." He told me wryly.

"What did Christian do?" I asked.

"He murdered my grandfather. He thought about doing the same to me, but decided that he liked me too much to go along with the plot."

I gasped in surprise "Christian is a murderer?"

He nodded affirmatively "As is his father. He murdered mine. My father's death was no accident."

"Why would they kill their own relatives?" she asked.

"The Comtesse had convinced them that my grandfather had murdered Christian's grandparents. It has been a vicious cycle going back many decades. It is hard to believe that I was born into such a family, or that such an innocuous looking old woman could be such a viper. Thank goodness that you never became her ladies companion. I am afraid that you might have met with foul play." He added. He looked at me bleakly.

"My cousin's treachery has made me wonder if I can believe in anyone or anything. Even your presence here was by design. The Comtesse thought to distract me." He looked at me with an unreadable expression.

I wondered defensively if he were accusing me of collusion with them "You don't think that I had any part in this? Not after all that we have been through." I started to feel the anger build up inside of me. I was tired of his moodiness towards me.

I could not tell what he was thinking. His eyes were veiled, looking almost obsidian in their darkness.

As if to quiet me, he suddenly reached for me and pulled me to him. He gave me a passionate kiss. So hard and probing that I felt that he could see into my very inner most thoughts.

"No." he observed darkly "For once your past betrayals of me do you credit in my eyes. In the past you never bothered to hide your revulsion of me. You are not a good enough actress to betray me in this way. If you were part of this plot you could not have reacted to me in such a fashion. Your disgust for me would have asserted itself long ago. So yes I do believe you."

"Thank you." I breathed reverently. "I swear that nothing that I have said or done has been false; although I should be angry at you for calling me a bad actress."

His temper improved and he smiled at me warmly and took a curl in his hands and then caressing it. "I know, my love. Your words of reassurance are unnecessary. I almost welcome their most recent plots against me because they have brought you back to me, after I thought that I had lost you forever. They will not win, when I have already taken the prize. I have you." he told me passionately. Again we kissed, this time more slowly and more tenderly. I could feel my body stirring in longing for him. I was tingling in agony everywhere.

"Let me show you my loyalty. I want to prove it to you." I whispered.

"It is not necessary Christine. You have proven it to me a thousand fold. I do not doubt you anymore. I swear it." He told me.

"What if I told you that I want to? You are driving me mad with desire. You claim that you have given me time to change my mind but I made it up a long time ago. I knew from the moment that our lips touched in the lair that it was always you that I wanted and not Raoul, not anyone else. How much longer do you want to wait until we are joined?"

He pulled me to him again and put his lips on mine hungrily. "I would take you right away if you wanted. I have waited a lifetime for you Christine. I am mad for you. It is why I acted so inappropriately back then, at the Opera house. I would die for you, and I would kill for you, whatever you ask, as long as I have your love."

I loosened his cravat and unbuttoned his shirt. "I ask you for nothing Erik, just your love."

He smiled at me warmly and told me huskily "You have that. From the moment I first heard you sing. You have been in my heart ever since. I could not remove it if I tried, and I don't want to try to any longer. It would kill me to do so." His voice was so seductive, as it always was. He stirred my passions without even trying.

"Then why are we waiting?" I asked I could feel my desire stirring for him. My heart was pounding. I was rabid for his touch.

He cupped my face in his hands and stared into my eyes. His eyes darkened with passion. "Because I am not that beast that your boy would have me be; I am not a monster, or a thing, or a stalker hunting for prey. I am a man who loves a woman and I will not settle for anything other than your complete love in return. If I have to wait a minute, hour, month or year or lifetime to get it, I will. I will not abide you looking back at the moment and telling the world that I tricked you and debased you because I am a beast. My face might look like death, but my heart is very alive and burning with a fire for you."

I unbuttoned the rest of his shirt "If that is what you want, you do not have to wait any longer. I have no second thoughts or doubts remaining. Trust me Erik; for once just believe that I do love you."

"I do believe you, mon ange." He told me huskily. His voice was laced with desire for me.

"Then prove it to me and show me, Erik. I want to experience what love you can offer me."

His eyes glowed like jade embers and he burned me with the heat of his desire. I could feel his hands caressing me and I did the same back to him. I wanted him so much. I couldn't stand it any longer.

"Please Erik. I am ready." I whispered.

He scooped me up into his strong arms and carried me up to the master bed chamber. I clasped my arms around his neck. He gently put me down on a beautifully carved four poster bed.

"Are you sure that you do not want to wait until we are married next week?" he asked me softly still searching my eyes for any sign of distress. I smiled back.

"No. If something were to happen to you or to me I want to have no regrets. You have waited too long already. I want you to know a woman's love."

"You are so sweet, my Christine; Too sweet. I do not know what I have done to deserve you."

His long elegant fingers unbuttoned my dress and it slowly slid away from me. I took off his shirt and gasped at the scars lacing his magnificent chest. "What has been done to you?"

He looked at me and smiled "It was a long time ago Christine, when I was a child. My captors were not always pleased with the level of my cooperation."

I traced one of his scars with my finger gently "Does it hurt?" I asked him.

"Not anymore. Your touch has just healed it and the others, each one is gone." He whispered. "You need not concern yourself with them any longer."

I put my arms around him and kissed each one, I then saw an angry red scar that was clearly from that final night in the lair, Raoul's work. I touched it gently and kissed him there. "I want to heal this scar most of all, it is my fault that it is there."

"No mon amour, it was all a misunderstanding. Your boy has been a puppet on his grandmother's string. She has deceived wiser men than the fop. Christian was deceived by her, even my grandfather for a time. I am sure that she helped spur him on. I only made her machinations easier by letting my temper get between us. But enough apologies; I want to make you feel my love, all of it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He removed my chemise, and then my corset and girdle and I removed his pants. We were both completely naked. We stared at one another.

"You are exquisite." He breathed. "I have never seen anything so beautiful."

I blushed at the compliment "You are as well." I was being truthful. His body was hard and lean. He looked magnificent, like a stallion.

Erik saw my admiration and I could tell that he was pleased. He was so self -conscious about how he looked. His deformity did not extend to his body. He was a strong, hard and powerful man, and it showed.

"I will try not to hurt you, ange. I may be awkward. This is my first time as well as yours. You must tell me if I do anything to hurt you. I have heard that it can hurt a woman the first time. I want to give you nothing but pleasure if I can." He told me.

"We will learn together." I replied softly.

He started to caress me first in my shoulders and neck. He kissed me passionately at the same time. Slowly he began to explore my breasts and then my thighs, first hesitantly, as if waiting to see how I would react, and then with more ferocity as he could hear me shake and moan with pleasure. I could feel the warmth spread inside of me, my body was throbbing for his, begging for him to continue. He sucked and nibbled at my breasts and they tingled with pleasure. My ecstasy grew with each caress. I did the same for him, and he too moaned in pleasure. Finally I could feel his manhood inside of me. We arched our backs into one another. I exploded with passion and pleasure engulfed in the violence of his love and passion. I returned each thrust with my own, gave as much to him as he did to me. In the end, I fell asleep in his strong arms secure in his love and satisfied that what we shared was both real and right. He might have only a half of a face, but his passion more than made up for any deficiencies.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"When I awoke the day had turned to night. I had missed our dinner with the others. Erik had been watching me sleep. He had donned both his mask and his wig. He looked proud and unapproachable compared to the man who he had been several hours before; but then he gave me an intimate smile that only lovers give, and I knew that he was still mine.

He gave me a good natured leer "I did not dare wake you, mon ange. I went down to keep up appearances at dinner. I told them that you had a slight fever. Antoinette was ready to come to you to make sure that you were feeling alright, but I assured her that it was nothing too debilitating. She seemed to be satisfied."

I blushed "Do you think that they suspected anything? I would be embarrassed if they did."

Erik laughed "I think that they believed my lies. But it hardly matters, both ladies lived in the Opera house, neither are exactly strangers to what goes on between a man and a woman. Christian and Nadir will not think any worse of you. We will be married in a few days and no one will be the wiser for it. Unless I did not pleasure you enough and you have decided not to marry me?"

I smiled "You pleasured me a great deal, and I do want to marry you. I cannot wait to be Madame le Fantome."

Erik teased "There is no Phantom of the Opera. You will be the Baroness von Mulheim, the wife of the distinguished German architect who happens to wear a mask. You seem to attract mysterious men in masks, first the infamous Phantom of the Opera and now me. Do I need to worry about your strange attraction to brigands in masks? If so perhaps I will be forced to keep you here in the old Roman tower and set a guard on you."

I laughed "I have an attraction to only one man in a mask, as you might recall I was afraid of the dark haired and sinister Phantom of the Opera, a fact clearly documented by my previous actions. I adore the blond Baron von Mulheim who has swept me off my feet."

"Dark and sinister?" Erik asked with mock astonishment. "I heard that the Phantom was merely misunderstood. He was tortured by a young Swedish minx who refused his charms and then he died of a broken heart. If one could truly kill a ghost."

"Perhaps you should get his story written and published; it sounds like it would make a good fairy tale. It is not real like our story." I suggested playfully.

"Perhaps I should. But how about our story; will the monster die of a broken heart?"

"No, the handsome but misunderstood German Baron will get the girl and they will live happily ever after." I told him.

"I like your ending better." He replied.

"Me too." I told him. "But there is still much to settle before we get to that point, to begin with we must get married especially since you took my virginity from me."

"I have already taken care of that, we are to be married in four days. While you were sleeping. I sent for the minister of a small Church in a nearby village and he will be happy to officiate. Under the circumstances I have decided not to be married together with Christian and Meg. It will be a small affair just Christian, Meg, Antoinette and Nadir. I would have preferred to exclude my cousin but Meg would be unhappy."

I shot him an amused glance "You did not waste any time in speaking with a clergyman did you?"

"I was upset with myself for not waiting just a few more days. I have waited a lifetime for you, mon amour. I wanted to do the right thing. I actually hoped that we could take care of it tonight but he could not do so."

"You waited six weeks to set a date and suddenly you wanted to do it right away? I am glad that you invited Christian. He did help to bring us back together." I told him.

"If that were the sole criteria then I would need to invite the Comtesse and the Vicomte as well. If you had gone directly to Sweden as you planned, then we never would have been brought together again." He teased.

I laughed nervously "Raoul will be displeased when he finds out. He will believe that you have married me against my will. He would be shocked to know that it was I who in the end had to beg you to marry me."

Erik snorted "Hardly, Christine. As I told you before, I wanted to give you one last time to be sure of your feelings. In four days it will be too late to turn back the tide."

"In four days I will be in heaven with my angel." I told him dreamily.

"Christine just remember that in four days you will be married to me, not an angel, Phantom, demon or a handsome knight like your fop, just me a hideous beast who is not worthy of an angel like you but desires you all the same. Maybe more than most men because I know that you have chosen to look beyond the monster and embrace the man within." He cautioned.

"I do embrace you Erik. I give myself willingly for all time and beyond. Let this be my vow to you here and now. In my heart we are already husband and wife. The wedding is simply a formality."

He and I held one another and fell asleep content in the knowledge of our future happiness.


	36. Chapter 36

I got lots of feedback about the last chapter. I really appreciate it

Chapter 36 while Christine slept.

Christian's POV

I was glad that my cousin spared my life, but I still fully expected to taste his wrath later on. Meg was right that his reputation for violence was clearly overstated. I am not sure that I would have been so understanding, if it had been Erik who had betrayed me. I was so close to confessing before he had a chance to find out. I should have done so on the day that I met him, and knew that he was not the sort of monster that I had envisioned him to be. In the end it was I who was the monster, not my cousin. I would do what I could to repair the damage. I wanted his trust returned to me more than anything. I did not feel that Meg and I could have a good start to our life together if my betrayals were to remain hanging over my head like a Damocles sword ready to fall and destroy everything. I wanted to find a way to restore Erik's faith in me, even if I have to risk my own life to do so. If Erik could forgive me then Meg would follow, the situation with Christine proved that to me. Even if she were still a little mistrustful of Christine, she was gradually dropping her hostility towards her. If she felt any towards me I wanted her to do the same.

Erik came from speaking with Christine when I ran into him. I had been wandering outside tending the grapes in the vineyards. I often went there to think. Manual labor tended to clear my mind. I could put things in perspective. My cousin turned to me and asked me. "I remembered that you told me about a small church in the village where our servants live. Does the minister officiate at weddings?"

I smiled I had told him with such in mind. I knew that Erik might want to be afforded privacy.

"Of course he does cousin, his name is Ernst Kratz he is a nice man. Our family has always been generous with gifts for the village church. Your grandfather is buried there."

"Do you think that he would officiate for us even though I was raised Catholic and Christine was born Lutheran but has more recently prayed in the Catholic chapel at the Palais Garnier?"

"I do not think that he would protest." I told him. "Particularly if you continued our family's patronage of his church."

"I have little use for religion, but I would be more than happy to do so. I know that many of the servants are religious and I wish to be a good master to them. Would you be able to go and bring him to me once you are done cleaning yourself up. I hope that you are not still in pain from what Meg did to you? You might have been better off with my Punjab lasso around your neck. " he added with a smirk.

"Would you have killed me if she had not acted?" I asked.

"Eventually, but I needed to interrogate you first, Meg acted prematurely." He replied.

"A Punjab lasso is enough to instill fear in almost anyone. I have reduced the most hardened men to tears. Of course if I installed my maze of mirrors you would have welcomed such a merciful death. Luckily for you Meg has never betrayed me and I hold her regard in high esteem. She wanted me to show you mercy and so I have. I hope that you will give me no cause to regret my decision."

"On the contrary Erik, I want to regain your trust and your friendship. To start with I will bring the minister by before dinner and introduce you to him. He has been eager to meet you. He will be pleased that you have chosen to marry here in your own small ancestral church rather than in the big Munster in Strassburg. I know that he was disappointed when he heard that you had spoken to the minister there." I told him.

"Thank you for your help." Erik thanked me curtly his voice held little of the usual friendliness that he normally used with me. He made no mention of his past desire to share his wedding day with us. I guessed that that was no longer to be. Perhaps it was for the best, Meg and I needed time to digest what I had revealed to her. I did as he suggested and then changed. I went to the village and found the minister. He accompanied me back to the Schloss. He was pleased that Erik would choose his church to marry in, but could not do it that day.

"We have rules which we must follow that we cannot bend not even for a Baron." He told me.

I warned him that Erik might be displeased. My cousin was waiting for us when we returned. I introduced them to one another. The minister already knew that my cousin wore a mask, and was very discrete about it. I had seen many sorts of reactions to Erik's mask some terrified and some dismissive. The minister had no reaction at all. I think that it was a good sign because the two men relaxed around one another immediately. He invited him to stay to dinner with us, and we were all stimulated by the discussion with Erik and Herr Kratz. To my surprise, Erik asked him many questions about his church and promised to come by and take a look, to see what repairs could be made to the old structure. The Church was almost as old as the castle and had not been remodeled in centuries. There were still bullet holes in the walls from the Thirty Years War of the Seventeenth Century.

By the time that Herr Kratz left he turned to me and told me. "He sounds just like his grandfather. Does he resemble him?"

With that comment I remembered that the old minister was almost blind, a perfect choice for someone as self -conscious as my cousin. I had known him for so long that I had almost forgotten that fact. He knew all of the villagers by the sound of their voice and had long since adapted to his disability. We barely noticed it any more. After a friendly after dinner brandy, I called for Yves to return him home.

As he watched him go Erik told me "That man is almost as old as the Comtesse and my grandfather. Perhaps he knows something of the past. Did you know that he officiated at your grandparent's wedding?"

I did not. Meg was right Erik somehow always knew everything.

Raoul's POV

I crossed over the border into Germany. I did not care for the Germans. They had the nerve to take part of France from us, after occupying Paris in the recent war. There was something barbaric about a country that preferred beer to wine. Beer was clearly the drink of peasants, where wine was the nectar of kings. Similarly their opera was full of the Old Norse gods and their follies, ours was more Roman and classical. Our music was more beautiful like our language. Theirs was all storm and fury. They were trying to build an Empire when they had only unified a few years ago. France had been a great power for centuries, and had been led by such great kings as Louis XIV and Charlemagne. Unfortunately Germany might be in my future. My half -brother Philippe, the Comte de Chagny would inherit our family estate in Normandy. I was only a second son and therefore not of importance to my late father. He wanted to keep the bulk of the family intact and therefore gave most of it to Philippe. After I learned of this arrangement, I joined the navy with the intent on rising up in the service of France; Great soldiers and naval officers were in our blood. But then several years ago, after my beloved grandmere's death the Comtesse de la Bois paid us a visit, and told my mother the truth, which was that she was her real mother.

Maman was loath to accept her claim and almost sent the old woman away, until she mentioned that she had no heir. Maman immediately reassessed the situation and invited her into our lives. We were all dependent on Philippe's charity and he had a tendency not to share. Maman wondered if I could inherit the now defunct title of Comte de la Bois. A Comte possessed a higher status than a Vicomte; therefore it had more prestige than my current title. The only problem was that I was officially a 'distant cousin' and titles were no longer bestowed by the French government, since we were currently a republic. Liberte, Egalite et Fraternite had its drawbacks. Germany, on the other hand was an Empire and the Kaiser did bestow titles on his subjects. Perhaps he could be persuaded to give Auguste Marie's late husband's title to me. She promised that she would use her influence to make it so, although until this point she had been staunchly in favor of Alsace being absorbed back into France.

For the first time, I was heading into Alsace. I would free Christine from the clutches of the beast and she would bow down to me in gratitude, at last for rescuing her from a lifetime of looking at that face. I could appraise my inheritance and see if it would be worthy of the de Chagny blood and line. We would, as a family control two great seats one in Normandy and the other in Alsace. My brother would finally treat me as an equal. The only question that remained was how to kill the Phantom, and then return to France as a hero for ridding the world of such a creature? I was sure that my grandmere would know since she had guided me in the past. Her plan to use Christine as bait to lure him out of his hole came tantalizingly close to working the last time. Perhaps we could bait him again in some way. They referred to the beast as a genius but the only sign of extraordinary intelligence that I saw were his diabolical plots to debase Christine and until he followed her to Germany, he had failed.

It was late afternoon when I pulled into the station at Haguenau. Grandmama, insisted that I stay clear of Alsace, she claimed that the beast could have spies about and she did not want to tip him off on the fact that I was coming. It made sense to me, it would be far easier to surprise the monster and kill him, than to face him man to man, or I guess I would call it, man to beast. Like any animal, he would no doubt fight fiercely to retain his worthless life.

Grandmama sent a surly servant to pick me up at the station. I would need to speak with her about the quality of her help. My pere would have fired any servant that acted in such an insolent way, but I could just glower at him. It would seem that he took offense when I left him to grab a drink and a cigar at a decent looking inn. I told him to wait outside for me. I did not want his muddy boots scuffing up my carriage while he was waiting for me. It was raining heavily and I needed his umbrella as well, it wasn't like he was wearing an expensive silk ascot in the newish Paris style. His uniform looked like he had been wearing it since well into the last century, with his breeches and white wig. He was foolish enough not to carry a second umbrella; therefore it was not my problem that he got wet waiting for me. I did not want him to venture far from the carriage because I did not expect to be at the inn for more than a half hour. It would have wasted a lot of time waiting for the man to reattach the horses to the carriage. He said something to another man in his unintelligible Alsatian dialect. My grandmother clearly lacked a man in the house to teach them proper respect for one's title and station.

I arrived at the old estate where she lived. It was certainly no Chateau de Chagny. Our Palais was a Baroque gem, which was very comfortable. It was designed by the same architect who designed the Royal Palais at Versailles. My great grandfather lured him to Normandy to create a gem that epitomized the greatness of my family. This old Chateau looked like it had not been touched since the eleventh century. It had a Germanic look not at all a French one. If I were to become the new Comte de la Bois, I would probably tear the whole place down and start over again. Many great families had done so during the past half century. My grandmother clearly was of a more old fashioned frame of mind, which was not unexpected given her very advanced age.

By the time that we had arrived at her Chateau, grandmere had rudely not waited to dine with me. She had gone off to bed without even waiting to greet me. Clearly, her isolation in the old drafty castle in the middle of nowhere did not induce her to remember her manners. Ten o'clock at night was considered de rigeur for dining among my set. We would go to the Opera, the ballet or other venues of les Beaux Arts and wait for a civilized hour to dine. There was nothing worse than sitting in the opera house with a full belly. There was one old man in box eight who would burp during an entire performance. If you do not eat until after the performance you do not have to worry as much about burping, flatulence or any other uncomfortable movement which comes from dining and then sitting for hours at a time. Grandmere knew of this ritual when she would visit us in Paris but still chose to eat early. I would have assumed that she would have the proper manners to wait for me; she claimed to be a descendant of the royal house of Valois.

I was forced to wait until the next morning to have my audience with her. She received me like a Queen receiving a supplicant, a stance that did nothing to endear the woman to me. I wondered again if she had spoken the truth when she convinced my mother that she was indeed her real birth mother. I could not see any man having an interest in such an old crone, but as if she could read my thoughts she pointed to a large picture of a beautiful woman that was hanging prominently in what I could best describe as her 'throne room'. I looked back at her in shock, the picture looked almost exactly like my mother.

She could see my discomfiture and smiled almost mockingly "That is a portrait of me painted by Jacques-Louis David in 1823 when I was a young bride. My husband Jules was so in love with me he wanted to immortalize me. Monsieur David was quite old by then, but he was one of the most acclaimed artists of his day. In my opinion he was a horrible person, he become a supporter of Robespierre and a Jacobin. He voted to murder poor unfortunate King Louis and his wife Marie Antoinette, but later joined with Napoleon. We traveled to Brussels on our honeymoon, and Jules insisted on me posing for Monsieur David. I wanted to spit on him, for what he had done to the old King, and many of our family and friends. Jules was always a pragmatist and convinced me to leave him be. The portrait is quite exquisite. Don't you think? The resemblance is quite remarkable isn't it? I know that you, your mother and your sister still have your doubts about me. What do you think now?" she cackled. She resembled an old witch in one of Grimm's fairy tales.

I could not help but to admit "Um, the resemblance is uncanny."

She looked at me triumphantly "My family was always considered to be uncommonly handsome to gaze upon. Your mother and I look almost exactly like my papa. I was his favorite before he marched off to war. He perished in Russia like so many of Napoleon's men, who marched as far as Moscow. What a waste of young lives for the glory of an Empire that he was too greedy to keep. We would have controlled all of Europe if he did not attack Russia. We had Wellington's back against the wall."

I looked around the room in boredom. I was not keen to listen to a history lesson of the early events of this century. I did not feel that it pertained either to me or to my goal of reclaiming Christine from the beast. The old lady had many good ideas and had been very helpful to me with giving me advice about how to deal with the Phantom but I really did not care about her long dead father.

She looked at me and saw my impatience. "You really are a rather dull young man aren't you? You care little for anything beyond your own social circle and place in society. You clearly do not possess the genius so inherent in your grandfather's family."

"Must you insult me cousin or grandmother whatever you choose to call yourself? I have a good grasp of _modern_ French politics. I simply do not see the relevance of Napoleon's failed invasion of Russia to our personal situation today. You do not even live in France anymore, Alsace is now German." I told her. I glared at her. The old woman really was quite opinionated. If she did not have so much money, I would have walked away from her no matter how closely Maman resembled her, but she was crafty and on my side. I kept my thoughts of leaving mostly to myself.

"We are in Germany only due to the incompetence of the late emperor Napoleon III. The man did not possess the genius of his uncle the Corsican, Napoleon I. I might have thought that the first Napoleon was a usurper but at least he was a good general for a time. His nephew was a fool. He left France in shambles so those Communards could cause trouble for a time and lost good lands to Germany, including my home. Since you are to be the heir of all that I can give to you, you should be concerned as well. Someday you might have to swear your allegiance to the Kaiser of Germany."

I could feel the contempt for my position in her voice and suddenly felt foolish. She had lectured me like a school teacher lectured a child and in truth I behaved like one just a little bit. She is offering me so much and as a gentleman and noble of Royal blood I really should respect her.

I turned to her apologetically "I am sorry Grandmere, you are right, I am behaving most boyishly. It is only that I am impatient to get rid of the beast, I mean the Phantom. You have not yet told me any of the details. How do you know that it is he and where did you see him? How did he get Christine?"

She looked at me slyly. Her shrewd eyes reminded me of a fox. "It is that driver of mine's fault really. He is a lazy oaf, and he did not check my carriage very well. We were on our way to Strasbourg to pick up your Swedish girl, when we went over a rut in the road and the wheel came off. Jacques was one of my husband's old retainers, Jules always was overly loyal to his servants but they did not always reciprocate. Because I have a caring heart, I let Jacques stay on after Jules died so suddenly. He is constantly forgetting to bring important items such as tools and umbrellas with him. I had to send him on to find a farm house to help repair the tire but he was gone for hours on end."

I remarked to her "I meant to tell you that that man is a really poor servant. I would fire him if I were you. He was very insolent towards me when he picked me up at the station."

She sighed "I would, but the other servants are so fond of him. His father and grandfather and even great grandfather have all served the de la Bois household for over one hundred years. You must know the value of retaining your servants."

I did know that, my Maman was very fond of my old nursemaid. She had brought her to our household when she married pere. I told her "Why don't you retire him, and give him a nice pension. I am sure that he would be pleased with your generosity."

"He will not retire until his son is of age to replace him. His son is only ten years old. He is afraid that I will hire someone from a different family." She told me.

I shrugged my shoulders in defeat "Fine then, keep him on, when I am in control I will retire him, even if his son is not yet of age."

"I am so pleased that you are placing me in a grave already. Thank you." she told me sarcastically.

"I didn't mean that." I replied impatiently "I just do not like that man. Anyhow we have gotten off the story. You were stranded in your carriage."

Well, a young man, who appeared a few years older than you was riding by and approached my stricken carriage. He offered to give me a ride to his estate and even send someone pick up your girl, Christine. At first I was a little bit afraid of him because he wore a half mask, like your Phantom but he was so kind, and reminded me of his grandfather, who I had known quite well. I accepted his offer."

"You would accept a ride from a masked man, because he looked like his grandfather? How could you tell who he was?" I asked her.

"We knew most of the families around here. His family is old, one of the oldest ones around here. He is a Baron. I did not see the harm in it. What would he do with a little old lady like me?" She told me.

"If he is the Phantom your age would not stop him; the beast would feed off of any woman who would glance his way, even someone who is your age. You took your life in your own hands by letting that madman handle you." I told her.

"He did not harm me, and he did pick up Christine. I do not think that he would have done anything until he saw who the girl was. After that everything changed and he forced me to leave her with him. I stayed there for several weeks. I wanted to make sure that your Christine was safe, but after a while I overstayed my welcome. I had to go back home and that is when I wrote to your mother and you. The poor girl was terrified, she told me how he kidnapped her and wanted to force himself upon her back in Paris. I wish that I had realized who he was sooner." She told me.

"Why didn't you call the Police? Surely they would help you." I asked. It was the logical thing for her to do.

She sighed "The von Mulheims are a very old family around here. They would not believe me when I told them that the new Baron was the infamous Phantom of the Opera. They claimed that I had no evidence to assert that claim. You do not know the politics around here. The Germans will not go after one of their own. Your Phantom has offered thousands of marks and advice to help Germanize the city. He has presented the government with gratis architectural plans to do so. He speaks both Alsatian and High German without an accent. He has convinced them that he is a wounded officer who grew up in Eastern Prussia a thousand kilometers to the east of here. They have no reason to doubt his story, and little motive to look into him. His cousin Christian has substantiated his story. Christian had agreed to help us, but I think that he has switched sides. He is in love with a friend of the Phantom's from their days at the Opera house, a Mademoiselle Giry. Do you know her?"

"Yes of course, she was Christine's best friend until recently when they had a falling out over the Phantom. Her mother is the Phantom's accomplice. We were all suspicious of her even before the beast started murdering and blackmailing people in the theatre." I told her.

It did not surprise me to find that the Giry's had come with him. I would guess that his Persian friend was also with them. Although he had helped me find Erik on that night, he made it clear that his loyalties were with his 'old friend.' I let him stay in the maze after the Phantom released us. I did not want him to go to the gendarmes and report my attempt to kill the beast. Even if it were in self- defense, I did not need the word to spread of what I had done. I was not a peace officer and therefore could have been under suspicion of the murder. I did not want to take a chance. I felt a little bit guilty, but he had after all aided and abetted the beast for many years, even calling him a friend, as if you could befriend a monster such as him."

"What happened when the Phantom saw Christine?"

"I could hear them screaming at one another and then he carried her off. He told everyone that he would make the girl marry him. The entire staff of the Chateau is in fear of him, even his cousin; no one would dare disobey him." She told me.

I was anxious to come to Christine's aid immediately "How do you propose that we liberate her?" I asked.

"Well his grandfather killed Christian's grandfather, and Christian's father killed the Phantom's father. Christian himself killed the Phantom's grandfather, and I have a spy in their house who witnessed everything. I made sure that he leaked everything to your Phantom to set them at one another's throat. I studied the household's movements and I noticed that your Phantom likes to bring Christine into the garden for exercise. She is forced to stay indoors most of the time, but he does not want to appear like a complete beast so he takes her out in the mid afternoon sun every day. He sings to her and hands her roses for the benefit of anyone who might be watching, but the truth is that he is keeping her his prisoner and he will soon marry her." She told me. "I have taken several articles of clothing that belong to Christian, you can shoot the Phantom and we can leave evidence around implicating his cousin in the crime. My spy will attest to the bad blood between the cousins. No one will suspect you at all in his death. The fact that the Phantom has claimed to be a German will work to our benefit because no one will suspect that you ever knew him, therefore you will have no motive for the crime. Once the Phantom is dead you can come for your Christine and return to France with her, or stay here for a while if you would like to."

I had to admit that it was a plausible plan. I was an excellent marksman so shooting my prey should not be a problem as long as Christine is far enough away to avoid injury. It might take several attempts before he puts himself into a position to be shot and killed but with a little bit of patience I could remove the beast from the world for good. I was very pleased with the old lady's plotting. She was truly good at it. With luck Christine would be back in my arms within the next few days as either my wife or mistress.


	37. Chapter 37

I thought that you might want to hear from August Marie once again… She always has so much to say. Wouldn't you like her as your grandmother? Maybe she could bake some cookies for you, preferably with the rat poison on the side.

Chapter 37

Auguste Marie's POV

My 'grandson' is such an arrogant twit. He is an example of why they deposed the 'ancien regime' in the last century. He is very handsome, he looks just like his grandfather but he is of average intelligence. I have to tell him everything more than once just to get him to listen to me. If he had thought with his head; not the other parts of his physiology, or listened to me to start with, he would have finished with his 'Phantom' problem long ago. I told him to use the girl to flush him out, keeping her safe so he could have her when it was all over. I could not see why he would wed such a lowly creature but it served my purpose that he believed himself to be in love with the chit. I couldn't believe my good fortune when his childhood love, turned out to be the Phantom's protégé and love interest. It kept my grandson focused on destroying his rival and brought Erik out of his hiding place where I could better find a way to dispose of him.

When Christian first told me of his deformed cousin, I thought to leave him alone. I thought that most likely he was slow of wit, as well as ugly. What woman would want such a man? He was, after all, the prime exhibit in a gypsy display. How threatening could he possibly be? He was probably a glorified ape man. But then Christian told me of the wonders that the man had done in Persia, including the Royal Palace at Mazendaren which was considered to be so architecturally stunning and daring that it was being called the new wonder of the modern world. It was said that the architect was forced to flee lest he be killed by the Shah who wanted no duplicate project anywhere else on earth. He built a second Palace for the Sultan of Turkey, before he disappeared once again.

Christian was able to track him down due to the appearance of a Persian man in Paris who was said to visit the Opera frequently. This man was the same one who was known to be a good friend of the architect. The more that Christian discovered about this architect, the more interested in him that I became. He was apparently a great magician, inventor, composer and assassin as well as an architect. This new information that Christian shared with me convinced me that the man was in fact a genius, and could potentially be a formidable opponent. I decided to keep a watch on him by making my grandson a patron of the Opera Populaire, but first I needed to inform both my daughter and grandson, of my true relationship to them.

When I first approached them, I could see that they were having a hard time believing me. Aurore had spent her entire life believing that my cousin had been her mother. She had met me once or twice as a distant cousin but nothing more. I did not have much interest in her at the time, until she became a Comtesse. When she married the Comte de Chagny and became his second wife, I began to gain more interest in her. She was a pleasant young woman known to be amiable. She was the perfect young ornament for the much older Comte de Chagny to parade on his arm. While my cousin lived, I did not want to usurp her place in my daughter's life. I did not really need a child. It was a waste of energy to shower such a being with any sort of affection. I thought about my own mother and how her weakness, regarding me, ended up being her downfall. I would not let anyone have the same sort of power over me. Love is a trap not a glory. I could never understand how people became such fools when exposed to it. Even the Phantom was not immune to the disease. Love does when tamed and well directed, turn into a very effective weapon for manipulating people. It infects an otherwise rational and stable person and can turn them into madmen with just the right amount of fuel added to the fire. The Phantom is a perfect example of such. It was the Achilles heel that brought him out of his underground hiding place into my realm.

As my middle age faded into old age, I began to see my own mortality and since my wizened old body no longer appealed to men; I needed to reassess my goals and find someone who might care for me in my old age. I knew that my daughter's husband had died and given almost his entire estate to his oldest son Philippe. This left my daughter and her children in very limited financial straits, offering me the chance to step in and gain her allegiance. Jules had been a wealthy man, and his pride would not have me living in poverty no matter how much he had come to despise me. When he met with his fatal accident he set up a trust which permitted me to live as I had for the remainder of my life, but upon my death, he bequeathed his entire estate to Erik von Mulheim, another reason that I hated that family.

Christian was not aware of this fact, and I did not enlighten him about his cousin's good fortune. I know that it was a way for Jules to get back at me, and make restitution for the 'crimes' against the Mulheim family that I had committed, particularly against the younger Erik. It was one reason that I finally disposed of Jules, I knew that he was thinking of doing so but he beat me. He changed his will right after the funeral of his old friend. I did not even know that he was aware of the grandson's existence but somehow he was. I tried to invalidate the will on the grounds that Jules was insane at the time of its enactment, but I could not do so. My attorney warned me that if I challenged it and lost, that my trust fund would be revoked. Jules put that proviso in the will. My darling husband had won a final battle against me, but it only served to make me more determined to do away with his heir.

My daughter and grandchildren are going to be in for a nasty surprise upon my death; when they will find that I have nothing to bequeath to them, other than an old family heirloom, a signet ring. It was all that remained of our estate after Maman had to sell everything to bring us to Strasbourg. The rest of my wealth came from my husband. I am sure that Raoul will enjoy the signet ring; it will fetch some 10,000 francs should he decide to sell it. Perhaps I might have been more honest with them if they had accepted me right away when I came to them. I had to use my wealth to attract their attention. It was a small measure of revenge that I would have upon them. Upon my death they would find that I was true to my word and did make them the beneficiaries of my estate. I don't expect them to shed any tears over my death. They still consider my distant cousin to be their real mother and grandmother. They are using me as much as I am using them. My daughter resembles me both physically and mentally, I know that she could not have possibly loved her dead husband; what eighteen -year old marries a sixty year old for love? She inherited my beauty and used it to lure a fine match. I did not believe that she could love such an old goat, even if he were handsome. She did not possess the brains to get him to set up any trusts for either her or her children. He was of the old school, he believed that a woman was incapable of handling their own affairs, and Raoul was only three when he died. The coot made Philippe his guardian, and expected him to take care of Raoul rather than let the vast de Chagny holdings be divided. If I were Aurore, I might have found a way to dispose of Philippe, maybe drown him in the underground lake at the Opera House and blame 'the Phantom'. Perhaps I will hint at it on my next visit. The world does not know that the Phantom is no longer in residence there.

In the meantime, I was going to use my grandson both to kill Erik von Mulheim and bring the final Mulheim heir, Christian, down as well. My 'witness' has been both well paid and blackmailed into doing my bidding. I find that giving more than one motive for loyalty to a paid associate is important. It makes them almost impervious to changing sides. In this case my inside man had a boyfriend. I am sure that the authorities would want that information if he chose to betray me. My informants did not have to like me. They just had to do my bidding. Attachments to people just brought on misery and vulnerability. As I said, it was the Phantom's only exploitable weakness, oh and of course his famous Mulheim temper, so like that of his grandfather and namesake. I found my contentment in bending the world around me to fit my needs, which is a form of power, my aphrodisiac. Perhaps my desire to dominate and control others stems from my Royal heritage or perhaps it is because I have learned to despise humanity. The only times that I have allowed my feelings to sway me, have led only to pain. I do not feel pain any more. I really don't feel anything but an unending thirst for control and power, and the need for vengeance upon my old enemies.

My grandson should have dispatched his foe in Paris. He had more than one opportunity to do so, but he had the same weakness that many had. He had actually fallen in love with the soprano. The first time that he tried to kill the Phantom, he had bested him in a duel, but the girl stopped him from dealing his nemesis a fatal blow. At the time he felt that he had vanquished his enemy and did not need to dispatch him in front of his love. She had begged for him quite prettily to let his enemy go free. Like many men his libido took hold of him, and he listened to his girl. He thought that his gallant display of his swordplay would win him the girl forever, and dissuade his rival, but I knew better. In truth, this Erik was more like me than my own grandson. He had to do many things, which society would deem unacceptable, to assure his own survival. To dispose of such a man, there is no room for error, only pitiless efficiency would bring him down. I warned my grandson about this after his first time, yet once again he let his prey go free. This time I hoped that he would make sure that the job was done.

Erik's POV

If someone were to tell me that I could go back in time, and start over with a perfect face, and a mother that loved me, but I would have to give up Christine I would not do so. Our first time together was well worth the wait and all the pain and horror in my life. Perhaps my long years of suffering were needed to make the ending so sweet. If I were handsome and loved I might be the same as my rival, the Vicomte. I will never be handsome, no matter how fine that my clothes might be to cover my lithe and powerful frame; No matter how real my wigs might look, or how the sun's rays might make my skin glisten. My voice can be as silken and alluring as an angels' but in the end I am still hideous. I know it, and the world does as well, even Christine cannot deny it. For a man who worships all aspects of beauty it is a cruel fate to be embodied in such a repellant form. But suddenly a lifetime of self -disgust and loathing was erased, and I could feel my spirit encased in a halo of joy. It no longer mattered that my interior was incased in such a foul repository, because a beautiful woman saw the man inside and deemed me handsome within, and worthy of love.

I wanted to proclaim the change in me to the world, but did not yet want to do so, until I could claim the heavenly angel, who was my savior, as my prize. I could no longer mistrust the intentions of Christine when she proved to me in so many ways that she truly desired me. When I told her that I trusted her because she was not a good enough actress to fool me, I meant it. No one could be, not even the greatest actress of our time. I suddenly had been seized with the notion that I needed to marry Christine immediately. My cousin came in handy as usual. I could not help but to admit to his usefulness which was a redeeming factor, despite all his treachery. I smiled at the thought that in only four days I would be a married man. A woman would actually claim me as hers despite everything. I could see the years stretching ahead, and I would never feel the pain of loneliness again. Perhaps if we were lucky we would be joined by a new generation of Mulheim children. My family's past has given me hope that they would not share my deformity, if it appeared only every fourth or fifth generation in the past; there was no reason not to assume that my children would be fine. Perhaps in a few generations mankind will learn how to treat such deformities, if not perhaps the mother of that child will love her child as I could not be loved by my own mother.

To my delight, Christine insisted on us exploring one another yet again. I had no trouble summoning up the resolve to placate her curiosity. I could only hope that our future endeavors would be even more satisfying as we learned more about one another's needs. I wondered how I would stack up against someone like the Vicomte, in my skills. I had many years of deprivation to make up for. I was sure that I could improve with time. If I could create all sorts of torture devices for the Shah and the Khanum, I was sure that I could be equally or even more creative with devising mechanisms for eliciting pleasure. It would be a task that I would gladly undertake, all in the name of science. Surprisingly Christine would insist that we explore one another not only in darkness but in the light as well.

She reminded me that I had spent a good portion of the day, without either my mask or my wig, and that more than a few servants must have seen me. She told me that I should consider wandering my own Chateau without any thought of hiding my face.

I told her that I would take such a thing under advisement but I was still loath to subject anyone to the horror of viewing my face. She tried to enlist others in support, but I quashed it. It was one thing to remove my mask and wig while I was asleep. I had done so all of my life. It was better for my face to have a chance to get some air. I could not see the benefit dining in such a fashion, or entertaining either. Still I appreciated the fact that for the first time ever, I had people in my life who care enough about me to make me feel comfortable.


	38. Chapter 38

Back to the protagonists. Enjoy

Chapter 38

Erik's POV

The days before our wedding were stormy; therefore Christine and I eschewed what had become our daily ritual ever since my proposal to her, a walk in the rose garden. It had become a very special place for us. Most of the time we just sat there companionably, listening to the sounds of spring. The roses had burst into full bloom and fragrance like our once barren and wintery romance. I had never known more moments of tranquility in my entire life. Until recently just the sensation of leaving my lair during the daylight hours was merely an unattainable dream. Daylight offered me little protection from the elements both human, and otherwise, which would conspire to harm me and even kill me, if given the opportunity.

Even as a child my rare forays into the light were fraught with danger. My mother kept me imprisoned in the attic, a makeshift cell for a horror of a child. She insisted that it was for my own protection and perhaps it was, but it reinforced my view that the daylight was not my friend. After I ran away I received exposure to the daylight most of the time. My unmasked face was revealed to all, show after show, from dawn until dusk. The light served my master's whim to illuminate the hideousness of my features. He would force me to make terrible faces to emphasize my macabre appearance. If I did not comply and portray myself in my most terrible light, he would whip me until my body resembled my face. After I killed him, I fled into the bowels of the Opera house, with Antoinette's aid, only to give the light one last chance to claim me, by seeking out the world and what it could offer to me.

When I was lured to Persia, I was soon given the bitter task of murdering people. By day, I would descend into the basements of the Shah's prisons to dispense his justice. My face became the Shah's favorite tool to give one last taste of terror before they were mercifully permitted to die. If I came into their cell unmasked, they knew that they were living their last moments on earth. I could close my eyes and still see their terror as they were certain that I was the incarnation of the angel of death. When they beheld my face they would beg that they be put to death immediately to be spared any further terror from viewing me. The night time once again was my solace; my retreat from the pain of being viewed in such a manner and being the cause of so much distress. The last years in the Opera house sealed my fate as a creature of the night. I had lost all hope of ever claiming the light.

Imagine my delight then in simply enjoying the sunshine, its gentle rays caressing my bare face like a gentle lover, like the woman beside me, who would lean into me with her head in my lap staring up at my face with an adoring gaze. It was a far cry from those black days in Persia and those eyes of fear. If I could make time itself bend and keep those moments forever, I would do so. Of course I am only human and I do not have the strength to do that so time kept moving on.

Christine, Antoinette and Meg scurried into town with a fat wallet. Nadir and Christian accompanied them on their spree. I told Christine to buy what she pleased, money was no object for me and I wanted her day to be as special as it could be. The pleasantries of an upcoming wedding did much to improve the disposition of the girls with one another. The ice between them which had barely melted for the past six weeks suddenly disappeared. Meg realized that Christine was truly repentant of the past. Christine's glow of contentment was obvious for all to see. Christine could not remain angry at Meg any longer either, as it was clear that Meg had no designs upon me, but on my cousin. Christine could finally acknowledge that Meg was only trying to give me hope in the future, and that I might now be dead if she did not act in such a way. While she and I did feel the sparks of mutual attraction at the time, neither of us took the steps that would have changed the platonic foundation of our relationship.

When the women reappeared late in the afternoon, I could hear Meg and Christine giggling together, as they used to. Nadir, Christian and two servants were standing behind them, their arms laden in all sorts of clothing. Nadir gave me a helpless glance with his eyes rolling. Christian just gave me a knowing smile. Antoinette shot me a look of satisfaction. She was pleased to see the infectious allure of laughter and joy echo through the house. I don't think that she ever expected to see me so happy and content. She had been a witness to much of my misery, including several attempts at suicide. Meg was not the first to intercept me in that regard. Antoinette seemed to know when I had reached the limits of my past despair and sanity, and had been there to stop me from taking the final step. She would remind me that I was not completely without friends, and that if I took my life that there would be someone out there who would care a great deal. I could see the triumph in my old friend's gaze as if to tell me "See what you would have missed?" I smiled back at her silently conveying my gratitude to her for her continuing support over the years. I knew that at times I had been most unpleasant to deal with particularly during those last months when I had lost control over my actions. She and I had spent some time alone together over the past few weeks; we settled our differences which stemmed mostly from my behavior, and the untenable position that I had placed her in.

Christine came up to me and gave me a possessive hug and kiss, and told me. "I missed you ange. You should have come with us Strasbourg is such a beautiful city, and it was very festive today. You need to get out more."

I smiled at her, at the moment she seemed so young and carefree, like she used to be, before all of the sorry business between the boy and me took place "I will try at some point but I thought that you might want to purchase things on your own. Meg and Antoinette were the better choices." I looked at my two friends "I hope that you purchased some articles for yourselves. I want our wedding day to be joyous for all of you and I know how much you women love to adorn yourselves in finery. I want you all to feel like Duchesses, it makes me happy to pamper all of you."

It was the truth. For so many years, anyone who came in contact with me would come away from the experience less than pleased with the exchange. For the first time in my life I had the ability to make people feel good. I wanted to savor the sensation and absorb the laughter and pleasure.

Christine smiled at me and handed me a small box. "I bought you a gift angel. I did not think that it was fair that you were so generous with us and yet came away with nothing."

I held the small box in my hand and caressed the delicate gift wrap. I had seen many gifts being given and had even given gifts to others, but I had never received a gift from anyone in my life. I could feel my eyes moisten.

"Thank you Christine, I will cherish it forever." I told her softly.

"You haven't even seen it yet. Open it." She commanded.

I carefully unwrapped her gift, prolonging the moment. There was a velvet lined box, which I opened revealing two beautifully crafted fountain pens.

I looked at her thankfully and she smiled. "I hope that you will use them to compose more music for us Erik. I have noticed that you have not written anything since you finished _Don Juan Triumphant_. I want to inspire you to write more. I bought you some composition paper as well."

I sighed "I have been otherwise occupied lately. I am not sure that I should write any music for the time being, I cannot appear to be anything like the Phantom or I might be suspected as being him."

Nadir smiled "I used the time to check my mailbox in town." He pulled out some documents "In light of the new evidence provided by the Girys all charges against you have been dismissed. The management of the Opera Populaire has declined to prosecute you for either extortion or arson. Your generous repayment of the funds that you had extorted, and your large donation to repair the damage has seemingly dampened their desire to press charges against you. Piangi's death was ruled an accident, and his family has decided to accept your generous offer of compensation. The only charge remaining is one of breaking and entry, and assaulting the Vicomte. The police are not eager to prosecute, since you are no longer in Paris, and there was a strategically placed rumor that the Vicomte tried to kill you. You are therefore free to compose new operas should you choose to do so."

I looked at my Persian friend and smiled "You are as efficient as ever, Daroga. I am happier than ever that I rescued you from my maze."

He glanced at me with concern "There is one thing that I did discover, the Vicomte left Paris recently bound on a train heading east. My tail lost him, but since he does know where Mademoiselle Daae is, he might be heading here to see her."

I shrugged my shoulders dismissively "Christine has made her choice freely and under no duress from me this time. He can speak to her if it pleases him to do so, but she is now mine. In a couple of more days she will be my wife."

Christine put her hand in mine and squeezed it reassuringly. "The last time that I saw Raoul I made it perfectly clear that I did not want to resume our relationship. You have nothing to fear Erik; I love _you_, not Raoul."

I smiled back at her warmly "I know mon cherie, but he had difficulty accepting your decision when I was not in the picture. He may not be too receptive when he finds out that you are with me now. I did not help matters by branding him, although it seemed like a good idea at the time. I believe that my sanity was still a little bit at issue." I admitted sheepishly.

"Would you follow through on your threat of making him look more like you?" she asked fearfully.

"Perhaps, he should desire it, since he wants you so badly perhaps he might do better if he resembled me more." I teased. "You have seemed to develop a taste for my 'exotic looks'."

She looked at me and paled "You wouldn't do it Erik. Despite everything I do not want you to hurt him. He was once my friend. He is not a bad person. He just doesn't see who you really are. I am partly to blame for it."

"Do you suggest that I brand you to punish you?" I teased. "I will not harm the Vicomte, unless he tries to kill me or take you away from me against your will. I know what it is like to feel the pain of unrequited love. It pierces the heart and your soul leaving them both in pieces. He is suffering enough to satisfy my need for revenge." I told her.

She smiled at me "I knew that you were not as fierce as you led the world to believe. I should have never doubted that my kind and gentle teacher was capable of compassion."

"Kind and gentle; you make me sound weak." I chided. "If you knew the full extent of my past misdeeds you would not mistake me for being either kind or gentle. Isn't that right Daroga?"

Nadir replied "That was a long time ago, doostam, and you were young and inexperienced in our ways. You have grown a great deal since then. Your bitterness towards the past has no place in your future."

"You are correct as always Daroga." I observed. I looked at Christian in particular "We must cleanse the more recent past as well. We are all cognizant of what harm bitterness can create. Our misplaced anger from the past has led to many problems in the present. We must strive to end the conditions that have almost led to our mutual destruction."

"What do you think that she is up to? Do you think that she brought the Vicomte here?" Christian asked. We all knew who 'she' was."

"If he did indeed come here we have to assume that she had something to do with it. Perhaps she no longer trusts you." I told him.

"She never did trust me Erik; ours was an alliance of convenience. Even my father hates her now, despite the past. He only works with her because she knows too much."

As if on cue, a servant came in and announced to Christian in German "Your father is here sir, Freiherr Otto von Mulheim."

"Tell him to wait in the drawing room and I will be there shortly." Christian replied.

Christian rolled his eyes and gave Erik a wary glance, he observed to all of them, in French "What a perfect time for a family reunion. His presence here can mean only one thing; that our friend the Comtesse is up to her games. My father has been to Alsace only once before, when she last assessed that my commitment to the cause was wavering. Right before I killed your grandfather. What shall I do? Expel him from the Schloss? Pretend that you know nothing?"

I could see his composure slipping "Will he kill me on the spot? Or wait for a dimly lit corridor to do it?" I teased.

Christian looked at me grimly "It is not a laughing matter Erik; he is not likely to change allegiances even if I tell him the truth. To admit the obvious it would mean that everything that he has done has been directed at the wrong people. He is guilty of betraying his own family on behalf of a conniving witch."

Nadir stepped in "Perhaps I could help you to convince him. I am a former police chief and am well versed in dealing with these sorts of matters."

Christian looked at him indecisively "I don't know, the problem is that he is very ill and irrational, I am surprised that he has even traveled this far. He is in the late stages of syphilis. It is rather ironic given the fact that our family history is so involved with the god Apollo. The first recipient of the disease was said to be a shepherd named Sipylus. An Italian poet Girolamo Fracastoro wrote an epic poem where he claimed that Sipylus was given the disease by Apollo as a punishment for his defiance of the god. That would certainly be fitting in our situation."

I looked at my cousin in amusement "You are a wellspring of mythological knowledge. Your parents should not have named you Christian since you seem to have a penchant for all things classical and you are constantly injecting them during the most unlikely times."

He replied defensively "I am simply a student of history, particularly our family's history."

I silenced him "Really cousin, you must learn to be a little less serious, I was joking."

Everyone laughed, particularly Meg, at the irony of me the dark, brooding, Phantom teasing my light, golden cousin but Christian had grown a little more tentative around me since I found out what he had done.

"Go and see your father, and bring him here to us if he can be trusted not to be too disruptive." I told him, more seriously.

"I do not know." Christian admitted. "One of the reasons that I never returned to Konigswinter is because of his disposition. Ever since he contracted his illness he has been especially crazy and paranoid."

"How long has he been ill?" I asked gently.

"For a long time, he is in his late fifties, but I don't expect him to live much longer. Mentally he was alright for a while, even after he found out that he had the disease. The last time that I went back was a few years ago, and he was in bad shape." He told me.

"I'm sorry." I told him and in many ways I was being truthful. The man did destroy my chance of a normal childhood but I had blood on my hands as well. My sanity had been fragile on more than one occasion in my life. Although I would not be terribly sorry to see the man suffer and die, I did feel sorry about all that had happened.

I mused "I wonder what might have been if the two brothers had remained close; if the Comtesse had stayed in Auvergne, so many wasted lives. So much death and suffering."

Christian agreed "So much avoidable tragedy, all due to one crazy woman. She was the one who misguided both my father and I from the beginning. Let me explain what happened. Perhaps you will understand both of us better."

Christian's POV

I looked at my father's inauspicious arrival with trepidation. Erik barely trusted me as it was and to add my father into the mix could create an explosion more dangerous than a stick of dynamite. I could barely remember a time when my father was not unstable. I began to explain everything. I felt as if the entire room was my confessors, but since they knew much of it anyhow, little that I could say would come as a shock to them. I turned to them and explained:

"_My father started life bitter and angry at the world for denying him his birthright as a Mulheim. My mother was from a very wealthy family, but she was just a daughter and therefore did not bring much wealth to my father. My maternal grandfather, Graf Heinrich von Falkenstein did not approve of my mother's marriage even if my father was a Baron._

_My mother was bewitched by his golden Nordic looks, and begged her for her father's permission to marry him. The Graf refused for a while, but finally gave in to his favorite daughte'rs tears. He summoned my father to him and told him that while he would permit the marriage, he would not support them financially. He was hoping that my father would give up on the idea of marriage. He wrongfully believed that my father was strictly a fortune hunter. There were plenty of titled fortune hunters roaming around the social scene but my father was not one of them. He accepted the challenge and married my mother anyhow. _

_My father had a good head for business and was able to raise me in decent comfort. We wanted for nothing. My mother would tell me that there was a time when my father was very stable and content until a visitor from France changed everything. _

_December 17, 1846 Konigswinter (near Bonn) Germany_

_It was a cold winter's day right before Christmas. My father had gone out to find a Christmas tree and buy to some gifts to put in our home. He found the right one and carried it to the sleigh to bring back home. It was very cold out and he decided to have a beer and warm himself by the fire for a while. He had been sitting there for a few minutes by himself, when a woman in her forties came in and sat down. Despite her age the woman was very beautiful. She was much older than my father but he still admired her. She was the most beautiful woman that he had ever seen. She came over to him and introduced herself as the Comtesse de la Bois. She told him that she was on her way to Berlin from her home in Alsace. _

_Otto was surprised by the coincidence and told her "My father was Alsatian perhaps you knew him. He died when I was a child."_

_She smiled back "I am sure that I did, at least I hope so. Anyone who had such a handsome son must have been good looking in his own right. What was his name?"_

"_Baron Georges de Mulheim, his brother still lives there now, Baron Erik de Mulheim." He told her._

_She smiled brightly "Of course I do. I knew both men very well. My husband was their best friend. At one time the three were inseparable until they began to fight over me. I tried to tell them to stop but they wouldn't listen, especially not Erik. He and your father almost fought a duel over me. They were very bitter towards one another but I am sure that you have heard about it." She told him. "It was your uncle who had your father disowned and forced him to leave Strasbourg. He has grown to be a very cruel man._

_Otto shrugged "I know nothing about it. How could I? I was very young when my father died."_

"_Well, I did know that." She said "There is a rumor about your uncle that is going around Alsace. Many believe that it was your Uncle who murdered him. Not by his own hand of course, Erik is too sly to openly admit it but that he hired someone to do it for him."_

"_I don't believe you." Otto told her. "Why would he kill his own brother?"_

"_Check the police records you will find the truth in there. The police found the culprit and he made a full confession. In the meantime let me show you why they fought over me." She leaned into him. "If you are willing to accompany me upstairs to my room, you will not regret it. We French are exceptional in the art of love, and I am the most exceptional of all."_

_She looked at him seductively. She caressed him whispering  
"Let me show you. Your wife is tucked away at home with your child. You have nothing to lose and everything to gain. I promise you." _

"_How did you know about my wife and child?" Otto asked suspiciously. _

"_I saw you with a Christmas tree, and toys. I am very observant, that is one reason that I am so expert in my favors. You are quite handsome, like all of your family. Your father was so handsome." she purred. "I am very lonely; my husband is coming to Berlin on a later train. I stopped here in Konigswinter to see an old friend._

_Otto made one last effort to deny her, but she was very seductive. He decided to take what she offered, and for the one and only time in his marriage he betrayed my mother. By the time that they finished she dug her tendrils into his mind and convinced him that his uncle had killed his parents. The next day he checked the records, and found that she spoke the truth. The man confessed that he had been hired by a French Baron to kill his own brother and his family. Otto was quite angry at his uncle, and the fact that he got away with disowning and killing his parents. He vowed revenge. _

_The Comtesse suggested that he go after Erik's favorite son Charles in Normandy. "Your uncle took an innocent life when he killed your mother, so you should do the same. Make the old man know what it is like to lose a loved one." Still enraged, Otto decided that the punishment was just and went into Normandy to exact revenge. He found his cousin's project, and it was not too difficult to find a way to cause an accident. Charles would inspect his projects after his workmen would leave for the day. When they were gone Otto sabotaged part of the structure of the project and then stayed to watch the result. To his dismay a child wondered into the area that he had sabotaged. My father almost revealed his position to stop the child, but Charles saw the boy and the loosened masonry and rushed in to push the child aside. He saved the boy's life, but lost his own._

_Father was never the same after that visit from the Comtesse. It was not much later when he found that he was infected with Syphilis. The disease made him paranoid. He became convinced that everything terrible that happened to our family was a result of his uncle's misdeeds. When your grandfather sent me for me, after losing his last child in the war; my father insisted that I take care of him at last. After I killed my great uncle, the Comtesse came to see me and told me that she knew everything that had been done by both my father and myself and had evidence against both of us. From that point on, we were her creatures to command. The only thing that has kept my father remotely sane over the years has been his belief that his uncle ruined his life and therefore deserved his fate. He does not really want to harm you but he will do the mad woman's bidding because he feels that he must. "_

Everyone looked at me, each wearing the same look of anger, shock, and pity. I turned to Erik and his friend Nadir. "What would you have me do? I can understand why you would want to harm my father Erik."

Erik glanced at his friend "Any thoughts Daroga? Do I drive him from the Chateau, speak with him, kill him or forgive him?"

"Let me talk to him Erik, perhaps together we can sway him. A long time ago he was a good man before she ruined his life." I pleaded.

Erik looked at Nadir. "It is amazing that this woman has not received a reckoning before. Her list of victim grows each time we speak of her. I could almost feel sorry for the boy if he is coming to see her. She will destroy him too if given the chance to do so. As much as I despise him she should not be permitted to claim any more lives."

"She reminds me of the Khanum. She feeds on death, like a jackal feeds on a gazelle. The only way to beat her is to unite against her, and stay all together like a herd. The stronger of us must protect the weaker, even if we despise them. It may come down to you and me protecting Otto, or even the Vicomte, to defeat her aims. Could you do it even if it meant protecting your sworn enemy?" He asked Erik.

My cousin thought for a moment and gave his old friend a knowing smile. "It would be an interesting twist, if it were even possible, to enlist the Vicomte as an ally. He is a sanctimonious prig but he is not inherently evil like she is, just an insufferable baboon."

Nadir smiled "But even a monkey is capable of learning and changing Erik."

"We shall see, Nadir." He turned to me. "Bring your father here. It is time that we had another family reunion. I look forward to getting to know yet another Mulheim with a knack for killing."


	39. Chapter 39

Thank you again for reading and leaving reviews especially MissFleck734, TMara, Brambled13,MarilynKC, RupertBear,grandma paula, kit kat, trrmo77, brintravlr, and of course the ever gracious and helpful Judybear236. For those of you who have not reviewed for a while or at all. I hope that you are enjoying this work. I always love to hear from you too. I used to beg for reviews in my past fics but I figure you will if you want to. Thank you to all that have followed or favorited this work as well. Oh well time to find out what is going on with the crew now that they are mostly on the same page. It's time to figure out how to bring the old lady to heel or a similar word with an l instead of an e if you prefer.

Chapter 39

Nadir's POV

I listened to Christian's story with both pity and anger for his father. Erik's family was even more complicated than he was. I would not have thought it possible that my old friend might be the sanest member of his family. At least at the present time he was. We all owed a debt to Christine for restoring him to the realm of sanity. I hate to think how Erik would have reacted if Christine had not come, and we still had to face this mess. The old woman made a big mistake by bringing her here, it had the opposite effect of what she had intended. In a different world my best advice to Erik would be to abandon his family and return to Persia with me. The Shah was a paragon of virtue compared to the Comtesse. But of course I was not seriously considering that solution, Erik would never return to Persia. He had few warm memories of the place. Erik liked his inheritance. He had started to plant roots in the fertile soil of his ancestral home, and he seemed to find more acceptance here than anywhere else that we had been. I enjoyed watching him relax his guard and let go of his anger and bitterness. I had never before seen him happy and I liked watching the man that he was meant to be come out of the shadows.

The best tactic would be for him to stand his ground and get rid of the Comtesses' threat for good. Erik's family was throwing themselves on his mercy, or at least his Christian was. From what Christian had told us, Otto did not appear to be stable either mentally or physically. It would not take much to plunge him deeper into madness. Both men had been foolish to listen to the vile old woman but they were not the first people to be taken in by her. I met the woman, when she resided here for several weeks and she gave no sign of the fact that she was a lunatic. But to survive as she had, she had to be a very clever murderess. She has thrived too long on using misinformation to get people to do her bidding. It would be interesting to find out what she has represented to the Vicomte to make him so pliable. Perhaps it was time to clear the lines of miscommunication between everyone, even the Vicomte, and address the real threat to all of them, the malicious old woman. In Islam we have a concept called Hudna where we can make a temporary truce between enemies to either let the situation die down or to fight a common enemy. Perhaps it was time to call for a Hudna between Erik and Otto, and possibly even Raoul if such a thing could be achieved.

Christian and Erik both looked to me for guidance. Erik, had almost always trusted in my abilities to see a solution to a problem, when he was too involved to see it clearly. I did the same with him.

I told them "We need to set your father straight no matter what it might do to his sanity. Perhaps if Erik were to forgive him, it might make him more amenable to forgiving himself."

I turned to Erik "I know that this man has harmed you many times over; but he is not the real person behind these crimes. He is a victim of the Comtesse as much as you are. It is she who really killed Georges, Erik, and Charles and set the Vicomte on you. Everyone else was just a tool for her to execute her plot. We must try to bring everyone together in a truce Erik even the Vicomte, although I know that you despise him."

Erik looked at me and fumed "She has been a backbiting snake it is time that she receive her due. If the road to her ruin means cultivating temporary alliances, I will bury my animosity for both Otto and the fop to achieve that end. "

He looked over to Christian "Bring your father here and we will speak with him. If he is willing to switch sides, I will not harm him or seek his prosecution for his crimes, or yours; but he must acknowledge that his actions have been reprehensible. As I told you before, I have hardly led the life of a saint, and I am sure that we will all reunite in hell. In the meantime, we will try to restore the peace in our family for the sake of future generations of Mulheims. Once that is settled, we must find a way to inform the Vicomte that he is being duped, and has been all along. We must assume that he is with the Comtesse, at the current time."

Christine interrupted "I will send him a note requesting that he meet me. I will explain everything to him."

Erik cut her off insisting "Absolutely not Christine, he might attempt to kidnap you or hurt you. I will not take that chance with your life. I forbid it."

I could understand both sides but Christine was unfortunately right she would have the greatest chance of reaching Raoul before he could do any harm.

I looked at Erik "They can meet on neutral ground. The Girys and I will accompany her. You can be there as well, hiding in the background, at least at first. If it goes well then you can come out and join the conversation. If not, then you do not want to be anywhere near the Vicomte."

Christine looked at both of us "No, I must go alone. If I take anyone with me then Raoul will think that I am coming to him under duress. Raoul is not a bad person he will see the truth. I know him very well Erik, since we were both children. He probably has no idea what the Comtesse has been up to for all this time. He sees the world in black and white, and doesn't take the time to understand it. That is one reason why I realized that I love you and not him Erik. He sees people in one way, but fails to understand who they really are. To him I was a damsel in distress. He believes that everything you ever did for me has been evil or self -serving. He has never seen you as a human being or me either. You love me for my true self, angel. Remember Raoul and I were once friends and we have a long history. In the end I think that Raoul will do the decent thing because underneath he is a good person. I just have to make him see what is really going on, I am the only one who can do so."

"I couldn't care less whether or not your boy sees me as human. If he harms you in any way, he will not see my _humanity_ at all. He will feel the death grip of my Punjab lasso."

Erik warned.

Christine walked over to Erik and placed a hand on his arm and smiled up into his face. She looked at him glowingly "He would never harm me Erik, just as I know that you would not do so either. One thing that I do know is that he cares for me, just as you do. All actions that he took against you were to protect me from what he thought had been a threat. He just needs to learn that it is alright to stand down and to let me go. You must trust me with this Erik; I must end this once and for all. Please support me in this. You know that I am right. Trust me and our love."

"She is right Erik; she is the only one that can get through to him. They can still meet on neutral ground…" I started to tell him.

"No Daroga she needs protection just in case, even if he would not hurt her he could force her to go with him, and then the Comtesse would have Christine in her clutches. If she captures Christine then she knows that I will do anything to protect her, even at risk to my own life." Erik countered he was clearly agitated.

Christian cleared his throat and looked at all of them. "I will go with her. I will protect her with my own life if necessary. The Vicomte does not know who I am. They can meet in a neutral location such as a restaurant, and I will stay in the background and make sure that they are in my presence at all time."

Meg gasped "No Christian, it's too dangerous for both of you. Why not just send a couple of armed servants to watch over her. Raoul would know that Christine would need transportation to get to the meeting place. It would be natural to have servants in view. Besides The Comtesse might think to do the same and have someone there with Raoul who knows you, she might even come herself. You have lived in the area for many years you are completely recognizable. What if someone were to address you as Baron von Mulheim and Raoul overhears them speaking to you? There are a lot of things that could go wrong."

I couldn't help but to point out one obvious point "Meg, you are assuming that the Comtesse has already discovered that Christian has switched sides. The Comtesse might not trust Christian to fulfill her plans but she does not know that Christian has told us about her. The last time that Christian waivered in one of her plots, he eventually did as he was instructed to do and killed the old Baron. But since we are all worried about the risks of Christine's approach, I do have another suggestion. Perhaps we have been seeing everything the wrong way. We are getting way too complicated. The simple answer might have been before us the whole time. Perhaps we should do the unexpected and all of us, including Erik, pay the Comtesse a visit to 'announce' your upcoming nuptials."

They all looked at me as if I were insane.

Christine looked at me and told me "I think that it is a terrible idea. Erik and Raoul in the same room once again, without any warning to Raoul. I care about both of them and one of them would likely end up dead."

Erik smiled "It would clearly be your boy Christine. The fop is remarkably easy to kill when he is not creeping up behind me and stabbing me in the back."

Christine looked at Erik in concern "Don't be overly confident Erik, Raoul is an expert swordsman. You forget that he bested you in the graveyard. He could have killed you there, if I did not talk him out of it."

Erik squeezed her hand tenderly "Thank you for your concern Christine, but I can handle a sword as well as he can. I slipped on the ice that day; but if the boy will be restrained I can control my temper. I already won the day, when you surrendered your heart to me."

"But I don't know if I can talk him out of fighting with you, he is mad about what you did to his face. He hates you." she told him.

"As I do him; the boy is both foolish and arrogant, but I swear to you that I will control the Phantom inside of me. I know that it was the Vicomte's cowardly attempt to kill me that made you question your commitment to him. I will not make the same mistake as he did. I probably shouldn't have gone to the boy and threatened him. I was very angry at the time, and still more than a little in the throes of insanity; but I made sure that I did not do him too much permanent damage. At the time I intended to teach him a lesson in humility. By now it should have faded to an angry red welt." Erik added.

Erik looked at me. "So what is this great idea of yours that we go to the Comtesses' Chateau? How does this end this nasty business once and for all?

I replied "The Comtesse has always relied on miscommunication to accomplish what she sets out to do. Misunderstandings have been the key to every conflict between all of you, since the beginning. If we lift the darkness that she has woven around all of you for so long, and bring it into the light, then she will lose her power over all of you. It will not bring back the dead or turn Erik and Raoul into the best of friends but it will change the dynamics of the situation. For it to work we must all stay together, and we cannot leave the room until all has been revealed." I looked at my old friend "You will have to keep your temper to yourself. No matter how convinced that you are that you can repress your darker side, your temper has always been the true instrument of your downfall. You may not think that you care about what the Vicomte thinks of you but you must act in the opposite manner to what the Vicomte has come to expect from you. Any sign of temper or intimidation from you will reinforce what he has been conditioned to think of you. It would be better yet if you apologized for what you did to his face."

Erik looked at me in shock and outrage. "You want me to apologize to him? You must be crazy Daroga. I may think that I was a little out of line but he did try to kill me in the lair."

"Didn't you kidnap his fiancé and threaten his life?" I asked him calmly.

"Didn't he steal her from me and send in the gendarmes? Am I to forgive everyone?" Erik replied hotly. "Perhaps I should ask the Comtesse to be Christine's maid of honor." He added bitterly.

"Your sins towards one another are great, but like with Christian and his father they are ultimately borne from misunderstanding. Can you honestly say that if it had been you in his position, that you would not perceive him as he perceived you?" I asked Erik, hoping that he would see where I was going with my argument.

Christine looked at both of us and then turned to Erik and told him softly "You know that he is right Erik, you scared me to death when I unmasked you that first time. I might not have turned to Raoul to begin with, if you had let me get used to how you looked without the mask. Yes, I admit that I was repulsed by your face, but I was frightened by your temper even more. By the time that we argued in the lair, it was your temper that bothered me the most, not your face."

He stared at me threateningly but then relaxed his shoulders in defeat. "I guess that I can see his point of view. I guess that I can see the advantage in your plan but we have little time left. The wedding is in only two days, and it is too late to go there today."

"Well we still have two things to do, we have to win Christian's father over to our side, and decide what to do with the Comtesse." I told them.

"I have never yet harmed a woman, not even Carlotta, but my Punjab would make a nice fashion accessory for her." Erik intoned bitterly.

Christian chimed in "There is a lunatic asylum on the outskirts of Strasbourg, I know the physician in charge. We can arrange for her to be brought there and kept there for the rest of her life. She clearly belongs there."

"My solution is more permanent cousin. She has spent a lifetime doing away with anyone who she sees fit to dispose of. Why not return the gesture. It would make a just outcome to the whole mess." Erik mused.

"Your neck would be the next one to be stretched Erik with a noose as your fashion accessory. I am sure that Christine would not like to see that happen. To take justice into our own hands is still illegal Erik. I am sure that we could find enough evidence to convince the police to deal with her but most of her crimes are very old, and it would mean that both Christian and his father would likely be prosecuted as well. I am not sure that you want that outcome Erik do you?" I told him.

Erik looked over to his cousin "I meant what I said. It will not change the past if I were to seek vengeance for the two murders involving my immediate ancestors. My life has not been an easy one, in many ways due to what they have done, but not everything that they have done is bad. Christian probably could have kept my existence a secret and inherited this entire estate, and his crime would have likely stayed buried. I had little curiosity about my father's family. I believed that they had rejected me as my mother and her family did. I will not risk their lives by telling the authorities what we have learned."

Christian looked at his cousin gravely "Thank you Erik. I promise that you will have no further trouble from me, even if you decide not to have anything to do with me after this is over."

Erik looked back at his cousin warily "We won't discuss the future yet until we have resolved the present, go get your father and bring him to us."

At that moment I was very proud of Erik. The Phantom would have dispensed his own form of justice upon his relatives. Erik remained calm and judicious.

Christian's POV

For my entire early life, my father was a godlike presence. He commanded my complete obedience to all that he asked of me, and I complied like a good soldier would. From the point of view of a five year old, he could do no wrong. He was infallible and therefore his pronouncements were law. My mother was a more down to earth creature, beautiful, charming but infinitely sad; as if she lost something precious that she could not retrieve. I later discovered that what she lost was her husband, not in the physical sense but in the spiritual. Their once strong love died from both guilt and recrimination, but I did not know until the end of my mother's life, a few years ago. It could not sustain either my father's excessive drinking, or his one lapse of judgment when he had betrayed her with theGräfin

My mother had been well brought up and her beautiful face did not show any of the worry and despair and shattered dreams that ate away at her insides. Her vivid blue eyes revealed her inner soul. When I was a child they were filled with life and merriment. I inherited my love of life from her. In the end they were haunted and vacant. I was the only part of their marriage that had not been sullied. When she found out what I had done, that betrayal was the last straw. She only lived a year or so after learning what I had done. She simply lost the will to continue and wasted away. She died of a broken heart. By then I had been living here, far away, and never had a chance to say goodbye. My father had been out drinking and came home to find her dead. If one were to keep a tally of the Gräfin's victims, she was an unintended one, but her responsibility for it remained.

I wondered what brought my father here. She must have summoned him, as she did before. She would not have cared that he could barely function. She did not care about anyone or anything but her own warped sense of vengeance. I was angry with myself for not resisting her sooner, and for not bringing my father around to see things in the right fashion. I really had little excuse for my inertia but my own weakness of character. Life was so much simpler when I could remain aloof and forget my troubles and concentrate on making wine, and hunting.

I went into the study where my father was waiting seated on a chair by the fireplace. There was a second chair which was empty beside him. We were in the same place as where I first met the old Freiherr. For a moment I felt as if I were imbibed with his old spirit as I took my place in the room. The room even now still retained a faint odor of his old cologne. I could feel a wave of nostalgia gently make its way into my consciousness. Perhaps his grandson's compassion for me had cleared the way for my new sense of being. Somehow I felt as if the old man had forgiven me but perhaps it was just wishful thinking. I took his vacant seat beside my father. The old man looked terrible even worse than the last time that I had seen him several years before. He had never been to the Schloss, and I only rarely returned to Bonn. The death of my mother had rendered such visits intolerable. I could not stand to watch my father's slow decline and tolerate his drunken rants. I was surprised to see that he was more alert than normal, but he looked even weaker than ever.

"What are you doing here father?" I asked him "There is nothing here for you to do."

He looked around the room as if to be assured that there were no eavesdroppers and then replied fiercely "There never was but I have as much a right to be here as you do. It is my inheritance as well as yours."

"It belongs to neither of us." I told him gently. "It belongs to our cousin. It is his due. We need not covet it. We have our own wealth." I added.

"You do." He replied bitterly "Your grandparents gave you money to live on, I have to live on my own son's charity. I have nothing left of my own."

"You drank it away father, you once were a very wealthy man in your own right until _she_ came and ruined everything for you and mother, for all of us." I told him.

He shook his head in denial "No it was _he_ who ruined us. He murdered my parents, his own brother in cold blood, and left me an orphan dependent upon the charity of others and now we must stand aside and let his grandson receive what was our due; a deformed murderer."

I told him patiently "His grandson is a good man. He has killed but he is not a murderer, you and I are the murderers. We killed our own family. He is willing to share his inheritance with us…."

He cut me off. "He is willing to share what should be ours? What we have done is not murder, it is restitution."

I looked at him and told him firmly "No, father we were wrong. It was the Gräfin who had your parents killed. Erik's friend has uncovered the evidence."

"He is lying both to gain your sympathy, and to do away with us as his grandfather did with my parents. I saw the court records, the man who did it confessed to everything. You do not know the full story." He told me insistently.

"No father, it is you who do not know the story. Erik's friend was a chief of the Shah's Secret Police in Persia. Erik asked him look into everything including your parent's deaths. He found irrefutable evidence that the murderer was in the employ of the Gräfin, not your Uncle. Come with me to meet Erik and his friends, listen to what they have to say. Erik is willing to forget everything that we have done, even what you did." I told him.

He looked away from me and turned back angrily. His green eyes were blazing at me "You have been hypnotized by him, the Gräfin told me about his powers and who he really is, the Phantom of the Opera. She told me how he duped that poor soprano into doing his bidding, all of his subterfuge and murders. He is a madman and you believe him over your own father."

"No father, the Gräfin is manipulating you yet again. You can speak to the soprano yourself. She is here and is engaged to marry our cousin. She is a sweet girl and a brave one at that. Erik wanted nothing to do with her after he believed that she tried to kill him; yet she stood up to him, and withstood his anger, until she convinced him that she was innocent. She too can tell you the truth. It is time to end this ridiculous war between the two sides of our one family. Look at what it has done to you, to me and to him. You were an orphan but at least you were handsome. He had to endure hatred and rejection from everyone because of his face. If his father had lived or even his grandfather they would have known that he had 'Apollo's touch' and would have accepted him and protected him. We stole that all away from him, and forced him to wander the world in search of a place that he could call home. You and I are broken on the inside because of what we have done. You know that you are father; that is why you have spent most of your life trying to kill yourself by drinking and gambling. It destroyed you and killed my mother as well. She had to watch and endure as you changed, away from the handsome and ambitious young man that she married into a vindictive shell of a man."

He turned and slapped me across my cheek in anger "How dare you say that, you forget your place son."

My cheek tingled in pain but I stood my ground "No father you have forgotten yours, but it is not too late to do the right thing, to help our family. Please father." I pleaded.

I was getting nowhere and decided to change my approach to find some sort of chink in his armor of anger and denial "You know that this was his favorite room." I told him.

He looked back at me alertly "No. I did not. You know that I never met him."

"He never understood why you wouldn't come. Why you sent me in your place." I told him.

"I couldn't." He admitted softly.

"Why father? Why couldn't you?" I asked. Down deep I knew the answer which was why I asked him the question one last time. It was my final hope for getting through to him.

"I just couldn't." He told me. "I knew after I did it that it was the wrong thing. I almost killed a child, an innocent child. I stood and watched while my cousin went in to save him. He knew what he was doing and that he would not make it out alive, but he went in anyways and pushed the boy aside. I was much closer I could have rescued the boy and lived. The boy almost died and his blood would have been on my hands."

"You started drinking after that." I reminded him gently. "You came back from France very different. Mutti saw the change and didn't understand."

"I confessed everything to her. She told me to go to my Uncle and beg his forgiveness but I could not go to that monster and grovel to him." He admitted tearfully.

"You do not have to beg his grandson. He will give it to you freely. You just have to admit the truth, especially in your own heart and stop this war between us once and for all." I told him gently. "You will feel better about the past, about everything; but you must face Erik and accept him as the rightful heir to this place. Then we can all go after the real person who has hurt us for so long. Please father, open yourself up to the truth."

He glowered at me, and I thought that he would still stubbornly cling to his position but then he dropped his guard and asked me "Where do I meet this kinsman of ours; this mysterious Phantom who has gained your loyalty?"

"I will take you to him now, father he is waiting, but first if you don't mind, I would like to check your pockets. I do not trust your change of heart completely.

Of course I pulled out his old revolver. The old man never changed. Hopefully he had not hidden another one somewhere else.


	40. Chapter 40

I haven't heard from a couple of my more loyal readers as of late. I hope that you are just busy and not bored with this story. This chapter is guaranteed not to bore you, or you can get your money that you paid to read this back.

Chapter 40

Erik's POV

When I met my murderous cousin, my gut instinct was to grab my Punjab lasso and rid both the myself and the world of this miserable creature. He looked almost exactly like Christian but years of drinking, and disease had taken a toll on the man. He could not have been more than in his late 50's and yet he looked like a wizened old man, albeit a murderous one. But like old ladies, older men can be dangerous and therefore I heeded Christian's warning and followed the old Russian proverb of doveryai, no proveryai, Trust but Verify. Unlike in the case of Christian, my aversion to the man was high. His eyes reminded me of the old gypsy Javert who I had to kill to free myself from enslavement, as a child. There his eyes were cold and lifeless. I returned his gaze with no warmth.

Even if the man were a dupe of the Comtesse, he was responsible for much of the misery that had befallen me in my misbegotten life. From most accounts my father was a warm and gentle man who might have provided me with the love that my mother was unwilling or unable to bestow upon me. Even if my grandfather were to have continued his exile, which appears to be most improbable, he might have helped me learn to deal with my adversity. Since Otto also urged Christian to kill my grandfather, he denied me the second chance that I might have had to improve my circumstances. Of course I never would have found Christine but was she really better off for having fallen in love with me?

Perhaps if he had been more like his son and greeted me with real warmth, I might have overlooked his offenses towards me. But he greeted me in a condescending manner as if reluctantly bestowing his forgiveness on me. It was hard to believe that this man was Christian's father. He was like me, a creature of darkness and Christian personified the light. In the end I did forgive him, because in the farthest reaches of his lifeless eyes I could detect a small spark of regret, and unhappiness. I could recognize a kindred spirit to my own. He was far more like me than his son could ever be. Even in Christian's own regret for his past he was still full of life. Yet, I hoped that I could move away from the darkness which had gripped my soul for so long and bask in the light of love and acceptance. To turn away this man's reluctant plea for compassion was to release him back into the clutches of insanity, and open the doors to desperation. As someone who had been rejected and forced into desperation on more than one occasion, I would not turn down his reluctant surrender. I would make sure that he safely returned to Bonn once the Comtesse had been attended to.

Christian looked at me gratefully, like a dog receiving his master's bounty. Nadir gave me a nervous glance; he could see my hand resting just inside my cloak gripping my Punjab lasso. It had been a long time since I had used it to kill. I hoped to discard it someday as a relic of a more unhappy time. I remembered how patient I was in learning the art of using such a difficult weapon. My detractors probably think that I was born with such a skill, but it had been carefully nurtured. One of its better qualities as a weapon was that it was useless in the hands of someone who was untrained to use it, so it therefore could not be turned against its owner. Most who have mastered the weapon live in far- away India. I believe that I am the only European who has ever learned its secrets as they are so closely guarded. It is the weapon of choice for a few well trained assassins from the Punjab region of India and for the bodyguards of the Dalai Lama in Tibet. I was able to obtain its secrets by stepping in to defend an assassin who had been surrounded by a mob who had been demanding his blood after he had done his job. I never liked an unfair fight it reminded me of my own helplessness as a child. I was able to distract the mob enough to let the man slip away. Later he sought me out to thank me, and taught me how to use it. For the untrained it is simply a rope but a deadly one, with a fine measure of cat gut which if used in the proper manner, could sever a man's head from his body.

When Christian left, to settle his father in for the evening, and the ladies retired to change for the evening meal, I turned to Nadir and asked dryly "What do you think? Shall I install a guard outside my door this evening? Perhaps it will be my turn to fall victim to my cousin."

"I think that Christian will keep him in line. I listened outside the door as you requested and he tried very hard to persuade his father drop his vendetta against you. At first he stubbornly refused to switch sides, but Christian appealed to what little remains of his father's conscience and it seems to have worked. I will stand guard outside your door just in case if you need me to doostam." Nadir told me.

"It is not necessary; I will set one of my traps to catch him if he tries to come after me. I almost hope that he does. It took every bit of self -control that I could muster to keep my lasso inside my cloak. I was itching to rid the world of him, but it would have only perpetuated this ill begotten feud and spared the Comtesse some work in doing away with one of us." I told him. "Do you really think that it is wise to walk right into the she-wolf's den and speak to the boy? Perhaps I should have permitted Christine to approach him, as much as I dislike that option." I was having many doubts about our plan if you could call it such.

"Erik, you have always believed that your strength comes from the darkness, but the Comtesse is every bit as much of a creature of darkness as you are. She has used it as a means to subvert and destroy everyone around her. I believe that bringing everything into the light is the surest way to end her reign. It is the last thing that she will expect. She has been getting away with her plans for a long time. She probably believes that it will be no different this time. She might have lowered her guard. Perhaps you would like a more spectacular ending for her but my solution is the best for all concerned. Unless you want to turn everything over to the Alsatian authorities and let them sort it out." He told me.

"Would they believe the infamous Phantom of the Opera over a Comtesse and a Vicomte? I doubt it." I told him bitterly "Besides, for one who has committed so many murders she has done a great job of covering up her involvement until now. There is not enough evidence of her involvement, and we would bring down Christian in the process of using it. I don't care about Otto at all, but I do believe that Christian has some redeeming qualities." I added.

Nadir smiled at me "You still are fond of your cousin even though he has betrayed you. I am glad that you can forgive him. He is a good influence upon you. He makes you less gloomy and more cheerful. Speaking of cheerful, I am sure that you are eager to spend some time together with your bride to be. The weather outside is clearing perhaps you will want to take her on your evening stroll in the rose garden. The essence in there is almost as good as that which is found in the chahar baghs of my homeland."

The Persian gardens were some of the few good memories that I retained from my time there. Nadir's palace had a particularly beautiful one which he took great pride in showing me on my first visit to his home. At the time I had never seen such a garden but in time I saw many, and even had one in my old palace there. "I developed my fondness for roses in your garden, doostam. They were some of the most fragrant that I have ever smelled to this day. Up to that time, I had not had too much exposure to beautiful gardens. My youth was spent in a cage, usually in the ugliest part of the caravan, next to the elephants and donkeys and other captive animals. To my owner, I was no different than they were. I could smell their noxious scent everywhere. They were my 'rose gardens'. Since I was hosed down only every so often, I smelled no better than they did. It is one reason why I am so fastidious about my appearance at the present time. "

"Well you have certainly fought your way out of adversity doostam. I have rarely seen you when you are not well dressed in the most expensive and elegant style of clothing. Even when you donned Persian robes you would choose always the softest and riches materials to adorn yourself in." He told me.

I had made a vow when I escaped my captivity that I would never again be forced to live in filth and squalor. "A conscious decision, doostam I cannot improve my face but I can make the rest of me appear respectable. The gunny sack that I was forced to wear was very uncomfortable but it was all that was afforded to me. My master did not feel that an animal, such as I, deserved better."

"The sag deserved to die for treating a child so poorly. I am sure that Shytoon is making him pay for the evil way that he treated you. I know that you want to enjoy Christine's company until dinner. I will not keep you any further. Insha'Allah this latest ordeal will be over tomorrow and we can all enjoy your wedding festivities. Will you share your wedding day with your cousin or have you abandoned that thought?"

"As you know, I had you buy whatever Meg and Antoinette desired at the dressmaker's shop as well. I am not yet sure that I am ready to share my most important date with my untrustworthy cousin anymore" I told him. "I was being sentimental; I thought that a shared experience such as a wedding would bind us all together more and restore the friendship between Meg and Christine to its rightful place. The friendship appears to be healing without my efforts yet I am not sure that I can ever again trust Christian not to betray me. As you know my trust is not easily received and when I withdraw it, I seldom restore it a second time."

"Yet you have forgiven Christine on more than one occasion." Nadir challenged.

I sighed "Yes, doostam, but she is a special case. She holds my heart in her hand to use as she will. I have never successfully purged her from my regard, and I doubt that I ever will. If I could not do so when I thought that she hated me, I cannot do so now when I know that she loves me."

My old friend looked at me and smiled broadly "Well I can see it in her eyes that this time you are right. I am so happy for you doostam. I hear her coming to you now. I will see you at dinner."

Christine entered the room. She looked ravishing and I wanted to do so. As always she made my blood stir and my desire rise up. I wanted to take her in my arms and hold her there as tightly as I could. I could still not believe that a creature that is as hideous as I am was able to make such an angel love me. I was her slave and happy to be so. I was hers to command. If she asked me to return to wearing gunny sacks and to live in a cage as an animal once more; I would do so more than willingly as long as she would be there to love me. Of course she did not ask me to make such a sacrifice. She looked at me as if I were as handsome as her fop. Her eyes were dark with desire for me. Like the gentleman that I aspired to be, I took her arm and guided her out to take our nightly walk. For a moment we sat down on a bench to absorb the pleasant scents. Gently she removed my mask and wig and placed them on the bench. I smiled at her benignly, a far cry from how I behaved the first time that she removed them. I had learned to view the gesture as an act of love and not as anything threatening. She smoothed down my few wild locks tenderly; then she caressed both cheeks with an equally loving touch. I did not flinch from her movements as I once did. I looked back at her with awe and reverence.

"Oh Christine." I breathed "I cannot believe how far that we have come in such a short time. I no longer fear to look upon your face when you remove my mask. It is hard to believe that you will be my wife in only two days." I told her softly with wonderment.

"You need never doubt my love again, ange. I love your face because it is the face of the man that I love. It is why I remove your mask. As I told you before I need to see your whole face. I do not want you to feel that you must hide anything from me." She told me.

"I won't hide from you my love, not any longer. We are past that now. But if I am forced to hurt the fop, or even kill him will you hate me for it, as you did him when he tried to kill me?" I was terribly concerned that our love could be at risk but I did not see the boy yielding so easily.

"Promise me that you will make every effort to end it without violence Erik. I know that Raoul and I were wrong about you back in Paris, but he does not know it. He is as much of a dupe as Christian or his father." She reminded me with concern.

"I am aware of that fact my love; but still I cannot help but to despise the boy for all that took place back there. I know that I have won our war that raged between us; but even so, I have trouble forgiving him. He will try to take you back from me." I warned.

"I am not a prize to be fought over, but a living breathing woman. I made my choice back there in Paris on that night when I promised to stay with you if you let Raoul go. I am content with that choice, even more so, now that I know who you really are. He cannot take me from you ever no matter what." She told me adamantly.

She looked like a Viking goddess just then very strong and fierce. I smiled at her new found display of strength. My frightened indecisive child disappeared to be replaced by this firm and resolute woman. I laughed I couldn't help it. She was so delectable. She looked at me as if I had lost my mind.

I smiled back comfortably. "Well I guess that I can afford to be generous to the fop in his defeat. I truly admire the woman that you have become. In only a few months you have changed a great deal my love, mostly for the better."

She looked at me looking slightly hurt "What do you mean by mostly? Is there something about me that has changed for the worse?"

I laughed at her and pulled her towards me kissing her hungrily when we were done I told her "Mostly better but more formidable."

She looked at me in puzzlement.

I smiled at her and gave her a ravenous kiss "You have become a passionate woman Christine, passionate and strong; all that I ever wanted you to become." I told her continuing "To be my wife you need to be all of that my love, and more. It will not be an easy job to be my bride. You will have to endure the ridicule of others who will not see why you could marry a monster like me. You will have to brave my temper, but I will give you the world if you want it. Anything that you ask for will be yours. Everything, but a handsome husband." I added mischievously. "Perhaps tomorrow when you look at your boy and you will decide that his pretty face and flowing locks are more to your liking than your bald and hideous living corpse."

"Perhaps you will prefer a woman who has not changed for the worse." She teased.

I reached for her again "Perhaps you are right." I teased "A wife is supposed to obey her husband in all matters." I told her solemnly. "Sing for me my angel of music." I urged. She did so in her exquisite voice. It had been restored to what it had been before we had become alienated from one another. The music flowed through my mind freely swirling together as our souls united and soared once more. When we were finished, she covered my lips in hers, claiming me as hers, and kissed me yet again. We embraced one another passionately and hungrily, blissfully unaware that we were being watched.

Raoul's POV

The torrential spring rainfall seemed to fall without end. The day before, I approached the local police to enlist their aid despite my grandmother's plan. I was completely rebuffed by them. I would have to stick to Grandmere's plan. I was anxious to go to the beast's chateau to scout his movements. My grandmother's spy told her about their walks in the gardens each evening before the evening meal was to be served. I wanted to speak to the spy myself to ascertain what other information that he could share, but my grandmother would not permit me to do so. She claimed that she did not trust her spy or anyone else. Probably not even me. She told me that in her experience it was best if no one knew who I was. That way I could access the estate with less risk of suspicion. She told me that the spy informed her that the fiend had hired more help due to the larger size of his household. The spy had brought a servant's outfit for me to use so that I could blend in with the others, while I spied upon them. When I made the actual kill I would dress like Christian. When she gave it to me I wanted to refuse her. I did not want to camouflage myself like a coward. I wanted to shoot the rabid dog down once and for all, and achieve the final victory in our war. He may have kidnapped Christine once more, and believed that he could steal her away this time without me learning about it; but he underestimated me completely, which would be his downfall. As I did twice before, I would have the Phantom at my mercy, and he would finally get his due and become a real ghost.

Once the rain slackened and then ended, I dressed in my borrowed clothing, and took one of the Comtesse's prize stallions Pegasus, to carry me swiftly on my journey to spy upon my nemesis. It was early -afternoon and with luck, and a lot of speed, I could arrive there before their dinner. Perhaps they would even go for their daily walk, if the fiend would allow poor Christine to get some time outside. My grandmother had left me with well- drawn instructions on how to find the Chateau. I eagerly took them and mounted my steed. I started my ride giving me ample time to think of my work ahead of me. I daresay that I looked forward to ending this unbearable situation that I have with the beast. To be sure of my victory over him, I came well -armed. I carried both my pistol and grandmother's German rifle which contained a sight which I could employ to shoot the beast from a distance. It was a good thing that I had military training or I would not have known how to use it. I was a good marksman, having gotten excellent marks in the Ecole Militaire for my skills. I had no doubt that I could kill the creature easily with the rifle but needed to make sure that Christine was not anywhere near him if I used it. He might have to chain her to his side like a dog to keep her from fleeing. In that case I would find a way to creep up behind him once again, and maybe stab him in the back. This time Christine would understand that she could never be free until the beast was truly a corpse not just hideously bloated like one.

I also had my prize Lefaucheux fire pin revolver which had been custom made in Lieges for my father. It does not have a sight but could certainly put a nice hole in the Phantom's black heart. For me to use that, I would have to come closer to the beast and risk the chance of discovery, but the look of amazement on his hideous face could be worth the risk. I would revel at the opportunity to watch the blood drain from his body as I stood over him to gloat about my victory. Perhaps Christine would even give me a grateful kiss.

We would be free of the beast at last and we could return to Paris and leave the bad memories associated with the monster behind us in this godforsaken country. I brought my sword as well but, unless he gave me no choice, I did not plan upon getting close enough to the _thing_ to use it. I did not want to get into range of that lasso of his. It is such a barbaric weapon, suited to such a worthless creature. He complained that when I stabbed him that I behaved like a coward, but his weapon of choice is not a gentleman's weapon. It lacks the pedigree and the finesse of a worthy instrument of death. He might as well employ a caveman's club, he certainly looks the part of one; perhaps he is one of those Neanderthal's that they found in a cave in Germany.

Whichever weapon that I decided to employ, my heart beat with excitement at my upcoming opportunity to dispose of the fiend once and for all. Life would be fantastic, Christine and I would return to Paris in triumph. I would be able to inform the Parisian public that I and I alone finally did away with the infamous Phantom of the Opera permanently. I would be the cause celebre of the social circuit. I of course would embellish upon my courage in ridding the world of such a repulsive creature.

I had no trouble finding the beast's new lair. I daresay that it was larger than I expected, but a very old and gloomy looking place. It seemed to suit the monster to a tee. Rather ancient and mismatched with ramshackle wings jutting out with no apparent reason for doing so, and no semblance of beauty. Very Germanic, I decided contemptuously. These Alsatian's should have learned to build some edifices of beauty since they were until recently, a part of France. I went behind the Chateau on the river side where I found a copse of poplar trees, and tied Pegasus to it. I left most of my weapons but my pistol, rifle and poker on the horse, then went into a vineyard where the vines would obscure my form from anyone who would look from the direction of the house. I looked into a distance and found the garden just as described by my grandmother's spy. I could see that there were several places where I could hit my target should he appear. I practiced peering through the sight to look for a good clean shot on my target. I saw a bench in the garden that looked like a perfect place to aim. I would shoot to kill.

I crept a little closer, when suddenly I heard the doors open. It was the beast himself together with Christine. They were speaking to one another and laughing. I could not hear what they were talking about, but Christine did not look at all unhappy. She looked radiant with joy. They sat down together on the bench, and then I saw her remove his mask and wig revealing his hideous face. To my surprise and complete disgust she fondled him like a wife would do for a husband, and then reached for him and pulled him towards her and kissed him right on the lips just as she had done that night in front of me, while I was strung up helplessly on the portcullis with his cursed lasso around my neck. They were laughing, singing and smiling and pawing at one another. The sight of it made me sick. Worse yet, Christine showed absolutely no signs of distress. My grandmother had been wrong, she was not his prisoner. She was his _lover_. I could not believe that she could betray me so horribly. Any attempt that I had made to simply reconnoiter the scene vanished. I lost control over my actions. Before I knew it I had shouted out the word 'whore' and started to fire at them. I was so angry that I did not even care which one of them that I hit. Just as I fired I felt someone come at me, and then I felt a thump and everything went black.


	41. Chapter 41

Don't you hate cliffhangers? I know that I do. I enjoyed all of the comments and speculation. This chapter will end some of it. As you probably can tell, the end is approaching…. I will miss writing this one.

Chapter 41

Christian's POV

Having my father around is like taking care of an infant. The man had become very petulant in his old age. We had reversed our roles and now I was the one who had to keep him in line like an unruly child. I could only stand a few minutes with him and then I had to leave him. He treated Erik with so much disdain that I was afraid that my cousin would decide not to forgive him and whip out his fearsome Punjab lasso before my eyes. Instead Erik was a model of patience. I was embarrassed and humiliated that my father could not see that Erik was being more than generous with us considering how badly that we had wronged him for his entire life. My father could not see the tightness in Erik's expression as he restrained his infamous temper to deal with my father. I promised myself that I would put the old man back on the first train to Bonn once the Gräfin had been dispensed with. In the meantime, I could not do so because if he were to disappear he might go to the Gräfin and betray us all. I spoke to Volker and asked him to keep an eye on him, while I decided to go for a walk to clear my mind.

It had been a very stressful several days since Erik found out about my treachery and forgave me. I had done as he and the Persian had suggested, and sent word to the Gräfin that I was ready to do her bidding and that I would like to come to see her soon. Strangely I heard nothing but knew that she had sent for her grandson and that he had arrived at her Schloss. Clearly she did not trust me and could betray me at any time to the police. The only saving grace was that there was a complete lack of proof that the death had been a murder. It had been ruled a death from natural causes. I still had many friends who would vouch for me with the police.

She did not realize that she lost had her power over me with regards to Erik, since he now knew my whole sordid past. He had forgiven me but I knew that he did not trust me. He made no further mention of having a joint wedding with me and Meg so I waited to propose to her until after Erik and Christine's. I hoped that our plan to expose the Gräfin to the Vizgraf de Chagny would end her reign of terror once and for all. Erik admitted to me that the Vizgraf likely hated him too much to believe the truth even with us all confronting her. He told me that the boy did not even consider him to be human but some sort of beast or fiend. Upon hearing that, I could not help but feel a stab of remorse. If he had been raised here by his grandfather or father no one would have dared to call a Freiherr of Germany a beast, no matter how unsightly a person that he might be. My cousin's deformity was unpleasant to look at, but he was a handsome man in other ways. As Meg told me, the more that she had seen it, the less disturbing that it looked. It was not a normal face, by any means, but it was the face of a man of character and intelligence and therefore garnered respect. I hoped that someday I would have the opportunity to make amends for my past treachery.

As it turned out the opportunity came quicker than I expected. I had decided to take a walk in my vineyards to clear my head and my morose temper from dealing with my father. I loved to do so. The grapes were starting to grow and they had received a nice sprinkling in the rain. They looked very healthy and lush, a good sign for another fine vintage. I still hoped that my cousin would allow me to stay and that we could harvest the grapes together. I would teach him the skills that my father taught me, when he was sober enough to do so.

Winemaking was in the Mulheim blood. We liked to tend the soil and our vines. A gentleman did not engage in trade if he wanted to be viewed as such. Tending to our estates was very acceptable and encouraged. If I took pride in nothing else ever again, I did know that I had been a good guardian of our family estate. It had prospered under my care, even more than under the very benign care of my great uncle. Since I had been his murderer, I wanted to take extra good care of it to atone for my misdeed in doing so. It was my own form of restitution for what I had done to the old man, and what my father had done to Charles. I wanted succeeding generations of our family to continue our family tradition. I would do my part to ensure its future.

The stormy morning had given way to a gentle afternoon. It was much warmer than it had been earlier in the day. I could feel the late afternoon sun on my cheeks. I could hear my cousin and his future bride's laughter as they behaved as lovers do. I smiled inside pleased with my role in reuniting the couple. That, at least, was something to be proud of. I thought to myself. I decided to head towards the house to seek out Meg. Erik and Christine had woken up my own desire to spend some time with Meg. By now she should be dressed. I stared walking towards the house when I heard a noise. I decided to investigate and took a few steps in the direction of the sound. As I neared the source, I noticed that some of the vines had been disturbed. A rage was aroused in me; whoever did such a thing took little care to make sure that they did not trample my grapes and vines. I was ready to call out to the offending person, when suddenly I heard him scream 'whore' in French and I heard a rifle cocking in the direction of my cousin. The noise was behind me and I knew that I could get shot if I ran in front of him, but I had no choice if I wanted to save Erik. I owed him my life for his grandfather's and I was ready to atone. With a speed that I did not know that I possessed I leapt at the man and knocked his gun to the ground right as he let off a shot. The rifle fell out of his hand from the force of my blow and I was able to grab hold of it and use it to subdue the assailant. I felt a trickle of blood in my side and felt a great deal of pain. I fell to the ground in agony. I had knocked the man unconscious but I was quickly losing consciousness myself. My life's blood was flowing out of my body.

Moments later I saw my cousin come up to me, his face fraught with rage and emotion. Christine followed close behind but he motioned for her to stay back and get help. "Go find Nadir and hurry, Christian is hurt." I heard him say.

I tried to speak but Erik lifted a hand and stopped me. His attempted assailant was unconscious beside me. "Don't speak Christian, you are gravely wounded." I could see him tearing off pieces of his shirt and using them to apply pressure in an attempt to stem my bleeding.

"I have some knowledge of medicine cousin, but I am not sure if the bullet hit anything vital. You were shot point blank but I can see that the bullet went cleanly through you. There is an exit wound." He told me. I think that he was trying to keep me conscious.

As I faded into darkness I could hear more people coming and I could feel myself being lifted. I could hear Erik shout "Restrain this man."

Then Christine gasped "It's Raoul."

That is the last thing that I heard until the world went silent.

Meg's POV Two hours earlier

I was so pleased that Erik had decided to forgive Christian for what he had done. I knew in my heart that he would. His compassion ended any remaining feeling that I might have had that the Phantom of the Opera was an insane and vengeful person. He had a fiery temper, one which almost cost Christian his life, but once you could get beyond his temper you could see a man who had simply endured more pain than an ordinary person could bear. Most men would have embraced insanity to escape from the pain and the betrayals inflicted upon them by others. Erik still carried more than a kernel of compassion in his browbeaten heart. Christian was so pleased that his cousin could forgive him. Yet he still carried the guilt of a man who had betrayed both himself and the people that he cared for. I wondered if the scars from his actions would ever be healed, especially since it was now known that he had been manipulated by someone more sinister than could be imagined. I wanted to help him heal those wounds and be the man that nature meant for him to be.

In the past few days Christine and I had finally regained most of what had been lost in the catacombs of the Opera house. It was the excitement of her upcoming wedding, and her obvious display of pure bliss over it. I could clearly see the joy stamped in her face indelibly and her radiance melted both my resistance to her and my lingering doubt of her fidelity to Erik, and her love for him. Their eyes would lock together in mutual adoration when we were dining. I would see her place her hand in Erik's lap when they were seated next to one another. They would exchange playful banter. Erik would no longer grow angry when she teased him but would smile warmly and be equally playful in return. With Raoul she had sounded like a dreamy girl, more in love with his handsome face and gallantry than the actual boy that he was. With Erik, she had to learn to endure his face; but she had fallen for the beauty of soul of the man beneath that fearsome visage.

We exchanged sisterly confidences as we spoke of our love for the men in our lives. We would giggle endlessly until Maman would chide us for behaving childishly. I could see that she was actually pleased with both of us and our new relationships. Maman had always wanted to see both Christine and I find happiness, and despite her words I could see the approval in her eyes. Maman had lost her love way too soon, when father had gone out to look for food during the war. I hoped that Nadir would make a move towards her. Both Nadir and Maman had endured the loss of their spouse too soon. Nadir had also lost his only child. The tragedy of his loss was permanently etched into his soulful jade eyes. I would love to see Maman have someone more to cherish than just Christine, Erik and I. She was yet too young to be deprived of the love of an adoring husband. The three of us no longer needed her to guide us as we once did. We had all found a new path that would lead us into happy and fulfilling lives.

I thought of my wedding dress that was hanging in the wardrobe. When I saw it two days before, on our shopping spree, I fell in love with it immediately. It was a beautiful confection of pink Battenberg lace and taffeta. Christine insisted that I buy it just in case Christian proposed in the near future. It suited me perfectly as if it had been made for me. Christine found a watered silk and lace dress that was very regal in appearance. It made her look like an angel straight from heaven. She looked stunningly beautiful and ethereal as she modeled it for me. "Oh Christine, you look so beautiful and regal like a queen in a book." I told her as she donned it. "You simply must buy it."

"It is terribly expensive." She told me.

Maman smiled at her "Erik can afford any dress that you would like my dear. It is your wedding day, he would want you to feel special." She turned to Nadir "Isn't that true?"

The Persian nodded to us in agreement. "Erik would be most pleased to see you in that dress. You look very beautiful. You do too Meg. Erik would insist on me buying you this dress for when you marry. You might as well do so. " He told me. Once we were fitted for our dresses we left. Nadir promised to pick them up the next day. We then left and had lunch. Christian met us there and we all enjoyed a meal. I felt sad that Erik did not yet feel comfortable enough in public to join us.

When I told Christine that, she turned to me and said "Give him time. He is already more comfortable than he was when I remove his mask. He does not even flinch anymore. I think that he will join us in public once he feels that he can do so without too many wayward glances. Christian has proposed to him that he introduce him individually to some of the more important men in the area."

I smiled at Christian "You are so thoughtful to think of that."

"I have spent the past few months persuading him that there are many who would accept him here. We Germans are not nearly as obsessed with vanity and superficiality as you French are." He observed.

We spent the rest of the meal debating over which country was better. Christine finally intervened good-naturedly and told us both "It is simple, Sweden is better than both France and Germany." She smirked. We all laughed.

Maman and I were both looking forward to resuming our careers at the Opera House in Strasbourg. That night at dinner Erik encouraged Christine to make herself known to the managers there as well. Even though he was no longer a wanted man in France, he still hesitated to make his identity known to the people of Strasbourg.

"I will buy a box for the next season and watch you perform but I will limit my actions to just that." He told us.

Christine asked him "What about your opera? Don't you wish to see it performed in its entirety?"

Erik got a dark and distant look in his eyes and told us "That Opera is finished and must never be performed again. It is too powerful to be heard by anyone. If you want I will compose a new opera for all of you about an evil and twisted soul who found redemption in the arms of a beautiful woman."

Christine turned to him and told him "You were never an evil and twisted soul, ange."

He snorted and looked straight at Christian "I know mon amour, it is the story of Christian and Meg. No one would want to hear my story. I am too hideous to garner any sort of sympathy."

We all looked at him and Christine told him "That is not true you are very handsome, you would receive a lot of sympathy."

Erik looked at us all triumphantly "The boy always did say that I was an excellent hypnotist. Perhaps he was right about something."

I smiled when I thought about how far that we had come since I had to stop Erik from jumping off the roof of the Palais Garnier.

Two days later we had decided our course of action to end the Comtesses' threats.

I felt some unease at Nadir's idea that we just all go over to call upon the Comtesse and confront her and Raoul right in her own home. I did not think that Raoul could be easily persuaded to see who his grandmother really was. His hatred of the Phantom would only grow deeper when he discovered that Erik and Christine were now engaged. He was a vain and proud young nobleman who would not simply bow out for someone that he deemed so loathsome, even if Christine could find a way to persuade him. She confided in me about what he had almost done to her in Paris and told me to keep it a secret from Erik. She knew that if Erik found out about it that he would abandon any thought of showing Raoul mercy. Erik was irrational when it came to Christine and he would most certainly act as her avenging angel. I had no doubt that his Punjab lasso would find a new home around the Vicomte's neck and we would be fleeing to America this time.

I kept my reservations to myself because I could think of no better solution to the problem. Christine's idea to attempt to persuade him on so called neutral ground was yet worse. It was liable to backfire as the Comtesse would probably insist on coming with Raoul to meet with Christine.

My sense of unease did not ebb as I went to get changed. Just as I was finished and ready to go find Christian I heard the sound of a gun firing and then a lot of commotion. I heard Erik shouting. I ran down to see what was going on and I ran into Christine who was looking for Nadir.

She turned to me and told me "Christian was shot by Raoul. He needs help. Have you seen Nadir?"

"Nnnooo." I stammered meaning more than one thing.

I did not know where Nadir was but wanted to rush out to see Christian. I needed to know that he was going to be alright but I could already feel the black hand of grief enter my heart and grab hold of it. I hurried out past the garden to the edge of the vineyards and I could see several servants grabbing hold of an unconscious Vicomte and securing him. A rifle was lying on the ground between him and Christian, and Erik was leaning over Christian with his usually fastidious appearance askew. He was not wearing either his mask or wig and his shirt was torn. He was desperately trying to stop the bleeding. He was dripping in sweat at his efforts. Christian was unconscious and had the pallor of death. My heart was filling with pain. Erik heard me come up behind him and gave me a distressed glare.

His eyes looked so much like Christian's as he looked at me. "I'm sorry Meg. I am trying my best to save him, but he is slipping away. I don't think that I can."

I tore off my petticoats for him to use and told him. "Keep trying Erik. Please. Remember how I saved you."

He nodded to me wordlessly and continued to try to stop the bleeding. I could see the determination etched in his one finely arched brow.

I reached for Christian's limp hand and clutched it in mine and told him "Please Christian don't die. We have a bright future together full of love and laughter. Please stay with me." My tears were streaming down both of my cheeks and they fell like raindrops on his limp hand which I held to my cheek. His eyes fluttered open weakly as if to comfort me but then closed again. I prayed that it was not for the last time.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Erik's POV

As I struggled to save my cousin, a gaggle of emotions filled my head fighting for a place in my mind. Try as I could to stem the bleeding it continued to flow like a river of crimson. A single thought entered my mind, and clung to life as it grew to fruition, why must I always wallow in blood? Is everyone that I ever love, or could love destined to die simply for the crime of being close to me? What did I do to deserve such a fate? I only wanted to be loved for myself, not hated, shunned or despised simply because of my monstrous face. Was that truly a great deal to ask of my uncaring creator? I ask for nothing else not wealth, power or any other form of greatness. I plead simply for the one thing that most of humanity receives as a birthright, love. Any kind of love be it maternal, paternal, filial or spousal.

Would Christine be next should I take her as my bride? If so I would most certainly become a lunatic once again. Perhaps I should have stayed in my dungeon and embraced my dark despair instead of trying to avoid my fate. Death always follows me as my one constant companion. Perhaps he does so because I am death personified in human form; if one can describe my face as human. Despite what my cousin has told me, I am a child of Pluto, not Apollo. When this is over, perhaps I should just flee this place alone, and join my patron in the underworld. I could go back to Paris and find my coffin and nail it shut from within, so that no one could ever again cheat me of death. Perhaps I will flee this place once this is done so that Christine will not be the next victim. She can find another to love who is not so cursed.

As for my cousin, I had already forgiven him. Why did he put his life on the line to save me? His image had been burnished but his glory had not really faded. He was the true son of Apollo, not me. Even now as his life's blood was flowing from his wound he was still a handsome man. He looked like a wounded Achilles, or Odysseus. He had so much to look forward to, a life full of love and laughter. I had tried so hard to save him, but I am better at taking life than preserving it. He had lost so much blood, too much for my comfort. I had seen men die from less drastic wounds. It would be a miracle if Christian should survive this. I used every ounce of my strength, but it does not appear to be enough.

I wiped the sweat from my brow as I was finally finished, and the flow of blood from the wounds finally stopped. He was still alive but barely. I could not lift him, but I knew that help would come soon. I turned to Meg and our eyes met in shared agony. She put her arms around me and we held one another tightly and sobbed together in mutual grief. I had never given nor received comfort for grief in my horrific past, not even when Nadir lost his son Reza. I had stepped away not wanting to offend my friend with the touch of a repulsive creature such as me. But with Meg and me our pain was mutual and instinctively we reached for one another. Our tears flowed together in rivers of pain and mingled together in a communion of feeling.

When we had finished our embrace I turned to Meg and asked her "Why would he have done that? Put his own life in danger for me? He did not have to prove himself to me. I had already forgiven him. I should have told him. I am sorry so very sorry." I told her brokenly. "I never should have come here. Death always claims the people that I care about. When this is over I am going to leave and go where no one will ever find me."

She looked at me angrily and cupped my still unmasked face in her hands and looked at me straight in the eyes. Her words upbraided me and my selfish thoughts "Don't you dare leave us and run away from everyone who love and care about you. Christian saved you because he cared about you. I am sure that you would have done the same for him. He knew that you had forgiven him, you did tell him and he was grateful for it. Christian will not die here today. You and I won't let him. I will marry him, and you will stay and marry Christine. In my heart I know that it is not his time to die. Don't you dare believe that he will."

She stared at me with a piercing intensity that I did not know that she was capable of possessing. The tears and grief were gone and replaced by a naked determination to insure that her will would be done. This was not the gossipy giggly Meg Giry that I knew from the Opera House but a more mature and stronger woman who would take charge of her destiny.

I suddenly laughed, Meg had changed my dark mood to one of hope "I have no doubt that Christian will live. You have once again shown me the error of my ways. You are a good friend to me Meg."

She smiled at me warmly "Then you will not leave no matter what happens?"

I looked into her eyes and smiled "How can I do so when I would face your fury. Who would have guessed that little Giry would face the Phantom and beat him? You would track me down and God knows what you would do to me. I would rather face an angry mob than you."

We both laughed and then turned to see Nadir and Christine approaching with several servants to help us lift Christian's limp form.

Nadir checked his pulse and turned to me and told me "We sent for a doctor. He is still alive but barely. You have stopped his bleeding. If he lives it is because of your actions doostam." He pointed to a tree. "The bullet lodged over there in that tree after clearing his body. It is fortunate for him that it did so."

I motioned for the servants to come and we gently lifted his tall athletic form and carried him into the Chateau. We brought him to a suite on the ground floor and laid him down on a bed. Fortunately the bleeding had not resumed. He looked deathly pale and did not stir. But he did give out a moan of pain. That was a good sign that he was still clinging to life no matter how tenuously.

Nadir turned to me and said "Do you have any morphine and that acetylsalicylate acid that you gave me? Maybe we can use it to help alleviate his pain. It may be a while until the doctor comes."

Nadir knew that I always kept a supply of morphine with me. I had fought with the allure of addictive substances at various times in my life. I was proud that I had not resorted to doing so after my most recent injury and heartache. It was the first time since Persia that I had not done so. I had been too busy first fleeing Paris and then establishing myself in Alsace to heed its siren's call. Still I did have some, as I always did.

"Yes of course, I brought most of my medical supplies with me from Paris. I will go and get them. They will make him more comfortable."

As I started to leave, Christine came and walked beside me. She looked at me with some concern. "Are you alright?" she asked me softly." You look so tired, like you have traveled to hell and back."

I gave her a sad smile "I have travelled to hell, but I am feeling better now. Meg and I had to comfort one another. I was feeling sorry for myself but she talked some sense into me."

"I'm glad Erik. I am here for you my love, always. Please let me help you whenever you need me, don't shut me out." She pleaded.

I paused for a moment and stared into her warm blue eyes, and wondered once again how someone as unworthy as I had secured her love.

"Thank you." I whispered. Then I took her into my arms and embraced her. "You are so sweet and kind. I love you so much."

"No more than I love you. Thank goodness that neither one of us was hurt. We owe our lives to Christian and now he is fighting for his." She looked at me with concern. "What are you going to do about Raoul? Are you going to kill him?"

"There was a time that I would have without hesitation. If Christian dies then he will be a murderer." I added. "I could do to him what he wanted to do with me, but how would you feel Christine? Do I need to show your boy mercy?" I looked at her to see her reaction. It was conflicted.

"I don't know Erik. He keeps trying to kill you, but he is still a victim of the Comtesse. I would like you to give him one last chance." She added. "Before this happened you were willing to try to end the war between you and try making him understand what was really going on, nothing has changed not really."

"That was before he tried to kill yet again." I remarked bitterly anger lacing my voice as I thought about that damned boy. "I am not even sure that it was me who was his intended victim. He called you a 'whore' right before he fired. At the moment I would like to get my Punjab lasso around his throat and kill him. He has been nothing but trouble and this time he went too far. He had no care whether or not he killed you. I already showed him mercy twice, once in my lair and also at his estate. I could have killed him as he slept, but I did not want to make you unhappy. Even if, at the time I thought that you hated me and I thought that I hated you, I did not want you to suffer. I could not do that to you. I am afraid that he will never let you go for as long as he lives." I admitted to her.

"Erik, you sound like he did when he was trying to persuade me to betray you. To my regret I went along with him. I will not make the same mistake twice. I know that it is a lot to ask of you; but I beg you to show him mercy this one last time. He has never had the chance to see you for who you truly are. He judges you for how you look, as I once did. People often are afraid of what they don't understand. He does not understand who you are and what you have gone through. Give him the chance to really see you for the man that you are and not the monster that he has been brainwashed into believing that you are. You have him where you want him, completely at your mercy. This time I will not save him, but you can. A monster would act mercilessly and kill him. Only a good and compassionate man such as you has the strength to set him free. Once you do so he will be forced to look at you in a different light, a better light."

"He doesn't appear to be redeemable; he tried to kill us Christine, without regard to your safety. Are we to look behind our backs for the rest of our lives wondering if he is going to strike once again? I don't think that I am ready to gamble with your life my love. I am sorry but I think that we have reached a critical point, the point of no return. This time the boy has gone too far." I told her.

"He was angry Erik, just as you were on the roof. He acted jealously without thinking clearly, just as you might have done. If it had been Raoul and I kissing in the garden would you have liked it any better? He might be more like you than either of you would like to believe. He might be your cousin, just as much as Christian is. You must keep that in mind. You forgave both Christian and Otto. You could do the same for him. Please give him one last chance. Show him the truth about who you are. Just as I showed you that you were not alone, prove to him that you are a better man than he will ever be. If he still cannot be made to see, I will kill him myself to keep you safe." She pleaded.

I wanted to deny that the boy could have any familial ties to me. I abhorred him with every fiber of my being. "I will keep that in mind." I agreed. Then I asked with some amusement creeping into my voice "If I do spare him, and he does not see the light, what sort of weapon will you use to protect me? Will you duel using swords, shoot him with a gun or perhaps I should teach you to use a Punjab lasso. As you choke the life out of him at least he will have a vindictive angel to look at rather than a demon like me."

She hugged me tightly yet again. "You are a good man Erik. Don't ever doubt that again." She told me.

We arrived at my suite and I found the medications and carried them down to my stricken cousin. Christine went off to find clean bandages. We did not know how long that the doctor would take to get there and we wanted to keep Christian alive, clean and comfortable. I returned to the room and Nadir administered the medications to him. Meg sat at his bedside holding his limp hand. A short time later Christian's valet Volker came in and brought in the physician. The Doctor was a kind looking man about the same age as Christian and me. To my surprise he barely glanced at my unmasked face. He introduced himself as Norbert Herrmann. We explained to him what we had done to treat the wound and he examined it.

"It is rather large, but clean; the bullet passed right through him. I must close both wounds and then we will wait and see if he will make it. He is very weak from the loss of so much blood but whoever stopped the bleeding might have saved his life." He told us.

He went into his bag and we watched him close the wounds he was very neat and deliberate. I had sent Christine away and tried to do the same to Meg but she refused to leave Christian's side. I cannot say that I could blame her. I would do the same if it had been Christine. When the doctor was finished he turned to us.

"He is clinging to life so far. He is in fine shape and still young which might bode well for him. His wound looks like the bullet was fired point blank. How did this happen? Must we inform the authorities?" he asked. I could tell that he was more than a little bit suspicious.

Nadir and I glanced at one another. I turned to the Doctor and improvised. I did not want the authorities involved. I wanted to deal with the Vicomte in my own way.

"Er My cousin and I had a date to go hunting and he was cleaning his rifle. Unfortunately he did not take proper precautions and the gun went off and he wounded himself." I told him.

He looked at me and knew that I was being untruthful "You have the look of your grandfather. He was a very kind man, very charitable to the less fortunate. My father died in the war when I was still young. Your grandfather gave me the funds to go to medical school in Germany. I am very grateful to him and to your family. I owe everything to him that I am today. Therefore I will not press you to tell me how a passionate sportsman who has been around weapons for all of his life could be so careless as to shoot himself. I owe your grandfather that much."

"Thank you for your discretion Doctor. It is much appreciated." I told him.

He scanned my face and then asked me gently "Your deformity appears to be a birth defect is that the case?" he could see me flinch. "I mean no disrespect Monsieur le Baron, it is merely professional curiosity."

I relaxed a little and told him "It has been there since birth."

"It is quite severe, the worst that I have ever seen. You must have been subjected to a lot of torment from others?" he asked.

"Yes of course." I admitted. "I usually wear a mask to hide it, but the accident made me forget to do so." I told him.

"I am not sure that you are a candidate for surgery, but we have had great success with facial prosthetics here in Germany. We treated a lot of facial injuries after the war. If you would like we could discuss whether or not you would like one at a more convenient time. My wife is an excellent cook and we would be honored to receive you in our home." He told me.

I was touched by that I had never received an invitation to anyone's home. "You would not need to have me in your home Monsieur. I would not want to offend your wife's sensibilities. I am aware of the effect that my appearance has on most people even when I am wearing my mask and wig."

He smiled at me "My wife is a physician's wife and sometimes helps me in my practice. She would not be the least bit uncomfortable if you were to join us for dinner. We would be most envied by everyone. The city is buzzing with word about the mysterious new Baron who has made his home in this ancient Chateau. Almost no one has met you."

"I have tended to lead a very solitary life until now, although perhaps I should accept because my fiancée Christine is new to the area as well. It would not be fair to her that we remain so isolated here. Perhaps with your prosthetic, I would not appear as forbidding as I have in the past." I told him.

"There are many rumors about you floating about that your appearance might settle. I heard one particular rumor this morning that is the most recent to circulate. A young French nobleman arrived at the police station requesting that the police come to arrest you. He claimed that you were the infamous Phantom of the Opera. The police declined to do so especially given the fact that all charges against the man had been dropped in France. The man was quite irate and vowed to take care of the business himself. I rather wondered if your cousin's accident had occurred due to that man's intervention, but apparently not." He looked at me pointedly.

"Were it to be true, how would the local population feel about the alleged Phantom settling in their midst despite his innocence?" I asked.

"I doubt that it would matter to anyone given that it was a French affair; even if it wasn't, the Mulheim family has always been a presence here. We look after our own."

He told me.

"Then it really does not matter whether or not I am that man. Since it is but a rumor as you say, I will not bother to either admit it or refute it. I would not want to deny the people around here the enjoyment of a good mystery. It would only serve to make them come up with something else to conjecture about me." I told him with a smile.

He laughed "You are so right, Monsieur le Baron."

"You may call me 'Erik' since I will soon be a guest in your house."

"You may call me Norbert." He reached out his hand to shake mine, again a first for me. I took his warm hand in mine and grasped it tightly. No one normally gave me such a courtesy, as if I were just an ordinary man.

He continued "I will not keep you. I must return to my wife and tell her about meeting the new Baron. She will be most anxious to hear about you."

"Then please do not disappoint her." I replied.

He left and I could not help but be amused by the uproar that my unseen presence had created. I was pleased with the notion that I might find acceptance here. When he was gone I knew that it was time to attend to other business, the Vicomte. Nadir insisted on coming with me to interrogate him. He knew that I might not be able to control my temper. He was still of a mind to try to sway the boy to drop his vendetta against me but I was not convinced that it was possible. The fop had never convinced me that he was capable of seeing the world in any color but black and white, and for him I was the embodiment of evil.

We descended to the room where the dungeon might once have existed; but now it was a wine cellar filled with casks from Christian's various vintages. My cousin had turned much of the lower reaches of the Chateau into such. As we approached the room where the Vicomte had been detained I heard Otto screaming at him.

"You have not answered me. Did she send you to kill my boy, as well as the Phantom? Bah, you are useless. Perhaps I should just kill you. It is my right to do so." I heard the click of a gun cocking ready to fire.

I was sorely tempted not to intervene. It would solve my problem with the fop nicely, and I would not have to justify his death to Christine. Hmm so tempting, I could be just moments too late. But curse me, I had promised Christine that I would deal with him fairly. The maniac Otto is in my realm, not his, I could not let him usurp my authority. I would have to stop him before he killed the boy. My mind made up, I crept into the room behind Otto and unleashed my Punjab to knock him to the ground. I sprung on top of Otto to subdue him. He was very weak so it was not difficult.

"Why did you stop me, Frenchman he tried to kill you? I am doing you a favor." Otto asked me in German.

"This is my Schloss, not yours and therefore it is my decision and mine alone on how to deal with this boy. He and I have some unfinished business. I will not have you interfering with me in my realm. If you kill him, you will die. I will have no trouble letting you join my murdered ancestors in death? Leave us now, or your neck will wear this as a collar." I told him.

"Very well but if Christian dies, he will die. It is as simple as that." He told me bitterly. You will not stop me.

"We shall see." I conceded "But you will leave the Vicomte for me to deal with, at least for now."

"Fine" Otto told me "But remember my words. I will avenge my son and if you get in the way I will kill you."

"I have no trouble with the concept of killing the Vicomte but you are premature. The boy may have shot Christian but you know who was behind the trigger. Trust me cousin. Let me deal with the boy." I told him

Otto gave me one last look and then yielded to me. I gave him little choice. I might despise my rival but he would not die at Otto's hands. If he were amenable to reason he might even survive the day. I would not let the Comtesse claim more lives even if it were Raoul's. The fop looked defeated and dirty. My men had tied him to a chair and awaited my commands. They all loved Christian and would not object to any action that I might decide to take. I dismissed all of them until just Nadir was with me. The boy looked at my unmasked face with both ill- disguised disgust and defiance towards me. I could see the hatred seething from his eyes. I could see no small measure of fear in his eyes as well. He had been warned that I would make him look like me. I did not want him to think that I had changed my mind about that just yet. I wanted to torture him in the knowledge that I was capable of anything.

He spat at me "I suppose that you will want me to thank you for saving me from that maniac just now?"

I suppressed my anger and replied "It would be appropriate Monsieur le Vicomte. You are most ungrateful considering that I just postponed your death. My cousin is not terribly pleased with you, since you have shot his only son. I am at a loss about what to do with you. You have made yet another attempt on my life, and Christine's as well. By all rights I should have let him kill you. Your death would be off of my conscience, but Christine has persuaded me to show you some mercy. You don't deserve any but I would do anything in my power to please her. Not that you deserve her regard. But I am being a poor host. I must bid you welcome to my new home."

He looked at me in defiance. It would not last long if I had my way. "Why don't you just kill me monster? If I escape I will kill you. I don't know what new clever game that you are playing."

"You are a fool to defy me when I hold your life in my hands once more. I gave your life back to you before. Did I not warn you about the consequences of seeking me out? If you had left me alone after I let you and Christine go, you would have never seen me again and Christine would have been yours. I was finished with you." I told him.

"I was supposed to trust you to keep your word, a deranged monster?" He spat. "I would do it again if I could. This time I would make sure that you were dead." He added.

I smiled at him evilly "I have no doubt that you would. Sadly for you, you are at my mercy."

The Phantom inside of me really wanted to deal with the boy once and for all. It would be very easy to simply snap his neck and end it. My cousin was lying there struggling to stay alive because the boy was such a dupe. He had been more than a nuisance from the moment that he set foot in my opera house. Still Christine's words rang true inside my head. The Comtesse had fooled more intelligent men then the fop, and this would-be Galahad might be my cousin. Did I really want to add the guilt of killing my own blood to my already blood-soaked conscience? I pushed the anger aside that had welled up inside of me. I would not let the Comtesse win by spilling more blood in this ridiculous vendetta of hers, even if the boy deserved it.

The Comtesse was the monster that wallowed in blood by her own choice, not me. The death of the boy would accomplish nothing but turning me into the creature that he believed me to be. I left that person back in Persia a long time ago. I would and I could keep my anger at bay. I would take charge of both my fate and the boy's. When I had calmed myself, I turned back to my nemesis to face him once more. I might not kill him but I would torture him, at least mentally.

I took a poker that was found on his person and I caressed the tip, as if deciding whether to use it. "You are truly a mindless fop. I have you at my mercy and you would taunt me. You have no idea where I have been and what I have done in the past. The Persian over there can tell you stories about me that would make your blue blood burn in terror. The Shah of Persia employed my genius in such a way that made me the object of many a man's nightmares. Men who were much more gallant and braver than you."

He looked at Nadir reflexively and the Daroga gave him a confirming smile. He looked back at me in terror.

I continued "They called me the Angel of Doom or Death. One visit from me in their prison cell and they knew that their life was over. One glance at my unmasked face and they would pray to Allah for mercy and forgiveness. My maze was one of the more benign apparatus' of torture that the Shah commissioned from me. Perhaps you would like me to introduce you to some of my more imaginative ones."

A little of my anger and self -disgust crept into my voice. I was not very proud of my past. I would rather not think of those days at all, but felt the need to put the arrogant Vicomte in his place. I was almost finished. It would not do to have the fop die of a heart attack. I only wanted to maintain his fear of me. It was the least that he deserved considering what he had done to both Christian and me. "I suppose that you intended to use this on me, it would do little harm to me fop, and it would not help you regain Christine. I am a hideous man no matter what you might do to me."

I deliberately walked towards a lit fireplace and put the poker in it.

I smiled at him evilly wanting him to suffer one last time. I twirled the poker in my hand. "You on the other hand have a lot more to lose. You are, for the moment, more generously endowed when it comes to facial features. As much as I despise you, I will grant you that, even with my recent 'redecoration' of your foppish face." I could see the fear in his eyes.

I came close to him so close that I touched my marred cheek to his. He flinched in disgust as if he might catch my deformity like a disease. My anger fled at his action because it was so ridiculous. To disconcert him further I deliberately laughed like a maniac; harder than I had done when I had make La Carlotta croak like a frog. He was really ridiculous. I wondered how I had ever considered him a worthy adversary. He was still such a boy with much still to learn if he were capable of doing so.

He looked at me and finally spoke with much less bravado "You are insane Phantom, a maniac."

I laughed even harder and mocked his words "You are right boy, I am insane. I agree."

I put down the poker and told him "Fortunately for you, not so much that I would not bestow my fate upon you boy, even if I do despise you. I would not or could not do such a thing even to my worst enemy. Despite what you might believe, you are not. You are not worthy enough to bear that title."

I picked up my Punjab lasso and touched the noose lovingly as if I were going to use it on him. Raoul's frightened eyes turned to Nadir who looked at both of us passively.

"You think that my Persian friend here would save you this time should I decide to use this?" I asked. "I am afraid that he might forget to help you this time and leave you to your fate just like you left him in my maze to die. Fortunately I remembered him and rescued him. Isn't that right Daroga?"

It was not true and we both knew it. Nadir would never let me go too far but he as of yet had not seen anything from me to prove me to be untrustworthy and agreed. "I see no reason to interfere this time given the circumstances. The man tried to kill you and Christine. If Christian dies, the Vicomte will be a murderer."

I smiled at the Vicomte and told him "You better pray that he doesn't die. If I decide to let you live, Otto will kill you anyways. I am also well within my rights to turn you over to the German police. I am sure that they would not take an attempt on two German Barons' lives gracefully; particularly by a Frenchman."

I looked back at Nadir "Do you really believe that this boy is capable of learning? He is not very bright. I see nothing of Mulheim heritage in him." I continued to fondle the Punjab lasso as if testing it out. "Perhaps I should just use this on him and end this matter at last." I said mildly as if considering it. "The world would not miss one effete young fop if I ended his shallow existence."

"It is up to you." Nadir answered. We spoke in French so that the Vicomte would understand everything. If I had really intended to harm him I would have spoken to Nadir in Farsi.

I threw down the Punjab lasso and told Nadir "We will follow the plan that we agreed upon before the Vicomte tried to change the equation. Please leave us for a while and ask Volker to bring us Christian's pistols. Then find Christine and the others, and tell them to come. I am sure that Christine will wish to say goodbye to the boy. She still has feelings towards him."

Raoul looked at Nadir fearfully as if begging him not to leave him alone with me. I looked at him and smiled "I would give you my word as a gentleman that I will not harm you in his absence, but we are in a bit of a quandary. Since you refuse to acknowledge me as a human at all you might not find it to be sufficient."

I turned to Nadir "I will keep the boy company. We have much to catch up on."

Nadir gave me one last warning glance, and then left. The boy gave a distressed look when he closed the door behind him, realizing that his fate was in my hands. I turned to the fop and told him. "In a few moments the Daroga will return with a set of dueling pistols. Unlike you, I am not a coward. I would not kill you either by stabbing you in the back while you are disarmed, or by shooting you from a distance hiding behind a tree. Although you have deemed me a monster, I still pride myself on being a gentleman despite my repulsive face and unsavory past. As a gentleman, I will give you the chance to defend yourself against me. One way or the other we will end this war. In return all that I ask is that you bear me the courtesy of listening to some information with an open mind. Christine tells me that you are an honorable man, and will act upon what is right, and just, provided that you can be made to see the nuances which lie just beneath the surface. So I will give you the chance to look beyond appearances and discover the truth; if you are capable."

"You are not going to kill me here and now?" He asked in confusion.

I laughed at the simplicity of his response. Is this ignorant fool really that stupid? "I'm sorry to disappoint you Monsieur le Vicomte. I do not choose to conform to the role of monster that you have assigned to me."

I took a knife and cut him loose from the binds that anchored him to the chair. He gazed at me in surprise.

"I trust that you will not take this knife and use it to stab me in the back when I have freed you yet again?" I mocked him. I picked up my Punjab and brandished it just in case he had thoughts of escaping.

He looked at me hesitantly and asked me "Tell me the truth Phantom; is Christine really here by choice, or was it by your design? Did you follow her here to kidnap her? Is she alright?"

I looked at him and smiled "So many questions fop. She is fine. How dare that you think otherwise." I glowered at him but continued "Christine came to me by design, but not my own. This Chateau has been in my family for a very long time. I came here to forget about Paris and all that transpired there. Christine was placed in my path, and we were able to speak to one another and settle the misunderstandings that had poisoned our relationship. It is amazing what havoc mere miscommunication can reap on relationships."

"So she is here of her own volition?" he asked.

"She is not a possession of mine for me to control or keep with me against her will. She is free to leave me if she were to choose so. Fortunately for me she has freely agreed to remain with me and become my bride." I told him.

He looked at me in shock and revulsion.

I enjoyed my little victory. "Christine is no longer afraid of me. She never needed to be. I have never posed any sort of threat to her. Once that element was disposed of, she learned to look beyond my more repugnant qualities and embrace my soul."

I heard Nadir returning with the others.

"But I must cut this discussion short for the moment. The others are almost here."


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Christine's POV

I was shocked by Raoul's most recent attempt on Erik's life, although I was not sure this time that I was not his intended target. He called me a whore, which cut me deeply. I thought that Raoul could be reasoned with but I was no longer sure that I ever really knew him. He seemed far from the even tempered and sweet boy that I thought that I had fallen in love with. I prayed that Christian would be alright. Although he had killed Erik's grandfather I sensed that he was still the good natured and caring man that I first thought him to be. It would be terrible to think that his life would be taken from him in his prime; just when he had found love at last. I grieved for Meg should the worst befall him. She and I had always thought that we would marry handsome and loving men. I suppose I did not fall in love with a handsome man, by most people's standards but he was a most loving and unique man, and very handsome on the inside. I wondered if he would be able to keep his temper with Raoul or if this would be the last straw that would lead to my ex-fiancé's demise. Despite all I hoped that Erik would not give in to madness once more in his anger and grief at what Raoul had done.

To my surprise, the Persian approached me and told me that Erik would like me to come and speak to Raoul. Nadir informed me that while Erik was angry at the boy, he was calm and measured enough to still desire that the plan that we formulated be put into action. It was still important that we try to sway Raoul into changing his mind or at least dropping his plans to kill Erik. No one expected either Raoul or Erik to become friends but they did not have to be eternally enemies either. The Comtesse was still the puppeteer and we were all dangling on her strings unless we could all join forces to expose her for who and what she was. I knew that Raoul's antipathy towards Erik ran deeply and I wasn't sure how he felt about me. I hoped that like his rash attempt to rape me that his attempt to kill us was also rash. I could not think that his love for me would turn to hate so quickly.

We all gathered and came down to the room where Erik was holding Raoul. To my surprise Erik had released Raoul from his bonds and was calmly sitting beside him, as if he were an honored guest and not someone who had just attempted to kill him.

Erik turned to Nadir and told him "I have decided that this matter might better be approached in a more comfortable setting. Let us go to the drawing room where we might all be comfortable and discuss this unpleasant matter between us in a civilized fashion."

Raoul gave me an apologetic look as if to confirm that he had acted rashly when he called me that hurtful name. I forgave him instantly, as I could see the misery and regret etched in his eyes. I smiled at him in forgiveness. Erik caught that glance and I knew that he still retained insecurity where Raoul was concerned. I walked over to Erik and took his hand in mine and squeezed it reassuringly. I looked into his eyes and beamed my approval; the tepid look in his own vanished replaced by a look of pure adoration. I was sure that Raoul must have seen our interaction but I could not reassure them both at the same time.

We all made our way to the drawing room where Erik ordered refreshments and a light repast and had a servant fetch his mask and wig. I could understand his continuing discomfort in having Raoul and Otto see him in his natural state.

When everyone was settled he donned them both and turned to Raoul with surprising calmness and told him "Had you not so unexpectedly dropped in to see us, we were coming to see you and your grandmother the Comtesse as well."

Raoul looked at Erik in shock "How did you know that she was my grandmother?" he asked agitatedly.

"I know a great deal about the matter, boy. A lot more than you do." He sneered but continued. "It is the purpose of our little tete-a-tete before you and I decide whether or not to duel. Once you have learned the truth about the origins of the conflict between us, I am hoping that the matter can be settled without any further bloodshed between Us. Given your complete inability to see me as anything more than a deranged monster, I have taken the likely step of having our weapons available."

Nadir handed Erik a wooden box which Erik then opened and removed two very finely crafted dueling pistols, fondling them almost lovingly. I gasped in fear that they would be used. He handed them to Raoul who examined them with equal admiration.

Erik turned to Otto and told him "These belong to Christian and are of the finest German craftsmanship. As one who admires any object of beauty, I must complement both Christian's taste and choice of weapon."

Otto glared at Raoul and then Erik "I don't see the point in telling the boy anything, we do not need him to expose the Comtesse for whom and what she is. Why don't you just take care of him cousin? If you lack the balls to do so I will be happy to do it myself. The boy wounded Christian; it is my right to kill him."

"If you kill the Vicomte, I shall be forced to kill you in his defense. I am not overly fond of you despite our kinship. I have much to settle with you for your past actions but have restrained myself from doing so for Christian's sake and for the sake of peace between the members of our family. You forget quite conveniently that the Vicomte may be your nephew." Erik pointed out threateningly. "But of course getting rid of close relatives is not really an issue in your case." He continued sarcastically.

"Perhaps I should rid myself of both of you. Two less Frenchmen in the world would not leave me heartbroken." Otto threatened.

Raoul turned to me and observed "They are both insane, what in the blazes are they talking about? Why does Erik claim that I might be that man's nephew?"

I told him "Erik is perfectly sane, Otto not so much. As Erik told you there is a lot about this situation that you do not know. It is very complicated to say the least."

Raoul handed the pistols back to Erik who put them back in their case. "Will someone please tell me what is going on here?" Raoul asked in frustration.

Erik smiled at him smugly "With pleasure Monsieur le Vicomte." He purred with sarcastic formality. "I am not sure that you ever were properly introduced to my Persian friend. Monsieur Khan is an old friend of mine from my time in Persia. He held the distinguished position of Daroga which means that he was the head of the Shah's secret police in the city of Mazendaren. He and I were comrades in arms so to speak. Nadir was known as one of the best investigators in all of Persia, an appellation which I believe to be too modest. In my opinion the Daroga here is one of the most skilled investigators in the entire world."

Nadir smiled "You are too kind my friend."

"You are too modest Daroga." He then continued "When I first arrived in Alsace, I sensed that something was not quite right about the environment here. It was not so much the gloomy gothic atmosphere and décor. It was simply that there was something strange and foreboding about the people. I have spent many years in the shadows observing people and something seemed out of place, not quite right. I immediately asked the Daroga to look into the situation and see what he might find. I truly expected him to tell me that I was being paranoid. Imagine my surprise when he related his discoveries to me. They have profoundly affected my views on this matter and particularly towards you. If he had not made his discoveries we would not be talking; you would be dead." He told Raoul flatly. "Daroga, please share your findings with our young friend here." He told Nadir.

The Persian recounted all that he had discovered: the mysterious deaths, Raoul's likely grandfather and most of all, his grandmother's true nature. At first Raoul believed none of it. It sounded too much like one of those gothic stories that the American author Edgar Allen Poe had written that had been translated into French by the poet Charles Pierre Baudelaire. But soon the story became so fantastic as to render it believable, even to Raoul. He could not believe that anything so twisted and bizarre could have been invented even by the combined imaginations of either Erik and Nadir. Otto also confirmed his part and actions and his relationship with the Comtesse. By the end of the narrative Raoul looked very green and squeamish. He was pale with mortification and shame at the thought that he had been so manipulated but even to him he could see the hand of the Comtesse gently pushing him and guiding him to do her bidding.

When the Daroga was finished Erik returned to the box with the pistols and once again removed them handing them over to Raoul. Raoul recoiled in horror at the offered weaponry. Erik laughed bitterly "Would you still like to fight a duel with me boy? Or has your lust for my blood started to cool? Your choice, I am at your service either way."

"Good God, no." he replied "Put them away. I refuse to do her bidding any longer."

Erik turned to the Daroga and smirked "Well I guess that you were right, the boy does have the ability to learn." He turned back to Raoul and asked him "Would you now be willing to let Christine make her choice between us and respect her decision? Or do you still think that I am holding her against her will?"

Raoul looked at Erik and then at me and told him "Yes of course, in view of the circumstances I definitely agree to honor her decision no matter what."

He removed his mask and wig once more and came to stand beside Raoul and faced me. He repeated the words that he had once used on that night in the lair but without either the desperation or the rancor that he had used. He knew what my answer would be. I looked at Raoul apologetically and then walked over to Erik and kissed him on the lips, just as I had done that night. I put my arms around his waist and told him gently

"I choose you Erik, with all my heart." I looked at Raoul and told him "I am sorry Raoul. I hope that we can remain friends."

"Of course Lotte." He replied softly.

Erik looked at me and asked me softly and gently, his eyes were as clear and trouble free as I had ever seen them "Did I hypnotize you or use any sort of coercion to force you to make your decision?"

I laughed but I knew why he asked me the question I answered "Yes, but not by your own doing. I am captivated by everything about you, your musical voice, your mesmerizing eyes, your singing in my ears and my head, the purity of your loving heart, and the beauty of your undying spirit."

Erik laughed and turned to Raoul jovially "Note that she did not emphasize the handsomeness of my face or the fullness of my hair. You beat me hands down on both of those qualities." He cleared his throat and asked more seriously "She has made her choice very clear to both of us. No matter what you might think of me, or of Christine's decision will you give me your word as a noble of France that you will honor it?"

"Yes, I do. I give you my word." He told Erik solemnly.

Erik mused "I will never like you, fop. You are too pretty, too judgmental and priggish for my taste. I definitely do not believe that we could be related in any way." Despite his words Erik held out his hand in a truce and Raoul took it. They shook each other's hands firmly. I was so happy to see the two most important men in my life make peace with one another. I never would have thought that it would be Erik who would have been the one to initiate it. It made me more ashamed of how badly that I had once misjudged him but I was glad at the same time that we found our way back to one another despite so much pain and heartache.

The men then began to discuss what to do about the Comtesse. Otto proposed that they make her 'have one of her accidents'. He insisted that no one would miss the witch, not even her daughter. Raoul suggested that Nadir turn over the evidence to the police.

Erik interrupted and told them "We can do neither. If we stage an accident we could be found out and we would all hang, if we call in the police then Otto, Christian and Raoul could be prosecuted with her. All three are guilty of capital offenses, even you boy. You are all her victims but you are her accomplices as well. Isn't that true Daroga."

Nadir replied "I am afraid so, Erik. All of you willingly did her bidding despite the fact that she instigated the violence by feeding you false information. There is no guarantee that any of you would be treated leniently."

They all turned to Erik. Raoul turned to him expectantly "What do you propose, Erik?"

Nadir mused "Too bad your maze is in Paris, an hour in there and she would be gone like the rat that she is."

Erik smiled "If I did build a maze here in the Chateau I would most definitely use her as my first test case, but I am afraid that my days of haunting opera houses and hiding in cellars are behind me. I am not sure that Christine would like me to engage in more acts of violence, and I think that it is safe to say that the family skeletons are finally out of the closet and the ghosts have been exorcised. The only solution is to lock her up in a lunatic asylum for the rest of her life which will hopefully be brief. We will make sure that she receives no visitors and has no contact whatsoever with the outside world. Trust me when I tell you from personal experience to have no companionship or hope for the future, is to live a fate that is worse than death. To live without love is not to live at all."

Erik voice caught in his throat and he stopped speaking and I could see that he was thinking of himself and his own past. I felt an almost maternal impulse to comfort him and let him know that it would no longer be his fate. I put my arms around him and caressed him, even Raoul said nothing. I kissed him on both cheeks once more and wiped his tears with my hand.

I held him tightly to me and caressed him more like a mother comforting a child than a lover "I promised you ange that I would show you that you are not alone, and I meant what I vowed. I want to share one love one lifetime with you, bear you children and give you the happiness that you so deserve."

Just then Meg came into the room and we all looked at her with concern. "How is Christian?" I asked her afraid to hear her answer.

"He regained consciousness a little while ago, he is still very weak but I think that he will survive." She told us.

Raoul looked relieved "I am sorry for what I did Meg truly I am. I did not mean to hurt him." He told her.

She looked at him. I could tell that she was exhausted from the stress and worry.

"I'm not sure that I could have forgiven you if he had died. You had no business attacking anyone like that no matter what the provocation might have been in your own mind. If you had a problem with either Erik or Christine you should have faced them and confronted them directly in a civil manner not with guns or knives."

Raoul looked at her chastened "You are right Meg, again I am sorry."

She glowered at him a little longer but then she sighed "Alright I forgive you, I have never liked to hold a grudge, ask Christine she can tell you how much I hate that."

I never used to think that my best friend had been capable of holding a grudge but the past few months had told me otherwise. Still our friendship went over the hump and had been restored. I hoped that our future would be brighter.


	44. Chapter 44

I haven't thanked anyone in a few chapters but if I don't do it every one it is not because I am not thinking of you all who are reading this. I really appreciate each and every one of you and if you are reading this and are silent to me I mean you as well. Thank you especially Brambled13, MarilynKC, TMara, trrmo77, AnnMary (, anc3210, Miss Fleck734, JudyBear 236. Grandma Paula, thank you for both your reviews of this fic, and for my previous one "Love's Redemption." I am both pleased and humbled by your complements regarding my writing abilities and creativity. I wish that you were a member so I could thank you privately but hopefully you will see it here. I am hoping to write these and bring Erik and his world to life, and also to practice my skills so that one day I might see bring one of my own independent fics to life. This one is down to its last chapters. It is getting longer than I first expected because I wanted some of the characters to get their last thoughts in before I end this. Without further ado Chapter 44.

Chapter 44

Erik's POV

I was shocked that the boy was so compliant. In my year of interactions with him he had never shown any signs of accepting any truth that did not conform to both his narrow view of the world and of me. In his world of absolutes I had always been the incarnation of evil. Perhaps I had been unfair to the boy. I still did not understand what Christine had seen in him. There were many equally handsome and wealthy noblemen in Paris who would have courted her with the same fervor. I guess that I would never understand her taste in men, even me; at this point I don't care any longer since she decided to focus her affections on me. Although she had learned to see past my face I still longed to be a handsome suitor that she could be proud to walk beside. I was not sure that even with a prosthetic that I could ever look normal; but nonetheless I would make an extra attempt to appear so for her sake. I would become the social husband that she deserved and not hide in the shadows as I preferred to do. Between her and Christian they would be my teachers. I hoped that I could prove to be as apt a pupil as she was to me. Christine deserved my finest efforts. The doctor and his wife were a good start for me. If I could behave as a normal man did with them then perhaps there would be hope for me in the future.

When Raoul left I excused myself from the others. I wanted to see Christian on my own without Meg or even Christine. We had much to talk about but I did not want to tire him out. I needed to thank him for his sacrifice on my behalf. In my thirty plus years of living no one had ever done such a noble thing for me, not even Nadir or Antoinette. Christian had been willing to trade his life for mine. Despite everything, I was now in his debt. When the stakes were high he had come through for me. I was humbled by his selfless act and needed to tell him so. The sun gilt son of Apollo was not made of lead after all. I knew that I had disappointed him when I failed to include him in our wedding as I had once promised. If he could stand up in two days I would be honored to have him there with us. He was a cousin worthy of my love. I wanted to be worthy of his.

He was still very weak when I approached him. He had been moved to his own more comfortable quarters. He gave me a weak smile when I entered. I pulled up a chair and sat by his side.

"Welcome back to the world of the living." I told him smiling.

"I couldn't leave you alone to pick up the pieces behind me. Who would keep my father under control if I were not there to help? You are also ill equipped to handle the fall harvest. I believe that the weather has been sufficient to produce a great vintage." He told me weakly with only a shadow of his usual buoyancy.

"I am sorry cousin, that I did not trust you. You have proven yourself once more to be a very noble creature - too noble, I did not deserve your gesture. I am awestruck by it," I told him.

"You once again sell yourself short cousin. I believe that you would have done the same for me. I was eager to prove to you that I am loyal, but I would have come to your aid even if I had not felt the need to do so. Your blood and mine is the same and we need to look out for one another. It is what family is supposed to do." He told me softly looking into my eyes.

"I cannot say that I have much experience with family until recently, what little that I knew had taught me that family can betray you worse than anyone else. My mother was horrified by me from the moment that she saw my cursed face. She did not deem me to be a creature worthy of love." I admitted to him sadly recalling my childhood. I could still see the loathing and disgust in my mother's eyes when I thought of her.

"Yet you were not entirely correct even about her Erik. When I saw her in the end she was very sorry for how she had treated you. She said that she was young and mourned the loss of your father greatly. She had felt that you were a poor substitution for her husband's love. She did not realize what she had until you ran away. She searched for you for a long time and wanted to make amends very badly but she could not find you."

"What would have been the point? By the time that she would have reached me it would have been too late for any real relationship." I told him.

He replied. "You sell yourself short Erik. Despite all that has been done to you, you are a good man." He grasped my hand tightly.

"You do not know all of the horror that I have unleashed in my life. The pain that I have caused others or you would not say that. I am unworthy of your sacrifice." I reflected.

He looked at me speculatively "No, you are very worthy. The horrors that you were subjected to shaped your actions. Everyone is worthy of love cousin, and you were starved of it. A hungry man will do anything to appease his appetite; you were starved of love and affection. It is only natural that you would take desperate measures to achieve it. But you are capable of great acts of love and compassion cousin. Your love for Christine and your forgiveness of those who have trespassed against you show me that. You are a most worthy person to receive my sacrifice. I have no regrets about that. You may have thought that I was not conscious when you tried to stem the bleeding from my wounds but I faded in and out of consciousness and could see your efforts to save me. I felt your pain and anguish. You and Meg brought me back from the brink of death. I owe you my life cousin for your quick actions."

"Wise words cousin. I will think about them and take them to heart. I understand your heroics a little better when you present me with your point of view. Still your actions were unselfish and good. You may have saved Christine's life as well as mine. Who knows who the boy would have hit we were in one another's arms." I told him gratefully.

"I know that you would have been despondent without your Christine, Erik. She really fulfills an empty spot in your soul. I can see an immense improvement in your disposition since she came back into your life. Where you were dead, Christine has revived you. But what did you do to the Vizgraf? Did you use your lasso and string him up or did you show him mercy?" he asked.

I smiled "I would have preferred to choke the life out of his foppish face but Christine believes that there is good in him. I had to use my Punjab on your father to knock a gun out of his hand that he would have eagerly used on the boy. I was the intended target of Vizgraf's murderous plans not you. I could not let your father take care of the problem. I would not stand behind him like a coward and let him handle the boy."

"I understand, Erik. I would feel the same way; but my father must have been displeased with you." Christian observed.

"No offense, but your father's view of me is not important; I have faced many more worthy opponents." I told him bluntly

"Sadly, I know that you have. Your past is no mystery to me cousin. You have survived much and with few allies except for Nadir. You know now that you are not alone any longer at least I hope so." He queried.

"Yes of course Christian. I would do the same for you." I told him.

"What did you do to the boy?" he asked.

"I decided to follow Christine's counsel and tell him about the Gräfin. We have all decided that the best approach to what to do with her is to send her to an asylum. You told me that you know of a good one near Strassburg. We will contact them and pay them to watch over her as a patient. We will keep her identity a secret just in case someone unknown to us decides to free her. She has sunk her teeth into many people over the years mostly through fear and intimidation, but bribery has been part of her game as well." I observed.

I could see that he was getting tired.

"I see that you need your rest cousin, so I will leave you now and dine with the others and then see to my future bride. We would not want to do it without you. there. We would put it off a few days if you do not feel up to doing it, you and Meg can still join us and share our day." I told him.

"Nonsense Erik, we have both waited a half a lifetime to find true love. I would not have your wedding be delayed even an hour to appease me." He smiled weakly.

I stood to leave "Then the date shall stand, but I hope that you will join us."

"No doubt of that cousin. Now go find your bride." He ordered.

I went off and we all dined together. When we were finished Christine and I excused ourselves for we had much still to talk about. When we got to my suite we sat on the terrace looking towards the starry sky. It was beautiful. I could smell the perfume from the rose garden, and heard not a sound but the crickets chirping. I felt the peace of the night settle into my soul. Christine was curled comfortably in my arms looking up at me with complete love and trust. If I could have made time stand still at that moment I would done so. It was a relaxing end to a hectic day; a day where we both had a brush with death.

After a while, Christine turned to me and once again removed my mask and wig lovingly. She gazed into my eyes and smiled. Once again I was shocked yet pleased at the reverence in which she beheld my hideous face. I closed my eyes as she caressed me.

"Thank you Erik for your extreme patience with Raoul and with me. I know that it was hard for you to restrain yourself after what he had done." She told me squeezing my hand.

"You know that I would do anything that you ask of me Christine. I have always been your slave. I found myself unwilling to do what the Comtesse would expect from me, and what Raoul would expect from me. As you said, who would expect a hideous beast such as me to deal with him with compassion and mercy?" I questioned her.

She slapped me playfully. "I did not say it that way. I had no doubt that you would do the right thing Erik. Now that I know you, I could not see you doing otherwise, ange. You are exactly the angel that my father promised me many years ago. I once thought that you deceived me, but it is I who was deceiving me. You are that angel and so much more mon amour. So much more." she whispered seductively.

She continued caressing me as she always did. I responded in the same way. The caressing gave way to passionate kisses. My body responded as it always did throbbing in need of her. I could feel the excitement stirring inside of me. I wanted to light the same flame in her and watch it roar to life as I did. For two people who had only recently discovered the joys of the flesh, we were already deeply attuned to one another. So deep was my hunger for her, that it was hard to maintain my control around her. I had spent so long dreaming of her and starving from my unfulfilled physical need for her. Now she was here before me, without a second thought, willingly desiring me in the same way. I did everything that I knew to increase her pleasure. She was so sweet and so loving. I was most gentle and caring. I couldn't wait for the day that I could truly claim her as my bride and then we would be bound to one another forever.

I turned to Christine and asked her "What do you foresee in our future Christine? What are your hopes and your dreams?"

"What do you mean by the question Erik?" she asked tepidly.

"I only want to know where you see us in the future. What do you want of me? What do you need?" I asked.

She smiled sublimely "Oh that, it is easy. I see us deeply and madly in love. I want to fill this old Chateau with many children, who will all love and care for us as we love and care for each other. I want to make up for each hurt, slight and scar that you ever received and take them away and replace them with my loving touch and kindness; especially the wounds that I inflicted on you mon ange. I want to continue to show you my love so that you might never again question your worthiness of receiving it. Does that answer your question mon amour?"

I responded with a passionate kiss. She answered me in kind as she always did these days. Neither one of us was shy towards the other anymore; we had no reason to be.

I smiled at the thought of what she told me. I could foresee the happy years that now most assuredly flashed before us. I would devote the rest of my lifetime to pleasing her and making her the happiest bride that she could be. I would shower her with love and material things. In return she would give me the love that I had always been starved for, including children. It would be an unequal trade because that love meant the world to me. Any man might have given her his love and children, she was a creature of beauty; but not any woman would do the same for me. On my best day I was terrifying to look at but my cousin was wise as well as correct. Every creature did deserve love no matter how hideous they might be, even me. Just a small dose of her love had already redeemed me and transformed me from an angry, embittered, and hateful person into a more admirable man. It was this new man who was able to pardon the wretched fop for his crimes against me, and against Christine. Perhaps some might view my actions as a weakness, including my former self, but I pardoned him from a position of strength. I had unwittingly found the power that I once killed to achieve, in those long ago days in Persia, without sacrificing what remained of my soul to do so.

I was not sure that the boy would understand or Otto, what threshold that I had crossed to do so. I didn't care if they did understand. To kill Raoul would have been to admit that I was too weak to coexist in the same world as he did. I might have satisfied my remaining insecurity of my own standing in the world and knowledge of Christine's love. To spare the boy was to show him that his threat to me was no longer relevant to whom I was, or what I was. I was a man who was loved and accepted in my world as a full -fledged man, not feared or reviled as a monster, or a Phantom. The tradeoff was astounding and well worth it. I had never been offered the choice before to live in the world of humanity as a normal man. Yet Christine and Christian gave me access both to the world, and to my own humanity.

August Marie's POV

It was almost dinner time and the boy did not yet reappear. I wondered what happened to him that he would be gone for so long. I could tell that he was going to reconnoiter the Mulheim Chateau but hoped that he would not be stupid enough to reveal himself too soon. My spies had told me that the boy had gone into town yesterday to speak to the police about the Phantom. How foolish could the boy be? We are not in Paris. Rumors become rampant in a town such as Strasbourg where all of the gentry knew of one another. There were so few of us left with all the wars and the revolutions and both of our families stuck out. Everyone was curious about the secretive Baron who had recently claimed his inheritance. Someone making waves about him would most certainly be reported and gossiped about. When he returned, I would have to have a word with him. I almost wish that I had decided to use Christian after all, or even my spy, but thought that my own flesh and blood would do a better job. After all I gave him my entire estate; what little there was to be of it.

I wondered how much more time that I would have left in this world. I knew that with all of my crimes that I might not make it to heaven, but perhaps if I make a confession I could be forgiven for all of it. I am not even Catholic but my husband was and greatly endowed the Church in Haguenau. Perhaps after Raoul kills Erik, I would confess to a priest to hedge my bets. I did like the Catholic concept of confession and repentance. I wonder how many hail Mary's and novenas that would be required of me to return me to the good graces of God. Perhaps they would be enough to insure that I find my father once more in heaven, and get an explanation from him of why he left home to die on the snowy steppes of Russia so long ago. I could still see his handsome face, so like mine and my daughter's, as he said good bye to me and promised to return. I remember his fine feathered chasseur's hat and his sash. How fine he looked on that long ago day; his crisp blue eyes were filled with adoration for me, his only child. Not even my mother excited as much devotion as I did. He would tell me how beautiful I would grow up to be and how I would make a splendid match and become a queen in truth and not just in his heart. He was so tall and good looking and kind. He lived only for me, but then selfishly he died. He was buried in a mass grave somewhere in Russia far from home. I died with him that day.

As I was pondering those thoughts I could hear my grandson finally arrive home. He was not even a shadow of my father. He might have been a handsome man but he was not a bright one. He was utterly forgettable. It was no wonder that the girl chose Erik's hideous grandson over my own grandson. He was too wrapped up in his own handsomeness to understand how to navigate in this world. Perhaps he would find a nice bride, who would be as good looking and useless as himself, to propagate a few more useless de Chagny heirs. If he had any sense he would look for someone with a lot of money, maybe even a rich merchant's daughter, not an opera singer. Unfortunately the days of the landed aristocracy were coming to a close. Soon there would be a new world where we would not matter as much. Is this a trend that I desired? No, but if you looked at France and across the sea to America and to the various anarchists, communards, Marxists and other social movements you could see that the waves of unrest were increasing, threatening to destroy the systems of power that have existed for a thousand years. My grandson would be on the wrong side of history.

I watched him approach me and I smiled contemptuously. "Good evening Raoul." I told him with false warmth. "Won't you hug me? Your old grandmere?"

I could see him hesitate more than usual and wondered what thought might have crossed his mind but he hugged me just the same, obediently as always. He reminded me of my husband's former hunting dog, nice looking and fairly easy to lead, but ultimately useless and disposable once he completed the job that he was trained to do.


	45. Chapter 45

I have received less commentary lately. I hope that people are still reading. Only a few chapters left to go. I hope that you all like this one.

Chapter 45

Raoul's POV

When I first awoke in the Phantom's cellar tied to a chair, I expected that my enemy would remove half of my face and scalp me to make me look as horrible as he did. He did promise me that result should I cross him again. I shuddered to think of him doing such a thing to me but I was determined not to show him my fear. I was therefore very surprised when he both saved my life, which had been threatened by a German maniac, and turned out to be reasonable. His actions put him in a remarkably different light than how I had seen him before. Gone was the murderous beast of Paris. As it turns out he wasn't so murderous after all. Christine had been right when she spoke of his innocence. Was he really as bad as I believed him to be? Perhaps I had been a tiny bit mistaken. Hideous, no doubt about that still; his appearance made the bile rise in my throat. The uh, man, was the ugliest creature that I had ever seen; but despite his past actions and repulsive appearance the Phantom did appear to have some claim to humanity. He also seemed to have overcome his previous flirtation with insanity. To my surprise, despite my own questionable actions from his point of view, he did not flay me alive and render me a monster. Instead he cut my bonds and proceeded to treat me as an invited guest. I suppose that I had Christine to thank for his new found civility. Her seeming affection for her 'Angel of Music' had truly transformed him. Did I now need to adjust my view and learn to coexist with him?

We all followed him up, out of the cellar, into a very Gothic room which looked sorely in need of modernization. Once we were made comfortable, he had his friend explain to me what he had discovered. At first I thought that it was another one of the Phantom's tricks. As much as I despised the man, I had always conceded that he was very clever. I was sure that he was attempting to get me to relax my guard; but admittedly I could see no rationale for this tactic since he retained the power of life or death over me. His Persian friend explained about the many deaths and other crimes which could be laid at my grandmother's door. To be honest with myself I realized that I had always had misgivings about the woman. The terrible things that she had done made me sick. I grew very angry at her for her callous employment of me to do her bidding. It was humiliating to think that all these months that I had been her unwitting tool to lure out and kill the Phantom.

I wanted to deny all of her crimes but I knew that the Persian man had spoken the truth. The Phantom clearly believed it to be so as well. In my heart I knew that he would never have stayed his vengeance against me even at Christine's behest, if he still believed that my actions were not guided, at least in part, by her machinations. I could recall every malignant thought and impulse that she had whispered in my ear, urging me to kill the Phantom. She emasculated me any time that I expressed reservations and was willing to leave the business to the authorities. I felt like a mindless puppet that had been manipulated by an unscrupulous puppeteer. It was disturbing to think that she thought so little of me that she would do so.

I realized that it was difficult to know where the truth ended and the lies had begun. I no longer understood what emotions that I possessed were clearly my own and not a twisted representation of hers. I believed that I still loved Christine with all of my heart but would have to cede my remaining claim on her love to my enemy, if I were to break my grandmother's grip on my emotions. I could no longer trust in them and separate the pure and noble aspects of that love from the evil and malicious facets imposed on me. I wished that the part about her being my grandmother was also a lie; unfortunately her evil blood courses through my veins. I could still content myself with the knowledge that she had some Royal blood. More than one medieval king of France were purported to be insane, one of the many Henri's or Louis, I believed that she must have inherited her insanity from her Valois forebears. So I was at least in good company. I was not sure that, if I was also truly a descendent of the Mulheim family, I was any better off. The Phantom might prove to be one of the saner members of the family, if that debauched old cousin from Germany was a true representation of the gene pool. He already killed Erik's father and wanted to kill me, not exactly the sort of person that you want to celebrate Christmas with.

In the future, when this ordeal was finally over, perhaps I should steer clear of Alsace altogether. I never much cared for the Germans. I was thirteen during their brief occupation and they were very crude with their beer drinking songs and dueling scars. I am almost glad that they took Alsace from us. An international border seems to be a good buffer to discourage any of the Mulheims' from settling on the French side of the frontier. Of course the Phantom is still a French citizen by birth, and is no longer a wanted man, so I may yet be forced to endure him. The only benefit to that would be that I would get to see Christine as well. She seems to truly adore the Phantom. I am not sure how she could stomach looking at his ghastly face, but a woman's heart has always been a mystery to me. I am sure that I will find some woman of my own class to marry me and carry on the de Chagny line. It does not look like Philippe is going to be the one to do it. He is too busy wasting his time pursuing La Sorrelli but he will never marry her. Love has always meant little to my ancestors. Marriage has always been about improving wealth and position. My inheritance from my grandmother should at least insure my wealth, so I would marry for position. She is good for one thing at least. I would never be under anyone's thumb once she passed it on to me. She was eighty years old and would not live forever.

In the meantime, it was decided that I would return to the Comtesse for a night while the others made arrangements to find a good asylum for her to spend her last days. Apparently Christian had already known of such places and hopefully would be alert enough to make a suggestion. The Phantom offered to foot the bill for her stay. I was grateful for that gesture. There would be no dilution of my inheritance to look after the lunatic. I think that he wanted to maintain control over her situation. I cannot say that I blame him for it; after all it was his father and grandfather who were some of my grandmother's victims. She had also been very avid to kill him. In the meantime, while they were making arrangements for her imminent departure, I was to babysit for the old witch. I was a little worried that she would find out that we were on to her, and that she might preemptively take care of me. She had told me that she had a spy in the Mulheim Chateau and I was afraid that my very public shooting and subsequent interrogation might attract the spy's attention and be reported to her.

When I pointed out my fear to the Phantom, he only laughed and taunted me by saying "Please tell me my young would- be Sir Galahad, that you are not afraid of a little old lady, your own grandmother. Certainly you can keep the old lady out of trouble for one night. Use your foppish charms on her and perhaps she will be disarmed by your good looks and 'nobility of bearing'."

When he put it that way, it would unman me to object. Truth be told, I would have preferred that they bring her to his Chateau and detain her there. But I could not voice that preference without seeming as if I were afraid, even if I would prefer not to keep an eye on a homicidal maniac for one night. They would be more equipped in the Mulheim Chateau since it already was home to several homicidal maniacs. Of course I did not dare point that out for fear that Otto would again slip a pistol out from a new hiding place, or the Phantom would not choke me with his damned lasso, so I kept silent. I would sleep with one eye open and a gun in my hand just to make certain that she did not try anything. She clearly did not value my life since she sent me after the Phantom to begin with. Despite his apparent innocence of the crimes committed in France, he was clearly no stranger to the art of killing as he pointed out to me in the most uncertain terms in his cellar.

When we were finished planning, I hurried back so that I could return before dark. I was hoping that she did not hold dinner for me, as it was nearly eight in the evening when I returned. When I arrived back at Grandmere's Chateau she was anxious to know what had happened. I had to lie and tell her that Erik and Christine never took their walk. I told her that I would need several more days to scout out the area before executing her plot. She seemed to accept the lie. Perhaps some of her lies and manipulations had rubbed off on me. I hoped that I would not have to use my new found skill for too long. Hopefully Erik and Nadir would find a good asylum in which to keep her by morning, so I would not have to spend any more time with her. As it was, I was scared that she would know me to be lying. Even if I could sustain my efforts, it was a race against time and her informant. I did know that her informant had been coerced and therefore might keep our secret if he did come. To my surprise and utter horror, the man did show up only a few minutes after me, and I spotted him. It was Volker, Christian's valet. He saw me too and our eyes met. We could sense one another's terror thus we exchanged reassuring glances. It was silently decided that I would keep his secret if he would keep mine. He reported to her that everyone stayed inside due to the rain, and that his master had been ailing. No mention was made about the events of that day.

As he was leaving, I was able to sneak out of the Chateau and find Volker before he left.

"Thank you for not betraying me." I told him. "The Ph—I mean Baron von Mulheim and his Persian friend will detain my grandmother tomorrow, or at least I hope so. I will keep your secret if you will continue to keep mine"

The old servant seemed to be both relieved and grateful for my discretion. "I will retire after this is over. He confided. She has paid me a handsome amount of money along with blackmailing me. I have put away enough money to slip away to America where no one will find me ever again. I do not like the fact that I have been betraying my master for so long. I will never forgive myself for going along with her. "

"Tell me about it." I confided in return. "I am mortified at the fact that she is my grandmother. At least I do not have to claim the relationship publically, but she is a horror."

"That she is, I have prayed for her death for many years but she seems to live on and destroy everyone's lives around her. I could tell you about many people who she has used for her own gain for as long as I have known her. I have often fantasized about killing her, and then myself, but am too much of a coward to do so. She seems to know what everyone is going to do before they know it themselves and uses it to advance her agenda. I swear that she must be a witch."

I thought about his words and could not disagree. The woman was a monster.

"Is there anything more that you can tell me before you go, about my grandmother or anything else?" I asked him.

He sighed "Only that you are the spitting image of the old master Erik's younger brother Georges. He was Otto's father. I grew up in the household and although Georges left when I was only seven years old I can remember him. Baron Otto was too young to remember his father but I do. He was a kindly man of good nature. He used to give me candy and carrots so that I could feed the horses with them. He never had an evil word to say about anyone. Not even your grandmother. The man was a saint, unlike his son, Otto. He was a lot like the new Baron Erik's father Charles, another very sweet boy. My former master, the old Baron Erik, was heartbroken both times first when his brother died, and then when his favorite son died. Misfortune seemed to prey upon him. His last son and heir died in the war against Germany."

"What do you think of the new Baron? Erik?" I asked him. I could not resist using him as my own spy at least for the moment."

"He is uglier than sin on the outside, at least on half of his face, but he seems like a good and fair man. You know that his deformity is a family trait in the Mulheim's that shows up every so often. My family has served his for hundreds of years and they are almost all good people. Each of the Barons who have borne the deformity has been of superior temperament and intelligence. The Mulheim's called it 'Apollo's mark' or touch and it is true the bearers of the mark have always been strong, fair, generous and kindly gentlemen. They make the fiercest enemies but the most loyal friends because they are deeply passionate about everyone that they care about. For that reason the older families of the area are not afraid of the Barons who are born with the mark. No matter what country we belong to they have always watched over us. In return they are treated with reverence. I am not surprised that the Baron had such a hard life outside of here because he was meant to live among us. We are his people. Now that he is here we will all prosper including him." The old manservant smiled at me. "I hope that I have answered all of your questions young sir?"

I replied with a smile "You have for sure. You have been very helpful. I pulled out my wallet and handed him a few German Marks. He seemed like he was going to reject my offer but I insisted. "For your journey away from here Monsieur."

He took my offering and smiled at me. "God bless you Monsieur le Vicomte. I hope that you make it back to Paris safely as well. The two Baron's might seem a little eccentric but you would be proud to claim them if you got to know them. I heard it said that you and Baron Erik got off on the wrong track, but now that it is settled you might want to give him a chance."

"I will take it under advisement good Monsieur." I told him. In reality I did not think that the Phantom would want me anywhere near either him or Christine. My presence had given them both nothing but grief. Frankly I did not want to be near him either. Despite our 'truce' I still wanted little to do with him. Each past encounter that we had was a near death experience for me. I had little motive to place myself in his path once again and tempt fate, once the old woman was dealt with.

"I was going to confess everything if I had to, I did not want to see another one of them die. It wasn't right." Volker admitted to me confidentially.

"What did my grandmother have on you? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." I asked.

"I like men, not women. It is against the law here in Germany. It has been since the unification in 1871. She threatened to have me arrested. She promised me that I would only have to tell her what was going on there, nothing more, nothing to betray my masters. It wasn't long before she forced me into becoming her spy. I never liked spying but I did not want to go to jail either. She is a witch the devil incarnate and she deserves to die." He told me.

Once more, grandmere's actions shook me to the core. She really did try to destroy everyone that she could touch. I walked back into the Chateau, still angry at her actions and manipulation of me, and was seized by a thought. If my cousin Christian could kill his great uncle by smothering him in the dead of the night why couldn't I do the same? I would be doing everyone a favor and Maman and I would inherit her fortune right away. No one would complain, in fact who would be the wiser? None of her servants liked her. They would probably thank me. We could use her money to be free of Philippe and assume our proper role in society. The first thing that I would do would be to level this Chateau and put something of beauty in its place. Or maybe I would sell it and buy a Chateau in France; although I definitely wanted that German title of Graf de la Bois. I wanted to be of equal rank to Philippe and higher than the Phantom. If he were to have Christine as his bride, at least I could beat him in that way.

That night Grandmere and I dined together for what seemed an eternity. She regaled me with stories, tales of her youth in Auvergne and other such things. She told me about how her father and grandfather marched off to war and she never saw them again. I pretended to listen in sympathy but in reality I couldn't wait for her to go to sleep. I had been surprised that she had even held off dinner to await my arrival, as I was very late. It was the first time ever. Towards the end of the meal she got a little bit tipsy and told me about how much I looked like Georges. I smiled at her and was as charming as I could be. I feigned exhaustion and then we both went to bed. I stayed awake for several hours until I knew that everyone was asleep, and then I crept into her room and stealthily snatched her pillow out from under her head. Her eyes opened and she tried to cry out but I silenced her.

I smiled at her and spoke to her rather gently, almost like a father would speak to a child "Do not fight me Grandmere, I am sending you back to be with your father. He has come to me, and told me to tell you that it is time to go home to him. I am going to help you on your journey. He promised me that he would meet you on the other side."

She smiled at me for a moment and tears of joy started rolling down her time ravaged face. I could see an almost sweet smile on her face. I caught a glimpse of what had once been her beauty; the ghost of the innocent little girl that she must have been at one time, before her soul grew dark and bloody.

She looked beyond me her eyes were transfixed on something that only she could identify "Papa? Is that you? Have you really come back to me? I have missed you so much." she asked in a sing song voice, the voice of a child.

"Shh daughter." I replied "It is late; you do not want to wake anyone." I whispered conspiratorially. "Close your eyes tightly. I have brought you a surprise."

I did not know where I found the notion of what to say to her but the words flowed from my lips freely as if spoken by someone else. I could only vaguely feel the words as they left my mouth. She did not deserve the peace that my words granted her, but I eased her troubled mind nonetheless. That way she would not fight me and no one would hear us. I placed the pillow over her face and I started to suffocate her. I felt her relax and then she was gone and her evil was purged from the world. I removed the pillow and replaced it behind her head. Her eyes were still wide open but lifeless, a slight look of awe still marked her face. I cannot honestly say that I was proud of the fact that I was now a murderer; but I felt like I had done what she had taught me to do; which was to purge the world of a monster.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

Raoul's POV

I was woken up by one of the servants after a restful night of sleep; the most restful night that I had experienced in a long time. The fellow looked at me in a show of sympathy for what he thought would be my grief. "Monsieur le Vicomte I regret to inform you that the Comtesse passed away in her sleep last night. She was found a short time ago by one of the servants. She appears to have left this earth so peacefully. She still had a smile on her face when she was found. Her eyes were still open."

I had to disguise my satisfaction in mock grief. "I am glad that her end was so peaceful. I am sure that my dear departed 'cousin' has gone right where she deserves to be. I have no doubt that she will make her place there just as she was able to make her place in life."

I could see for a moment that the servant thought as I did, that she was no doubt burning in hell, but he too was an actor. As I had suspected, I heard no spontaneous outpourings of grief from anyone. I was not in the mood to pretend so I instructed a servant to fetch the undertaker and a priest and to contact her attorney. The latter was the most important thing to me, as I could not wait for Maman and me to inherit everything.

I continued by telling him "I must go into town to send a telegram to my mother, to inform of her dear 'cousin's death'. She will undoubtedly wish to come here to say one last goodbye. Please have someone saddle up Pegasus for me. I will likely be back later but do not bother to make any dinner for me. I am not sure that I will be in the mood to eat alone without her stories that she regaled me with. I am sure that you will all understand the necessity that I be left alone in my grief. Please send my regrets to the priest for my absence. I am too bereft to deal with such matters at the current time."

I couldn't wait to escape that place, even if I had to ride to visit my old enemy's residence. I was proud that I, who the Phantom always considered to be a witless fop, could settle our mutual problem decisively without his help. If I had stuck to the Phantom and the Persian's plan, it could have been years until Grandmere had died. I did not want to wait that long to claim what was rightfully mine. I was tired of doing everything in the honorable way. I tried to help Christine by setting a trap for the monster who was stalking her by calling in the gendarmes to arrest him. Of course I tried to kill him when they failed to find him and arrest him. I had already let the Phantom go once when I had him at my mercy, but she stopped me. I did not want to make the same mistake again, after he strung me up with his Punjab lasso and threatened my life and tried to force himself upon Christine. She turned on me for doing what was right and just, and ended up with him. Even if he was not so murderous he had still done many terrible things around the Opera House but he ended up with Christine, not me.

Then there was Grandmere who spent a lifetime manipulating people into performing horrible acts. How dare she manipulate me! She paid a steep price for underestimating me. Of all of the people she had hurt, it was me who made her pay with her life. Not the almighty Phantom. I needed to let the Phantom know that I was as strong and clever as the rest of them, especially him. The Mulheim family would no doubt accept me as one of their own as now I too was a murderer. Besides for that title I could no longer be sure of who I was, everything had changed since I had come to Alsace. I started out believing that my actions in Paris had been both just and warranted. The Comtesse had subverted my good intentions and turned them to bad ones. She had nurtured hate in me, where I did not even know that I was capable of such. I had always been known for my placid disposition, but she had taught me how to hate, just as she had turned all of the Mulheim's into murderers. Despite everything that I had learned I still hated Erik. It was hard to remove that cancer from my mind, even if I now knew that she had originally implanted it in me. My neck and my cheek still bore the scars of our previous encounters. I needed to exorcise that demon from my mind and from my heart as well but could I overcome the past? Did I even want to?"

I sincerely hoped that Christian was still alive. If not I knew with certainty that I would be greeted with hostility from many quarters especially from Otto, and of course the Phantom. It was hard to believe that the vile looking creature was related to me but Volker had convinced me for he knew that I could check up on what he told me. Perhaps, I would ask to see a photo or a painting of Georges Mulheim just to be sure. If so, all this time I hated my own cousin. I shot an even closer relative, although to be fair he was never my target. To my shame, I know that I aimed for Christine. My jealousy had taken hold of me in an unholy instant. I will never admit that to anyone save my confessor. He will have more than one sin to pardon when I return to Paris. Let everyone else believe that I intended to kill Erik. If the Phantom knew any differently, he would probably kill me. He did not protect his own life with the same reverence that he protected hers. Thank God Christian knocked the rifle out of my arms, because I had her in my sights when I started to shoot. It will be my burden to bear for the rest of my life that I almost killed the woman that I had loved. Of all the accusations that we hurled at the Phantom on that night on the roof, who would guess that he had forsaken killing just when I had begun to kill. My grandmother had created a legacy that would outlive her timely death.

Erik's POV

Meg was prepared to maintain an all-night vigil at Christian's side. He had only been awake for a short time before he drifted back off to sleep. He looked a little less pale than he had right after the shooting, but he still looked like death. We tried to coax her to go to bed but she would not leave his side lest he were to awaken without her faithful hand clasping his. I ordered a servant to bring a small cot to Christian's sickroom, so that Meg could sleep while the rest of us took shifts keeping watch over my stricken cousin. Much to our dismay he was still feverish. He still maintained a fever through the night. But at dawn the fever broke, while I was watching and I woke up Meg to tell her of the new development.

She smiled at me in relief. "See Erik, I told you that he would live. Christian is a strong man, too strong to die."

"I never doubted it, after our little talk. You would kill him over again if he were to disappoint you by dying without your permission." I teased.

A half hour later he opened his eyes and stared into my eyes with his own green Mulheim ones "You and Christine, you are both alright?" he whispered.

"Yes, Thanks to you cousin" I replied continuing "You saved us both But I told you that yesterday. No one has ever cared about me enough to make such a sacrifice." My voice was choked with emotion.

"So you forgive me then?" he asked me staring into my eyes.

"I already told you that we owe your our lives. Of course I forgive you cousin. Even before your sacrifice I had done so. What you did was both foolish and unnecessary, I had already forgiven you." I admonished.

"No he would have killed you, or Christine, if I did not interfere." He told me stubbornly. "I did not want to lose you, cousin. I have grown quite fond of you."

I smiled I was touched by his words. It was the first time in my life that someone had been so welcoming to me. I was never welcome anywhere. I teased him to lighten the mood "Have it your way; if you insist on being heroic. You remind me of the Vicomte with your unceasing need to save the day. Perhaps it is because of that full head of blond hair that you both sport. Perhaps being bald has some benefits." I had changed back to my smooth dark wig, now that I was no longer a wanted man. I felt more myself that way. Christine preferred me that way as well, since it was how she always knew me.

"You should have stayed a blond, perhaps we could have rubbed off on you." he joked weakly.

"I will never be heroic Christian." I admitted to him a little sadly "No one expects heroism out of a creature as hideous as me."

"But you already are a hero Erik, you have overcome more pain than any one person should have to bear, and you have made better men of those of us who are around you.

You have given me the chance to redeem myself, when I thought that my soul was lost forever."

I smiled at his foolish notions. "You are still a melodramatic fool cousin; with your Teutonic notions of Gotterdammerung, and Strum und Drang. You need to be a hero to bring order to the universe. I will always be a Frenchman I care nothing about order, or ancient gods. I am a creature of passion."

I could see that he was tired. I turned to Meg "I will leave you to tend to your fallen hero. He will need a lot of tenderness before he feels himself again." I smiled at Christian "In the meantime you must get better soon. Christine and I do not want to delay our wedding for too long, to wait for you two to stand beside us to reaffirm our familial ties to one another."

Meg looked at me with concern "You and Christine don't need to put off your wedding to wait for us. It is sweet but unnecessary."

I looked at her "You are wrong Meg. Christian and I already discussed this. It is more necessary than I believed it to be when I first proposed it. We need to completely heal the rifts that have destroyed the Mulheim family for so long. Once the Comtesse is locked up in the asylum we will broach no further attempts to divide us and cause us to harm one another unnecessarily. The game is over; she has played her last bloody hand."

A moment later a servant came in and turned to me "Herr Freiherr, the Vicomte de Chagny has just arrived and requests that he have a moment of your time."

I looked at him in surprise "The boy is here, and wishes to speak to me. Why?" I looked to Meg and Christian "The fop has abandoned his post already."

"He did not say." The servant admitted "But he told me that the matter was of some importance."

I looked at Christian and Meg and excused myself telling them. "This is rather unprecedented that the boy would desire to seek _me_ out but I will be back to check upon you both a little later. Perhaps he has changed his mind about dueling with me. Maybe the Comtesse has gotten to him and he now believes in her lies."

"You would not really duel him Erik would you? If he were to beat you or even if you were to beat him, the Comtesse would still win." Meg asked me with concern.

"I will do what honor demands, I promised him such. I cannot kill him outright, Christine would never forgive me, and her love means more to me than continuing to nourish my hatred of the boy." I told them.

Christian smiled weakly "I would gladly be your second cousin."

"Nadir would be my second Christian. You have risked your life enough for me." I smiled at Meg "I could never repay either of you for what you have already done for me by putting Christian at risk once again."

I left the room, and proceeded to the study where I found my adversary examining the animal heads lining the wall. He did not see me come in and I smiled at the thought of startling him, thereby giving the fop a disadvantage right away. I threw my voice across the room so as to have it come straight from a stags head at which he was gazing.

"Perhaps you would prefer the Phantom's head to be displayed as mine is?" He jumped in fear completely startled.

I laughed at the sight of his look of sheer terror. "Really Monsieur le Vicomte" I drawled in a very condescending manner "You should learn to be more aware of your environment. Perhaps you would not be startled so easily. I see that you have survived the night with your precious grandmother. But why have you abandoned your post?"

He gave me a nervous look. "Why must you do that Phantom? I have come here to speak with you yet you mock me."

I looked at him contemptuously as if he were a lower form of life that I was examining. "Why have you come here? Do I need to ask you to empty your pockets so that I can be assured that you are not carrying a pistol or knife or other such weapon to use on me. I am sure that you would like to see me mounted on the wall, like the other beasts in here.

The German's are so fond of hunting. We French prefer other pursuits such as l'amour."

"I did not come here to fight with you at all Phantom, quite the opposite in fact. I have come here to inform you that I have taken care of the Comtesse." He told me proudly.

I searched his expression but could find no sign that he was lying. In fact his face was devoid of its usual expression of either disgust or hostility towards me. I found that to be surprising since only the day before he was ready to kill me.

"How have you taken care of the Comtesse?" I asked him. "Did you find a proper asylum of your own liking?"

"No, not in that way at all, I found another more effective way to take care of her. She will no longer harm anyone where I have sent her." He told me.

"I don't understand. What is it that you wish to tell me?" I asked.

"Only that she is dead. I decided to solve the problem in the way that she would have handled it herself. I emulated Christian and I smothered her as she slept." He bragged devoid of all signs of remorse.

"You did what boy?" I could not believe that the boy was capable of such an act. Of course he was more than capable of attempting to dispatch me. He had proven it on more than one occasion.

"I thought that it would be the best approach to insure that she did not hurt anyone else. No one saw me. Even if they did she was not well liked by her servants. I doubt that anyone would care." He told me. "I wanted to bring you the news so that you did not go through the trouble of finding a place to keep her. Her death was the least that I could accomplish considering all the crimes that she has committed against our family."

"_Our family, _you mean mine." I told him bluntly.

"No ours cousin, I have it on good authority that I am the spitting image of my grandfather Georges von Mulheim, which makes me your cousin, and Christian's as well." He added. "Otto is my uncle. Do you know of any pictures of my grandfather? I would like to see for myself what he looked like."

"I am sure that Christian could find one if he were not indisposed from the little matter of your attempted murder of him." I told him angrily.

"Technically, my target was you, but I would like to apologize for that attempt and my others as well. As you are well aware, I acted on false information. I understand if you wish to seek satisfaction from me but for now, I would rather not see more violence flare up between us. You see, despite everything I do love Christine a great deal, more than I hate you. My greatest desire is to see that she is happy and if you make her such then I must yield the day to you. I would rather have had it go differently but it is now clear to me that she has chosen you and not me. I will learn to live with her choice." He told me. "However much you and I might detest one another." He added.

He glared at me undisguised hatred but then extended his hand to mine as if to call a new truce. I was reluctant to grasp it. He had been such an arrogant bastard for all these months. He did not even recognize my claim to humanity. I was suspicious that it was a trick, a new way of making an attempt on my life or at least my sanity. Perhaps he thought that it would be a new way of winning back Christine by making me look terrible once more if I did not accept.

He looked at me slyly throwing my own sort of sarcasm back in my face "Surely you, the great and fearless Phantom of the Opera is not afraid of _me_, the man who you refer to as the fop? Or the boy? Your words and deeds have unmanned me just as much as any of mine have done to you. Am I to be the better man than you Phantom?"

I did not expect such an intelligent challenge to issue from the boy's mouth. Perhaps he did inherit some of the Mulheim intelligence after all. I had seen only hints of such in the days at the opera house, when he schemed against me, but it appeared to be coming out in full bloom. I came into the room attempting to scare and intimidate him into submission but he had not fallen for my attempts to do so aside from being startled at first. He had set the rest of the agenda of our discussion and put me on the defensive, at least slightly so since he did apologize to me. He extended his hand once again.

"Will you not take my hand for the sake of Christine and for our family? I know that you have forgiven Christian for his terrible action against your grandfather. I have done nothing so drastic against you, except take care of your enemy, and yet you will not accept my offering?"

I took his hand reluctantly. I never dreamt that I would do so with the Vicomte. He shook my hand firmly and resolutely. I looked into his eyes he was smiling but his eyes were obsidian and for once unreadable. I could not yet figure out what his game was but he had clearly taken a new approach that I had never seen from him in the past. Perhaps he was not so unworthy of an adversary after all. I certainly had not expected either his decision to dispatch the Comtesse to hell, or this attempt to make peace with me. For the first time he had outflanked me in our little chess match. Perhaps I underestimated the fop? Or were his attempts at peace real?"

"I cannot promise that we will ever truly like one another Phantom. We have caused one another too much grief for us to just forget all of it and let all of our mutual animosity go. We have a long road ahead of us, before either of us could let all of it go, but I am willing to attempt a more civil relationship if you are." He looked at me expectantly.

"I suppose that I could meet you halfway boy, for Christine's sake." I told him.

"Could we start by deciding on new names to call one another? Perhaps given our status as cousins, you could start by calling me Raoul. Is that acceptable to you cousin?"

I nodded my acquiescence "I suppose that you may call me Erik." I conceded reluctantly as if granting him a favor.

"Now that we have settled may I call upon Christian and Meg? I would like to apologize to them."

"Alright" I told him "You may walk alongside me to where Christian is convalescing. I would not have you following behind me where I might be exposed to a knife or gun." I added.

"Fair enough" Raoul told me "I suppose that it might take a while before either of us can trust the other not to do something terrible to the other. I am not keen to feel any pokers on my face or lassos around my neck either. Do I need to keep my hand at the level of my eyes?"

I smiled evilly. I still somewhat relished the thought of choking the Vicomte with my Punjab lasso. "Perhaps for a little while, I might advise that you do so. You never know when my darker side might decide to pay us a visit, one of the hazards of being a homicidal psychopath."

"That can be uncomfortable, could you do me a favor and just leave your hands flat at your side?" he asked.

I smiled "Only if you do the same."

We proceeded to Christian's room where Christine had joined Christian and Meg. She looked at us in surprise that we would be in the same room and not at one another's throats. I walked over to Christine and gave her a possessive kiss to show the Vicomte that she was mine alone and not his. I could see him flinch, but I didn't care I wanted to reinforce my victory over him. Cousin or not, my reluctant truce with him would be over if he stepped over the line in any way.

"The b- I mean Raoul and I have reached an understanding. He has brought us some welcome news that the Comtesse passed away in the night. Henceforth there will be no further misunderstandings between any of us." I told them.

"That is welcome news." Christine told me, Meg and Christian agreed.

Raoul turned to Christian apologetically "I have already apologized to Erik; I would like apologize to you. I was beset by the infamous Mulheim temper and lost control of my emotions."

Christian smiled at him "So you didn't mean to shoot at Erik and Christine?"

Raoul looked back at him and smiled smugly "No, I did mean to shoot Erik. Just not at that time, I was simply there for a reconnaissance mission. I saw him and Christine kissing and, well, I lost control of my temper."

Christian smiled at him and turned to me and joked "This is the trouble that I have with you Frenchmen; you are too emotional to do a job right. No wonder we beat you in the war. You make terrible soldiers. The first rule that you must learn is to reconnoiter the terrain and make sure that you are not spotted and then stay very still and detached as you aim at your target. Any good German recruit would know that."

"I am not sure that I like the direction that this conversation is headed." I told him tepidly "This is not a laughing matter."

He ignored me and my dourness in typical fashion "Well if he had done his job right then he would have hit the correct target and you would be dead. I would not be hurt at all." I finally realized that Christian sensed the tension between the boy and me and was attempting to deflate it.

Reluctantly, I decided to play along with Christian's lighthearted banter "Please explain to me why that is the optimal result? I thought that you wanted to take the bullet for me like the hero that you like to be. Besides he might have still hit me if you had not interfered while he was firing. I do not see how you need to insult France for the boy's incompetence. Do you Vicomte?" I asked Raoul.

Raoul laughed "I have to agree with Erik on that one. I am a superior marksman. I received top honors at the Ecole Militare for my sharpshooting skills."

Christine and Meg looked at all of us as if we were crazy. "How can you joke about all of this?" Christine asked "I don't see how it is funny at all."

Christian replied "It is because we are Mulheims, all three of us. That is what we do. We have fierce tempers but a great sense of humor as well. Raoul is our cousin you know. Volker told me that he looks just like my grandfather, which makes us first cousins."

Meg groaned "There are three of you? How do you expect us to keep all of you straight?"

I laughed "It is easy I am the intelligent cousin, Christian is the German cousin and Raoul here is the young and beautiful girl." I couldn't resist taunting him further.

Raoul reddened at my veiled insult and growled "Watch it Phantom or I will make your so called normal side look like the other one."

Everyone took a deep breath afraid of how I would react but of course I just laughed.

We had a peace treaty after all, all three of us. It was hard for me to fathom that I had a _family_ complete with cousins and soon a wife as well; even if one of my cousins was the Vicomte. I wondered if there was hope for him after all. Perhaps my paranoia had been at work when we were alone. Could he could learn to be less of a priggish, fop and more of a man with some proper guidance. A part of me stopped that direction that my quick mind was sneaking off to immediately. Was I really that desperate for family? The boy was an ignorant fool as well as an arrogant, self -centered, egotistical and stubborn one.

Moments later a servant came in with news of another visitor. I was a popular man this day.

"Herr Freiherr, there is an attorney here to see you. He is here in regards to an important legal matter that he says concerns you."

Christine gave me a fearful glance. "Do you think that you are going to be prosecuted after all? For Buquet and Ubaldi? I could not bear it if I lost you my love."

I smiled at her concern "If it were a criminal matter the police would be here not an attorney. Perhaps it has something to do with this estate. I will see what he wants. I am sure that it is nothing."

"Can I come with you, please? I will still worry otherwise." She pleaded urgently.

"If it will ease your worry you may ange. I have no secrets from you, not anymore." I told her intimately.

Raoul flinched again at the silkiness of my voice. I did not mind making him uncomfortable.

I turned to the others "Please excuse us. We will return when we can."

We went back into the study where we were greeted by an attorney. I looked at him quizzically not knowing the purpose of his visit.

He looked at me solemnly "You are Freiherr Erik von Mulheim?"

"Yes." I replied.

"The grandson of the late Freiherr Erik von Mulheim?" he asked.

"Your powers of deduction are amazing. What of it?" I asked

"My name is Wilhelm Teller, I am the attorney for the late Comte de la Bois." He told me, as if it mattered.

"Yes. Very nice." I told him disinterestedly.

"You are probably not aware but the Gräfin de la Bois was found dead earlier today."

"I am aware actually. Her cousin, the Vicomte de Chagny is here now. He is an old friend of the family. He knew of our family's once close relationship with one another and thought to tell us the news of his 'cousin's passing." I told him.

"Well I am sure that he did not tell you that upon her death that you have inherited her late husband's fortune including his Schloss near Haguenau?"

"No I was not aware of that fact. I assumed that he would have passed his estate on to his own family or the Gräfin." I replied "He never met me, why on earth would he give it to me?"

"Because he knew of his wife's antipathy towards your family and he decided to make amends for the actions that she had taken against them. He particularly wanted to make amends towards you. He felt that you were the most wronged by his wife's behavior."

Christine and I looked at one another in shock. Even with her limited knowledge of German she could understand what was going on. He pulled out a letter. "These are the deeds and documents. Congratulations on your good fortune Herr Freiherr. You are now one of the richest men in Europe."

He pulled out an old signet ring "Could you please give this to the Vicomte? It is from his cousin, this is all that is left of her estate."

I took it and examined it. From my knowledge of jewelry, I guessed it was of some value but not worth a fortune. I thought of the Vicomte and the priceless look on his face that I would see when he received it. Served the arrogant fop right. I smiled "I would be happy to Herr Teller."

"Thank you, you have saved me the trouble." he replied.

He left and Christine and I examined the documents. I was shocked to see the extent of my new holdings. The Comte had been invested in many enterprises and properties all over the world. I had been wealthy before but my new holdings were much vaster than my old ones. After a while we decided to return to Christian's room to share the news with the others. For my entire life I had believed myself to be cursed and alone; but fate had repayed me, in more than kind, for all of my past suffering. I had been truly blessed. I looked upwardly to thank my creator for this new bounty, and then looked into the eyes of the one blessing that meant more to me than any of the others, my beloved Christine.


	47. Chapter 47

This is the second last chapter plus an epilogue. Thank you for all of the recent reviews. They are my only pay for writing this. Feel free to review even if you are reading this long after I am done writing.

Chapter 47

Erik's POV

As we readied to return to the others, I was still holding the ring that the attorney had given me. I examined it closely and with my decent knowledge of jewelry I deemed it a rather crude and poorly made piece. It looked substantial on the surface but was worth very little.

I turned to Christine and told her "I almost feel sorry for the boy, if this is the only thing that he has received from his grandmother. It is of little value other than sentimental. Given the fact that the old woman was such a monster, I doubt that he will be pleased with this. Thank goodness that the boy comes from a wealthy family and does not need money."

Christine gave me a sharp look "I am not so sure that he is so wealthy in his own right. I know that his mother and sister were very displeased at the prospect of his marriage to me. I always got the sense that it was not just based on my lowly status as an opera singer but that they were expecting more from Raoul's choice of bride. I know that he disapproves of his brother's lifestyle. He is in his forties and has never married. Philippe spends most of his time in Monte Carlo with La Sorelli gambling large sums of money and buying her all sorts of baubles. When she would come to the Opera Populaire to perform she was always wearing some sort of new trinket. I am sure that as perceptive as you are that you would have noticed that. We all were jealous of her clothing and jewelry. It was hard not to be. Raoul would get very hurt and upset at his brother when he would see her appear with a new ornament."

I digested this new information and mused "I did notice her clothing and jewelry but thought little of it. The de Chagny family is well known to be one of the oldest and wealthiest in all of France. The boy's father owned one of the largest shipping lines in the world. He was known to be a ruthless and savvy businessman. I myself conducted business with him, through Nadir, when he was still alive."

I could see that my future bride was stunned. She still did not know very much about me other than my unhappy childhood, and my time in Persia and of course my self-imposed imprisonment beneath the Opera House.

I gave her a wry grin "I still have much to tell you about myself. I was a fairly wealthy man before I inherited this Chateau and my grandfather's holdings. Nadir has been my lifeline to the outside world. I have multiple talents that have been employed by many over the past ten years that I lived under the Opera House. I just had no purpose for my gains. Material goods mean little if you have no one to share them with, no legacy to bequeath them to. I had little expectation that anyone would ever love me, so that I could do so, until you came around. In the past, I did not want to tell you because I could not settle for the uncertainty of being loved for my fortune and not for myself. Perhaps one might wonder why a man who is as hideous as I am would care so deeply, but for me love was the only treasure that I ever felt was beyond my reach."

Christine patted my arm and smiled "You need not wonder anymore. I am pleased that I can provide you with such a treasure since I have nothing of material value to bring to you."

I smiled back at her. "No you have changed my way of thinking. My own mother told me that I would never find it anywhere, no matter how hard I searched and no matter how far I traveled for it. After my time in Persia I concluded that she was right. I wanted only to return to France and bury myself until death would finally claim me. When you came along I decided to take one last chance. I had felt a deep connection to you through our music that seemed to transcend all logical boundaries between us. You felt it too and I knew it, but then the boy came around and disrupted everything. Of course I have hated him for it, how could I not?"

Christine sighed "I understand Erik, but what are you going to do now? Are you going to continue to hate him, or truly make peace with him?"

"The Comtesse has done much to promote the ill will between us. She is gone but the legacy remains. I think that my actions will depend upon what the boy does. So much has changed for all of us in these past weeks. It is hard to sort out what feelings stem from her actions and what they could have been without her interference. I am sure that he must feel the same way. I do understand the pain that he must be going through since I almost lost you. It must be hard for him to step aside and lose the woman that he loves to a man that you have been taught to hate. Now this new development, I fear that the Vicomte's sanity might be stretched to the hilt. He killed the Comtesse rather than let us handle her."

"Yet you and Nadir sent him back to her." Christine pointed out. "I can't believe that he would kill her. It is unlike him" she added "I am troubled by this change in him."

"The boy surprised all of us. We had little choice but to send him back to her. We needed for her to remain unsuspecting until we could find the proper asylum to take her. The boy was the only one who could go to her and keep her under surveillance. We underestimated the extent of his anger towards her. The boy has a temper to match my own. I suppose that it is not surprising." I added thoughtfully. "Your new information gives me pause to think. We now know that the Comtesse was behind his patronage of the Opera Populaire, and not his brother. Given the laws of primogeniture, in France, it is likely that Philippe received the bulk of the fortune. The boy's reaction to Philippe's gambling, and La Sorelli's wardrobe points to that. Perhaps the Vicomte is not as wealthy as we thought." I mused further. "If so, perhaps he both needed, and expected, to inherit something from the Comtesse. It would partially explain his past willingness to do her bidding, despite his own misgivings about her."

Christine mused "He wouldn't do anything dishonorable. Until that night in the lair he had never done anything of the sort. It is only recently that he has started to do such things."

"Do you think that I was in the habit of forcing people to perform my operas or of kidnapping young divas off a stage, or dropping chandeliers on audiences? Until recently I was a fairly mild opera ghost, performing a few tricks to assure that the opera ran more smoothly and to bring some excitement into my otherwise drab existence. My despair, bitterness and anger twisted me beyond recognition. As you once put it, it distorted my soul. I could not see what it was doing to me until your words and your actions in my lair made me reevaluate my own actions and their contribution to the situation. Through the fear in your eyes, your words to me, and then those two kisses I knew that the only way that I could heal the distortion in my soul was to let you go, even if it severed our connection."

"So do you think that Raoul has become distorted there as well?" she asked me. "Like you were that night?" she continued fearfully.

"I don't know." I answered truthfully "But we must be prepared for the worst. Come, we must return to break the news to all of them, especially the boy."

"You will continue to be understanding. Promise me that you will try?" she asked me frantically. Her hand gripped my arm beseechingly.

In response I gave her a light gentle kiss on the forehead. "Of course, my Christine do you think that I would be so cruel as to rub in my good fortune? I may not like the boy but I am not sadistic. The Shah and his mother cured me of any tendencies in that direction."

"What about how you treated Carlotta and the managers?" She asked me pointedly.

I smiled, still relishing some of my little tricks that I used to use to amuse myself at their expense. "Fair question, but I had to use more underhanded techniques to get them to bend to my will. You could hardly expect me to play an omnipotent ghost and say 'please'. As you may recall most of my demands were delivered in a most amiable way, at least until the new managers foolishly chose to ignore them."

"Well please try to act with discretion here. If Raoul is as fragile as we think that he could be perhaps I should tell him. It might go better coming from me." She told me.

"The boy has sustained many blows the past few days but I do not see the point in walking on eggshells. He is not all that happy about losing you to me or any of this. But to leave him in the dark, for even a moment, is to open the door for the news to be conveyed in the wrong manner. He already reacted badly when he saw us together in the garden, without a warning. Perhaps he will accept his fate as one more betrayal by the Comtesse. When you and the boy sought to hide hurtful things from me it only increased my sense of betrayal. The mature thing to do would be to tell the boy the truth, and then to gauge his response. If he needs money or support I will help him both for your sake, and for the sake of healing the breach that his grandmother has wrought."

Christine looked at me in surprise "That is very generous of you Erik considering all that he has done to you."

"Generosity has little to do with it. As strange as it might be, I am now clearly the head of the von Mulheim family and as such I need to learn how to bring them all to heel. Who would imagine that I would have this role thrust upon me when I have never had a family; but Otto is too crazy, Christian is too pliable and the boy is, well an untrained cur. If I do not stop this craziness, I might have to drag you back to my lair and let our children sort it out with the rest of them in another thirty years." I teased.

"Forgive me for doubting you, ange. For as long as I have known you, you have always guided me even during those dark days when I thought that you hated me. It was the memory of your words that gave me the strength to continue my life when I thought that I had lost everything. You may think that you were deceiving me in the past, but in truth you always have been my guardian angel. I am sure that you can do the same for your family. Who better than a man who has endured as much as you have and yet you still retain such goodness and purity in your soul." she smiled lovingly at me.

I wiped a tear from my eye remembering that she did not always see me as such, and humbled that she would have such faith in me. Now that she did I was determined not to fail her. I took her hand in mine and we walked forward together to face the last hurdle in our once tumultuous relationship. Raoul was still there. Nadir and Madame Giry had come in as well. Christian now had a room full of visitors. They all looked at us curiously.

Nadir spoke first "I see that you are still here. What did the lawyer want?"

"He had much to say." I answered "But it was not bad news for me."

I turned to the Vicomte. "First of all he gave me this ring to give to you Vicomte, apparently it is an heirloom that has been passed down through the Comtesse's family."

He took it and examined it carefully and dispassionately. "It is very crudly made, hardly worth his time and effort to bring it to me. Why did he give this to you? How did he know that I was here?"

I looked at the boy watching him carefully. "It was a coincidence. he paid a call upon me to tell me some news of great importance. It would seem that I am the heir to the Comte de Bois' estate. The late Comtesse only had the use of it for her lifetime."

The Vicomte looked at me in shock and then outrage. "You must be joking, Phantom. Is this one of your tricks? You were not content with stealing Christine from me but you had to take my inheritance from me as well? I will fight you to the death for it." He challenged bitterly.

"There is no need for violence Monsieur le Vicomte. I assure you that I had nothing to do with this matter." I interrupted using 'the Voice' in an unsuccessful attempt to calm him. He failed to listen to my words and therefore they were ineffectual.

Raoul continued "I will accept your offer of a duel." He added angrily, attempting to intimidate me. "I am not afraid of you monster. Name your time and place."

"Listen to me boy." I hissed. I was angry despite my vow. I was tired of him always thinking the worst of me.

I grabbed him and pushed him into a chair "I am tired of fighting with you Monsieur le Vicomte. You will listen to me." I ordered. "What happened to our truce that we agreed to only an hour ago, on your own initiative? Were you only playing a game with me?" I added angrily, my hands were gripping his throat.

Christine interrupted "Erik you promised."

I let go of him and growled "Quiet Christine. The pup must be taught some manners." I looked back at him authoritatively "Is this what you really want boy? Do you want to continue down the same dark path that we have been taking? Do you really want to become the monster that you believe me to be? Do you want to be like her?" My voice no longer sounded silky but much more menacing.

He looked at me darkly and snapped "How dare you compare me to either of you. You admitted to me yourself that you were a murderer even if you did not do so in Paris. I only took care of a problem that we all had. What if she were to escape and continue to plot? I saved all of us from her, where you killed many in your past."

"Yes. I did." I admitted more mildly. "But I am sorry if I gave you the wrong impression. I am not proud of who I was in Persia, but at the time I was acting under the orders of the Shah of Persia. I was used by him and his cursed mother as their weapon for revenge against their enemies. I was a young pup like you are now, who mistook being used for acceptance. They used me just as your grandmother used you. They left me angry and bitter, the monster that you saw in the Opera House. Learn from me boy or become that monster. Hate is an overpowering emotion. It will swallow you completely if that is what you want, like it did to your grandmother, and for a time, to me. "

"I don't see why it is of your concern Phantom. Why would you even care? You have taken everything from me that I ever cared about without a thought for me. This hideous ring is all that I got." He spat, he took the ring and threw it down on the floor. It made a thud as it hit the hard stone floor.

"Don't try my patience boy. If you believe that you are my cousin then your affairs have become my concern. At least with regards as to certain matters that affect all of us. As far as your other concerns go, you are free to live your life as far from here as you would like to be without my interference. " I replied. "Earlier, you seemed to accept that you had lost Christine. Why now have you revived this game with me? Is it a matter of pride or do you need the money."

"What difference does it make to you Phantom? My reasons are my own." The boy barked.

"It means everything Vicomte." I replied calmly "You are accusing me of stealing your inheritance. Is this a matter of pride or need? If it is a matter of pride then we are finished here and I will have no choice but to duel with you. If it is a matter of need, then it is something that we should discuss as…er 'gentlemen'."

Christine stepped forward again "Raoul." she begged. "For me."

"She did promise her estate to me and to my poor mother. She tricked both of us. I suppose now that you will call us both fools to have believed her?" He told me challengingly.

"You dare to speak for me now boy? Did I call you a fool before when we revealed her previous treachery to you? Why would this matter be any different? The woman has spent many years fooling the people around her. You are no more foolish, or less so, than you were an hour ago. On the surface, you do not appear to be in need of money but as I have attempted to tell you in the past, looks can be deceiving. I, for one, do not inspire feelings of goodwill for me based upon my appearance. You are no different than most people. You believe that I am a depraved creature because I am hideous. The other people in this room have chosen to look beyond my appearance and accept me, you will not." I told him bitterly.

"You are just as condescending about mine. How many more times will you call me fop or boy? It is you who is the hypocrite." He replied defiantly.

"Let's move on from this same old topic and into the crux of this matter between us. Did you need the money from the estate?" I asked growing more frustrated.

Christine sensed my frustration and moved over to the boy resting her hand on his arm.

"Raoul, look at me." She told him "Please."

He looked up at her and his eyes softened. She spoke to him gently "Please Raoul, listen to Erik. He is trying to help. He means you no harm."

"He has you fooled Lotte. I will not play his games." He told her.

"No Raoul. Erik is giving you good advice. It is time that you let go of your hate. This is not who you are. You have never been like this before now. She has twisted you but you are still a good person. What we believed before about Erik was wrong. I misinterpreted his face and temper and told you horrible things about him. You believed me but they were not the truth Raoul. Answer his question Raoul."

He looked at Christine and they stared at one another for a moment. Finally the boy broke his gaze and he looked at me with less hostility "Fine. Yes, we needed the money badly. My father left my half-brother Philippe with the entire estate with the proviso that he care for Maman, my sister and me. The problem is that my brother has gambled extensively and spends lavishly and has destroyed much of the wealth that our father gave him. My mother has some wealth inherited from her adoptive parents, who were our real 'distant cousins' but it is not enough for all of us. My sister may not get a good marriage because she is of average beauty and has a small dowry. Her only hope is to find someone who will choose her for her noble blood, like a prized stallion. I want to marry for love and I wanted her to have the same opportunity. As for me, I will be forced to resume my naval career and go on an expedition to the Artic for a year. So you see Phantom, thanks to you, my family is ruined and will be disgraced."

Christine looked at him sadly "Why didn't you tell me Raoul? Is that why your mother and sister opposed our marriage? Is that why they were so cruel?"

He looked at her "Yes, I think so, neither one of them are bad people Lotte but they wanted me to marry a wealthy heiress, and not for love. De Chagny's seldom get the chance to marry for love. I wanted to be the exception. I would have married you despite your lack of wealth. Now I will have to do so to prevent my sister and me from falling into poverty. I couldn't tell you my circumstances because I did not want to make you sacrifice our love for it. If truth be told, I thought that you would teach me to live more frugally and I could provide you with protection from him, and love of course."

"I'm sorry Raoul." She whispered ashen faced.

"How can I help?" I interrupted

"I will never accept charity from you, Phantom. I would rather die than give you the satisfaction." I could see the pride and anger with me in his eyes.

I stood there looking at him and was searching for a way to bring the peace to the family without ending up in a duel. At first I could think of no solution to make the boy's problems go away and therefore giving myself a clear path to marry Christine without hurdles; but then an idea hit me. I walked over to the signet ring that the Vicomte had flung onto the floor and I picked it up and cradled it as if I was holding a treasure.

"Er, Daroga could you come over to me for a moment I want to show you something." I asked calmly.

Everyone stared at me as if I were speaking Chinese even my old friend Nadir.

"I need you to look at this ring for a moment. Remember how the Shah was speaking about this ring that had been missing from the royal jewels for the past 700 years. It was given to the um Xerxes by the Prophet Daniel. 'The Lion's Eye', I think he called it. Remember how he described it. It looked just like this. It was looted by the Crusaders in Jerusalem. I think that we have found it here. If so it is priceless."

Nadir looked at me and finally got the point of it "Ah yes Erik, the Shah would be most grateful if it were returned to him. He would offer that person a huge reward, if he could be bothered to go to Persia and risk life and limb to get it back to him. We have been looking for it forever."

"Could this be it?" I asked him cautiously. "Look closely. You should know, every Persian schoolboy has seen a picture of it. It looks to be of the right age and the jewel looks very valuable. Note the crude ancient construction of it."

"Yes Erik, I see it clearly now. You are absolutely right the Shah would be most grateful for its return." He looked at me with a smile.

I looked back at the Vicomte. "Your grandmother did give you a great treasure after all, but it belongs back in Persia with the other artifacts. Nadir will be visiting Persia soon where he can collect a reward for it. I would like to buy it from you for let's say the sum of two million francs, to have the honor of returning it to him. The Shah will no doubt be quite pleased and reward me for my effort. I am saving you the trouble of doing so."

"Two million francs you say for this piece of rubbish?" Don't patronize me Phantom. Raoul replied angrily.

"I am not patronizing you Vicomte. I am offering you an opportunity to liquidate this stunning piece of jewelry for a reasonable value. Perhaps two million is a little low considering its value to the great Persian people, a national treasure; how about two and a half million francs? It is my final offer. I am taking a risk that I am wrong and will be disgraced. My offer is generous considering that real possibility."

Christine looked at Raoul and pleaded "Please Raoul consider Erik's offer. You will not be in his debt if you do so. He is offering to buy that ring from you."

"You owe me nothing, Vicomte. I am offering to buy that ring from you for a good price. It would give your sister a proper dowry and you could use the rest to achieve independence from your brother, as you wanted. You could settle down in France or wherever you want to without any dependence on anyone. If you prefer though we can still proceed with our duel, at least this time the odds will be equal. If we do that either way you lose. If you kill me, you still will not get Christine back or your inheritance, and if I win then you will be dead. The choice is yours Vicomte, there is only one way for you to win and walk out of here with your precious pride intact and pockets full, and that is if you take me up on my offer to buy your ring." I challenged. "My offer will expire the moment that you leave the room and then you will have to face me in a no win situation. Which is more important to you your hatred of me and your pride, or the chance for you to start over and make a new life for yourself and your family?"

I turned my back to him to contain my laughter. Nadir and I exchanged glances. The ring was worthless as anything but a relic of a family that had long since passed into the realm of insignificance. If the boy did not take my offer I would likely have to kill him just to get him out of the way. At that point even Christine would have to concede that I tried to end this matter in a way where he could keep his precious pride intact. It was not easy.

Finally the boy looked at me "Alright I will sell you the ring."

I replied with a smile "Then will we delay our duel for now? Or shall I send Volker for the weapons?"

"The duel is off." He said. "I doubt that I will ever like you Phantom but you are right about one thing, I am tired of our game as well."

He looked at Christine sadly "I will never completely understand why you chose him over me; but for what it is worth, you have my blessing. Despite everything I do want you to be happy Lotte, and if this, uh I mean if Erik makes you happy, then I will not ever again come between you."

"Will you stay for our wedding Raoul? I would love for you to give me away? You and I are still good friends I hope." She told him.

He shook his head "No, Lotte I will not come to your wedding. I don't think that I could watch you marry him just yet. I am not yet ready for that. Perhaps someday when this is all in the past and far behind us, we can move forward. I need to find my own way first. Regardless of Erik's gesture, I am going to accept my commission for the expedition to the North Pole. Perhaps I will find another pretty Swedish girl to fall in love with on my way. She will never be you Lotte but perhaps it could happen. Be happy with your Phantom. Let him watch over you and give you what you need to be happy."

Christine went up to him and gently put her arms around him and gave him a sisterly peck on the cheek. "I wish you great happiness Raoul. I will always think of you as my valiant golden knight. I will never forget our time together and the kindness with which you treated me in the past. You are a dear friend."

Raoul pulled Christine close and gave her a fierce hug, almost possessively. If I were less secure in her love, I might have objected, but then he let go. He looked at me almost tearfully and warned, "Take good care of her Phantom or I will come back and finish what I tried to do at the lair."

I parried the veiled threat and replied softly "I was never a danger to her Vicomte, I never could be. I have only desired her love and her happiness and nothing more. I will keep her safe. If you have any concerns in the future feel free to address them to me and I will try to help you within the boundaries of your sense of pride. I will send you a draft for the payment through my bank in Paris. You are welcome to spend the rest of the day here with us or return to Haguenau."

"I will be on my way back to Haguenau. Once the Comtesse has been laid to rest I will return to Paris."

With that he strode out of the room and left us. Hopefully he would be true to his word and leave us in peace. In the meantime we had a wedding to prepare for. Christine turned to me gratefully and gave me a kiss filled with promise.

"You handled that brilliantly Erik. I am proud of you once again." She told me.

"Do you think that he will bother us again, ange?" I asked.

"In the past Raoul has been a man of honor, it was one of the things that first drew me to him. I think that he will be alright in the end." She mused.

"I hope that you are right my love." I replied.

She looked at the ring which I had placed on the desk "'The Lion's Eye'" she teased does such a thing even exist? How did you come up with such a story?"

I laughed and pointed to a print of the Prophet Daniel in the Lion's den that was in an obscure corner of the room. "Look over there at the painting in the corner. It provided me with inspiration for my story."

Christian gave me a funny look "That print is by Albrecht Durer. It has been in our family for generations. It is one of the most important works of art in this house. It was a gift of the artist to our family when he visited Strasbourg in 1493. Your grandfather was quite proud of it."

"It is typical of the furnishings in this house. It has probably been hanging there in the same place since 1493." I teased. It was probably true. "Well that is a relief. Now, if we have no further issues before us, I would like to make some arrangements for our weddings tomorrow." I turned to Christian and teased, picking up the ring "Do you need a ring to offer to Meg by any chance. I can let this one go at a fair price. Say two marks? I am sure that the Shah will not mind even if he will lose access to a national treasure."

Christian laughed "I could never deny Persia its splendid heritage so I am afraid that I must decline. I bought Meg a ring when I took the girls shopping." He turned to Meg "I suppose that I should propose to you before we get married everyone is just making assumptions that you will accept me."

Antoinette joked "Who said that I approve of you for my daughter, Monsieur? Have you forgotten that you must ask for my permission to marry first?"

"Maman" Meg moaned but then she did turn to Christian and say jokingly "Perhaps I should see the ring first." We all laughed. We all were feeling lighthearted at last.


	48. Chapter 48

Last chapter. There will be an epilogue. I know that many of you have waited for this one. I hope that I have portrayed it well and it meets your expectations. I worked extremely hard to first compose it and then refine it. Unlike some fic writers who are poets I cannot compose lyrics that can even come close, let alone surpass the majestic songs and that ALW, Tim Rice and his associates can compose. I therefore will not even try. Therefore you are asked only to believe that this new composition that Erik creates here surpasses his old. If I were be as good as they were, you would have already heard of me as an author. This is my humble attempt portray this special day and bring it to you. Kindly give me feedback.

Chapter 48

Erik's POV

I remembered this spot from Christian's very first tour of the grounds that he had given me. A small partially ruined Roman temple graced the sight, as it had done for almost two thousand years. It provided a backdrop for the ceremony. During the middle ages it had been turned into a Christian shrine. Christian told me that this had been the very site that our mythical Roman forebear had alit from, when Caesar bid for him to hold the area for Rome. Naturally it had been dedicated to the old Roman god Apollo, who had so marked my family throughout the ages. I still did not believe the complete story, but like any good tale, a myth can be used to entertain and inspire. It provided me with inspiration in planning the ceremony. I wanted to make our festivities like none that had ever been seen.

For the past six weeks since my proposal to Christine, I had been working on a new Opera, _Apollo and Daphne_. I changed the story a little from the classical tale to fit our own story. In the classical story, Apollo fell for the beautiful Daphne who is repulsed by him. In desperation the god kidnapped Daphne to try to win her love. She rejected him and is later transformed into a laurel tree. In my opera, Apollo is a hideously ugly mortal man. At first the beautiful nymph Daphne is repulsed by him and in his grief Apollo turns to darkness. But Eros, feeling sorry for Apollo, finds Daphne and shoots her with an arrow. Her revulsion is transformed into devotion and she comes to love Apollo but he is gone. She looks for him everywhere until she finds him and gives him a kiss on his hideous face. Together they are transformed into the handsome god of light. Since I no longer felt compelled to force an opera to stage my productions, I did not mind playing around with the story to suit my needs. My real intent was to compose a song for our wedding that would highlight the symmetry that our two voices had always shared and convey a sense of what our union means for us to those in attendance.

In the past our music had created the bond that Christine and I shared even without the benefit of marriage. The minister would only be sanctioning our bond before God, and in the eyes of man. This song would merge our spirits in our own celestial realm, where no one but the two of us resided. It was the most beautiful composition that I had ever created. It had resided in my mind since Christine had re-emerged in my life. I had spent years composing _Don Juan Triumphant_ but only days composing this new opera. It reflected the powerful transformation, which my now requited love, had etched into my once broken benighted soul. I wanted to share our new found sublime form of love with our closest friends and family. In this effort my fellow Frenchman, Victor Hugo, guided my hands and my intentions. In his preface to his play about Oliver Cromwell, he defined the romantic notion of the sublime as 'a combination of the grotesque and beautiful.' I could think of no better description of the union between Christine and me. To complete this romantic notion I decided that our vows would be made in the presence of nature. It helped me a great deal that Christine had once confided in me that she wanted her wedding to be performed outside.

Our small group of onlookers stood agog at the majesty of both our song and of our vows as we were joined together by the minister. Christian and Meg looked quite splendid as well. Christian was forced to sit in a wheelchair but stood up unaided to complete his vows before God and man. The grounds were magnificent. I could do no less for my Christine, if she were doomed to spend an eternity gazing upon my hideous façade; the least that I could do was surround her in all aspects of beauty, as I had always done for myself. She deemed such efforts to be unnecessary, reaffirming the notion that the mere richness of my voice and of my spirit was enough to fill hers own with tears of love, joy and awe. We had found communion as two kindred spirits who had joined in love. In keeping with the spirit of the event only a harp was heard as Christine and I walked down the aisle together hand in hand like a god and goddess in a Botticelli painting. Christian and I were both adorned in wreaths of laurel to symbolize my opera. Both Christine and Meg wore beautiful, garlands of flowers plaited through their elaborately braided hair. They were more beautiful to us than the nymphs in the classical stories. I had never seen Christine more ethereal and regal than at that moment. I was both proud and humbled that such a divine creature of light would willingly link her fate with mine.

As if it was signaling approval of our unions, nature cooperated in its fullest extent and glory creating a perfect backdrop. The sun was magnificent in the clear cerulean sky, its gentle rays caressing us like the supple hands of a lover. All traces of the earlier rain were gone leaving the sweet refreshing fragrances of purity and renewal and succulent flora. A sweet song of birds shattered the silence. Squirrels and rabbits chased one another playfully. The gentle water of the Rhine shimmered like diamonds, behind the stony altar where the minister joined us in matrimony. To hide the grotesque reality of my corpselike face, I donned a full golden mask festooned in gold filigree, accenting what physical endowments that I could offer. I knew that Christine would want to gaze upon my real face, at least as we repeated our vows. She teased that she needed to be sure that she was getting the right husband. Perhaps, in truth she needed to be sure of what she would be facing for the rest of our lives. My former threat from that time in my lair had become a seductive promise.

We warned the minister to look away for a moment as a precaution. It wouldn't do to have a poor servant of God scream during the middle of the ceremony. As it turned out, he could not resist looking, but to his credit he maintained his equanimity. When he had pronounced us as one, we exchanged a passionate kiss. I could feel my senses heighten joyfully as her lips urgently sought mine and we could feel the same jolt that we always felt; just as we did the first time, in my lair. In my previous life, I never could have imagined the sheer feeling of bliss that overwhelmed me at the thought that Christine was now mine. My mother had been wrong, for I had found a beautiful woman to love me, and to willingly stand beside me as my living bride. I replaced the mask back over my face as I proudly walked beside her like a royal couple greeting their new subjects following a coronation.

In honor of Christian and Meg's wishes, we had transformed the garden area just outside the doors into a medieval feast. We had employed a minstrel and set up a long table filled with a cornucopia of delicacies, and sat down with one another to enjoy the meal. Even Otto appeared to enjoy the day. His antipathy towards me had been blunted by my generous gift to Christian and Meg, the Chateau at Haguenau. We danced and laughed into the wee hours of the night. Towards the end of the evening I unleashed some fireworks which lit the sky in a beautiful array of colors. It was the first time in my entire existence that a feast of such a kind had been held in my honor and I was not on the outside looking in as an interloper; as I had been at the masque on that New Year's Eve when all appeared to be hopeless for me. My winter of despair had blossomed into a spring of promise. The full breadth of my altered fate unfolded its wings and let my once broken spirit soar free from the cloak of darkness which once invested it with such misery. I did not turn my back on the gentle darkness which had sustained me as friend, and protected me from discovery during my most hopeless times; only the blackness of despair which had numbed any other feeling that tried to fight its way into my broken heart and soul.

Several guests who had been invited by Christian appeared before me. They were all avid to get to know the new baron who had come to live in the old Chateau. Christian had assured me that he would only invite a few of his closest friends. Unlike my small band of loyalists, his closest friends numbered close to one hundred souls. I would guess that his more extended circle of friends might be enough to fill an opera house. I gently teased him about it, but I could understand their pull in his direction. He may not have been a natural leader for a family as dark and bloody as ours, but he still represented our best qualities to the world.

Several members of the Staatsopern board approached me cautiously and asked me if I would ever consider having the Opera perform the full composition of my new Opera. I was touched that they would do so. I wondered if they were fearful that I was the infamous specter that had until recently terrorized the Opera House in Paris. If they did think so they were too polite to mention it. They mentioned that they would give me a seat on the board of directors if I were to choose to accept it. I was pleased that they would give me the opportunity to serve in such a distinguished capacity.

My days of haunting operas and making demands were best put behind me, but since I had been exonerated there was no reason that I could not buy a box and watch Meg, Antoinette and even Christine perform should they choose to do so. I was not one of those snobby noblemen who had an issue with my wife singing in such a place. I had once existed in a much lower position as a caged circus freak. I would never forget who I was or where I came from, even if I was now deemed by the world as acceptable. I knew that the Phantom would always live inside of me; he was needed to protect me from a hostile world. But now I had assumed a new mantle of respectability. I needed to be a stalwart citizen for both my family and community. I hoped that I could learn to do so, and that the fragile peace that we had all achieved would remain stable. I did not know how fragile that peace had really been, or that there had been a figure lurking in the shadows. In the meantime I could hardly wait for our festivities to end and our wedding night to begin.

Christine's POV

As I marveled at the splendor of the wedding that Erik had planned for us, I could not help but be overwhelmed by the symbolism and by the clear homage to me that he had used to create it. He would not let me involve myself, promising me that it would be all that I wanted. He asked only that I practice the song that he had written. As the event unfolded I couldn't help but recall a long ago conversation when I had still believed him to be an angel and he told me that he would never be loved, but that I would be. In hindsight I now know that the shadow of pain that I heard in his voice was his own sadness at all that the dark hand of fate had dealt him. That same night after he vowed to me that I would never die alone and unloved, he had asked me to describe what my ideal wedding would be.

"_I would love it if I could have a wedding outside where people, and animals and nature could come together with me and my husband. In Sweden we love the outdoors and I miss it. I used to play in the snow in the winter and look for gnomes and trolls under the fresh fallen snow. If it were spring or summer, I would want to stand under an azure blue sky with the noon sun over my head and walk side by side with my husband in a procession, like a god and a goddess. My hair would be braided with garlands of flowers. My husband would be my best friend and we would be surrounded by beauty and love and live in a kingdom of music and beauty. Would you help me to make such a wedding angel? Of course you will come and be there with me, promise me that you will be watching over me like my father promised me."_

"_Of course my child" He remarked in his beautiful voice. "The man who will win your heart will be most fortunate indeed. You will make a most radiant bride. I shall do everything in my power as your guardian angel to make that day perfect for you and that lucky boy who will one day claim you." _

"_Will you sprinkle angel dust on us to make us happy?" I asked him._

_I heard a faint chuckle in his voice "Of course sweet child whatever you ask for. I will do whatever is in my power to make you happy on that day."_

"_Thank you."_

I turned to my new husband and whispered "You forgot the angel dust."

He turned to me and smiled enigmatically his beautiful verdant eyes alit in emotion.

"No I didn't, just wait and see. I never break my promises to you my love."

Moments later fireworks lit the darkened sky and unleashed a myriad of beautiful hues painting the sky.

He turned to me triumphantly "See, Angel dust." He whispered to me softly so only I could hear him "I admit, you had me perplexed for a while; but then I remembered that fireworks have residue. It is the best that I could do considering that you now know that I am not really an angel; only a man who is very much in love with you."

"I think that you are both, ange. Just as I always wanted you to be. I think that even back then I knew that my husband would be you. I did not know how or when but I somehow always knew." I told him.

He looked at me and smiled "What about the boy? I thought that when you were a child that you thought about him as your handsome knight."

"Knights are a fairy tale, angels are real." I whispered squeezing his hand tightly.

He laughed "I think that you have it backwards but I will allow it to stand since I stand to benefit from your mistake."

"My love for you is no mistake Erik. It is as real as this table or that chair, or those stars in the sky." I told him.

We both looked up for a moment and he pointed one out that appeared to be twinkling "That star is very special. That one is your father looking down upon us and giving us his blessing."

I looked up at that star and smiled warmly at him "I think that you are right. I know that he would approve of you. He sent you to me in my time of greatest need."

"I hope when our brief time here on earth is done, that I can meet him up there and thank him for giving you into my care. You have made me into a better man just by loving me. You have transformed my cold and withered heart into a vibrant instrument that beats solely for you." he whispered. He took my hand "Come let us leave our guests Christian and Meg have already gone so I think that we are safe to do so as well."

I smiled "I am ready mon Coeur. I will follow you wherever you chose to lead me."

He laughed gently "Only as far as our bedchamber, for this evening at least. After that we will start exploring some of those strange new worlds where I once promised to lead you. We have a lot of ground to cover so I am anxious for our journey to begin."

That night we made love once more. I had believed that the first time that we had done so, that he had lifted my pleasure to the highest realm. I was wrong. That experience paled in comparison to the pleasures that he gave to me on that our wedding night. I am convinced on that night that our first born child was conceived; a son who we named Gustave Charles in honor of our fathers. But that night I was able to pleasure him greatly as well. I wanted to use the rest of our lives to make up for the horrors that he had endured for so long in his life. I was gratified to see that the last of the sadness that had so defined his eyes in the past had lifted leaving his eyes a soft and verdant emerald green. Happiness did much to improve his demeanor. His face once dead and terrible on his distorted side took on a healthy glow of contentment and came alive. He had become the man that he had been born to be, and not a ghost, or a Phantom, which the world had once forced him to be. We had traveled far from the two troubled souls who had fled Paris awash in pain and sorrow, and were reborn as one stronger and exuberant spirit. Love had triumphed over hate, hope over hopelessness and happiness over despair.

There will be a fairly long epilogue but I want to thank all of you here for reading.


	49. Chapter 49

Thanks to all who have supported me through this endeavor especially the following Phantom Lilac(Danke) Brintravlr, anc3210, grandma paula, rupertbear, asarah, lovewillstillremain, trrmo77, nightmarefreak101, AnnMary, and all who favorited this work and followed it as well!

A huge thank you to my cheerleaders TMara, Brambled13, Kitkat, MissFleck734, MarylinKC, TMara thank you for your corrections to my German, Marilyn to your occasional English ones and for keeping me honest historically.

My biggest thank you of all is reserved for my Beta Judybear236 who has helped with all three of my works. She has corrected my mistakes of both punctuation, and also made sure that I was on my game historically. She also made an excellent sounding board when needed. Additionally she is a great cheerleader.

The epilogue takes the family into the first half of the twentieth century, a time when Alsace switched back and forth between France and Germany just like the Mulheim family. I could probably write an incredible fic just exploring that part of history with Erik and his descendants. Who knows maybe someday? I will miss writing this one.

Epilogue

Admiral Raoul de Chagny's POV November 11, 1918

I cannot believe that the guns of war had finally grown silent after four brutal years; so many dead on both sides, such a waste of blood and youth in a meaningless war. In front of us one of the enemy U-Boats, which we had been hunting for the last few days, emerged out of nowhere to surrender to us. Earlier we would have been trying to kill one another, but not anymore. The Captain had been wily and hard to trap. He had sunk many of our ships which we had been trying to protect. A small dingy containing the indomitable Captain of the U Boat was launched and headed our way. I could see even from a distance that he was a young German naval officer. As he pulled up alongside us I could see his face clearly with his intelligent green eyes and flowing blond hair. He looked very similar to my cousin Christian, at least how Christian looked a long time ago when I first met him in Alsace. I recognized him as Christian's son Otto.

The German pulled up to my flagship and gave me a salute, officer to officer. "Permission to come aboard Herr Vizeadmiral?" he asked me very boldly.

I looked at the German standing proudly erect before me. "Yes of course you may Monsieur le Capitaine."

We permitted him to board. I brought him back into my quarters towards the rear of the ship so that we could talk. It had been more than four years since we had seen one another, since his wedding in Alsace in that last peaceful summer in July 1914; right before war broke out once again between France and Germany. My cousin looked careworn and tired, he had lost the untested youth of the young groom that I met that day. He wore the face of a veteran of many battles yet he was only twenty four or five if I remembered. He had risen through the ranks quickly to have received such a command in so little time.

"It has been a long time cousin. The world has changed greatly in the last four years." He told me putting out his hand to shake mine.

"How is everyone in Alsace? I have no received news of the family since the war began." I asked him.

"I have not been home myself in over a year and a half, but I have kept in touch sporadically. My wife Dagmar had a child in the spring we named him Christian after my father. They are living on my grandfather's old estate in Konigswinter outside of Bonn, with much of the family. Erik felt that it would be safer if the families evacuated to there, so that they could be farther from the front."

I felt the jolt of pain that I always did when I heard Erik's name. It was not so much from enmity as it first had been, when we were both vying for Christine's heart long ago. It was only that it stirred up regret that I had lost Christine. I had never really recovered from losing her. The ocean had become my wife and lover. It sufficed. I occasionally did wonder what might have been had I not attempted to kill Erik, on that long ago night. But I no longer hated Erik. It had taken some time but I was cured of that disease.

"Tell me about the family, about everyone." I requested. "I have been worried about all of you."

"Well, Papa died last year over the winter. He had rejoined his old unit as an Oberst and was wounded at the Battle of Tannenberg in August of 1914 facing a cavalry charge by the Russians. He received an Order Kyffhauser Narew for distinguished service, and an Iron Cross directly from the Kaiser, but he was critically wounded and never fully recovered. Erik used to make fun of him for reactivating his commission when he was in his seventies, but my father was always a great German patriot. He managed to stave off death until last winter when he came down with the Spanish flu. His demise was quick and painless. Maman was beside herself with grief, but Christine and Erik both comforted her. My sister Antoinette is still at home and is as yet unmarried. Our cousin Elisabeth is now engaged to a German Graf. As you may recall she is Erik and Christine's youngest daughter.

"What about your brother Georg? He was in the infantry I believe?" I asked. I could see a fleeting spasm of sadness cloud his handsome face.

He told me mournfully "He died in Verdun almost two years ago, towards the end of the engagement. He was a commander of an Eingreif unit who fought very bravely; but their positions were overwhelmed by your armies. He was killed while fighting hand to hand in the trenches. He acquitted himself bravely. My parents were very upset. He was my father's heir, and he and my mother were very close. She did not want us to fight for Germany against France but my father was adamant that we do our duty to our Fatherland and Kaiser. Erik and Christine's children fought as well. My cousin Christian became a pilot and was lost in the skies over Belgium. They found his body in a cornfield shortly afterwards. Their oldest Gustave Charles survived the war. He was too old to be drafted and stayed out to help both his father, and mine, with the vineyards. Erik himself did serve Germany earlier this year. He would not aid the war effort against France but, with his knowledge of Russian, he was needed to help negotiate the treaty of Brest-Litovsk with the Bolsheviks earlier this year."

"What of your other sister Maria?" How did she fare?" I asked.

"She died of the Spanish flu not long after father. She had helped Maman take care of Papa and contracted the flu from him. She died within a week of coming down with it. Maman is taking care of her son Otto. His father is still at the front. What about your sister?" He asked me.

"Eugenie is still in England with her husband the Earl of Mercia. She and her children are doing quite well and are safe. England has barely felt the war compared to our two countries." I told him. "I have been able to see my sister fairly often. I sometimes traveled to England to meet with my British, Canadian and American counterparts. On one visit I encountered the grandson of your father's old manservant Volker. He was there as an adjutant to an American Admiral."

"It will be nice to get together again, as we did before the war, although we did not see you in Alsace very often. There is a rumor that France will be taking back both Alsace and Lorraine which means that Strasbourg will be French once again. I think that Erik will be pleased. He and father always debated over who started the war. He and my father would get so angry with one another I was afraid that one of them would end up dead. If France annexes Alsace we will remain in Konigswinter, despite Maman's French heritage we have always felt German." He told me.

"What about Christine?" I asked, I had deliberately waited to ask to seem only mildly interested but worried about her throughout the war.

He gave me a sad look "I just heard last week from Dagmar and she told me that Christine is very sick. She contracted the Spanish flu as well, while volunteering at a hospital in Bonn. If she dies, it will be a great loss to our family. As much as Erik is our patriarch, she is our matriarch." He looked at me strangely "That's right you once loved her. I am sorry."

"That's alright. I replied "It was a long time ago." But I did still love her I always would.

_My mind brought me to her wedding day all those years ago. I had left the Chateau after Erik's talk with me, and made arrangements to bury my grandmere. The next morning I was seized by a murderous anger at Erik for taking so much from me. I couldn't help myself. I found my revolver and decided to kill him. If I couldn't have Christine why should he? I thought to myself. I was so angry that it overwhelmed all other emotions. I could not get the vision of her kissing his hideous face out of my mind. I thought that if I eradicated him from the earth, that I could heal the dark pain that had grown inside of me. _

_I mounted Pegasus and rode to Erik's Chateau. Once more I tied him to a tree and then I loaded my revolver. I crept silently towards the sound of a harp, knowing that I was coming upon their wedding. I snuck behind an old Roman temple, and found a place in a clump of trees and gazed upon them. Erik was dressed in very rich clothing, with a laurel crown and a full golden mask, looking every bit a Caesar lording over his realm. Christine was more stunning than I had ever seen her. Her hair was plaited with a garland of flowers and her dress looked to be made of fine gossamer silk. 'That should have been me beside her, not him.' I thought jealously. Meg and Christian were there as well looking so happy and in love._

_I had a clear view of Erik. I thought that I could shoot him right through his black heart. I was ready to fire, but I stopped and listened. I could see and hear Erik and Christine singing to one another. It was the most beautiful song that I had ever heard. It was an unearthly blend of grandeur, and love. At first it was painful for me to listen, but I could feel the perfect symmetry and clarity of their combined voices and was captivated by it... The song spoke of hate dissolving into exquisite love. It was then that I realized what I had always known, but had tried to deny, that their bond was not an earthly one, but a symbiosis of two kindred souls in a celestial realm. Christine tried to explain it to me on the rooftop long ago. I did not understand; I thought that he had used some sort of hypnosis on her. The music revealed the truth about their relationship to me; only Erik, not me, could take her spirit to that blissful place. Erik was not a hideous charlatan seeking to ensnare Christine, but another facet of her own immortal soul. I could not kill Erik without harming Christine. I couldn't bring myself to destroy a union of so much sublime beauty. It would be a blasphemy before God. My hate dissipated and was replaced by a sense of peace. I put down my revolver and closed my eyes feeling gentle tears bathe my face, I felt reborn, and purified by them. _

_A moment later Nadir emerged. He turned to me, with a knowing smile, and observed "They are as close to perfection as anything could be. Allah has made them to complete one another don't you think Vicomte?"_

_I looked at the couple and then into the Persian's face. "Yes, I quite agree; as much as it pains me to admit it, I understand everything now" I replied._

_The Persian confided "I was wrong to take you down there that night. I believed that Erik was acting against Allah's will, but I was wrong. They need one another. She needs him to set her spirit free, and he needs her to give him the love that he deserved. He has survived a lot Monsieur. You should heed what he told you yesterday when he warned you against heading down the wrong path into hatred. They were wise words Monsieur, which he imparted to you from his own experience. He fought his own demons very hard before he himself could see the truth of what he told you."_

_I handed him the revolver "It is hard for me to let go of her. I love her in my own way; as he does in his. But my love is not enough for her. I will never love another woman as much as I love her, but I cannot compete with what he has given to her; or her to him."_

_He smiled at me enigmatically in his eastern way. "Yes Monsieur, you do see it clearly now. Their love was not simply about the cravings of a human heart; it never really was. It is a matter of the soul. Erik's soul is cut from a different cloth from most of mankind. Christine's as well. Only she has the ability to heal the pain that until now has consumed him. Only he can bring out the purity in her voice and in her heart. To take her from him is to destroy the very thing that makes her special to you. Do you really want to destroy such beauty?"_

"_No, not any more. I just want to see her happy." I admitted to him._

"_Then leave them be and put her out of mind. Move on with your life, Monsieur. Live a full and free and happy one. Purge yourself of the hatred that your grandmother instilled in you. Take the money that Erik has given to you and return to France. Be at peace Monsieur. Be the good man that Allah created you to be." He told me._

"_Erik is a lucky man to have such a stalwart friend as you." I told him._

_He laughed "At times he would like to put that Punjab lasso around my neck, and I his, but until now he has needed me to guide him out of the abyss of pain that had been his entire existence into a better place. Until now, he had no one else who would be there to help him. Mademoiselle Daae can perform that function for him now. Now that I know that he has found happiness, I will return to my home in Persia. It has been too many years since I have been nourished by the soil of my own land, and lived among my own people, who follow my faith. It is time for me to visit the graves of my wife and son. Perhaps you can return to your homeland as well."_

_He put out his hand as an offering to me and I grasped it and shook it. "Thank you Monsieur." I told him. _

"_I will not let either of them know what you had intended to do. You were close to death today, very close. If you had not put the revolver down before I came upon you, I would have killed you in his defense. Allah was looking after you this day and has provided you with another chance at life. I suspect that this will be the last time that our paths will cross. Au Revoir Monsieur le Vicomte."_

"_Adieu, Monsieur Khan." I replied. He was gone as quickly as he had come. I watched a little longer as Christine became Erik's bride. I could feel the promise of their happiness and suddenly I was no longer angry or bitter, just accepting of the truth. The hate had left me like a vicious storm that had passed me by. It was time to go home._

As the years went by, I did not return to Alsace very often. Christian and Meg would come to Paris occasionally and when I wasn't at the North Pole, Cochinchina, or any other part of the far flung French Empire. When they were in Paris I would see them and I got to know them. Once in a while, I would even see Erik and Christine socially or at some occasion. To their credit, they invited me to key events in the Mulheim family. I usually declined. Occasionally I could not resist the lure of seeing Christine. Erik was always unceasingly polite with me but the shadows of the past always kept us from exploring a deeper relationship. I prayed that Christine would survive the flu which had invaded and was beginning to kill so many.

Erik's POV

Paris, France July 15, 1942

As I looked back on the interwar years I could only feel blessed that Christine did not die of the Spanish flu. The light that she had brought into my life had never faded. It remained strong even in the face of adversity. She continued her promise to me and I never again felt alone or unloved. I was surrounded by a gaggle of beautiful children and grandchildren, and even a great grandchild. After being returned to France in 1919, Alsace had been reincorporated into the German Reich after the invasion of 1940. I had no desire to become German once more, because of the Nazis. These new rulers of Germany had corrupted a society which had achieved great standing and development, and turned it into a cauldron of hate and intolerance. Christine and I had returned to Paris in 1937 to live among the French and away from the border. Germany was just across the river from my estate and the government had expropriated some of my land to build the Maginot line. In 1940 the Germans occupied Paris for the second time in my life. I was fortunate that my facial prosthetics had made my face look almost normal, and that I was still considered a German Baron. Despite our advancing ages, Christine and I decided to help work against them. I definitely did not meet the Nazi standard of 'Aryan beauty' and felt a strong empathy for the Jews and the gypsies that the new rulers of Germany persecuted. Despite the Nazis I still cared for my German relatives. I had children and grandchildren on both sides of the border. I was worried for my daughter Elisabeth's children who had been born and raised in Bonn, where Elisabeth had fallen in love with a handsome German Graf while we were staying there during the last war. My grandson Karl Albrecht was in the Luftwaffe. Christian's son Otto was once again a U-boat commander. Fortunately, most of my grandchildren fought for France.

I heard a frantic knock on my door and I answered it to find one of Christian's grandsons, Ruprecht, a German official, who worked in the offices of the occupying forces. He was a pleasant person much like his late grandfather. He had his look about him as well. He entered my flat and looked at me frantically.

"Listen Cousin I have heard some distressing news. The French gendarmes and the Gestapo will be rounding up the Parisian Jews of foreign origin and bringing them to the Vel' d'Hiv starting tomorrow. They will be sent to camps in the east where they are marked for death by the Nazis. I have the names and addresses of five families who will be affected. Good people who have done nothing wrong but having the misfortune of being Jews. I know that you have some connections with the resistance. I have had to hide them for you from my own peers. Please help me save them."

I did not know Ruprecht that well but I did not suspect a trap, not from Christian's grandson. After a moment's hesitation, I thought of a place to hide them. I could take them where no one could find them and take them away. It had sheltered me as a shattered and broken phantom long ago. It would now help others survive this new form of hatred and intolerance which had permeated everywhere in France, and in most of Europe. I despised the Nazis with all of my heart because they had brought the same suffering that I had been forced to endure in my youth, to all who they did not approve of. I would not let them hurt the innocent, not if I could save them.

"Okay. I will help them but you must get me ration and ID cards. I will need to take care of them for a long time, perhaps even move them out of the country." I told him.

"That is why I have come to you. I know where your sympathies lie and I agree, Hitler and his cohorts have subverted our nation's honor. My brother Georg is at the front in Russia and has reported many disturbing things; the Nazis are killing people on a mass scale. I remembered when we would visit you and you would warn us all about the Nazis and their hateful venom that they have unleashed on all of us. I did not understand why you were so against them, until recently I supported them believing that they would restore Germany's greatness. But now I can see what you were trying to tell us. These men are without humanity, or honor, they are leading our country down a terrible path. We must retake Germany from them and take back our soul."

I clapped the boy on the shoulder "If more thought as you did, we could banish hate forever and all of mankind would be better for it. Unfortunately hate tends to penetrate its victims stealthfully, and overwhelm their best intentions; distorting the souls inside. It takes a strong spirit to push it back and reassert what is good and right inside of a person. No man is born to hate, hate is planted in them by others or by a bad experience."

"I know of some good colleagues of right mind, and good intentions who would see this cancer removed from our country. Right now because we are at war, and we are winning; we must stay silent and bide our time to strike at the head of the snake. In the meantime I am trying to do what I can to blunt the blow of their hatred. That is why I am entrusting these people to you, at the risk of my own life. I know that I can trust you." He told me.

"We will save as many as we can but there are many who would betray us. My sanctuary will be difficult for the Nazis to uncover but no fortress is impermeable. " I told him.

When he had left, I contacted a few friends that I knew who were involved in the resistance and recruited them to help. I also called upon both Nadirs' son, from his second marriage who was an officer, at the Iranian Embassy, and Christine's cousin who worked at the Swedish Embassy. I wanted to enlist their aid in smuggling Jews, Gypsies and others out of the country. I did not admit it to Ruprecht, but Christine and I had been deeply involved in the resistance since the fall of France in 1940, together with my son Gustave, and my grandsons Christian and Erik. Our fluency in German was crucial. Few suspected that an old man such as me to be so involved but I was passionately anti-Nazi. I was proud of my children. I had trained them to use the Punjab lasso as a weapon among other things. We had been using my old lair below the Opera Populaire as a headquarters, also as a place to store ammunition. We could store people there as well, as many as we could save. I could not turn away people who were facing certain death. Throughout the night we were able to gather the families together and enter the opera house through my old entrance on Rue Scribe. We brought them down through the two way mirror that I had set up long ago in Christine's old dressing room. It had not been in use much, since that time due to its association with me. Many had still feared the Phantom, thanks to that journalist Leroux, who painted me as quite a villain. Christine and I decided that we would mostly live down in the catacombs with the refugees; only I knew the ins and outs of all of them and I needed to keep them safe.

We safely resettled all of the families that Ruprecht had told us about as well as a few more. Thankfully we could recreate the kitchen and some of the other areas of my former home. Christine would cook for them. We cleaned the other catacombs out as well so we could accommodate more if necessary, and I reactivated my old traps to snare any unwelcome guests. Thankfully I had always been a modern man and had constructed crude plumbing and electricity beneath the opera house years before. It was strange to return to live in my old home, but unlike the past I was never alone, and I was always wanted, and of course I had Christine. I teased her that I finally had my way after all these years, and she now lived with me in my old house.

The people that we saved were always grateful to us. As the weeks and months went by and turned into years, many families were moved in and out. Some made it across the border into Switzerland using Iranian and Swedish visas. It was not long before I became known by the pseudonym 'le Fantome'. This time my reputation gave comfort to the citizens of Paris. Most who had heard it, had no idea that I was the same man as the infamous Phantom who once called the catacombs home. They just assumed that it I adopted it as my name because of the stories that had been told about him. Some of the children who had heard the stories would ask me if there really was a Phantom haunting the catacombs. I would always confirm it but tell them that it was the Phantom himself that offered them shelter. It seemed to suffice, and calmed their fears.

One day in late 1942, I was told of the need to aid a British officer who had been shot down just outside of Paris and was being hidden by a nobleman in his Estate just outside of Paris. I gave them permission to bring the man to my lair. At the time I was hosting around thirty Jews and others. Additionally I was using my fortune to obtain food and supplies on the black market, and war materials as well. Few people were permitted to know the path in and out other than myself, Christine, my son, my grandsons and their wives. I trusted no one else with the secret. I would meet my visitors in Christine's old dressing room and use the passage behind the two-way mirror to bring them down.

Imagine my surprise when we had another visitor, escorting the airman alone. It was Raoul, now the Comte de Chagny. It had been quite some time since we had seen him, not since the beginning of the war.

"Erik, you are here? I thought that the man known as 'le Fantome' had merely

borrowed the name due to the history of this place. I never would have imagined that it really was you. You are part of the resistance at your age?" he told me.

"Christine is here as well, but she is out at the moment. It is a matter of honor for me Raoul. I cannot let people who would kill innocents prevail if I have the power to fight against them. They would have killed me in my youth. How can I stand by and do nothing? This place is a perfect sanctuary and who else would know these passageways as well as I do? I spent ten years down here hiding from the world. How did you remember the way after all of this time? As far as I know you only called upon me once." I asked surprised.

"I can never forget the way Erik, just like I will never forget that night. How is Christine?" He asked.

"She is still in fine health. She is out buying supplies with our ration cards. We pretend to that we still live in our flat, but spend almost all our time here." I admitted to him as if he were an old friend. I had not felt any hostility for Raoul for a long time but we were never friends either. That was about to change.

"You are looking good for a man of your age Erik; very distinguished. You must be more than 90 years old. I am eighty." He told me.

"I am 94 years old, but still healthy as an ox. I have always been hard to kill." We smiled at one another about the irony of that statement.

"I'm glad that I failed Erik. I was young and angry and under the influence of my grandmother. I treated you abominably in those days. My attitude then was no better than that of those of the Nazi swine who are now in charge. I am sorry for my behavior. Truly I am. I don't think that I ever told you that during any of the functions that we have attended together over the years."

I looked at his cheek. It still bore the faint mark of my poker from all those years ago.

"My own behavior towards you was less than acceptable. I am glad that we have both moved past letting our hate rule our lives. Nadir told me about what you almost did on our wedding night. I am glad that it was he who saw you. If it had been me I would not have given you another chance. My patience with you had run dry."

"It was an impulse, but I did not act upon it once I saw you and heard you and her sing that song. It was the most beautiful song that I have ever heard, even to this day. It brought tears to my eyes. I finally understood what you and she had, and I could not act against you. Truth be told, you were quite an impressive man in those days. If I had not hated you, I probably would have worshipped you. You were a much better man than my own brother Philippe. When you offered me our deal you gave me better advice than my brother had ever done. I have kept my distance from you more out of shame than for any disdain." He admitted.

He looked around. "I am very impressed with what you have done here.

I noticed the airman for the first time. "Who is this man? He looks familiar."

"That is Ralph Philippe Darcy, Viscount Pemberton. He is my nephew, Eugenie's son."

I looked over to the boy. "He is a handsome man. He has the look of you about him. No doubt he is a ladies man. I will have to keep my granddaughters away from him. He looks to be quite a fop like you once were." I teased.

"He is very proud of his looks and pedigree as I was, although not quite as vapid and vain as my younger self." He admitted to me.

"I see that he has green eyes. He has at least inherited a little of his Mulheim looks. Christine always insisted that they were my best feature." I told him.

The Comte stayed for a while and we shared a few more stories of the old days; recalling the heyday of the opera house above us. We laughed at some of the old tricks that I used to say. Raoul admitted that he had secretly admired many of them, and that La Carlotta in particular had deserved them. Raoul had heard that La Carlotta was still alive and living in Italy but of course she had retired long ago. I teased him about that rag that the journalist Leroux wrote about us, and how Raoul must have told him the story since it made me look even more terrible than I was. He swore that it was not him who revealed the story to him. From that time forward we had finally become friends as well as cousins. Christine was thrilled, in the past it had been too hard to overcome the barriers but now we were fighting for the same cause. He would help us with our activities, using his connections to find out information. He also supplied us with weapons and food and other material. We worked together to thwart the Nazi plague that had blighted our land. Sadly, I knew that I would not live to see the war end.

Six months later, in June of 1943, I began to feel my age close in. I knew that my time on earth was over, my strength was failing. I decided to die in my lair, as I had once planned. My coffin was still there waiting for me like an old friend. Of course my death did not go as I had once planned. Originally I believed that I would die alone, but the lair was crowded with refugees. Christine looked at me, her face still youthful despite the fact that she had just turned eighty. She looked no older than sixty but her blue eyes held a look of sadness, as she knew that the end was near. "Sing for me." I whispered as my breath felt ragged and shallow. I could feel her gentle hands remove my mask and my wig for the last time. She gazed upon my face as if it was something of great beauty. She then grasped my feeble form one last time, caressing me smoothly, and reverently, ending with gentle kiss on my lips. Even after all of these years I could still feel the fire that the touch of her lips aroused in me. She began to sing to me softly and gently a Swedish lullaby that she once sang to our children when they were little. I could still hear her singing as I closed my eyes gently for the last time, secure in the knowledge that I had found true love.

Fin

I am working on something which I have tentatively titled "The De Chagny Legacy. Unlike my previous three it will not begin after the final lair. Erik will be a definite character, as will my version of Gustave, Nadir and Darius as well. The Giry's, Christine and Raoul will all appear as well but sometimes or all the time in flashback depending on the character. As always I will be developing OCs.


End file.
